The Ancient Weapon Fireheart
by lilly2011
Summary: I had everything planned out, I was going to become the Pirate Queen. I was going to show the world I existed. Then, one day, my dreams were shattered and I was sent to hell. The only thing that gave me strength were the memories I created with you. LuffyxOC
1. Hell

It has been ten long years hasn't it, Luffy? I keep a close eye on the clock as the minutes pass by. My mind wanders back to the last memory I have with him. It still seems as if it were all a nightmare. I turn away from the grandfather clock on the corner of the room to the little girl covered in a thick blanket on the bed. Her dark raven hair clings to her face. Her cheeks flush from the fever that refuses to go down.

I hold her hand tighter to me as tears threaten to spill. I just have to follow a couple more orders, then she will get her treatment. I grab the washcloth from her forehead. I place it in the pink bowl next to me. The ice has already melted, but the water is still cold enough for her. I rinse it out and put it back on her forehead just in time to see two piercing blue eyes.

"Sissy," She breaths. I bite the inside of my cheek, fighting the sobs building up in my chest.

"Hi sweetie." I say, caressing her cheek with my knuckles. Her fever is still too high.

"I'm sorry I went and got another fever on the day we promised to go to the zoo." She gives me a weak smile.

"Don't worry about it, next time I return to the Holy land we can go to Sabaody park and the zoo. We can go anywhere you like."

_Please be alive. Please be here when I return. _

"Is Hikaru is going to come with us?"

At the sound of my other little sister's name, I feel as if the air has been punched out of me. They took her away from me. The demons of this hell took my little sister. Blue eyes gaze at me as she gives me a gentle squeeze.

"Hikaru," I take a deep breath. "She might come. I'll talk to her about it."

"Good, then we can all go together. I really want to see the polar bears. " I look over to her side as a huge white teddy bear takes up most of the space on her bed. She named him Blizzard.

"We will see them." I promise her.

She nods as she closes her eyes, soon I hear deep breaths. Her grip on my hand loosens.

Her hair is always in tangles. No matter how much I brush it, it returns to being a pain. I fell for the second time today what with the great weight on my shoulders.

I stand up, feeling the jacket brush against me. I grab the cap from the bed stand. I pull it over my eyes. I open the white door of her room, I give her a last glance. I do my best to memorize every bit of her. I just hope this won't be our last memory together.

I close the door behind me, making sure it makes no sound as it closes with a soft click. Next to the door, sits her nurse. She has her head down as she holds on to the rosary, muttering a prayer. I clear my throat.

She looks up quickly brushing the tears off with the back of her hand. She fixes her glasses with shaky hands.

"Miss Sora, will you be taking your leave?" She questions as she gulps down air.

I thank the heavens for Melody. She always takes great care of Hotaru. She had put on a maid uniform, saying it would be for the best. In the white apron pockets of the uniform, she keeps puppets to cheer my sister up.

"Unfortunately." I respond.

"Well, just as long as you come back with great tales about all the pirates you capture, it's good enough for me." She says in a gentle tone.

"I'm going to go see if Dr. Vegapunk can make a quick visit." My heart beat freezes at the thought of seeing two dark brown eyes. I have no choice, Hotaru needs her medication.

Melody looks down, she understands my situation. Her hazelnut, mixed with some gray, hair brushes against her shoulders. I could tell she was close to crying again.

"Take care of her." I blurt as I begin to walk away from her.

The hallway seems endless, but it's all a trick. This mansion is full of tricks. I learned that on my first week staying here. The first thing you will notice about this mansion is there are only windows on the first floor. I finally turn at a corner, there stands two great oak doors. I make my hands into fists to get rid of the shaking. This room always terrifies me.

I grab the crystal doorknob, turning it slowly as I hear my own heartbeat in my ears. I push it open. I step into the room, focusing on the fire in the fireplace. A single chair stood in front of it. The person sitting on it made me wish I nevered enter. I stop and stare at the fire before sneaking a quick peek at her.

Her dark red locks cover her eyes as she slowly moves her head towards me. A smile forms on her lips. She wears only a black nightgown.

"Ah. Sora, it's always a pleasure to see you." She muses.

The sound of her voice made my skin crawl, I fight the urge to cover my ears.

"Grand Master, I've come for my orders." I say, softly.

"Orders?" She repeats as she grabs her long wooden pipe from the table next to her. She places it between her lips as her head turns back to the fireplace. The flames reflect in her eyes. There were no other sounds other than logs crackling as they burn.

"Sora." She breathes out the smoke from her pipe. "Leave for now, go anywhere you desire, but return to the Grand Line within a week."

I grind my teeth together, she just doesn't want me near Hotaru. Right at the moment when she's weak.

"Dr. Vegapunk will look at Hotaru this evening. Now, get out." Her voice echoes in my ears, she used her voice voice devil fruit powers. I bow down to her then turn to leave. How many times has she ordered me to do anything with her powers? Cities I have torn to the ground just by the sound of her voice. The countries I have reduced to nothing more than ash. The lives I have ruined all because she ordered it.

Hikaru is no exception to it either. Both of our hands are tainted with the blood of all the lives we have taken. I stop in front of the staircase. I hadn't realized I had begun to move. I make my way downstairs where the sunlight is visible to all of us.

I take a deep breath, locking up all my emotions. I put on my mask as Admiral Hikari. The silly and goofy Admiral, always smiling. I open the front door feeling the warmth of the day spreading through my body. I lift my cap a bit enough to show my eyes. I look up to see the rose bushes in full bloom. They surround the short path to Marineford.

I cross my arms as I make my way. I could see the great building of the base. I always am amazed at the sight of it, I almost feel as if I'm about to see the emperor of this empire. I lower my gaze, as the short path ends at a staircase. I could hear the daily duties at work.

I went up the stairs, making sure to keep everything hidden, to the soldiers I'm one of them, not a prisoner. The one thing I hate the most is they think I hate pirates. They believe I hate my own family, but then again, they know nothing.

The road before me fills with new, eager, young, and naive soldiers ready to take on the Grand Line. They were all running through routines in case of emergency. I stood up straighter feeling a couple of curious eyes on me.

I keep on my way, sneaking a peek here and there. Snipers sharpening their eyes as they fire at the flying plates. Swordsmen dueling against one another. Hand to hand combat caught my interest as I thought about a certain rubber boy getting his ass kicked by his brothers. I bit my lip to stifle a giggle. I hope he can finally hit something other than himself with his gum gum pistol.

I focus back on my walk, as I look up at the sky thinking about the grin he has, that can easily imitate sunshine. As I think more about him and the memories I treasure with all of my heart, I feel a bell go off in my head. It isn't time for lunch and we aren't being attacked. No, I feel as if I forgot something. Before I get the chance to think of it further, one of the new Marine soldiers comes up to me. He doesn't salute me like any of my men. Instead, he crouches down in front of me then places his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you lost little girl?" He asks with a smile.

A vein immediately pops on my head. That's right, to the newbie's I look like a child playing soldier. I hate this, I truly do, it's not my fault I have to be in this body to keep my powers limited.

"Soldier, you better go back to your training." I order, feeling irritated.

"Oh, don't worry about me. Are your parents around?" He looks around the field, where thousands of fresh soldiers are working their hardest to live up to expectations.

"I'm fine, now go back to work, that's an order." My hands were ready to take a swing at him.

He starts to laugh at me and pats my head. "Okay kid, but first, let's find your parents."

I feel the flames inside me burn as the urge to hit him becomes stronger. I don't think about how much trouble I will get in. I just want to show this idiot the reason I'm ranked as an Admiral.

He stands up still looking over the field, muttering under his breath. My body moves before my mind is made up. I take a swing at him as my fist becomes engulfed in flames.

I don't get to punch his stomach as a sword made of pure light comes down stopping my attack. I move my gaze over to the most laid back Admiral. I take a couple of steps back. The young soldier sits on the ground shaking as he looks between me and Kizaru.

"Don't you have someone else to bother?" I grit.

"Now, now Admiral Hikari. It is rude to be scary to the newest members of the Marines." He chides in a mellow tone.

I glare at him, finally letting my flames go out. I take notice of the entire field looking over at us. Well, now they get to hear I'm an Admiral. Kizaru looks over to the terrified soldier.

"It's best not to call Hikari a kid or a child, that will make her mad." As an example to the new soldiers, I try to kick Kizaru only to see him use the glint glint devil fruit power and move to the other side within a second. My kick lands on the ground making a few cracks.

"You don't hold back anything. You're very scary."

"Oh, shut it." I snap.

"Scary." Kizaru repeats.

The way he said it made feel as if he were mocking me. My hair went from blonde to red as I crack my knuckles. Kizaru holds up his hands in defeat.

"This is not the time to fight." He points out.

He did have a point. I calm down a bit as I notice he's wearing his usual yellow striped suit with a dark green shirt and mauve tie. I don't get why we all have to look as businessmen. I look down to my own suit, a white button shirt with a sky blue tie and skirt.

Instead of letting it go like any adult would. I threw one last tantrum, I snap my fingers catching the young soldier's pants on fire. I walk away as Kizaru began to give the instructions to the young soldiers about not messing with me.

I knew the moment I had done it Sengoku would send out one person to come after me. So, after twenty minutes of walking, the floor underneath me had turned to ice along with my feet. In front of me lay Aokiji, the laziest Admiral. I don't get why he loves to nap so much. Not to mention he always wears a sleep mask.

"Are you coming with me quietly or do I have to..." He paused as he thought about it. "Well you get it."

"Oh come on, use your brain." I argue.

"You always snap at the newcomers, if you just use your adult form it wouldn't be a problem." He says as he sits up, yawning.

"You mean the sexy form, as you called it." I glare daggers at him.

"Anyways, just use your other form."

"And you should stop napping, but both things are impossible."

He stands up, dusting his pants from any dirt. "Then we might as well take this to my office. The ground is too hard and it's difficult to nap." I take a step toward him as my hair turns red and inhale deeply. I pull my hand back then push it forward with all my strength as the flames surround my fist. Aokiji easily puts out his hand turning it into ice. He catches my fist ignoring the heat.

"Not bad, Reaper." He chuckles.

"I wasn't trying, Pheasant." I smirk at him.

Both of our powers create a steam around us. I pull away, feeling satisfied. I might get away with it since Aokiji is only thinking about naps.

I start to pass by him, thinking only about getting a battleship ready. I might just sail around the New World. The other side of Grand Line is full of rookies believing they will be the one to find the legendary treasure, One Piece, only to have their dreams crushed by the ruthless sea.

One moment I'm walking away from Aokiji, next thing he throws me over his shoulder. I guess I'm going to hear about it.

"You suck, sleepy." I snap using the nickname I gave him.

"One of us need to act like a... well you know...it's that word" He yawns.

I bet his head is full of cobwebs from him sleeping everywhere and anywhere. I punch his back refusing to go down without a fight.

"Did I mention I ordered you a strawberry shortcake?"

That sentence alone made my struggling stop. As I thought about red strawberries covered in whip cream and soft bread filled with jelly containing strawberries in it. My mouth watered at the thought of getting a spoonful of it, tasting the heavens.

"You did it again." Aokiji said as he stares me down.

I did my best not to squirm under his stare. Instead I pretended to be interested in my golden pocket watch. I open it to see three disks appear, all three contain pictures of my loved ones. Each time I open my pocket watch, it feels as if I were looking into my own memories. The pocket watch's face stood in place behind the disks. My strawberry shortcake had been devoured within seconds. Aokiji knew better than to talk while I had my favorite dessert in hand.

Now here we are, going on about me, burning one of the newest soldier's pants was a very bad thing. Oh, sure it was bad, but at least they know not to mess with me.

"Can't you at least try to see it from their point of view?"

I close my pocket watch and place it back in my inside pocket of my jacket.

"It's not my fault I have the appearance of a ten year old. Dr. Vegapunk said it himself, I must remain in this form to contain my power." I grumble as I take out a lollipop and rip the wrapping off it. I almost threw it at his face but thought about it and made my hand into a fist instead.

I look around his office, the only thing that really caught my eye is the futon behind his deck. Laziest Admiral indeed, but he does act like an Admiral when it counts. Such as keeping me in control. Akainu had the job at first, but our fights had gone way over the limit. We almost burned an island to the ground. Kizaru and Aokiji were called in, but even so the fight went on for at least a month.

"The famous Admiral Hikari, the merciless Admiral. Rumors say she looks like an angel but has the personality of a demon. The reaper of pirates." Aokiji chuckles.

I have golden curls and big brown eyes, I think it just adds to my innocence, which works for me, I use it as an advantage. I have nothing else that screams angel. Then again, my adult form might be the angel part. Who am I kidding, all of these perverts make up stuff from their dirty fantasies. The main one sits in front of me.

"I don't get the rumors, not even once have I ever shown my true form. I'm only seen as a harmless child." I smile as I look out the window.

Aokiji opens his mouth but I hear nothing as my Time Time devil fruit powers show me an image. My breath catches in the back of my throat. My heartbeat quickens as excitement rushes through my veins. An image of a strawhat fills my mind. The owner of it wears a grin as he proclaims his dream to the heavens. I turn my head to the calendar on the wall. I focus on today's date, May fifth. My body shakes as I smile, a real wide smile. Today he turns seventeen, which means today he sets out on his journey to be the Pirate King. Aokiji must have sensed my excitement. He knows the truth about my situation. He knows about a certain monkey.

"Your ship is ready to sail Sora." Aokiji answers my unspoken question.

I turn to him, as my eyes light up at his words. I give him a stiff nod and stand.

"Remember you cannot let him know the truth about you." At his words my smile falters, but I refuse to let my good mood go.

"Roger that."

I leave his office as the excitement bubbles up at the pit of my stomach. I don't fight off the urge to run to the harbor. I run with all of my strength. No one got in my way, I'm guessing word got out about my earlier prank on one of the new soldiers. The harbor is in a crescent shape. Around it, battleships are lined up and getting ready to set out. The one in the middle is mine. The soldiers were already lined up and saluting. Their caps cover their eyes. The captain of the ship stands next to the plank of wood to get on the ship.

I push my legs to go faster as an image of Fluffy becomes vivid in my mind. I want to see him. I want to see Luffy. I want to talk to him. I want to be a part of his adventures even if we are enemies. I want to see him become the Pirate King.

"Spread the sail!" I yell.

Immediately all the soldiers move at my words. They move around the ship preparing everything. They pull up the anchor. The Time Time devil fruit keeps flashing the straw hat into my mind. I jump on top of the ship's rail then run over to the cannons that rest at the front of the ship. The wind blew hard, I grab hold of my cap. The smell of the ocean fills my lungs. I want to scream with excitement as my heart beat jumps for joy. At the same time, I want to cry.

"Set sail!" I yell.

A gust of wind blows hard as the ship begins to move. I sit down cross-legged on the cannons. East Blue, I wonder if it's still the same, I wonder if he has changed.

"Ma'am what are our orders?" My captain speaks from behind me.

"We're heading to East Blue." I answer as I take out my golden pocket watch. I focus on the sound of ticking. My vision from the present time of the battleship changes. My surroundings morph as they shape Windmill village at the edge of Goa Kingdom on Dawn Island. There stands a boy on a rowboat as the villagers stand at the edge of the island. I look over the villagers

My eyes widen as they get teary, Makino and Mayor. Mayor seems older and upset about Luffy becoming a pirate. I remember he warned him to stay away from pirates. Typical Luffy never listened and spent all of his time with Shanks.

I turn my head over to Makino, she looks the same. I thought about the day we met. That's a day I will never forget. I turn to each person in the crowd. I bite my bottom lip preventing myself from crying. I hadn't realized just how much I missed this place. I slowly turn to look at Luffy. His eyes full of energy as he chuckles at something one of the villagers said. Then he turns to the sea and sky lifting his fists up to the sun.

"Sabo! Watch over me! I'm going out to sea now!" He yells. I smile as I think about the nicer brother. "Sabo was first. Ace was second. And I'm third, I'm going to surpass them. Wait for me Ace. I'll catch up to you soon!"

I hold in the cries building up in my chest. Is this how Dadan felt, when Luffy took off early in the morning? I remove a handkerchief from my inside pocket. I wipe away the tears, where did the time go? I remember he was shorter than me when we were kids, now he's taller than me. The image shifts following Luffy in his row boat. This is a perfect day to set sail. I wish I could have seen this happen with my own eyes instead of a memory.

I see the water go up then part as the sea king appears. That's the one that took Shanks' arm. By the sudden change in Luffy's mood, I can tell he remembers as well. Now I get a glimpse of Luffy's strength.

"Here comes our local sea monster." He places a hand on his strawhat. "You don't know who you're messing with."

Yup, he remembers.

"Look at this technique I've been training for ten years!" With that said, he stretches his arm. No way, could it be, I lean closer.

"Gum gum pistol!" My jaw drops as I see him punch the sea monster. Your fists are as powerful as a pistol. He really has become strong, to have beat the sea monster with a single punch. I expect no less from him. I guess this means he's finally stopped hitting himself with his own gum gum attacks.

"Let's start with finding a crew. I want at least ten of them. And the jolly roger. Alright, let's go! I'm going to become the King of the Pirates.!" He declares.

I blink slowly as my vision focuses back on the battleship. I let out a couple of giggles. I'm too excited to see him. I have to keep myself in character as an Admiral, but to finally see him after ten years, this must be a dream.

I close my golden pocket watch and put it away, back into my pocket. I stand up to see soldiers keeping an eye out for any other ships. The deck seems mostly empty, only the cannons occupy the sides of it. I walk over to my office, seeing the calm waves and sunshine shining down on us.

I open the door to my office, it's a small room with a desk and two chairs in front of it. On my desk stood two den den mushis. One white labelled Marineford, the other a red one. I sit lifting up the receiver from the red one. As the snail starts to ring, I put up my feet on the desk as I lean against my chair placing the den den mushi on my stomach. Finally a clank sound is made as someone answers.

"Hello little red." A voice greets.

"Hello little boss." I return, feeling mischievous as I keep an eye on the door. "I have some news, about Monkey D. Luffy."


	2. Memories

As Luffy was fighting Captain Morgan, something caught my eye.

It was the pinked haired boy, Coby they called him. He had the same look in his eyes, the same kind of emotion that I felt towards Luffy: admiration. I guess, in a way, he had been in the same situation that I am now, and Luffy turned Coby's sorrow into hope, no, that's not right. He became his **hope **for freedom. Slowly returning from my thoughts, I realize that the fight was already over. Luffy was the clear winner, just as expected. I watched in amazement as the once proud bounty hunter turns into the now proud pirate with a strong resolve and will, with his dream to be the world's best swordsman, and thus signing his place as the first mate of Luffy's crew. A truly fitting person for that position as nakama. Hmph Luffy, not bad!

A santoryuu-user... I bet if Mama heard about it she would laugh and even admit to being curious about this boy.

ARGH! Not again! Sora, get a grip of yourself and stop being so gloomy and depressed! You need to be a strong woman! All those years you endured everything and never thought about depressing things, but now that he is on the sea you become a depressed little girl crying for help!? Tch. Truly sad... Hah, nevermind...

I open my golden watch, cradling it in both of my hands and stare at her picture.

Her golden brown eyes and her mischievous smile. In the picture she's holding Hotaru, as a newborn, wrapped in a yellow blanket. Next to her sat my other sister, Hikaru, her silver gray eyes full of joy at becoming an older sister.

I sat on the other side of my mother, remembering that one of Papa's crewmates took the picture right after Hotaru was born.

I put my hand on my forehead as I lean against my elbow. Realizing that I did it again, that I called him Papa again, instead of Shanks.

I look over at the red den den mushi. My conversation with Little Boss went well.

I take a deep breath, for some reason my mask keeps slipping when I see the image of a straw hat in my head.

If this keeps up I might not be able to see him. I have to accept it, that even if we meet, Luffy won't know who I am, but that's okay, even very good, because it helps protecting him and his brother, and I would do it over and over again just to make sure that nothing happens to Luffy, even if I suffer.

I stand up, shoving my golden pocket watch back into my pocket.

I open the door to the deck. A chill goes down my spine immediately. Hawk eyes gaze into my eyes.

It seems as if someone else has also come to visit East Blue.

Oh well, not like I can do much about it, and a fight between us won't go well. I sat down on the ship's rail as I think about the past.

That day, the promise was made between all of us. It was nice and sunny too. I smile as I remember the day that Luffy ate a devil fruit.

I close my eyes as the memory takes hold of my mind. Papa had come back from one of his trips. We were celebrating his return.

I stood up on the counter with a mug filled with juice. I had argued with Makino that even though I was still a kid that I was allowed to drink juice from a beer mug.

I laughed as everyone kept laughing, drinking, and clicking their drinks together.

"To the best captain of the seas, cheers!" I cheered lifting my cup up.

"Cheers!" The entire bar yelled back.

I was amazed at how Papa's entire crew could fit in Makino's bar. Her bar has a counter and behind it there were all sorts of bottles lined up. I looked at the pirates who were sitting on the tables, drinking to their hearts' content.

"Cheers to squirt, the best daughter a father could ask for." Papa turned to his crew, with his mug of sake.

"Damn right, after all, I'm going to become Queen of pirates!" I said, placing my hand on my chest, the movement made my straw hat cover my eyes.

"Squirt, I keep telling you a girl can't be King of pirates." Papa said with a chuckle as he took a bite of his food.

"That's stupid. I bet I can beat every man's ass in this room." I lifted my strawhat up, away from my eyes, to stare at Papa's crew.

"Keep dreaming squirt."

"The only way you could become the Queen of pirates is to marry the Pirate King."

"Don't give her ideas." Papa said before chugging down some sake.

I ignored them and walked over to Luffy, seeing him laugh.

"I want to be a pirate too." He said.

"You can be part of my crew." I responded, then hopped down to the stool.

"No way. I want to be captain, but you can join my crew."

"Nah, I want to be Pirate Queen, plus you're too much of a crybaby."

At my words, Papa's fist landed on my head. "Squirt, Luffy just proved to us his strength by cutting himself under his eye. That takes guts."

"Yeah, then he cried for two hours." I mumbled.

"Hey, you try doing it without crying." Luffy argued.

"I can't, a girl's skin is a pearl." I said placing my hand on my cheek.

"Chicken."

"What did you say?!" I tackled him down to the floor. We rolled around the bar as we both landed punches on each other. The entire bar laughed at us as they watched our little fight.

Papa grabbed both of us by the collar of our shirts. "Now now, squirt can be a pirate."

At this Luffy exploded.

"Why can she be a pirate?!" He snapped waving his arms around.

"Simple, you are an anchor." I stuck out my tongue at him.

Papa laughed as he placed us back on our stools.

The party kept going on as Papa was challenged to a drinking competition. I watched as I ate my strawberry shortcake.

I finally noticed that Luffy seemed a bit down. I let out a sigh, then smiled.

"Here," I handed him a strawberry covered in whip cream. "I'll teach you how to swim, but in return, you have to promise we will always be nakama even when we cross paths on the sea."

"I promise." He grinned and took the strawberry.

Papa wrapped an arm around me as he swayed a little. I turned my head, sticking out my tongue, he stank of alcohol.

He chuckled at my reaction. He finally sat down next to me. He grabbed a fork and tried to get one of my strawberries. I covered my plate.

"Get your own."

"Oh, come on, share with your old man."

He placed me in his lap rubbing his cheek against mine.

"Your beard is itchy." I complained.

I pushed him away, trying to eat my strawberry shortcake only to see him grab a strawberry and plop it in his mouth. I turned around to face him with a glare.

"That was mine!" I yelled.

He pushed my hat covering my eyes, chuckling.

A door slam made all of us freeze, watching as the door landed in front us.

Papa placed me back on my seat. The entire bar stared at the new visitors. I scooted closer to Papa, trying to calm my heartbeat.

Papa ignored the whole thing and began to eat his plate of food.

"Excuse us." A voice spoke. "So, these are pirates, you all look pretty damn dumb."

I felt Papa's crew tense up, but none of them dared make a move without the captain's order.

The man entered the bar, followed by others, they all wore clothes for a desert island. The man who had spoken stopped next to Papa.

I copied Papa and went back to my dessert. I doubted that they would do anything bad.

"Welcome, gentleman what can I get you?" Makino asked them.

"We're mountain bandits, but we didn't come here to bust up the place. We just want ten barrels of sake."

I took a bite of a strawberry, noticing Luffy was watching Makino and the bandits.

"I'm sorry we just ran out of sake." Makino answered nervously.

That caught my attention, I bet every single pirate in here is drunk out of their mind. I can already tell I'm going to have to sober Papa up.

"That's strange. What are all these pirates drinking?" The bandit looked around the room with an annoyed look, each table had its own barrel of liquor. "Fruit juice?"

"No, that happens to be the last of it." Makino responded, still nervous.

Papa finally decided to look up to the bandit. I guess he could tell as well that Makino needed backup. He took hold of the bottle next to him.

"I'm sorry, It looks like we drank up all the liquor." Papa said with an apologetic smile. Then he held out the last bottle of sake.

He wouldn't admit it, but it must be killing him to give away the last bit of liquor.

"Here, you can have the bottle, it is still unopened." He held it out to them.

I beamed in pride, Papa is really the best pirate of the seas. The bandit gave Papa a glare before throwing the bottle against Papa's face, getting sake and glass all over him. I felt some of the sake land on me with bits of pieces of glass.

Papa peeked over at me quickly to make sure that I was alright.

I shook my hands, trying to get the liquor off them. The entire crew's eyes burned into my back. They're way too overprotective. I finally gave them a smile to show that I'm fine.

"What kind of fool do you take me for? One bottle isn't enough." The bandit growled. He then took out a wanted poster with his picture. "You see this, I'm a wanted man! My head is worth 8,000,000 berri, I have killed 56 people and they were mostly fools like you."

Good for you. Want a star for it? I kept my face blank as Mama had taught me. I hopped down from my stool. I started to pick up the glass. As the bandit went on about not messing with him. Papa simply ignored him and got down from his seat, crouching down to help with picking up shards of the bottle.

"Sorry about the mess Makino, give me a rag and I'll clean it up." Papa said.

I had gathered up all the glass as I heard Makino's response.

"Oh, don't worry about it." She said in surprise.

The bandit seemed annoyed at this and took out his sword, then slid it down on the counter breaking the bottle and plates of food on it. I felt the mess land on me. I looked over to Papa to see him covered in food and more liquor.

"Since you like to clean so much then you'll find this mess more fulfilling." The bandit sneered.

I ignored him as I got up to dust off some of the food on Papa's white shirt.

"See you later, cowards." The bandit said before he left.

I took off my straw hat to see the damage on it, I dusted off the food on it and thought about leaving it out to dry, but went against the thought. I'll let it dry when I take my bath tonight.

Makino rushed over to Papa's side with a rag. "Captain, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, no harm done." Papa answered.

The bar exploded in laughter.

"He got you good, boss."

"Papa, you look silly." I laughed along with them.

Makino turned to me with her rag. "Are you okay, Sora?"

"I'm good." I answered between giggles. She looked relieved with my answer.

All of us laughed it off as nothing, except one.

"Why are you all laughing?!" Luffy yelled, silencing the laughter.

His hands were made into fists as he shook in pure anger.

"He made you look like a weakling! Why didn't you fight him back?! Who cares if they outnumbered you, and sure they looked pretty strong but you do not just laugh it off, as if it were nothing! You are a disgrace to all pirates! You are not even a pirate or a man!"

Luffy, can be such a hothead at times. I glared at him as I made my own hands into fists.

"You idiot, it doesn't matter about strength or number of people. Papa and his crew didn't fight because it'd be a waste of time." I argued.

Papa placed his hand on my arm, giving me a look. I let out a sigh as I went back to clean up the mess, and Makino soon snapped out of it and began to help.

"Look, Luffy, he just got some sake on me. It's nothing to get worked up about." Papa said with a smile.

Luffy jumped off his stool. "Where are you going?" Papa asked as he grabbed Luffy's arm.

"I'm going to go find some real pirates. I never want to see you again."

I swear he's overdoing it.

I finished gathering up the glass as Makino brought me a trash can.

I grabbed the rag she handed me earlier and used it to pick up the glass. While I was at it, I also picked up any piece of plates along with some of the discarded food.

I froze as I heard everyone scream at the same time. I looked to see Luffy's arm stretching. I looked over at the small treasure box on the counter. It was open and empty. Luffy has turned into a rubber boy.

"Does this mean I don't have to teach him how to swim anymore?"

Soon the memory is disrupted. I could hear a fight going on. The battleship is under attack. I feel the tremors of cannons. I finally snap out of the memory to see one of my soldiers shaking me.

"Admiral Hikari." He shook me gently. "Ma'am we're under attack." My vision returns to the present time of the battleship. Slowly, Makino's bar disappears.

I look at my surroundings to see cannons flying towards us. I stand up on the ship's rail and jump to the air to kick one of the cannons back. I land on the deck.

"Who is it?" I ask my captain, letting myself feel the heat of my flame.

"We believe it is Don Krieg." He answers.

I release a sigh as my hair completely turns red. Hawk-eyes appears in my mind. No way, I'm already this close to East Blue, although I did zone out for a long time. One of my men gasps in surprise, I follow his gaze.

One of Don Krieg's ships had been cut in half.

My eyes widen; each time I see his incredible power I'm reminded as to why he took Mama's title as the best. I feel a chill go down my spine. Hawk-eyes Mihawk, the world's greatest swordsman, yet compared to the powers they have, my demons are still far too strong.

Even when I compare them with the best swordsman.

Waves crash against the battleship. I watch as Mihawk cuts down the ships one by one, until all that is left is the Galleon. Incredible. My eyes widen as I feel his piercing hawk eyes stare at my own ship. Does he sense me, his next action answers my question.

I take out my own weapon from my sleeve. The scythe Chronos, the whole thing is black, except the blade.

I place the blade on the rail, then I put my foot behind it, holding it still. I tighten my grip on it as I feel Mihawk's attack. I push back against blade feeling the edge of the rail. I take deep breaths, taking off more limits, but still keeping a hold on my child form.

The fire spreads throughout my body into my scythe, turning the blade into pure flames. I could feel Mihawk's smirk as he presses on. I push my scythe up shoving against Mihawk with his own weapon. That move would only work for a second to get an opening. I make myself stay alert. He is a Shichibukai after all, he is protected by the World Government.

I hear an explosion go off as one of the ships goes up in flames.

I didn't dare make a move as I felt the cold touch of a blade on my neck. I peek over to my side to see none other than Hawk-eyes.

I grit my teeth together, I hate to admit it, but the only way I can fight Hawk-eyes equally is using my adult form. Or sexy form, as the perverts put it.

"You know it's rude to point a sword at a lady." I say as I place Chronos back in my sleeve.

"What lady?" He muses. "All I see is a child."

I bend backwards and do a handstand on the deck. I kick Hawk-eyes only to have it blocked by his sword.

I put more force into my kick lighting it on fire. I remove another limit as I feel my body age to a fourteen years old. Hawk-eyes keeps his cool as he uses his haki on his sword. I growl in frustration as I push myself landing on my feet a couple of inches away from him.

"I have to say, you disappoint me." Hawk-eyes places his sword on his back.

I breathe deeply as I let myself cool down.

"I have no desire to fight you." I simply state.

"Indeed, yet I can see you're eager and impatient for something. Oh forgive me, I should say someone." He crosses his arms as his hawk eyes stare at me from the ship's rail.

"It's none of your business." I clench my hands.

''You are right, it's not, but then again, you won't listen to your conscience.

"All you are thinking about is the boy in East Blue." My eyes widen. "I figured you might come here looking for him. Let me ask you something Sora, is it truly worth seeing him if it means being in pain?"

An image of a grinning Luffy flashes through my mind.

Soon after, it disappears, Hotaru with a fever comes crashing into my mind. Hikaru's silver gray eyes, empty.

My memories from the lab, being imprisoned for six years, pass through my mind.

The hell I live in.

"What makes this boy so special that you risk seeing him?" Hawk-eyes asks me, curious.

I smile as I grab one of the red ribbons in my hair, holding up my pigtails. "He made a promise to me and somehow, he still remembers it."

"You truly are a fool. Face it, in this world you are seen by your true nature, a demon." My heart freezes as the word 'demon' echos in my mind. The Grand Master always calls me her demon. Her demonic weapon.

I turn my gaze to Hawk-eyes to see him gone. I turn my head to see my men working their hardest to protect the battleship from Don Krieg. I steel myself, locking my fear.

But it still lingers in my mind, no matter how much I want to be saved. No one can, not even Luffy.

I look down at my gloves to see them drenched in blood.

She just has to whisper one order and our body is hers. I close my eyes tight, counting to ten slowly.

Ten. I open my eyes to see Don Krieg's ships cut in half, making the sea look like a ship graveyard. I bite my bottom lip hard. I'm starting to lose control over my own memories and emotions.

Hikaru's POV:

I brandish Cerberus and Hades from their hiding spots behind my back.

I smirk, feeling the cold silver touch under my fingertips.

I hear the opera music throughout the castle.

I kick down one of the doors to the main courtyard. There, standing in rows are the guards of this shitty kingdom. I crouch down holding out my guns in front of me. They are nothing, they brought this upon themselves, I remind myself as I pull the trigger.

All of them come at me with swords ready. Behind them the snipers provide them back up. Focus, take deep breaths, you're only putting them out of their misery. I challenge half of the right side of the courtyard first. One gun firing at my prey while the other is used as a shield.

I sigh, time is almost up. I catch sight of the clock tower of the city. I place my guns together, holding them sideways. I place the barrels next to each other. An electric charge runs through my chest, to my arms, into my fingertips, then the silver metal.

Don't forget, this is for Sora and Hotaru. I grit my teeth together. Sora is fighting harder than me. I can't let her carry all the weight. Killing is my nature, it's an instinct.

"Rail gun." I pull both triggers as my body is pushed back a bit. In front of the guards along with half of the castle vanishes as a straight line of lightning blasts through.

I straighten just in time as my small den den mushi rings. I fish it out of my pocket and answer.

"Hikaru did you get impatient again?" A voice giggles as I hear screaming in the background.

"I'm still searching this damn castle but they hid her well." I gripe, irritated as I begin to walk around the ashes. I hold the den den mushi in an awkward position, while trying to hold onto my gun.

"Lucky," The voice whines. "I have to deal with the humans of the island. While, you're looking for the puppeteer."

I hear an explosion go off, above the castle's roof black smoke lingers. The den den mushi closes its eyes with a clank. I continue walking as I try to feel her presence. I turn left at a corner, leaving the ruined courtyard behind me.

I stop in front of two metal doors. I knock on it hoping to get a response. A loud growl causes the doors to shake. This must be her. I shoot at the lock leaving a hole behind. I kick down the door.

Inside, the room is pitch black, but I can see two glowing eyes.

My eyes get used to the darkness as I make out the outline of a huge rabbit, it reminds me of a Lapahn from Drum Island.

"Found you, Puppeteer."


	3. Weapon's Contract

**Yay! Another chapter I am proud of this chapter. Me and 4DarkMirror6 work hard on this chapter. I hope you guys like it and reviews are always welcome T^T Thank you to all who read it. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

More explosions went off outside and the castle shook.

I paid no attention to it, as the rabbit beast stared down at me.

Behind it, I saw two huge violet blue eye peeking out. That must be her.

I pointed my guns towards it, the feeling of lighting running through my veins.

"You are puppeteer, correct?"The rabbit beast let out a growl as it took a defensive stand.

"W-who are you?" A voice spoke from behind the rabbit beast,

By the sound of her voice she must be close to Hotaru's age. Pity.

"I'm Hikaru, I have orders to bring you to the Holy land." I answered, never loosening my grip.

"Go away. I'm staying here with Snowball."

The rabbit beast launch forward, I jump in to the air doing a back flip.

On the back of the beast sat a small girl wearing some sort of shirt all ripped and dirty. Her caramel was hair tangled and looked more like a dirty mop.

"The king of this island treated you as his toy."I stated as I landed on my feet behind the beast.

She look away as tears roll down her cheeks. Her thin shoulders shook as she sobbed. I hope she's not expecting me to take her to heaven, to a safe place, to a place she can call home.

The honest truth I'm opening the gate of hell for her.

"I'm here to take you to a place where you can grow stronger.", I said, hoping her sobs would subdue. She's reacting the exact same way, we all did. The only one I never seen break down in tears, when the demons took her away, was Sora.

She didn't answer as she cried, burying her face into the rabbit beast's shoulder. I didn't bother to stop her. I can tell what she went through but she didn't have a Sora to make her smile.

The lab testing were always the worst part for everyone. Getting poked, trying to figure out the length of your power. The Grand Master won't accept weaklings, she gets rid of them, just as they appear one day, they disappear the next.

I heard footsteps. I didn't bother to turn around as I heard the familiar giggling. She wrapped her arms around me placing her chin on my shoulder.

"She's such a crybaby I can hear her all the way down the hall way."Platinum said with a huff.

"Let her be."

She giggle and snuggle closer to me. I could feel her chest pressing against my back. I remained still, not giving a damn.

"Hikaru, you smell like blood." Her voice full of mischief. I felt her tongue against my cheek, as she licked it. "I can also taste it on you."

I give her a look but said nothing as I step away from her arms. Snowball growled at me as I made my way to it. My index finger curling around the trigger. He leaned forward to his front paws, taking a defensive stand. I raised my gun starring into its brown eyes.

"No, don't shoot! Please!" The girl cried, her eyes full of fresh tears.

"Then, you will come with us." I said, all patience gone.

I felt my fingertips brush against the trigger, eager to pull it.

I kept starring at her, waiting for her to move.

Snowball begun to glow as he let out another growl. He begun to shrink, until he was back to a normal size.

He return to a normal stuff rabbit. The girl hugs it closer to her body, shaking in fear.

"What is your name." I asked, placing my guns into my back feeling them go back into my body.

"I'm Regina." She answered softly.

"Not anymore." Platinum giggled. "From now on you are Puppeteer."

I turn my head to Platinum. Her jet black hair is covered by the black hood we both wear for work, her dark brown eyes full of mischief.

I notice her hood is cover by blood around her sleeves. I don't have to even ask why, as I remember her power.

"Why do you say that?" Regina asked as her fingers grip harder the stuff rabbit.

"Easy, no one will remember you. This kingdom's popularity has been reduced to zero. No one, except you, has a beating heart." Platinum answered while she licked the blood from her gloved cover hands, with a satisfied smile.

An image of a great fire, as the trees and my own home burn down to the ground.

Not soon another image shows up in my mind, my mother dead lying in Sora's arms completely cold.

That's correct, once the World Government realizes that you are not human, they take you.

They burn your home down to the ground, leaving nothing but ashes. They erase your existence from the very world.

No one remembers the three little girls that once lived in the kingdom of Rosalia. A kingdom that disappeared overnight. No one could come up with a good explanation, a believable one. The kingdom once stood so proudly, famous for its parties. No one ever frowned or cried in Rosalia. There were no bad moments only happiness.

I made my hands into fists, pushing the thoughts away.

Now, is not the time to dwell in the past. I look over to Regina's shaking form. I'm repeating the past by doing the same thing to her. Her existence will vanish from the world, like magic.

"What do you mean?"Regina asked confused.

"Like I said, right now there is not a single living soul except you. But do not worry that will change." Platinum smiled as she place her hand in front of her, at once her fingers change into spiked chains.

For the first time since I enter the room I notice that the roof had broken in, leaving the room visible to the sun light.

Regina's hair seemed to be made of sunshine as the sun shined down on her.

Her wide violet eyes stared at Platinum in horror. A part of me wanted to apologize, wanted to say: I'm sorry for dragging you into this hell. Instead I sat still and watched.

Platinum let out a giggle as her sharp spiked chains wrap around Regina's arms and head. My heart beat faster, as my mind replayed the moment they did this to my sister. I bit the inside of my cheek, I have to follow the orders.

Platinum lifted the girl arms, leaving her chest open. The rabbit had slip from Regina's fingers. Violet eyes shook as one spike got closer to her. A red rose bloom in the girls chest as the chain spike plunge into her chest. Her dirty white shirt completely drenched in blood.

Regina let out a whimper as Platinum took out the spike from her chest, retreating the spiked chains.

Blood spilled to the ground as Regina's body fell to the ground lifelessly.

Platinum plunged her heart on purpose. I watch the whole thing with a blank expression. It should be starting soon, the transformation.

Not a minute later did her body begun to glow. The wound closing up and healing. Her entire body kept glowing as a weapon appeared from her chest. Two fingerless red gloves appeared glowing, at the center of both gloves I could see half of a crystal ball.

Puppeteer opened her eyes as she sat up. She grabbed the gloves and put them on. without a word, she tap the stuffed rabbit turning it back to her rabbit beast. She turns to us with an innocent smile.

"Hello ladies."

An ancient weapon cannot be created, it lives in the soul of certain people from the forgotten kingdom that existed before the void century happened.

We must die first to activate a weapon. We need to give up our soul as a price along with our humanity. We become nothing more than weapons to be used.

"Welcome Puppeteer." Platinum said as she licks the blood off her fingered glove. "It is time for us to go home. Our Master is waiting."

No, not home, hell is a much better description. I started to turn for the door when my den-den mushi started to ring.

Platinum turned to me with a look. Puppeteer seem unfazed by it. I ignored them both and walked out of the room. I didn't answer until I was in the courtyard.

"Yes?", I answered, confused.

No one would call me except Platinum but she's right here. Which means it can be the grand Master wanting to know about the mission. I doubt it could be Icebreaker, the bastard is in a mission of his own. Sora wouldn't risk it.

"Hello Lightning, it has been a while since we last have spoken." A cheerful voice spoke.

My eyes widen as I recognize the voice instantly.

"Fate?" I whispered as my hands shook.

"Yes. I apologize for calling you in the middle of a mission but it is urgent." She said in the same cheerful tone.

"Why are you calling me?" I asked her. "You betrayed the grand Master."

"No, silly.", she giggled. "The one that I see as my master would be Fireheart."

I stare at the snail's smiling face.

"It doesn't exist. It's only a fairytale." I responded.

"Do you truly believe that?" She asked.

It was only a silly story, that Celestial Dragons told their kids as a bedtime story about the queen of the forgotten kingdom.

The queen of that kingdom willed the most powerful an ancient weapon named Fireheart.

The sword was always on fire as it fought against any enemy. The queen never lost, she always stood above any battle field with the sword raised to the sky. Her greatest treasure and weapon. The main reason the twenty kingdoms destroyed it all.

But rumors say they never found the sword. The queen had not fought with it.

The day the war started she had been seen with another sword, a different one, named Rosetta. Fireheart had become a fairytale, since then.

I have heard million of people looking for it, the chance to get their hands on such a sword. I can only imagine the power one would get from receiving Fireheart. I bet anything that Hawkeye is also searching for it.

Anyone, who calls himself a swordsman, would know the fairytale by heart.

"Yes, it's been missing for 800 years now. No one has been able to find it." I answered feeling idiotic for even considering the idea of the sword being real.

"Chronos wouldn't agree with you." She said in a confident tone.

"Why not?" I asked.

A gust of wind blew hard as my hood come off. My long red braided hair fell down against my back. I felt something change as she spoke the next words.

"Weapons contract." She said with excitement. "Do you know what it is?"

"Yes, it's when an ancient weapon makes a lifelong contract with a human. They become the weapon's master. The contract between the two is powerful an unbreakable.

It has been said that the weapon's power doubles. The human becomes immortal thanks to the contract."

My eyes wide as my mind went back TO a day when Sora had return to our room covered in bruises. She smiled weakly to me when she go in the bed. She held me close to her. I closed my eyes listening to her heartbeat. I slowly drifted to sleep but I heard her.

_"Please, save me master."_

"She did it, a lifelong contract with a human." Fate almost squealed.

I turn around to see Platinum standing behind me with wide eyes. Puppeteer next to her, she look between me and Platinum, confused.

"How?" I finally asked, feeling scared for my sister.

"Come to Alabasta and I will explain it all." I didn't think about the trouble I would get for leaving but I already had a perfect excuse. A weapon's contract, when you make one, the human must die first.

In a way the weapon eats his soul, but in return the weapon gets a weak point. If its master were to be killed, it would die along with him. Sora, what have you done?

"One more thing the boy she made a contract with, his name is Monkey D. Luffy."

The line with dead as the snail close its eyes. I couldn't believe Fate, her powers are a total mystery even to the Grand master. She only lasted a week with us then disappeared. It's been a year since I last heard from her.

Something doesn't seem right, Sora still has Chronos in her. The contract must be fulfilled by giving up your weapon to the human. It's a trade the weapon gets the human soul while he gets her weapon. In a way I would be giving up my guns but still have control over lightening.

Sora once told me that she ate the fire fire devil fruit making her gain power over fire but she lied about it to the Marines. She told them she ate the time time devil fruit letting her see a part of the past or future. It wouldn't make sense if she didn't eat a devil fruit. Weapons can carry only certain kind of weapon.

The rule of eating two different devil fruit being dangerous, it's the same for us. Our bodies can handle only one weapon. If we gain another it would kill us within a second. My sister's powers have always been question. The time time devil fruit is clearly a lie, Chronos is living proof of it. Yet, her fire powers doesn't mix well. The fire fire devil fruit is the one she ate but then another question comes to mind.

What devil fruit did Portgas D. Ace eat?

Sora's POV:

I did my best to not let out a growl. One person had to ruin my mood. I looked all around the battleship to see them cut in half. Did they wake up Hawkeye from his nap? I wonder...

I close my eyes focusing on the whereabouts of Don Krieg's crew and Hawkeye. I found them nearby a restaurant named Baratie.

Shit! As if it's not enough to be dealing with Hawkeye, it's even worse if I leave a scratch on the floating restaurant. Zeff will have my head. I have only gone to the restaurant once and let's just say one time was enough for me. I couldn't eat my dessert in peace.

I thought up the idea of flying over and just fight Hawkeye in my real form.

It has been a while since we last fought. I look down at my hands I should changed my clothes.

I don't need my men to turn to perverts. I stretch my arms. Well, Hawkeye and Don Krieg are too far away from me. Well, Hawkeye can be easy to hunt down. Let's see if one fight can calm him down

"Admiral, word has been receive, Hawkeyes is hunting down Don Krieg's crew near

East Blue." My Captain said in a panicky tone.

Of course he is, I let out a sigh as I turned to change uniforms. For now I'll put on a disguise.

I really don't want anyone to know that an Admiral is nearby these waters. I open the door to my office. On one of the chairs lay a black leather hood. I took off my jacket laying it on the other chair, along with my cap. I undid my red ribbons letting my hair down.

I look down at my ribbons, I hate taking them off, but once I take off all my limits it would be hard not to burn them. I place them on the desk. I push my arms into the sleeves of the hood, I put on the hood. I changed my white gloves for black ones.

I let out a sigh, now here comes the hard part. I took deep breaths, imagining the small fire in me growing. I felt my body change as my eyes turn red. It's been a while since I took off all my limits. I look down seeing my true form. From a ten year old to a seventeen year old.

I took out a lollipop, ripping off the wrapper. I walk out into the deck, immediately I saw all my men turn to me with hearts in their eyes. This is the most annoying form in the world. I am literally close to changing back.

For now, I'll warm up my body. I started to stretch my legs. Well, not much I can do about it. Hawkeye might or might not fight me. He still sees me as the little girl who used to called him Hawky. I stretch my arms next.

I never thought that I would see a Shichibukai through these waters. East blue is famous for being the weakest blue. Heck, one look at Don Krieg and you can see his only strong by the number of his men and all his weapon forced up his sleeve.

"I want all of you to focus on arresting Don Krieg's man. I'm going to fight the bastard. I'll try to lure him away from the floating restaurant." I said as I finished stretching.

I look up o the sky not a single cloud in sight. The weather here is calmer and easier to predict then the Grand Line. It's like a déjà vu coming here the first time I cross these waters. My papa was holding me so close to him. I could see the fear in his eyes. His daughter was close to breaking down physically and mentally.

I bit down on my lollipop making a crack on it. The past is the past I don't need to remember that horrible day. I have to stay calm. I took a deep breath and slowly let it go at the same time I saw Hawkeyes. The Baratie is nowhere in sight.

I took out Chronos swinging it around.

Let's see if he takes up my invitation. I felt his piercing eyes on me. I smile and got on the rail. In this form I feel lighter, no limits to hold me back. I lean over feeling warm around my back in the middle of my shoulder blades. Two great red sails appear. I smirk at Hawkeye before taking off after him. I raise my scythe high over my head, pushing with all my strength against Hawkeye as he quickly turn to me with his black sword. I glare at him as Chronos blade is engulf by flames. I push against him.

We both withdrew at the same time only to clash against one another. I saw the small boat crack under pressure. Hawkeye took the chance of my small distraction to push back. I got thrown out of the boat, he didn't hesitate to bring down his blade on me.

My eyes wide I'm too far away for him to even reach me but this is one of the Shichibukai. I open my wings wide stopping myself and held out Chronos, blocking Hawkeyes attack. I push him off and tighten my grip on Chronos. Seeing the blade increase in size by the fire. I could see Hawkeye is enjoying our little fight.

"Dragon fang." I brought down Chronos. Hawkeye jump into the air to intercept the attack. I gritted my teeth together as I push against him. His title as the best isn't just for show. Hawkeye pull away jumping back on his boat.

Chronos hit landed on the water making big waves.

It blocked my view of Hawkeye.

Once the water calm down, Hawkeye had disappear. I didn't get the chance to look for him as I felt something hit against my stomach I cough up blood. The force of the hit sent me flying.

I didn't get the chance to react as I crash against a ship.

I blink a couple of times trying to clear my vision. That bastard wasn't holding anything back. I sat up to see I had landed inside a restaurant. I took in my surroundings to see Don Krieg standing near the door-frame. On the other side of the room stood Zeff next to him someone I would have never guess seeing here.

I stood up dusting off my hood. Before anyone even got the chance to question me. I heard screams from the outside. I passed Don Krieg as I stepped out of the restaurant. As expected the galleon was cut in half. I got on top of the balconies rail. I jump over to the galleon.

I run to the middle of it, where I saw Hawkeyes's amused expression as he came on board of the ship. I glared at him as we both clashed against each other making the ship shake.

"Impressive." Hawkeye complimented me.

"Oh shut up." I growled.

Most of our fight we would clash against each other trying to push one another off the ship.

I pull away once more and turn Chronos blade into fire making it grow doubles its size. I was finally feeling my true powers waking up.

I push down the tip of the blade into the ground. I pushed it against Hawkeye only to have him block it once more. I push the other end of the blade with my foot trying to break through his sword. As we fought I could hear the crowd.

"Amazing she's fighting against Hawkeye."

"They're both equally strong."

"I doubt this fight will have a winner."

Once, again I pulled away, breathing hard. The hit from earlier still sting. I pull Chronos behind me getting ready to take another swing at him. Hawkeye got on a ready stance.

"Wait," Someone spoke. I froze on the spot as I turn my head to the side to see a man wearing a haramaki sash. His green hair go my attention. This must be Roronoa Zoro. I turn my gaze to see three swords hanging from his side.

"What can we do for you?" Hawkeye asked clearly annoyed about being interrupted.

Zoro give him a shark grin. "Are you the one who cut this ship?"

"Of course." Hawkeye answered.

"It's clear now, you're the strongest!" Zoro yelled in excitement.

I hold down Chronos putting the blade on the ground. If I remember correctly Zoro has been searching for Hawkeye. The question now is would Hawkeye fight him.

"I've been sailing the seas in search for you." Zoro undid the black bandana on his arm and wrap it around his head.

Hawkeye turn his piercing eyes to me. "Do not place your weapon down Sora."

"Why not?" I question him. "The boy clearly wants to challenge you."

Zoro turned to me, finally acknowledging my presences.

"Your pretty strong." He said as he place his katana in his mouth.

"Of course she is." Hawkeye said as if it were the most obvious thing.

I glare at him for some reason it felt as if he was mocking me. I turn to Zoro, curious about him.

"What is your goal?" I asked him.

"To be the best." He answered with a grin.

I tighten my grip on Chronos before flipping it over, making the blade land on Zoro. I stop it an inch away from his neck. His eyes wide with shock, His katanas were out but I didn't give him much time to dodge.

"This is the pirate hunter Zoro's strength?" I asked feeling a bit disappointed.

I guess my standards were too high. I haven't really seen him fight but I excepted him to at least dodge this one easy attack.

At my words he glare at me. "You haven't seen nothing yet." He argued.

"Let's duel." He said to Hawkeye, his eyes burning with anticipation.

I turn my gaze towards Hawkeye. I could already tell his interested. I let out a sigh, softening up. I swear him and papa never change.

"Drake, every fight counts even the foolish ones." I said with a smile.

Hawkeye looks over to me, his eyes full of understatement. Mama always told him that. Even, now I can still see he misses her.

He turn to Zoro, as he put away his black sword. I put Chronos back in my sleeve.

I thought about putting back on my limits.

But with Hawkeye, it's best to be prepared for anything.

Hawkeye took off the cross around his neck showing a small dagger.

My smile widen at the sight of that small blade. She did tell him, that it's best to keep your blade sharp then letting them dull in the foolish fights. I put some distance between me and the two swordsmen.

"Hey, what are you planning to do with that?" Zoro demanded as he glared at the small knife.

"I am different from those stupid brutes, who go all out just to hunt a mere rabbit. Though you may be a swordsman of some renown. It doesn't matter to me, this is East Blue, the weakest of the blues." He is mocking him already and they haven't even started to fight.

"Unfortunately this is the smallest blade I have with me at the moment."

I swear, he is too coldhearted at times.

"Don't make a fool of me." Zoro charged at Hawkeye, that must have hurt his pride. "Just don't regret it when you die."

I let it out a sigh. In this sort of fight is obvious who the winner is but the same time you can't help but admire Zoro for challenging Hawkeye.

He is stupid or too naive to see that he stands no chance. I cross my arms, fighting the urge to turn around to stare at a rubber monkey.

"You have yet to see the real world. You are still living on a small piece of it." Hawkeye halted Zoro's attack with the tip of the small blade.

I took out another lollipop, realizing during my fight with Hawkeye that I had lost my other one. I pop it into my mouth, savoring the flavor of strawberry.

I couldn't help but feel bad for Zoro. I shouldn't pity him but I understood it well. I could see him sweating and trembling.

No one had ever stopped his attacks before. I watch with disappointed as Zoro started to attack with brute strength. To me, the sword has always been taught to be treated with care, as if it were just another arm of your body. The way mama handled the sword with such graceful movements. Everyone used to say that was the way a gentleman should treat a lady. I never got the reason as to why they would said that.

By the look of his eyes realization is crushing down on his mind. The world is still too far away. He is still too inexperienced to take on Hawkeye. Hawkeye simply took an offense stance, landing one blow on the boy.

Zoro fell on the deck. I shook my head, his pride won't let him call it quits.

"Come on, bro get up and fight him seriously!" Someone yelled from behind me.

"Go bro! Beat him!" Another person yelled.

Idiots, he is fighting him seriously. I bet anyone can tell by now.

Zoro is attacking with anger and force. He kept pushing against Hawkeye trying to pass his mere blade. Hawkeye hasn't even tried to fight back. If he did the fight would have ended a long time ago.

"Such ferocious swordplay." Hawkeye said in a mocked tone.

I hate to agree with the coldhearted hawk but yes, Zoro isn't even thinking straight.

I took out my golden pocket watch, wanting to see how long this fight would go on only to have a pale hand take it away from me. I look up with a glare at the culprit.

"It would be a waste of your talent to see the end of this fight." Hawkeye said with amusement in his voice.

Easily dodging another attack from Zoro and easily return with one of his own by karate chopping him on the neck. He hold back enough to not break Zoro's neck.

It ticked me off that he took my golden pocket-watch but I made no movements to get it back. This a fight, I'm not butting in.

Thanks to Zoro the galleon kept getting more damaged and it surprises me that it can still hold on after getting such a beating from Hawkeye. I turn my attention back to the fight in time to see Hawkeye bare his fangs by plunging the small blade into Zoro's chest.

I saw Hawkeye give Zoro a confused look, why isn't he stepping down. He has to back off otherwise the blade will stab his heart. Blood drip down to the deck. He must be losing it if he refuse to back down.

"Do you wish for me to pierce your heart?" Hawkeye asked him. "Why do you refuse to step down?"

"I'm not sure myself but I feel if I were to step down. I would lose something very important to me. An oath or a promise or whatever it is would be broken. And that I never would be able to return to where I am right now." Zoro answered as he breathed hard as blood trickle down his chin.

"Yes, that is defeat."

I was wrong of Zoro. He reached my standards in a different way.

"Then, that's why I can't back down." Zoro chuckled.

"Even if it means your death?" Hawkeye asked him.

The answer seem clear to me

"I rather die than face defeat." Zoro admitted.

"Kid tell me your name." Hawkeye said as he took out the blade from Zoro's chest. He sheathed the small blade, placing it back around his neck.

Well, you look at that mama. Hawkeye found a Hawky. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep myself from laughing.

"Roronoa Zoro." He responded a he got in a ready stance.

This made me feel as if I were six years old and in an island far away.

Where a deadly battle had been going on for a week. Two swordsman fighting for the title of being the best. It was before Hawkeye was able to take the title from her.

An image of Hawkeye smiling as if he were having the time of his life flash before my eyes. She always knew how to make anyone smile.

For this fight to remind me of one more ferocious from years ago.

My eyes widen as Hawkeye destroyed two of Zoro's swords. He fought well I'll admit it but he also fought like a fool blinded by rage.

Zoro carefully took out his white katana from his mouth. He calmly sheathed his sword, his expression reveal nothing. His taking this better than I thought. He turned to face Hawkeye with his arms stretch out open. I was surprise to see him smile with blood on his mouth.

"Scars are on the back are a swordsman shame." Zoro stated.

"Fine." Hawkeye said returning the smile.

Hawkeye brought down his sword cutting open Zoro's chest.

Blood gushed out from the wound before he fell into the sea. He is not dead.

Zoro has plenty of ambition. I bet Hawkeye saw it too, he has the same amount of ambition as her.

"Zoro!" Luffy screamed.

I turn my head to see him rocketing over to the galleon. He has become strong but his aiming still needs works. I didn't get the chance to let out a sound as Luffy crash into me. My back landed against the mast of the ship making it crack. I look down to see someone had made a safe landing on my chest. His face hidden between my breasts. My entire face went red.

He look up to me. My heart started to beat faster as I thought about pushing him off.

Yet, my body remained still refusing to listen. I couldn't even think of a reason to look away, at least. I opened my mouth but no words came out. Since, when did that little kid I met back in Windmill Village turn into a man. I didn't get the chance to try again with talking to him.

Hawkeye pull me to my feet wrapping a protective arm around me. It didn't matter Luffy's gaze follow me, could he remember who I am?

"Do not worry your friend will live." Hawkeye said returning my attention.

I felt relief flooding through me. I would have never thought he would survive that.

Zoro's friends fish him out of the water placing him on a boat quickly applying first aid on him. That kind of cut will leave a scar.

"It's still too early for you to die. My name is Dracule Mihawk! Find your true self, true world, become stronger! No matter how long it takes I will await you in my strongest form! Surpass this sword! Surpass me! Roronoa Zoro!"

Hawkeye even if I can't see the far future and even though I'm not her. Mama would approve of this with one of her smiles.

I can tell Roronoa Zoro will surpass you, someday. Hawkeye turn his gaze to Luffy.

"Kid, what's your mission?"

"Pirate King." Hearing those words makes me want to cry.

How long has it been since I last heard Luffy say it. I craved for the day he will say. 'I am the Pirate King.'

"That's a difficult path, even harder than surpassing me."

Hawkeye, I doubt Luffy cares about the difficulty when in reality that's adding more to his fun adventures. Not to mention this idiot is a magnet for trouble.

"Luffy, can you hear me?!" I turn my head towards the boat Zoro laid in. That's a surprise, he is still conscious.

"Sorry for worrying you. If I don't become the greatest swordsman in the world, you'll be in a dilemma right?" He's apologizing for losing, when it was clear he was no match. "I will... I will never lose again! Until I defeat him and become the world's greatest swordsman. I'll never be defeated, anymore! Any problems with that, Pirate King?!"

I let out a giggle. He has a long way to go to fulfill that kind of promise. But he has plenty of time to get there.

"Nope." Luffy answered. I turn my head to see him grinning,

"You are a good team I hope to see you somewhere in the future.." At Hawkeyes words two thing come crashing down on my mind.

I quickly got on a handstand and kick Hawkeye in to the rubber, giving him no time to dodge. I got back on my feet glaring at the man.

"My pocket watch, give it back now." I demanded with my hand out.

I felt my red hair go down as the wind blew softly. My hood must have fallen down.

"Wow, your pretty strong." Luffy said with an amazed voice.

I ignore him, as I waited for Hawkeye to return my golden pocket watch. Without another word, Hawkeye threw at me. I catch it easily, shoving it back in my pocket.

Now for the second thing in my list. I gently blew on my fist before bringing it down on a rubber idiots head.

"Where the hell is your hat?!" I yelled, outrage.

A small bump appear of Fluffy's head as he let out a whine.

"That hurt."

"I don't care, where is your hat?!"

As if on cue, a blonde man appears in front of me. He bows, reminding me of a prince. He looks up at me with hearts in his eyes.

"Here you go, my lady." He took out a strawhat.

No one can guess the meaning of this strawhat. The world would never know Gol D. Roger's sister made this hat.

She made it to keep the sun from his eyes. It took her two years to make this hat. She had to steal the material to make it. She kept at it even when her fingers were bleeding from a day's hard work. She put her tears and blood into this hat.

I gently grab it. This hat has seen all of my family's history, starting with my mom. Quietly I pass the blonde man and place it on Fluffy. It didn't hurt as much as back then. This hat, to me and papa is a memento of my late mother.

"Keep it safe." I whispered in his ear before pulling away.


	4. Fate's payment

I stood up straight as the rubber boy hang on tight to his hat.

I swear he comes out to sail the seas and becomes careless of his hat.

Back in Orange town, Buggy the Clown almost ripped it to pieces.

I can see the parts were Nami sewed it.

"Hawkeye," Don Krieg called out to him in a cocky tone. "Did you not come all the way for my head? The head of the infamous ruler of East Blue 'Don Krieg'."

He does realize, that, in a way he is calling himself a weakling. East blue is the weakest of the blues, to rule over it is the easiest thing ever.

I stretch my arms, thinking of ordering a strawberry shortcake.

I clear my throat hoping no one heard my stomach growl.

"At first yes, but I have already enjoyed myself here, and so I'll return back to my nap." Hawkeye said, ignoring Don Krieg's cockiness.

I thought so, only Hawkeye would pull something like cutting ships into pieces for waking him up from a nap.

I fought the urge to take out Chronos. Right now, the idea of fighting him might not be such a great idea. But that didn't stop a certain idiot.

"No need to be so curt. You may have had your fun but, I certainly did not!" Don Krieg said with a grin.

Hawkeye gave me a side glance.

I shrugged my shoulders. If he wanted to fight him, it didn't matter to me.

As long as the fight ended quickly. Don Krieg took the chance with Hawkeye turning his back at him to fire at him.

I didn't bother taking out Chronos, Hawkeye took his black sword out.

I watched as smoke went up from the explosion. Once it cleared, Hawkeye was long gone.

I jumped over to the rail of the Baratie.

"Can one of you make me a yummy Strawberry shortcake." I asked as I stepped down onto the deck.

Zeff seemed unfazed by my question. "You heard her, one of you go make it for our customer."

I smile at him as I turn towards the ruined galleon.

"I am surprised to see you in these waters." Zeff said.

"What can I say, something caught my eye." I turned my gaze to Fluffy hanging from the rail of the ship.

"I'm guessing you're going to do your job and get these pesky pets away from my restaurant." Zeff glare at the pirates.

He must be pretty mad about not being able to kick their asses properly away from his restaurant.

I didn't answer as I took out Chronos from my sleeve. I twirl it once before sitting the blade on the ground. At the sight of it many of Don Krieg's men pale in fear.

"Don Krieg, that's the Reaper of Pirates!"

"It's an Admiral!"

"She was the one fighting Hawkeye on equal terms!"

"Sir, we have to make a run for it!"

All of them cried in fear. I'm starting to get a headache.

Maybe, if I kick their asses fast enough I can get my dessert even faster.

I grin at the thought of it. Before I even got chance to fight, Luffy spoke up.

"Wait, let me get rid of them, Old man. If I do it, you'll let me off of the hook." He turns his head towards the Don Krieg pirates with a smirk.

"It doesn't matter to me who does it, just get rid of them." Zeff responded, as he give me a side look.

I gave him a pout. I actually wanted to kick their asses for bothering Hawkeye.

Thanks to them I had to fight the bastard. Now, I had to wait for my strawberry shortcake to be done. My stomach growled as a reminder. I glared at the galleon. Since Hawkeye didn't really finish it off, I can at least do that for him.

I let out a long sigh feeling once more my fire burning. I close my eyes, willing it to spread to every part of my body. I could feel the heat from my heart beat to the very tips of my fingers. I got on the rail of the restaurant. I grab hold of Chronos with both of my hands feeling the heat grow. The flames spread to the handle all the way to the blade.

I pull the scythe back, tightening my grip on it. I have to say the next part I didn't see coming. A certain rubber boy push me into the water. Chronos at once return back to my sleeve. My fire was out from the water. My body return to my child form. It sucks being a fire elemental when your around water.

I swim back to the surface taking gulps of air as my head pop out of the water. I heard shouts behind me, I turn my head to see Don Krieg fighting his own men. I can't blame the poor bastards, the Grand Line is a merciless sea. It will treat you as if you were nothing but a mere bug. I shook my head seeing my blonde hair.

I swim to the Baratie, grabbing hold of the rail. I push myself to do a handstand on it then landed on the deck only to fall on my butt. Darn it, I still feel weak. I can't believe I let my guard down, for Luffy to easily push me off the into the water. I'm going to kill him.

I notice all the chefs were holding silver utensils, big knives and forks. Oh, shit, who is making my strawberry shortcake. I turn my gaze to Zeff.

"I thought you didn't want a fight on your restaurant." I said.

"The brat won't listen to me."

His eyes turn to the blonde chef who handed me Luffy's hat earlier. Why do I get the feeling I'm going to see more of this chef... .

I shook my head trying to dry my hair faster. I look down to see my uniform soaked.

I took off my boots seeing water drip down from them as I hold them upside down.

He is sooo sleeping with the fishes.

Mind as well take it easy and let them fight. I'm too hungry and weak from my little swim.

I should take it easy. My men should be coming in around the time they finish kicking their asses.

All I have to do is to arrest them. I turn my head to see Luffy's hands holding on to the rail as he stretch his arms. That's the move Ace created with him.

"Gum gum rocket!" He sent himself flying towards the galleon.

I turn around to see him used another of his moves.

"Gum gum scythe." He just made that one up. He just stole my move. I puff my cheeks in annoyance. That cheeky bastard is lucky that I'm letting it go.

He grabs onto one of the galleons masts. Is he an idiot if he fights right there in the middle of the sea Don Krieg won't hesitate to throw him in the water.

He is even more reckless than before.

I could hear all the chefs cheering on Luffy. One of them better be in the kitchen preparing me, my dessert.

I look over to Zeff to see him with his arm cross and with a grumpy expression. I thought aging made you go soft. Then again, if that was true, Hawkeye wouldn't be such a coldhearted bastard but he has every right to be mad at the world.

As if I had summon him I felt a small burst of conquerors haki. I turn my head to see Hawkeye standing on the roof of the Baratie. Shit, is he going to make me continue fighting because at this moment I'm so hungry I could eat meat. That right there, is saying something.

I let out a sigh and put on my boots, noticing Zeff had seen Hawkeye on the roof.

He turned his head back to the fight. Okay, as soon as I see any pirates on the Baratie I'll beat them. After all _somebody_ is making me the world's greatest strawberry shortcake.

I stood up hating the squeaky sounds my boots made. I might reconsider slicing up Luffy into tiny cubes. I never even thought of him to be capable to push him off the ship, just to... Wait, why the hell does he want to fight the pirates so badly?

He told Zeff that he would do it but only if he left him of off the hook. I bet my in-the-making-strawberry-shortcake he wrecked the restaurant.

I tried teaching him table manners but that was a lost cause. I jump to the roof feeling my body get heavier from my wet clothes.

I didn't get to question Hawkeye as I heard shouts. I look down to see the head of the fish moving. It resemble a fish with a giant face with fins sticking out from on top and back. It's mouth has three canons in it. I'll be honest that's lame. The two cooks in it fire at the pirates. Lame but useful.

"Opening up the fins!" One of the cooks shouted from the inside.

I felt the ship shaking as a platform appear from underneath the sea. They do realize, they just give the pirates a chance to make a comeback for shooting at them.

I look over to Luffy to see stars in his eyes. Yeah, the fins are cool but the fish face not so much.

The pirates didn't hesitate to get on the platform. The cooks charge in, ready to protect the restaurant. Oh well, I'm too far away plus their handling it. I finally turn my attention to Hawkeye.

"Why are you really in East Blue?" He asked as he felt my gaze on him.

I can already tell this isn't going to be a pleasant conversation.

"Oh, you know visiting." I shrugged, trying my best to seem uninterested.

"The boy is wearing your fathers old strawhat." Hawkeye said as he watch Luffy.

I took off my black hoody, as I thought of my response.

Hawkeye isn't a fool, he knows me all too well. Unfortunately.

"Looks like it." I finally said.

Hawkeye turns his disapproving gaze at me. I lower my head down, the guilt already eating me out. Hawkeye is the only one other then my mama. Who can make me spill my beans, about everything. Papa on the other hand didn't bother, he is the fun parent.

Hawkeye on the other hand took the place of the serious and strict parent.

"I bet Zeff will give me some red wine if I ask him." I said, changing the subject.

"No need." I'm dead meat. "Sora, go back to the Grand Line."

I stiffen up at the words.

"No." I said, quietly.

"You will make only things worse on yourself."

I clench my jaw. Finally after ten years I get to see Luffy. I'll leave within five days. I'm not doing anything wrong by visiting. Yet, it does.

"I won't get too close."

"Leave now."

I felt my entire body shaking. I grab fistfuls of my skirt, trying to calm down.

"Please, don't fight me on this. I know, I swear to you I would never return to this sea but the little memories I made here are all I have left. In the hell I have lived so far.

The thoughts of one day catching a glimpse of Luffy has kept me going. Please, I'm begging you let me be a fool." I pleaded.

One thing I hate the most about Hawkeye, he speaks out my fears.

"If you meet him and you two become acquaintances. Do you truly believe the Grand Master will let it slide? When she has done the impossible, to make your existence unknown to the world."

The memory of the Kingdom of Rosalia burning down flashed through my mind. I felt a chill go down my spine as I remember, the empty look she held. I look up to Hawkeye.

"The world knows you by a thousand names. None of them are pretty, because the world has seen you at your worst. One of them in this very sea."

My eye widen at his words. That's right, this is the sea I earned my nickname the Blood Demon. Not to mention, the one who saw me with pure fear in his eyes was Luffy. I turn my attention back to the fight.

Don Krieg had thrown the fish face boat back to the restaurant only to be kick by the chef with blonde hair. Zeff must have trained him. The poor fish face crash against the platform. Poor thing, you were still lame.

I watch in amazement as the cooks of the Baratie fought off the pirates. They must really love this place. I smile, it's their home, I would do the impossible as well for my sisters. I think that but it won't make a difference on our situation.

Hotaru's body is very weak, she can't stand on her two feet. She is always asking me to tell her all about our papa and grandpa. She's exactly like mama, her heart belongs to the sea. I wonder if I'm being too selfish, last time I was. My eyes automatically went to my hands.

"It is inappropriate to set a bad example. Have you thought of Hikaru and the orders she has been receiving?" Hawkeye said breaking the silence.

Of course I haven't, each time I see her, her eyes seem cold and empty. The blood thirst she has, scares me.

A fifteen year old shouldn't be worrying about who her next target is or even about how to survive the next day.

Maybe I am being selfish. I'm risking not just my life but there's too.

Still, I can't return back to the Grand Line.

"Five days. I will return to the New World in five days." I promised.

"Very well." With that said Hawkeye disappear just as he appear.

I let out a breath of relief.

I thought for sure he would make me sign in blood. I'm not lying but I'll be leaving just as soon as Luffy is also in the grand line. It's okay to watch but to never to see each other eye to eye.

I look down at both my hands swallowing my fears. Even now, I can still remember the pain of burning.

I never have been that happy to hear my small den den mushi ring. I took it out from my wet jacket. I push the button answering it.

"Hello." Something seems off already

"Well, hello Chronos."

I automatically pull my arm back getting in a ready stance to throw this thing far, far, far away from me. That one sentence was enough to piss me off.

"Wait!" The snail screamed as it made a panicky face. "Hear me out!"

I glare at it, devoting of burning it or drowning it.

"You got three seconds." I growled.

"Cheese, you're still pissed off about what happen in Cunoo Island." The snail said exaggerating its facial features a bit.

"Damn right I am!" I yelled at it. "Now you got one second!"

"Okay! Okay! I'm calling about the boy!" The snail screamed with teary eyes.

My eyes widen as I slam it down to the ground.

"Talk fast." I said as I held out my hand, flames lick my fingertips.

"I know what you did!" It cried.

I gritted my teeth. Why the hell did she have to figure it out.

"What thing?" I asked, playing dumb.

"All of it, I know all of your secretes." She breathed.

I tremble in anger. For the love of all that is holy.

"Talk faster." I threaten.

"I know about the void century! About your mother! About Chronos! I know all of it, every detail!" She shrieked, as the snail burst into tears.

I look away as my heart beat faster. Shit, it won't be long before the Grand Master calls me in. This idiot won't be able to keep her mouth shut about it.

"Alright I'm on my way to kill you." I declare as I look around for my battleship.

"No! Wait!." She cried. "I know about the truth behind One Piece!"

I froze. No one is suppose to know. The only living people who know about it are me and Hikaru. Papa never even found out about it. Mama killed herself before revealing it to him.

I turn my head towards the shaking snail.

"I-I know the reason why any pirate can find it and it's because they don't have the key to the treasure chest." She spoke in a calmer tone.

True there is a key. Gol D. Roger did not reveal about his treasure in order to make it easy. There were other reasons for it. I close my eyes tightly as I took a deep breath.

"What do you want?" I asked as I rub my temples.

"An alliance."

I punch the ground near the snail leaving a crack the size of my fist.

The snail tremble in fear, its eyes getting teary. "Chronos, you can't do this on your own. You need me and I need you. I already have your payment."

That got my attention.

"What is it?" I asked getting irritated.

Instead of answering I heard some shuffling.

"Hey Sora." A different voice spoke, the snail smile for a change.

I am going to murder her!

Hikaru's POV

I pull the trigger watching as the soldier fell down, blood dripping down from his chin. I kept going on a steady pace as I let out another electrical charge off. Today is not a good day to get on my nerves.

I kick the door down to see the sleeping quarters.

Some of them woke up startled. I didn't give them the chance to react as, I fired away at every target.

I looked down at my hands, they don't shake anymore. In the beginning I couldn't even hold them properly, I must have grown used to the weight.

I heard scream of agony behind me. I turn around to see Platinum drilling holes into the soldiers chest. Her eyes full of amusement as she threw them around like rag dolls. One of them landed near me spilling blood on my cheek.

I felt the ship shook as Blizzard, Puppeteers pet fought off the remaining soldiers. The rabbit beats feet were cover in blood. I look down to see Platinum had almost painted the battleship completely red.

"You're making a mess." I hissed at her.

"Ah, sorry." She giggled as she turn to me with an innocent smile.

"I thought you said this ship is yours." Puppeteer spoke from her spot, on Blizzards back.

"It is but it ticks me off seeing humans on it." Platinum responded with a frown.

"No you just wanted to kill them from the very beginning." I place my guns behind me feeling them return to my body.

We had already set sail.

The island long forgotten but the marines would not shut up about their curiosity. Constantly asking why do we have to kill every citizen? Why did we have to kill the King and Queen? Why? Why? _Why?!_

I kick one of the corpses against the mast of the ship. I heard bones breaking.

I smile satisfied with the silence. No more questions, no more annoying soldiers and best of all Platinum is off my back. She can play with the bodies all she wants.

"Hikaru you got blood on you." Platinum wrap her arms around my neck and lick the blood off my cheek.

"Platinum you killed them all too quickly." Puppeteer said with a huff as she cross her arms.

"If we see a pirate ship, you can go wild on it." I said, ignoring Platinum.

"By the way, what are you going to do about Fate?" Puppeteer asked as she kept on eye out for any ships.

I hadn't really thought about it. Monkey D. Luffy, that's a name I can't easily forget. Sora never talks about the one year we spend separated, she always ignores the subject. I stopped bringing it up after my last attempt. Her eyes were full of regret. I bet she wished she could have stayed in East Blue.

"No!" Platinum yelled. "Hikaru is mine! I'll kill that bitch if she dares to steal you from me!"

I shove her against the ships rail. I grab one of the swords from the fallen soldier and held it an inch away from her neck. She grin.

"I'm close to losing it and you're the first who will feel it." I said through gritted teeth.

"Hikaru, lose it." She said encouraging me.

I plunge the sword into her stomach and walk towards the wheel. I push off the dead soldier breaking his arms, freeing him from his duty. I grab hold of it, steering the ship.

"You stab her." Puppeteer laughed, as if I just told the world's greatest joke.

"She deserve it."

A minute later I felt two arms wrap around my neck. I didn't bother pulling away.

"It is such a turn on getting stab by you." She said in a husky tone.

"Cut it out, already." I said feeling too tire to fight her off.

She finally pull away with a pout. Platinum is the kind of person that thinks of only two things killing and sex. She's always enjoy playing with me as she put it. I rarely let her get away with it but when I do all she does is leave marks on me.

"Then this is the pirate era?" Puppeteer question.

Apparently the king I got the pleasure of killing never let his doll out into his kingdom. Puppeteer told me she rarely even ate. Luck is all she had left and somehow it was enough. I appreciate her for not crying each time Platinum asks questions about it.

"Yes, the Pirate King Gold Roget started the whole thing by using his last breath claiming anyone who finds One Piece can have it and become the next Pirate King."Platinum responded as she turn her gaze to the sea.

"Although, it has been years since he died. No one has found the treasure."

I look up to the sky to see a couple of seagulls fly by. My mind wonder off to the past. Something strike me as I thought when was it the last time either me or Sora smiled truthfully.

"No one will find the treasure either way." I finally said, breaking away from my thought. "One Piece is heavily guarded by the top fighters of the World Government. The New World has the most terrible weather ever thanks to one of our comrades powers. The pirate who can make it through our defenses would be a saint. After all the Four Emperors are all under the control of the Grand Master. Finding that treasure is one of the most difficult things on the world. Truthfully impossible."

Puppeteer turned her wide violet eyes over to me. "Why bother protecting a treasure that might not even exist from what you told me."

"It's not just a treasure if you think about it, you will see it as a weapon. The question is which weapon exactly. Many think the great weapon Fireheart along with the eight other swords made from a demons blood are buried there." Platinum leans against the rail with a thoughtful expression.

"The eight swords?"Puppeteer repeated, confused.

"I guess you don't know. Back when a different king ruled, he had nine knights. Each one of them wielded a sword made from demon blood. So, they say, legend is they were the most powerful beings on earth. No King had ever held one of the swords." I explained as a gust of wind blew pushing the ship, quickening our pace.

"Until a single queen took over the throne with no king by her side. She is the only one to had hold the most powerful of all swords. Fireheart."

"That's right, I remember hearing it in your conversation with Fate." Puppeteer said as she pet her rabbit beast head.

"Yes, she is one of the many who think is real. The fact is right after the kingdom of the loner queen fell. No one could find traces of any of the nine swords. They are many rumors stating the queen give them away to pirates."

I turn my head to the left side to see a jolly roger. I guess Puppeteer gets to beat them all to a pole. I could see a smirk on her face from the corner of my eye. Platinum giggled.

"New toys." She said with a mischief smile.

"If Fireheart is real, what would that mean?" Puppeteer asked as she eye the pirate ship.

"It would mean, the end for the World Government." I said, quietly.

Puppeteer got on her rabbit beast's back. The pirates decided to take on the Marine ship. I'm looking forward to seeing their reaction. A ship full of corpses and covered in blood. Platinum has the same thoughts as she stands on the ships rail ready to take on the pirates.

I turn my attention away as both of them jump across to the pirate ship. I heard the screaming at once, I tried to mute them out.

Instead I focus on a memory from long ago.

Papa held me in his arms as he twirled us around.

Mama singing along with the crew's musician. Sora doing her best to sing loud as she dance with papa's first mate. We were all laughing and smiling. Not a single frown could be seen.

It's funny but I can't remember what song we were all singing. I guess it doesn't matter. I look straight to the front of the ship as the screaming only got louder. I hope I get to see Hotaru before going to Alabasta.

Sora's POV:

I glare at snails smiling face.

One thought run through my head: I am going to murder her.

I will make it look like an accident. I have already come up with plenty of ways to kill her Of all the stupidest things she has done to me this one takes the cake.

"Why are you with her?" I asked in a shaky tone.

"Oh well you see, Fate explained the situation to me. At first I thought she was lying but once she destroyed the wall you created, I understood. As your older brother, I have to worry about my little sisters." The snail explained.

"Older brother?" I repeated.

"Yeah, don't worry your aniki has your back. While I'm at it I might as well save Hotaru and Hikaru. I bet you have to work hard for so long to keep them alive. I'm sorry Sora."

My entire body shook. No, Fate you idiot, all you have done is given me another weakness against the Grand Master.

"Don't you remember how things went the night we were separated." I made my hand into a fist, holding the den den mushi closer to me.

"Yeah and if I remember right, the bastards do owe me a re-match.

Sora, I'm your older brother. Now, Fate has told me everything and I have to say I'm proud of you."

I bit my bottom lip as I remember Hotaru lying on her bed with a high fever.

"Wait, Ace please keep your distance. This has nothing to do with you. As for you Fate, butt out of my business." I click the button, hanging up the phone on them.

I grab the den den mushi and threw it into the water without a second thought. I look down at the ground feeling pure fear. Luffy and Ace are both idiots that night Icebreaker and Magma come for me. I close my eyes as the memory took hold of me.

I remember the entire forest had been engulf in flames. The birds were flying away as smoke covered the skies.

Magma had use her powers letting lava over flow from her hands as if it were water. She smile as I stare at her with wide eyes full of fear. I broke into a run wanting more than anything to disappear at that moment.

I was soon stopped by Icebreaker turning the ground into ice. I slipped only to catch myself on a trees branch. I felt heat from my back I turn my head to see Magma holding at the palm of her hand ball made of lava. She chuckled as more showed up around her. The lava on the ground turn into small balls floating around her.

With a flick of the wrist she threw them all at me. I didn't get the chance to scream as I took on her attack.

I felt only unbearable pain as I open my eyes to see my body on fire. All the burns all the cuts soon vanished.

I stood up as if nothing happen. I look around my surroundings to see only ashes. The ground was black as far as I could see no tree was left standing.

"I must say your powers are admirable." Icebreaker said as he light up a cigarette.

I couldn't speak as my body shook in terror.

"Yes, I'm already looking forward to seeing the extent of your powers." Magma said as she made both of her hands turn into lava.

I took a step backward looking for any possible way to escape. I should have stayed home with Dadan.

But I just have to be such an idiot to go looking for the boys. My eyes got watery as I realize I might die.

Magma swung one of her lava arms burning father the ground.

I held out my shaky hands. Please work, come on. I concentrated on making some sort of miracle happen. Nothing, my body was thrown back. I coughed up blood as my body crashed against the ground. I laid there, refusing to open my eyes. Holding on to the foolish idea of them moving on, once they see I'm not moving. It was all in vain as three troublemakers showed up.

"Sora!" Luffy cried out.

"Luffy get her out of there. Me and Sabo will hold them back." Ace instructed.

I force myself to open my eyes in time to see Luffy's onyx eyes full of tears. I stood up slowly, every muscle in my body protested. I place my hand on his strawhat.

"Luffy get out of here. Take your brothers and leave." I flinch at the sound of my own voice, it was barely a croak.

"No, I'm not leaving you here." He shook his head in a stubborn way and hugged me tight. I felt his body shaking in fear.

I clench my jaw frustrated.

"Ace!" I heard Sabo scream making my head turn to their fight. Icebreaker had frozen Ace. I blink away the tears as I gently push Luffy away. I run and push Sabo away as Magma brought down her lava-covered fist. I took the hit, biting my bottom lip stuffing in a scream.

"Sora!" I heard Sabo and Luffy screamed.

"Sabo take Luffy and go!" I yelled at them as I grabbed hold of Magma's fist refusing to let her pull away. I felt my blood seeping down to my dress. I didn't dare look at my shoulder, the damage her fist had given me.

Fire engulfed both my hands as I dug my fingers into her lava fist. I glared at her.

"You're going to sacrifice yourself for these two." Magma said with amusement.

"I don't care what happens to me but leave my brothers alone." I said through gritted teeth.

I watch as Icebreaker pass Magma a trail of smoke follow him.

"Then I better get rid of the two little pests." The words his spoke made my body tremble.

He hold out his hand putting them together as if he was praying.

He separated his hands revealing a sword made of ice. Sabo got in front of Luffy as he glared at the man.

"No! Leave them alone!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Magma place her other hand on my shoulder making me scream. Her hand turned into lava. I could feel it dripping down burning my arm and part of my chest.

"Hurry up, Icebreaker. we have orders to recover her tonight."

"Roger." He pulled back the sword sharpening the tip of his sword. Tears were already rolling down my cheeks. Icebreaker brought down his sword cutting open Sabo's chest.

"Sabo!" Luffy screamed.

Sabo fell face down. Blood dripping down from his chin. Icebreaker then turned to Luffy.

"No!" I tried to pull away from Magma but I didn't even move an inch as she move her head next to mine.

"Watch, soon he will be dead." She whispered next to my ear.

I couldn't describe the pain I felt as Icebreaker hold out his sword ready to strike down Luffy. The world slow down for me. Ace, Sabo, they were defeated as if they were nothing.

I considered them as monsters yet to the real one's they're nothing.

This pain is the same pain I felt when my mama was killed.

"LUFFY!" Icebreaker's sword plunged right through his chest making a bloody rose bloom.

I bang my head against the roof clearing my mind from the past. I almost lost you once, I refuse to see it happen again.

I look up towards the fight between Don Krieg and Luffy. The whole time Luffy grin, having the time of his life.

* * *

**Yay! A new chapter Banzai! I hope you all enjoy this chapter ^^ Until next time!**


	5. Demons

**Sora POV**

I snap out of my thoughts.

Fate has Ace, I can't kill her, at the moment.

He has to have a plan for this. An alliance isn't something I would ever agree to, no matter what the circumstances are.

Hotaru's health is all I care about as long as the Grand Master holds her end of the deal, I'll dirty my hands as many times as necessary. I won't care what people say or see me as.

My baby sisters are all I have left to protect.

I stood up, thinking that its high time my strawberry shortcake is done. Zeff promised me one and I'm getting it.

I felt the familiar heat spreading through my veins, feeling as if I was drinking warm coffee. Don Krieg better get his ass out of here.

Actually I'll just go ahead and send him packing. I have given Luffy plenty of time to deal with that damn gorilla.

Without thinking about it any further, I jump down from the restaurant's roof to the front deck, there I was greeted by the chefs of Baratie on one side and on the other side stood the Don Krieg pirates.

Both group stared at me. Right away, I noticed Gin, the second in command of the pirates, holding a gun to Zeff's head. Right across from him the blonde chef lay on the deck covered in blood. I can tell it's from the shield guy, his shield hands are covered in blood.

"Hey Zeff," I said in my most calm tone. "Who is baking my strawberry shortcake?"

Zeff let out a chuckle from his position.

"The brat is the chef who is making it." He replied and pointed with his head towards the blonde chef.

I lean my head down as my bangs cover my face. I look over to Gin as my eyes glow red. He lets out a shriek as the gun becomes too hot for him to hold on to it.

"Kid, for you to be messing with the top dogs is like an ant trying to survive a hurricane." I said as I look over to him, my eyes glowing.

"Zeff I'm starving. I do not want any arguments I am kicking every pirates ass on your deck. You are going to get your pretty little ass in there. You are going to make me a strawberry shortcake that will be so good which I'll remember till I die." I said in a calm tone.

"No complains here." He simply replied.

"Wouldn't matter." I responded.

I took another lollipop and before I even got the chance to pop it into my mouth. I rush forward towards the shield guy, leap up and twirl once, as I brought the heel of my boot down on the shield man's head. He landed face down, I didn't hesitate to press down my foot making cracks all around him surrounding his body.

"I suggest you stay down." I muttered.

I turn around to face the other pirates. "You got five seconds to get off this ship. Stay and all of you are fish food."

I twirl my lollipop in my mouth as I carefully look at each face.

"What are you doing?" Don Krieg asked his men. "She's just a kid, kill her you, dumbasses."

Before I even got the chance to snap at him for calling me a kid. A certain rubber boy place his hand on my shoulder holding me in place.

"Don Krieg is mine." He told me with a grin.

Now, he is ordering me around, ten bucks that he will ask me to join his crew.

I nod, as I place my attention back on the pirates, who got their confidence back.

"The captain is right, she's just a kid."

"Yeah, we can take her on."

"Pearl was only defeated by her because he wasn't paying attention."

"Alright kid, you're going to pay for messing with the Don Krieg pirates."

They all smile and grin in a devilish way.

One of them licks his knife looking like an idiot, because he cut his own tongue.

Dumbass, didn't think it through. See, kids it's not cool, it's stupid. Unless you're a badass swordsman.

I bit down on my lollipop, finishing it off.

I stretch my arms then legs, feeling my fire grow in sparks as I glare at all of them down.

Kizaru had every right to lecture the soldier from this morning. Bastard could have gotten himself killed. That's exactly what I'm about to do to these bastards.

I let out a sigh slowly feeling my body change. The Chronos blade peeks out from my sleeve. I could feel it's bloodlust radiating off on me.

I can already tell the reason on how I got my nickname as the Reaper of Pirates.

Red eyes and a scythe aren't the best combination in the world. I hadn't realized, that I closed my eyes.

I opened them with a grin. All of their confidence vanished at the sight of my adult form. Now, they remember me.

"H-hey isn't that, the girl who fought Hawkeye."

"No way, it can't be."

"We don't stand a chance against her."

No, really they seriously need to think. I bet their brains don't get much exercise. Didn't they see me change back to my kid form because a certain idiot pushed me into the sea. Whatever, the faster I kick them out, the sooner I get a piece of heaven.

I lifted my leg up, ready to strike them down when the blonde chef showed up in front of me.

His back facing me, his arms were extended. Don't tell me his shielding me away from the pirates. It's obvious, he is badly hurt. I can hear ragged breaths coming from him.

"I cannot let a lady get hurt. Please stand back, I can handle them." Blonde chef said between breaths.

I rolled my eyes as I place his arm around my shoulders. I hold him close to me, putting all his weight on me. It's bad enough I have to wait a little longer to eat I can't let him get hurt any further. At the rate his condition is going, he would be paralyzed by the waist down. Shield guy did give him a good beating. I took a deep breath as I felt my surroundings grow warm.

"Cross-fire."

All around me balls made of fire surrounded me.

I let out a sigh at the same time each pirate got hit by my attack. That will teach them not to make a lady wait for her dessert.

Especially, when I'm starving. The thought of strawberries makes my stomach growl like a lion.

Focus, Sora you can eat as soon as you clean up the place. I lead the chef guy to Zeff, placing him against the wall. I turn around to face the pirates. All of them held fear in their eyes.

"No offense but you are too weak to protect me." I said to the blonde chef.

"After all it would be a shame for an admiral to be protected from weaklings. Also if I heard wrong don't chefs feed starving people, because I can tell you right now I want my strawberry shortcake."

I twirl Chronos once setting it on my shoulders. The next action from the pirates took me by surprise. Gin pointed the gun at me and pull the trigger.

The movement reminded me of Hikaru, her silver eyes flash through my mind. I bet she would have enjoyed sinking this restaurant, killing every pirate and chef. My sister truly can be a demon at times.

I felt the bullet go through my head. Soon flames cover the holes the bullet made burning away any injury.

No blood was spilled.

Slowly, I turn my head to stare at Gin.

I might say he doesn't look scared, he looks desperate.

He must know it's either fight or flight.

I peek over to Zeff, he stood up and dust off his uniform.

"You might as well surrender. Guns don't really hurt me." I said as place Chronos blade on the ground.

"I just wanted to make Sanji leave this ship. Don Krieg is a man, who gets what he wants." Gin glared at me, refusing to put his gun down.

"I told you already I'm not leaving. I owe the damn geezer too much." , Sanji responded as he tried to get up, I gave him a look.

"Can you believe this eggplant, Sora." Zeff grumbled.

"Shut it geezer, I'm trying to save your damn restaurant, while you're too busy laying on the floor." Sanji argued, he got on one knee ignoring the looks I give him.

"Are you really planning to die for this restaurant?" I asked Sanji.

I reach into my pocket for another lollipop, only to come out empty handed. Oh man, I didn't get plenty to last me for the entire day. I'll get more from my secret stash once I'm finish here.

"The old geezer gave up everything for me. I refuse to let him lose this restaurant." Sanji responded as he got on his feet. He took out a cigarette and place it on his lips, as he lit it up.

I open my mouth to argue with him only to be cut off by Luffy.

"Are you stupid or something?" He asked the blonde chef.

I do not want to hear that question coming from the moron who push me into the water.

My eyes narrow down at him as fire lick my fingertips. I should have ended this already but rubber boy has a point to make.

Sanji grabs Luffy by the collar of his shirt as he glares daggers at him.

"What do you know about the significance of kindness I have received? What do you know about this restaurant?" Sanji demanded.

An image of papa's blood dripping down on the docks floor. His left arm gone. Surprisingly I didn't cry, instead I hugged him tight. I let myself hear his heartbeat, reassuring me he was fine. My papa just lost an arm protecting my nakama.

"Like the Flame lady said are you planning to die for a restaurant?" Luffy asked him.

Flame lady? Is that my nickname?

"What did you say?" Sanji said getting angrier.

"Dying isn't something you should do to repay kindness!" Luffy yelled at him.

"That's not what he saved you for! Given life and yet dying that's what a weakling would do!"

I smile, he still hasn't forget papa, I'm glad. At least, he remembers some part of the memories we share. I turn my head to Zeff.

"Strawberry shortcake?"My stomach grumble at the thought of it.

"Fine but get rid of these pests." Zeff responded as he went back inside the restaurant.

I tried not to do a fist pump. Finally!

Alright the pirates are on one side of the platform. I just have to get rid of them. Luffy can have Don Krieg.

My patients gone out of the window as I raise Chronos above my head and bring it down to the platform, cutting it into pieces.

"I like the way you think Flame lady." Luffy chuckled as he stretches his leg up above the restaurant. "Gum-gum axe!

With a battle cry he brought down his foot destroying the fins further. I was trying to be neat about the whole thing but then again this is Luffy. Now I'm starting to question my own sanity for falling in love with such a dork.

"What are you doing?!" Sanji yelled.

"What the Flame lady started it." Luffy said blaming me.

I look over to Sanji and did my best imitation of Miss-I-am-beautiful-and-can-get-away-with-anything. I blink my eyes slowly making sure they seem teary.

"I'm sorry, you'll forgive me right?" I said in a soft voice.

"Of course" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes.

And Hancock said I could never pull it off.

"I apologize but I will not let you have this ship. Don Krieg wants it and were getting it." Gin said as he took out is weapons. A pair of tonfas on the tip of them were two heavy iron balls.

"I already told you, over my dead body are you taking this restaurant." Sanji said as he let out a puff of smoke.

"I wanted you to leave for your own safety, Sanji but it seems that's not going to happen. Instead I have decided to kill you with my own hands." Gin said as he twirl his tonfas and turn his head to Luffy. "You should have left with your crewmates earlier."

Am I invisible now? I open my mouth to snap at them but once again Luffy beat me to it.

"Nah, it's not as if I could ever be beaten by a bunch of weaklings like you." Luffy simply said.

I stifle a giggle, leave it to Luffy to tell as it is. The Don Krieg pirates weren't amused by the comment.

''T-they just called us weaklings and told our commander off!" One of them shouted.

"We're the Don Krieg pirates the strongest pirates of all East Blue!" Another one shouted.

"Weren't you guys just the biggest pirate crew." Luffy said, ignoring them.

I couldn't fight the laughter any longer. I wrap an arm around my stomach as I laugh at the Don Krieg pirates faces.

Luffy could be an air head sometimes but he can always points out the obvious things in a serious situation like this. I wipe my tears as I tried to calm down.

"That does it!"

"Let's kill them ourselves!"

It seems my laughter didn't help them to sooth their pride. They all come charging at us with their weapons raise, ready to take us on.

Seriously, didn't they just see me fight Hawkeye.

"Step back all of you!" Don Krieg ordered.

By the looks on their faces none of the pirates wanted to back down. Luffy sure knows which button to push to piss of someone badly. I look over to the rubber idiot.

It's just like the good old days.

"Hey you, Admiral Hikari was it?" Don Krieg asked with a cocky grin.

He does realize I could kill him with a flick of the wrist.

Now I know how Hikaru feels. It's always easy to just kill the target and asks questions later. It's scary but I'm okay with killing every Don Krieg pirate. I don't necessarily need to bring them in. After all their bounties aren't that high.

"What do you want?" I asked in a icy tone.

"My reputation will rise if I were to defeat someone as strong as you." Don Krieg said as he stood up from his sitting position on the remains of his Galleon.

I didn't respond to his challenge instead I grab one of the swords his man left behind. I grab the sword carefully noticing the blade is too dull to cut anything. Pathetic, as a swordsman you have to always take care of your swords. They have to be in their best condition.

I then turn my attention to Don Krieg as I tuck away Chronos back into my sleeve.

"It be a waste of my energy to even fight you at my full strength." I finally said as I let out a sigh letting my hair return to its normal color.

Don Krieg glares at me.

Looks, like the truth does hurt. He place a hand on his shield, removing it from his shoulder. He points it at us. The hell is he planning to do.

"I-it's the MH5!" One of the pirates stuttered.

Really you're going to kill me with poison. I might actually be a little scare but with everything I've been through in hell. This poison seems nothing more than child's play. Compared to that man.

I got on a ready stance to only be surprised. The so called poison gas is nothing more than shrapnel shell full of shuriken. I glare at Don Krieg as he got a scratch on Luffy.

I reach into my pocket out of pure habit only to be reminded of the sad situation. I'm all out of lollipops. Zeff better be done with my strawberry shortcake.

As I thought I'm at my limit, oh well.

I tighten my grip on the sword as I pull it behind me holding it with both of my hands. I charge forward towards Gin. I didn't think of anything. I went to that part of my mind the Grand Master created. It doesn't matter who I kill or how many life's I ruin.

I swung forward the sword adding a bit of fire around the blade. It made contact on Gin's stomach sending him flying. He crash on the Galleons remains.

I turn my eyes to Don Krieg as I lifted the sword up and threw it towards him as if it were a dart. It scratch his left cheek. I smile satisfy.

"I'm bored and do not have the patience to play with you." I took out Chronos and twirl it once. "I was going to let the chefs and shore boy handle you."

I took a deep breath letting my fire come to life. I jump over to the remains of the deck of the Galleon. I stare down Don Krieg.

"I guess I get to have my fight with you." Don Krieg said excited.

Moron, doesn't realize I'm not going to hold back anything. Since I come here hoping to be greeted by the calming East Blue instead I got dragged into this.

I pull back Chronos letting the fire within my soul spread throughout my weapon.

"Gum-gum whip!" I turn just in time to see the attack. I bit my lip refusing to fight back against the rubber monkey. He threw me in to the sea, again.

I swear his asking me to kill him. I felt my body go small once more. Chronos went back into my sleeve. I glare at the surface of the sea. He is so lucky I like him enough not to kill him. I swim up to the surface, coughing a bit. I didn't get much time to hold my breath.

"I told you Don Krieg is my opponent." Luffy said in a deadly tone.

I didn't say a word to him instead I splash him.

"Shut it, rubber boy!" I growled.

I swim to the deck of the Baratie. I stood up shaking in anger, I was going to kick his butt in three seconds but no Mr.-he-is-my-opponent had to push me into the sea, again.

You think he would understand I'm stronger than him. I don't care anymore. Fine he wants to fight him so badly then by all means go ahead.

I storm off to the Baratie, ignoring Don Krieg's comments about being a coward. I snap my fingers once making his pants go up in fire.

Monkey boy yelled at me saying not to help him win a fight. The man keeps asking for it and his lucky I went for his pants.

I march straight to the kitchen. The smell of something baking mix in with the sweet scent of strawberries made me drool. I kick open the door to the kitchen. Inside stood Zeff decorating my strawberry shortcake with whip cream.

"You know, I am going to stuff my face with it." I said feeling a bit guilty.

I took hold of a stool and sat down next to the island at the center of the kitchen. I look around seeing all kinds of dirty dishes. I smile, knowing this is where the magic happens. All kinds of meals are made here.

It's a little cheesy to admit but you can really tell they make every meal with a bit of heart in it.

"Did you get rid of the pests?" Zeff asked as he continue decorating my dessert.

"Nope, your chore boy refuses to let me handle it." I admitted bitterly.

"Yes that boy is quite something."" Zeff said with a chuckled.

I took a piece of strawberry from the bowl. This is the best strawberry I ever had, that or I'm really hungry. I took out my pocket watch and set it in front of me. I open it revealing all three discs with picture of my family.

I look closely to the disk on the right side, it held a picture of my parents.

Papa has his arms around mama's waist. I remember it got taken around the time papa become one of the four emperors.

We partied for the whole day and night. It felt as if it was just a dream. Happy days of my parents being with me laughing and smiling.

"What do you see in the future?" Zeff asked me as he place my dessert in front of me.

I grab hold of the fork and took a bite of my strawberry shortcake. I will admit it I melted inside. Best strawberry shortcake ever.

"Nothing special." I answered as I took another bite.

"Not even for eggplant?"

I took another bite of my dessert as I look up to Zeff.

"No spoiling the future."

Zeff patted my head with a chuckle before leaving the kitchen. I guess he is worried about his restaurant.

I glance over to my pocket watch. I took hold of it between both of my hands. The ticking echo through the kitchen.

I am Chronos, keeper of time. I have the power to see through the past, present, and future. I can travel anywhere in the world as long it's in the same time zone. I can go back in time but a price must be pay for it. I also go by another name, Reaper of Pirates.

I finish off my plate and place it in the sink full of dishes. I felt my hair brush by my cheek. I grab a piece of it and stare at it. Hotaru has raven hair because of mama's side of the family. Hikaru got red hair because of our parents. I got blonde hair because I might be adopted.

Who knows maybe Sora Le Roux isn't even my real name. I might not be Scarlet and Shanks daughter. I might be a baby that got left at their doorstep, well ship. I never admit it to Hikaru but I just assume that was the story.

Mama on her last days gave me pitying looks. On the last night we spend together I remember her telling Hawkeye.

_"Maybe, it was better off if I had killed Sora, when she was just a baby. I can already tell her very existence will destroy this world. That kid doesn't even realize what kind of powers she has. As her mother I should have ended her the minute I realized she was a demon."_

I slap both of my cheeks hard. what kind of an idiot gets sad after eating a piece of heaven. I should be ashamed of myself for even frowning. Especially when there is a fight going on involving a rubber monkey.

I walk out of the kitchen an run straight to the front door. I come in just in time to see a trap Luffy take down Don Krieg.

"Gum-gum sledgehammer!" Luffy slammed Don Krieg against the Baraties deck. I smile, finally.

I turn my head to see Luffy falling towards the sea. Good he deserves it, he pushed me into the sea plenty of times.

That is until I took a closer look at the idiots injuries. His covered in blood, he has some burn marks and a couple of bruises.

I let out a sigh before jumping into the air and opening my red wings

I caught him on my arms, which is really funny. I'm still in my child form holding a teenage boy in my arms, bride style. I let out a giggle at the thought.

"Man, princess you are a pain in my ass." I told him with a smile.

Luffy turn his head and look up at me. He give me his signature grin.

"I kicked his ass so you could eat your Strawberry shortcake." He said with a chuckle.

My cheeks immediately went red.

How the hell did he know about my dessert. Well, I did whine about it for a while but give me some credit. I was starving and I had run out of lollipops.

"Hey you got some whip cream on your cheek." I didn't register what he said as he lean over and lick it off. Is it possible for my cheeks to get redder.

I let go of him letting him land on the deck of the ship. I landed next to a chuckling Zeff. I glare at him.

I blame Ace 100% on teaching Luffy that kind of stuff.

**Hikaru POV**

It didn't take long for another ship of pirates to attack.

I let out a sigh as I jump on top of the mast. I took out of one my guns and fire at the incoming pirates. I held my other gun behind me as I turn around to the front of the ship Blizzard had destroyed it as he threw the pirates out of his way.

I gritted my teeth together. I knew we shouldn't have killed off the marine soldiers but what done is done.

I jump over to the main mast as Platinum cut down the one I was on. She's letting it get to her head the fact it's a galleon. I sat down and watch Puppeteer and Platinum take out the remaining of the pirates.

I shot at the jolly roger watching it burn down.

What does Sora always tell me, a pirates jolly roger is their pride.

I smirk, pity they let anyone burn away such a ridiculous mark so easily. I started to hum the opera song I heard back in the island. I jump down from the mast on to the deck.

I grab the wheel of the ship. Thanks to Puppeteers pet the battleship got a hole on it. I push the wheel watching it roll to the left. Marineford is within our sights. Somewhere in the background I heard Platinum giggled like a maniac.

"Please I have a family to return." One of the pirates begged.

"Shame, you won't get the chance too." Platinum responded, unfazed.

I hum louder in hopes to block out the noises.

I watch as Puppeteer's pet crushes one of the pirates until his foot went through the floor.

"Quit breaking the ship!" I growled.

Puppeteer give me an apologetic smile, before returning her attention to her toys.

It was stupid to think, this would be a peaceful mission. For the remaining of the trip I block the whole thing out as I navigate the ship to go to the back of Marineford. A hidden dock stands there for our group.

I step onto the docks pulling on my hoody quickly. Platinum threw one to Puppeteer as she returns her rabbit beast back into a cuddly bunny.

Platinum rush to my side clinging to my arm immediately, her cheeks are still flush from her little fun. I turn my attention to the hidden docks. It's hidden in a cave, no marine soldier knows about it except for the high ranking one's. I don't bother worrying about the pirate ship.

Our footsteps echo through the walls. Soon I see white pillars surrounding us as we make our way to the two stone doors. A shiver goes done my spine as I clench my jaw. Please don't let her be here.

I push the doors open inside there's a desk at the far end of the room. In front of it two crimson red sofas.

I tried to ignore my beating heart at the sight of two clear brown eyes gazing at me.

I fought the urge to run out of the room. I made my hands into fist as I got on one knee, kneeling before the Grand Master. Platinum followed my lead and knelt before her as well. Puppeteer stood still glaring at the woman.

"You're Puppeteer?" The Grand Master asked with a grim smile. She wave her hand at us, we stood up from our kneeling positions.

That's when I realize three more people are in the room. One of them is Icebreaker he is leaning against the wall, a cigarette in his mouth. His eyes are always hidden away behind his sunglasses. He is dressed in black pants and matching black button shirt along with a leather jacket. He is the Grand Masters right hand.

I'm surprised that Magma isn't here. I turn my attention to the two people sitting on the couch. The twins, Chiaro and Scuro, weapon names Force and Guard. Guard has curly pink hair and hazel eyes. She loves to wear Chinese dresses. She's wearing a red one with golden roses stitched on the shoulders down to her chest.

Force, is the one with the perfect poker face. His eyes are always hidden behind his orange spiky hair. He is always wearing a red baseball cap. He is wearing jeans and a red shirt that states, 'I am a bat.'

"Yes, that's me." Puppeteer finally answered.

I sat down next to Chiaro. Platinum didn't hesitate to sat on my lap. I didn't bother to push her off.

"Your still being a pervert Platinum." Scuro stated as he reach for a cookie on the coffee table.

"You're just jealous because your still a virgin." Platinum stick out her tongue at him.

"That is true, I bet if he got lucky he would stop being a prude, chi." Chiaro said before taking a zip of her tea.

"Oh come on, sis don't so be cold towards your own brother." Scuro argued.

"Didn't you go out on a date with ugly Barbara from the sniper class." I said as I lean against the couch.

"The one with the creepy eye, chi?" Chiaro asked scrunching her nose.

"Hey, she's a nice lady." Scuro said as he cross his arms.

"Hey, cut the guy some slack, the poor bastard got shut down by Magma for the hundredth time." Icebreaker spoke for the first time.

"Pay up, chi." Chiaro held her hand out.

I took out some money and placed it on her hand. Platinum and Icebreaker did the same.

"You guys made bests!"

"It was obvious she was going to shut you down."

"Yeah what kind of idiot peeps at her when she's taking a bath, chi."

"Or tries to sexually assault her the minute he sees her."

"You need to get laid."

We all nodded in agreement with Platinum, even Puppeteer.

"Right, back to business." The Grand Master stood up from the desk and made her way to Puppeteer.

She grabbed her by the shoulders and leaned down to whisper the order to her ear.

"I order you to give me your life and body. From this day forth, you will obey every order I give out."

I tried not to cover my own ears. That's the first order we all receive, thanks to her Devil fruit powers none of us can refuse her. We are all her slaves.

"Yes my lady." Puppeteer responded and bow her head to her.

I look around the room as I sense someone else is in the room.

I didn't have to look for long. Laying on the floor passed out holding a bottle to her chest as if it was her baby, was Gravity. Or Gravy as we all call her. Her short hazel nut hair looks like a puffy cloud. I notice she's wearing frilly pink dress with ribbons.

"Gravy passed out, again." Chiaro declares with a disapproving frown.

"Oh yeah, forgot she was even here." Icebreaker said as he study her.

"Quit being a lolicon, Icebreaker. We all know you like them young." Platinum said with a mischievous smile.

"Pervert." I said with a glare.

The Grand Master chuckled as she pulls Puppeteer along to sat her down on the desk. She started to study Puppeteers gloves. She already guessed that that's her weapon.

I tried not flinch at the sight of her eyes full of amusement. Puppeteer will be send to the labs for testing. She will be pushed to her limits. They will study all her weaknesses and strengths.

I tried not to think of my own trips to the labs. Instead I focus on Gravy's snoring. For a girl she can really snore.

Platinum snuggle closer to me, I can already tell she wants to drag me to her room.

I stood up pushing her off. Ignoring the looks I got. I can't forget about my conversation with Fate. I hope Platinum keeps her mouth shut. Otherwise the next time she opens it, I won't hesitate to shove my gun down her throat.

"Grand Master, I receive a call from fate."

The Grand Master stiffen up and peek over at me, I went on.

"She believes, she has found evidence of a Weapon Contract."

I tried not to turn and glare at Platinum. Sadly she never sense my wrath towards her.

"You'll never guess who she thinks did it." Platinum squealed as she straighten up. "Chronos did it with a boy named Monkey."

I swallow hard trying to stop my body from trembling.

All eyes were on the Grand Master, her face completely blank from any emotion.

I open my mouth only to close it.

Platinum, you dumbass, you sentenced my sister to the death row.

The Grand Master won't care if it's true or not. She will take it as a chance to throw my sister into more testing.

"Impossible, she has Chronos." Scuro said breaking the silence.

"That is true, not to mention Reaper is too much of a wild card to be controlled, chi." Chiaro stated as she took another zip of her tea.

"No your wrong." Icebreaker said. " Reaper did something the day we recruited her. It was the first day she showed the true form of Chronos. The scythe of Chronos has two faces, one is the Time Keeper, the other one the Reaper. Of course, the only version we always see of Chronos is the Time Keeper."

Icebreaker sighed, smoke lingering over our head. I stayed completely still. None of us spoke as he continue.

"The Reaper side of Chronos goes by another name. Its Berserk Mode, you have all have seen her when she fights only with fire and her time powers. But when someone flicks the switch to Reaper. You see a true devil in her. Even, now I can't forget the sight of her eyes, I get chills just thinking about it."

I know exactly what you mean, it's what I wanted to say. My mind flashback to one of my days in the lab. I had finish all of my tests for the day. Magma had pulled me to the side. She kept telling me I had to see something amazing.

She pull me to one of the windows to the room for combat practice. My powers had yet, to develop enough for me to control them. The only one they kept in there was Sora.

Magma smiled at me before she pushed the button to open the curtain.

The scene before me seemed like a nightmare.

My sisters red eyes were different. The sight of them made me freeze in terror. Chronos blade was covered in blood. Corpses surrounded her, all of them in pieces.

She giggled the whole time. A bright smile on her face as they opened a door in the room pushing in more victims. My sister didn't hesitate to sink her scythe on them. She cut down one of their heads as if it were butter. I threw up at the sight of it all.

"That's our true nature Karu. We are all born killers, it's in our blood. But Chronos is proof we can be demons as well." Magma said in a gentle voice as she rubbed my back, never taking her eyes off my sister.

"Fate might be trying to lure you in for something." Icebreaker spoke in thoughtful tone.

At once my mind shut away the memory pushing it down. Don't lose your posture Hikaru. I turn my head to Icebreaker. I didn't dare to speak, I might break down.

"For what exactly?" Scuro asked.

"It doesn't matter." The Grand Master finally said returning her attention to Puppeteer. "Hikaru here are your orders, go to Fate other than that do as you like."

"Yes my lady." I bow my head at her before turning to the door.

"We should go shopping." Platinum said with a smile as she follow me.

I took a side step as Icebreaker froze the floor trapping Platinum in place. She growled at him.

"Our Grand Master gave you no orders." He told her coolly.

"I'm going with my Hikaru." She snarled.

Platinum change one of her hands into spike chains, freeing her feet. She only took one step before she was stopped again. She fell down to her knees, sweat rolled down her cheeks as she tried to stand up. She clenched her jaw as she got on all fours. Soon her hands give out. The floor around her crumble underneath her. I didn't have to guess who did it.

"Platinum you have not been given orders to leave the room." A tire voice spoke.

Behind Scuro stood Gravy, her emerald green eyes seemed in daze.

"Have a nice trip Lightning." Chiaro waved at me.

I took it as a cue to leave by the look in Platinum eyes I can tell she is going to make them all pay.

Not wanting to get on Gravy's bad side. I left the room, ignoring Platinum's screams. I swear she can be a pain. Once I was out from their rage. I fell to my knees shaking. I hug myself. The Grand Master might be interested in what Icebreaker said. Chronos might have made a contract when they recruited her from East Blue.

Monkey D. Luffy, is the person's name she supposedly made a contract with. I need to find this person, I need proof my sister did no such thing. Because, if she did, the Grand Master might use her ace card on Sora. She will use Hotaru this time.

Last time Chronos got on the Grand Masters bad side. I was chained down to a surgery tables. For five months I was in that room, screaming until my throat had gone hoarse. I could hear my big sister desperately trying to save me. That was the day I learned that no one is coming to save us. We are on our own.

My father is also held prisoner by the Grand Master. Hotaru is being hold against him. I punch the ground feeling a couple of tears fall. Absolutely no one is going to be our hero. We can only taint our hands in blood. Follow every order until our death.

I accepted it, heroes don't exist.

I stood up taking gulps of air. These are the only few times I can truly break down. I can finally cry for all the people I have killed. For bringing Regina to hell. I hug myself trying to hold the piece together.

_Please won't someone save us?_

* * *

**Yay! New Chapter! ^^ I am happy of how this one come out. Thank you to my aibou 4DarkMirror6! I hope you guys like it and reviews are always welcome.**

**Until next time!**

**I'm gonna become king of the pirates!**

**Luffy: Wait a minute! I'm going to become the pirate king! DX**


	6. A change of course, Fate the crybaby

Hikaru POV

They said weapons were born for the sole purpose of following God's every order. Here, the ones who claim themselves to be Gods are nothing more than spoiled brats. No one gets in their way, no one tries to stop them, for they are the Gods of this world. The Celestial Dragons are the creators of the World Government. Supposedly they brought peace after the war with the forgotten kingdom.

Peace.

Do they even know the meaning of the word? Sometimes I wonder...

Sissy hates them with a passion. A while back, the Grand Master thought it would be fun to send my sister to one of those supposed Gods.

When my sister returned to me, her eyes were empty. From that day on she never spoke of freedom.

The honest truth is that even if by some miracle we do escape from our cell, it would mean paying the ultimate price.

Hotaru's body has always been weak. Doctor Vegapunk is the only scientist who has kept her alive all these years. She will always be the reason we are chained down to this hell hole.

I can't help but hate her. Sora is practically lying on her deathbed. I'm becoming less of a person and more of a weapon. As the years pass by, we both change more and more.

A little piece of our soul dies as we realize just how much blood we have spilled.

I stood up, taking deep calming breaths. I clenched my hands into fists to keep from shaking.

I never admit it to Sora, but there are moments when I have urge to pull out my gun and shoot my own sister. Hotaru is dead weight, always whining and crying to be out here.

I don't understand what's special about being out here. All you see is the perfect world of make-believe.

There's always trash piling up somewhere in the shadows. I made my way to the edge of the docks. I might as well fly to Alabasta. If I get tired there are plenty of boats in the sea for easy access.

I turn into lightning, becoming the very element of my power.

In this form I'm able to jump from cloud to cloud. I would usually use my metallic wings, but I have plenty of time to get there.

Fate never gave me a specific time for our meeting, only a place. Not to mention, I'm dying of curiosity about this Monkey D. Luffy.

My sister might not mention him to me, yet I feel as if I already know him. Her smile, Sora's smile, for some reason I understand her reasoning to keep me in the dark about it.

I jump into the sky, landing on a cloud. I locate the next cloud and keep going. Another part of me wonders if she's in love with this person?

Could Sora have kept quiet about it for his safety? The sun shines brightly as I jump higher, feeling it's warmth on my skin.

Love is the most foolish feeling ever. Platinum might call it that, her reason to always stick to my side. I call it an excuse and I have used it against my victims plenty of times. I didn't think it could hurt a person so much, watching their loved ones die right in front of them.

Then again, I watched my own mother die before my eyes. I remember feeling pain, now it's just numb.

Hatred and anger are the only things I feel. Anger towards Sora and hatred towards Hotaru. They're both weak compared to me. I no longer hesitate to think about killing or destroying. I do it because I want to. I have a bloodlust that needs to be quenched.

I hear chattering below me as I pause in my jumping. They're flying a jolly roger proudly; they're laughing and smiling. I clench my jaw tight. Pirates sailing the seas to be free of the world.

Pathetic. Don't they know we can squash them as if they're nothing but mere bugs?

I take deep breaths as I hear my own heartbeat. Yes, bugs that need to be squashed.

All of them are the same: disgusting and filthy.

I let myself fall from the cloud as I changed back into my human form. I brandish my two guns. I chuckle as the familiar excitement pumps into my veins. I want to see them scream for mercy. I want them to beg for their lives like dogs. I do a backflip as I land on the ship's deck. Noticing for the first time it's Whitebeard's mark on the flag.

I laugh at their expressions; all are shocked. It lasts only a minute as they all grab their weapons, getting ready to take me on. My laughter subsides to giggling, I love this. I crouch down and put both of my guns together. I want nothing more but to paint this ship using their blood.

"Rail gun." A perfect straight line of lightning shoots out from my guns.

I straighten up, smiling. These guys aren't like any of the other mere bugs.

Some of them succeeded in dodging my attack. By this point the bloodlust has taken over my mind. Pirates always trigger it, the very sight of them makes me lose it.

I dodge the kick and punch aimed at me. I catch the pirate's wrist, digging my fingers into it. I giggle as I hear the bone cracking, music to my ears.

I twist his arm as he cries out at his broken wrist.

With his back facing me I place my gun on the back of his head.

I lick my bottom lip as I pulled the trigger. I turn my head to the rest of the crew as I feel my silver eyes glowing.

One of them, I notice, his eyes change from shocked to furious. He thrusts his sword forward, aiming at my arm. I shield myself with my guns. I can taste his anger, adding it to my own passion, my own bloodlust.

I chuckle at the sight of his hair; it's brown and pulled back in a pompadour style.

I back off, jumping to distance myself quickly. He is sort of dressed up like a cook. Except with a yellow ribbon tied around his neck.

"Who are you?" He asks me.

First time I have ever been questioned that. I smile at him.

"Death." I answer simply.

He narrows his eyes at me.

I point both of my guns to the ground. I inhale deeply and close my eyes. "Multiple shots."

I can feel each of their heart beats. I open my eyes, targeting every pirate. There's a thrill of killing each and every heartbeat. None can stop me.

They are hopeless. They have turned their back to the world. Thus, the world has turned its back on them. No matter what they do from now on, they will be seen as outsiders.

Pirates all think they're free of the world. Yet, they must fight to live each day. I often think of becoming one of them, but the thought of following someone makes it seem idiotic.

I could never build a pirate crew. I don't have the patience to.

I pull up my guns putting the barrels sideways, away from each other. I feel the electricity running through my body to my guns.

This is what I am: a weapon, a killer, a cold blooded murderer. I am lightning, the weapon of Zeus.

I pull the trigger as I focus all of my concentration on their heartbeats.

Platinum loves it when I do multiple shots. My body moves so fast all you see is the lightning shots coming out of my hands.

I smile, satisfied, as I hear several corpses fall to the ground. Only four are left. I turn my head to one of the pirates with long black curly hair. His face paled at the sight of his fallen comrades.

Both of my guns have electricity running through them. All I have to do is pull the trigger.

"W-Wait," the pirate stammers. "Don't you know this ship belongs to the Whitebeard pirates?"

He points to the black flag with a jolly roger of a skull with a white mustache. I do my best not to roll my eyes at him, instead, I point my other gun to the flag.

I shoot it down.

The man's eyes widen as he watches his pride and joy burn away.

I take the chance to kick him. I place both of my guns on his chest. I never get the chance to shoot him as my friend from earlier tackles me down. I growl at him, disgusted to be touched by him. I hit him with the blunt side of my gun.

I do a black flip to get some distance between us. I point my gun towards him. I must say I never saw this coming. From the pirate cook's stomach, three blades appear. His eyes widen in surprise as he coughs up blood.

My eyes flicker to the other pirate with long curly hair, a content smile on his lips.

I watch as the cook falls to the ground. That's when I finally notice I can only hear one heartbeat. He killed the rest of his comrades. This man is the pirate everyone knows and hates.

He laughs as he removes something from his pocket, it's some sort of grapefruit.

"Missy, you are my guardian angel." He chuckles.

"What do you mean?" I ask, curious.

"I've been planning for days to kill Thatch for this devil fruit. When out of nowhere you appear and make things easier for me." He responds.

I open my mouth to question him further at the same time my den-den mushi starts to ring. I feel a roll of annoyance go through me as I grab it from my pocket.

"What?"

The snail's face changes into a terrified look.

"Lightning stop him, shoot him, take the devil fruit from him!" The snail screams, on the verge of tears.

I look up to the pirate to see he had eaten the devil fruit already.

"He ate it." I tell the snail.

"Missy, my name is Marshall D. Teach. I am forever in your debt. Once I become Pirate King I'll come to you." He grins.

"Lightning kill him!" The snail shrieks.

I don't follow the order. I stand still as he gets on a boat and begins to row away from the destroyed ship.

I place my guns back inside of me as I slide down to my knees.

Questions fill my head as I stare down at the trembling snail.

"Now you've done it." It mutters.

"Done what?" I ask, confused.

"You have changed the course of time. My powers have revealed to me that this small change has messed with everything."

"What are you talking about Fate?" I question as a chill travels down my spine.

"I mean Chronos and Monkey D. Luffy will pay the price for this. Our conversation, our meeting, our alliance, they all have butterfly effects. And this is one of them." She explains as the snail tears up.

At the mention of my sister's name, my heart clenches. I stand, looking at the horizon.

"Fate, what are you talking about?"

I don't want to hear her answer but I need to know. I want to know what it would've meant if I had just shot the man.

"That man will be the one to bring this Pirate era to its knees. Along with it, your sister and the boy. My powers as Fate have left me to witness two different kinds of future, but it seems I picked the wrong one."

The snail begins to sob, Fate's power is a complete mystery, but we know it's connected to my sister's power. Chronos only see's one future and Fate sees the many choices to a different future.

"What else did you see?" I dread the answer.

The snail sobs harder, making my body tremble in fear. I let one person live. The first person I have never even shot at. I didn't listen because it seemed stupid to be afraid of a man who couldn't even scratch me. He practically soiled himself from fear.

"S-Sora," The snail spoke through her sobs.

I hold the snail closer to my ear. A wind blows softly as the words echo through my mind. My blood runs cold as Fate reveals the consequence of the choice I made from letting one man live.

I can't speak, I didn't even bother to wipe away the tears. I should have put a bullet through his heart. The snail sobbed as the tears kept coming.

Sora POV:

I literally had to strain myself from killing Zeff.

He would not stop laughing at me since one of the chefs told him Luffy kept pushing me into the water. I shot him a dirty glare as I handcuffed Don Krieg.

"Please let him go." Gin pleaded for what seemed the hundredth time. I had to change into my adult form as soon as Sanji started to give me trouble. I even took off my hoodie for extra precautions. Apparently, my white button shirt is see through.

As evidence, every male has been staring at my chest.

None of them even try to hide it. I sigh as I give each one of them my famous death glare. I smile, satisfied to see them all go pale.

Within minutes, my Marine battleship appears next to the Baratie. My smile disappears at the sight of it. That's right, I'm Admiral Hikari. I arrest pirates. I despise pirates. I sneak a peek over to Luffy. I hate this, I don't want to see Luffy through the eyes of a Marine.

Something dawns on me, making me want to punch princess dumbass to the next world. He lost the straw hat, again! I sigh in annoyance.

"Ma'am, what are your orders?" My captain asks as he salutes me.

Look for a stupid monkey's hat.

"Arrest every Don Krieg pirate, also, get the medical team to help with the injured from the Baratie chefs and the pirates. Make sure to get Gin first, he is one of the pirates, and he inhaled a potent poison." I order as I curl my fingers into fists.

What I would kill to have one stinking lollipop. Especially if it's strawberry flavor.

My captain salutes me as he begins to bark orders. Now to find my stinking princess' straw hat.

I start to move around the ruins of the once proud Galleon. This ship must have some bad luck to end up in such a sad state, but it must have sailed with pride. That's what Papa used to tell me, a ship is your home away from home. Make all kinds of memories on it, and never forget to look out for your ship. Before you know it, it's become part of your crew.

I release a sigh of relief at the sight of an old straw hat. I take it in shaking hands. The Pirate King wore this hat as a crown, I heard Whitebeard say once.

You would think that they were enemies, the kind that hate each other. But Whitebeard really respected Roger as a rival, and vice versa.

Funny, I wonder if Luffy will find a respectable rival. I don't consider myself as one. In fact, he is too weak for me to even consider him as anything except an overconfident rookie.

I jump over to the Baratie, trying my best to not get in the way of repairs as I enter the restaurant. On one of the tables of the restaurant, I see the doctor of my ship giving medical treatment to Gin. His skin already has color in it and his breathing sounds better. I alight up the stairs, if I remember right, they brought Luffy up here to let him rest.

I swear, he is still too reckless. I knock on the door as I hold the straw hat closer to me. I slowly open the door to see no one except sleeping beauty on the bed. I close the door quietly, not wanting to wake him up. I place the straw hat next to the bed stand. I turn my attention to the princess sleeping away.

The only time he's ever still is when he's asleep. He seems cute and has this innocent glow. I exhale as my body shrinks back to a child's form. Now I'm more level to the bed. He really is still a child, but he has grown up a bit. He is still the Luffy I know.

I peek over my shoulder to the door, it's closed and my haki doesn't sense anyone close by. My face reddens as the thought comes into my mind. Prince Charming got to do it to Sleeping Beauty, it's not wrong for me to do it.

I am just giving him an award for letting me eat my strawberry shortcake.

Yeah, that's all I'm doing, just giving him an award for a job well done.

I lean over the bed feeling my heartbeat speed up. I get on my tippy toes, trying my best to keep my body weight away from him. Maybe he'll wake up from this, but if this is the last chance I get with him. I want one less regret on my list.

I gently place my lips over his. Luffy's lips are soft as I have forgotten all about it.

He might have no sex drive, but that doesn't stop a girl from raping him. I mean from dreaming. Yes, I'm a pervert, girls can be perverts too.

I force myself to leave the room as I feel Sanji coming to the room. I try not to make it obvious I had gone to Luffy's room. I did my best to meet Sanji by the staircase.

He frowns at my child form. Really?

"Sora-chan, a butterfly shouldn't hide in her cocoon for so long. She should let herself become a butterfly. A bud when ready should transform into a rose..." I mute him as he continues.

Apparently I'm a cocoon bud, sweet.

"Thank you, Sanji." I smile at him, feeling confused about the whole thing.

"It's my pleasure." He bows.

I nod at him, still confused. I start to go downstairs, but pause as I turn to Sanji's back. I bite my bottom lip, not sure if I'm getting ahead of Luffy. I mean I know Luffy's look when he wants something or someone. He's a cook and Luffy is in search of one.

"He loves meat, if he could, he would live off it." He stops but doesn't turn around. "He can be a pain, but once you get to know him, you realize he is one of a kind."

Sanji doesn't say a word to me. I return to climbing down the stairs, feeling like an idiot for opening my mouth.

"I can already tell he is." He responds quietly.

Yes indeed.

I place my chin on my hands, leaning against my elbows close to the den-den mushi's smiling face. I got on board after saying goodbye to Zeff and the chefs of the Baratie.

I took the chance of Luffy still being out of it to leave quietly.

"Hey Little Boss."

"Yes Red?" He responds.

"It hurt not being recognized by him. I thought for a minute Luffy would remember everything about our adventures. I wanted him to remember our promise. The one he made to me." I say as I bury my face into my arms.

"Me too, I wish we could both be truthful to them. I want to see them, Ace and Luffy." Little Boss admits.

To this day, I regret erasing all of their memories. But knowing Luffy and Ace, they would risk everything to get me back.

"Do you think Ace will be safe?" I ask him.

Little Boss doesn't respond right away. I can tell he is trying to find the right words.

"I'm not sure, but if Fate is trying to get on your good side, there must be a reason." He finally says.

That is true, Fate must want something from me badly.

Otherwise, why risk the chance to contact me when there are stronger weapons than me?

The thought is scary, knowing there are stronger people than you. I am strong, but I'm still weak.

Back in the kingdom of Rosalia, I used to believe with all of my heart my parents were the strongest people in the world.

I had never feared anything knowing they were by my side.

My Papa and Mama always taught me to embrace the world, to live without any regrets.

Not only do I live with too many regrets, but I am ashamed of myself. I have grown stronger over the years. Yet, I fear all my demons. I'm too scared to go against any of them, specially when Hotaru is too weak to even get out of bed.

From what I saw earlier in the fight, Luffy might have trouble adjusting to the Grand Line. Not to mention he is acting like any inexperienced rookie.

I wonder if I acted like that, overconfident in being able to kill anyone.

I have destroyed islands, ripped countries apart, and have tainted my hands with so much blood.

"Red, I will be waiting for you in Loguetown within a week." Little Boss offers a reassuring smile.

Normally I would argue about meeting face to face, but I do want to see him.

"Roger that." I respond before the line goes dead.

As if on cue, somebody knocks at my door. I take out a lollipop from my secret stash in the bottom drawer of my desk.

"Come in." I finally say, satisfied to have my candy.

The door opens to reveal a soldier. He enters the room and salutes me.

"Ma'am, we have just received an SOS from a falling Marine ship."

That caught my attention right away. I'm not in the best of moods and I wouldn't mind kicking some butts. That's a lie, I will take the honor of kicking their asses.

I stretch my arms above my head. For now I'll use my small form. The adult form is getting on my nerves. I'll only use it if things go sour. I twirl my lollipop as I smile at the soldier.

"Where did the SOS come from?" I ask him, already feeling excited.

"It came from near the Conomi Islands." He answers as he lays out a map on the desk. I grab my golden pocket watch from the desk. Not bothering to look at the map.

"Set a course to the Conomi Islands, see if you can get any survivors on the line, but do not say a word about my presence." I order him as I gently caress the glass case of the clock.

The soldier salutes me before heading out.

I normally wouldn't care, but it is a bit weird. Marine ships around here never seem to be taken down too easily. East Blue might be the weakest of the Blues, however, some pirates just aren't all that strong. I'm starting to think the people here are equally weak. Pirates and Marines are either equal or one outranks the other. I was hoping the Marines were stronger compared to the pirates.

I twirl my lollipop around, my mouth feeling better.

Man, maybe I'm addicted to lollipops. That's ridiculous, I can quit my candy anytime, I just don't feel like it.

Which reminds me, Fate still has Ace and I have yet to give her an answer. I don't want to work with the crybaby. Fate might be good at seeing events such as death, birth and other fateful events. She's still a weakling and a crybaby that is good at getting on my nerves.

Plus, there is also something bugging me. Fate said she knows about One Piece. I look down at my ticking pocket watch. I place my feet on my desk as I lean back against my chair.

That might be a problem for her to have such information. The Grand Master won't hesitate to kill her. Even the Celestial Dragons know the truth about the legendary treasure and they all fear it. They use the excuse of being high and mighty to act as they want. Yet, the minute they come across a pirate they treat them as if they were dirt.

Celestial Dragons despise pirates. They fear the idea of finding One Piece.

I remove both of my gloves as I look at the back of my hands feeling my blood run cold. Burned into my very skin is the mark of the Celestial Dragons. Once they knew of my mother's name, they didn't hesitate to place their marks all over my skin. I swallow down the lump in my throat as memories of the humiliation they put me through come back to me.

The Grand Master never said a word as she watched on with a smile.

As the Celestial Dragons destroyed my body. Those were the days when I wanted nothing more than to die. That's when I stopped seeing myself as a human.

We're demons, we kill, we destroy, we don't think, we don't feel. I close my eyes tightly focusing on the matter of Fate.

I look down at my hands seeing the scratch marks all over this cursed mark. I dig my nails into my own skin feeling disgusted of being marked by such monsters. I do want to be with Luffy, but over the past ten years hell has broken every part of me. Even my conscience will be gone soon enough. A weapon that is awakening erases all of its humanity. In other cases, it takes a very long time to forget, I'm one of them. I refuse to be like Icebreaker and them. I refuse to accept I am one of them. I let myself slip into the darkness, I just want to sleep it off. I'll deal with everything soon enough.

I just want to dream of my childhood in Rosalia. I only want to remember about the happy moments before hell. Instead, one particular memory comes to mind. It was the first week of life in hell. Icebreaker had me chained down with sea prism handcuffs. I was terrified but refused to show any emotion. I forced myself to only think about my two baby sisters. Hotaru and Hikaru, I don't want them to experience any of this.

Icebreaker stopped in front of a door as he slid a key into the lock on the side of the door.

I desperately searched for an exit, aching to return to East Blue. Easier said than done, the labs had a tight security system. Everywhere I looked a security guard was standing there.

I turned my head to the opening doors before Icebreaker pushed me in. Inside were the rulers of this hell. They all wore glass bubbles on their heads along with a white robe suit. Icebreaker held me in place as the rulers stared me down.

They were all sitting in a straight line in front of me. Behind them was an aquarium full of colorful fishes. I bet Luffy would like that. I bit my bottom lip, keeping my tears from falling.

"This is her?" One of them said with disgust as he scrunched his nose.

I look down at the ground wanting to make myself disappear.

"Yes my lord." Icebreaker responded as he placed a firm grip on my shoulder.

I immediately tried to pull away, but he held me in place.

"It makes me sick to know we have three of them alive with filthy blood running through their veins." A female voice said.

I heard one of them shift in their chair.

Soon I saw a pair of black boots in front of me. I looked up to see the man who spoke first.

He lifted his hand up and brought it down hard slapping me away from him as if I were a fly.

I fell to the ground on my side already tasting blood.

I ignored it all as I kept repeating to myself that it didn't hurt.

The Celestial Dragon grabbed me by the hair and lifted me up off the ground.

The fire in me burned my insides wanting to be let out. Icebreaker gave me a look, sensing my power as well.

I swallowed the cry building up on my lips. He didn't let go of me, he kept pulling me by the hair and dragged me back with him to his chair. He let go of me once he sat down. My scalp ached and I resisted the urge to massage it down.

"How old is she?" One on the far left asked.

"She's eight." Icebreaker replied.

I looked down as the Celestial Dragon grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.

I right away noticed he is an old man, maybe in his sixties. His dark brown eyes stared at me as he grinned.

"You know since my last slave, I haven't had any fun." He said in an amused tone.

My entire body started to tremble. My instincts were telling me to run for it. He gently caressed my cheek then in a blink of an eye he ripped off the white gown I was wearing. I shivered and crossed my arms over my chest trying to cover myself.

"No dear one, a filthy dog such as yourself needs to satisfy her master." He said as he eyed me in a different way.

In his eyes, I saw myself as a deer about to be pounced on by a mountain lion.

I felt a fresh wave of tears as I peeked over to the others, all of them were looking at me in the same way. They were all turning into predators. Soon, I noticed Icebreaker had left me alone with them.

My body shook in fear and I didn't bother to wipe away the tears, instead I focused on thoughts about my sisters. They are fine, these beasts will never touch them.

For weeks those beasts attacked me, leaving me in incomplete pieces.

Sometimes I wonder how I even survived, the whole time I prayed one of them would shoot me.

I just wanted to die. I wanted to give up on everything and anything. I returned to my sisters doing my best to smile at them.

I buried my pain deep inside of me, I never let myself cry in front of them. I had to be the big sister who would protect them from the monsters under their bed.

But who would protect us from the real ones under the sun?


	7. Decisions

Third POV:

Fate kept walking in circles as she bit down on her nails.

Her eyes were glowing a golden color as she focused all of her attention on her latest vision.

She would never admit but she envied Chronos for being able to see the timeline completely without any worries.

For Fate it was different. Her visions would only appear once and she only had a minutes to soak in every detail about it.

She let out an impatient sigh as she sat down on the crimson red couch.

The tea she had made herself had gone cold. She didn't thought much about it as she took a zip. Her eyes returned to their soft green color.

"It seems you interference has made a huge impact." The girl sitting across Fate spoke.

Fate look up at her meeting her green blue eyes.

"There must be something we can do." Fate said as she stared deep into her eyes.

Yuka smile at her before taking a zip of her own tea.

"I warned you the minute I told you the truth."

Fate made her hands into fists as she tremble with anger. She was an idiot if she had not called Hikaru then things would have been different. Now Blackbeard is on the loose and from what Fate has seen from her latest vision he's someone not to take too lightly.

"The King spoke fondly of you." Yuka spoke breaking her train of thoughts.

"What did he say?" Fate asked her.

"If anyone can change the future it is you, Fate. I have lived in the future where there is no such thing as a Pirate Era. The death of Portgas D. Ace and Chronos ended it. Monkey D. Luffy had no true strength to revive the Era." Yuka explained as she eyed the plate of cookies on the table.

At hearing Yuka's words another wave of chills went down Fate's spine.

Her heart went out to Luffy, she could just imagine the pain he must felt losing his brother.

As for Chronos what could she be to Luffy?

"Why did Luffy care about Chronos death?" Fate asked.

Yuka didn't answer her, she turned her head to the old strawhat sitting next to her.

"He made a promised to her. 'I will become the Pirate King in your place.' That's their promise." Yuka answered as she trace her fingertip on the rim of the strawhat.

"A promise?" Fate repeated.

"Yes, there's also the fact that he loves her."

That sentence made Fate spit out her tea.

She went into a coughing-fit as the words settle in her mind. Fate rubbed her chest as she calmed down.

"You can't be serious!" She shriek.

"I am, she is the reason the King ordered me to come back to the past in hopes to change the future." Yuka responded with a carefree smile.

Fate's eyes widen as a smile made to her lips.

Chronos does have a heart, the Grand Master never broke it. For the first time since Yuka appeared here, Fate felt hope.

"She is the key to One Piece. The Grand Master knows it as well." Yuka said as she turned her head to the fireplace. "I think that is why she has such a tight hold on Chronos."

Fate instantly remembered the pair of innocent blue eyes staring at her with a kind smile.

She grabbed a fistful of her skirt as her eyes got watery.

Chronos will never betray the Grand Master as long as Hotaru is alive with a weak body. The thought of it makes Fate shake in anger.

"It's not fair. None of us wish to be weapons. I, for sure never asked for this kind of power. I used to think maybe I can protect people with it but now it doesn't seem it's enough to protect anyone." Fate muttered as she did her best to hold in her tears.

"Unfortunately, it wasn't a choice but Fate, your power is what is keeping all of us safe. I have no doubt in my mind we will find a way to save Monkey D. Luffy and Chronos. We will also bring down the World Government." Yuka promised.

Fate give her a nod stiff as her eyes begun to glow as she brought all her focus on her latest vision.

All they can do is find a way to save everyone. The One Piece is the last hope the former king left for them.

Fate bit her bottom lip as the vision took over her mind once more but nothing had change. Hikarus encounter with Blackbeard had change the course of time. Now it was all up to her to change it or to stop the ex-Whitebeard pirate.

Sora's POV:

I close my eyes feeling the sting from the sunlight. I have been passing the time by looking into the history of the island we were going to.

Each time I look, the fire inside me seems to grow more. I just want to fry every fishmen there.

I suppose it shouldn't come as a surprise, Arlong hasn't changed.

I'll have to arrest him and his crew.

Plus I have a couple of Marines to beat to a bloody pulp.

Money, they haven't called for back-up or fought back against Arlong because of money.

I gritted my teeth together as the fire licked my fingertips. I'm going to burn them all into a crisp.

I'm not sure which group I want to murder first. A part of me wants to make hell for the Marine captain here.

A rat shouldn't even be allow to have that kind of power. My hair kept going from blonde to red. They are too greedy.

I was hoping only Captain Morgan got cocky with power but it seems I was wrong.

Not only are there others but they only stand by.

They stood by while she robbed pirates and risked her life, all for the sake to buy her village back.

Nami I might have not met face to face but I can tell Luffy is already under her skin.

He truly does have a unique way to make anyone forget all about their worries. He made her smile and laugh while she was in his ship.

I let out a long sigh if I fight for the sake to beat the crap out of Arlong and Captain Rat. Then Luffy might be mad about it, he wouldn't stop me pushing me into the sea each time I pick a fight with Don Krieg.

I must also consider another thing Luffy might be in love with this girl. I mean she is the first girl he has consider to join his crew. What if they fall in love and he forgets all about One Piece.

Now I'm just being ridiculous.

As if Luffy would give up on the idea of becoming Pirate King. But still, I should consider Nami as a rival. Even though I have no right to. At least her hands aren't tainted.

I push down my foolish thoughts and took a closer look at the island. There is no doubt about it I feel such a bloodlust that my entire body is aching to see Arlong cry out in agony.

I lick my lips at the thought of painting his precious Arlong Park red.

I'll have to quench it for now, the minute I get the chance I'll turn every fishmen into sushi and feed them all to that blasted Sea King they keep as a pet. It truly is hard to keep myself from being driven by bloodlust.

I stood up from my seat on the deck. First things plans are need to be made. Sadly Arlong has already heard of an Admiral being in these waters. The cowards has already kidnap several villagers to use as hostages.

"Captain call up the men." I ordered as I gaze at the island.

We're still a bit too far to even being considered as a danger. But from the parts of wood floating on the sea it appears there still on guard.

I twirl my lollipop before popping it back in my mouth. I must say if I just fight Arlong head on. I could win but within minutes they would use the hostages against me.

I bit my lollipop, feeling irritated. Now I'm definitely starting to think like a certain rubber boy. I want to kick some asses but going in blind is stupid.

"Ma'am, we are awaiting on your orders." My Captain said as he saluted me.

I had to fight the urge to blow up Arlong Park. Of all the stupidest things he has done this one takes the cake.

I heard from Ray-chan about the Sun pirates. I thought people could change but scars are too hard to get rid of. I turn to my crew letting my eyes go red.

The one thing that keeps pissing me of is the way Nami is in the same boat as me. Her village hangs over her head. The minute she makes a wrong move her village pays the price and she gets to watch them suffer.

Hikaru suffered and I heard every scream she let out.

I kept repeating to myself no matter the price I will never let them touch my sisters again. I bit down hard on my lollipop at least she can be break free. I'll be chain down to the Grand Master until death.

I turn my head to the right side of the ship.

"These are your orders: I want one team to go to a Marine ship that's anchored here. Arrest every soldier and confiscate any treasure you find." I turn my head to the group of soldiers on the left side of the ship. "I want another team to go and secure the safety of the villagers. As for the rest of you stay in the ship until I give out a signal to come to Arlong Park." I ordered.

I gritted my teeth together.

Arlong is in Cocoyashi village and for the looks of it, he isn't there for a friendly visit. My whole entire body shook as Nami's childhood flashed through my eyes. A part of my mind play my own childhood seeing the resemblance.

Boy, I haven't been this pissed since Fate ruined the entire plan back in Cunoo island. I let out a low growl as I glared at the island. The smart thing to do would be to consider the safety of the villagers and stay out of it until I find an opening but the hell with it!

"I'm going ahead." I said through gritted teeth, none of my man bothered to even stop me.

I run straight to the front of the ship and took a big leap up into the air letting my red wings

un-fold from my back.

I flap them once, going up, and heading straight to the village.

At this point I'm close to losing myself to blood lust.

I'm close to taking off every single limit in my body.

I truly want to bring down hell on that fish bastard. Who the hell does he think he is, controlling an island.

I didn't even check up on the four Blues for a while because they always seem peaceful but I was wrong. Dead wrong.

There are bad people here as well willing to use the lack of Marine soldiers to their advantage. Captain Morgan and that rat have really push the buttons to piss me off badly. Not to mention Arlong is practically asking to be punched.

Using her in a way that imitates a Celestial dragon perfectly. A small voice in my mind kept repeating its stupid to go in recklessly.

I refuse to listen to reasoning. This little girl has been risking her life for her village, for the people she loves. She risk everything just to make sure their safe. No one should work that hard. Especially a little girl. She shouldn't have had to suffer so much. I made my hands into fists as I flapped my wings to go faster.

I know Luffy has every right to fight him but I refuse to let Arlong hurt anyone, again. She worked too hard, this is enough.

I close my eyes focusing on Cocoyashi village. My body trembled in rage as I watched Arlong push around the villagers.

I place hand in front of me. At this point I don't have the patience nor the self-control to hold back. I am ready to explode.

"Time-time door." A black circle appear in front of me I step into it.

As long as the times zones are symmetrical. I can go anywhere I desire through time. My wings disappear as I pass through the time-time door. My feet touch the ground of Cocoyashi village.

I put my hoody on as I did my best to stay in the shadows. I stayed behind one of the buildings. I couldn't decide to butt in or stay out of it.

I gritted my teeth together as Arlong spoke of creating his own nation by using the money of the villagers.

My body moved slowly, sticking close to the building. Arlong grabbed one of the villagers ready to smash his body down to the ground. Again, my body moved on its own.

I took out Chronos from my sleeve. I used observation-haki to pass through all of the fishman. I place Chronos blade around Arlong's throat. I push forwards sending Arlong flying to crash against one of the tress outside of the village.

I turn my head to the fishmen as they all stare at me. I have no doubt my eyes are red. The cowards run away to check on their leader.

"You piss me off! You piss me off so badly! I just want to burn you until your nothing but ashes!" I growled as I turn my eyes towards Arlong.

Arlong look up to me with wide eyes full of fear. He recognize me at once.

"R-reaper, why are you here?" He asked me.

At once all the fishmen understood, the reason their captain got thrown like a rag doll.

"No way."

"It's the Reaper of Pirates."

"I heard she's a devil."

I twirl Chronos around as the blade turns into flames.

I took a step back wrapping both of my hands around the handle. I glare daggers at all of them. they're no better than the bloody nobles. I took deep breaths as fire spread around me.

"You. Are. Dead." I snarled every word before I jump into the air holding Chronos high above my head. I brought him down, as Arlong barely dodge it. Making Chronos hit the ground cracking it. I took a couple of jump backwards. Putting some distance between us.

I didn't have the chance to get another hit on Arlong. The villager place himself between us, stopping our fight.

"Stop, please." The villager turn his head to me and give me a pleading look.

I bit my bottom lip hard enough to draw out blood. I put away Chronos. That's right the hostages are still locked up.

"It is a pleasure to see you, Reaper." Arlong said with a shark grin as he stood up.

I glare at him as I let my fire die down. I completely forgot about the hostages until I get the okay from each team my hands are tied. Still, it was worth getting one hit on him.

"You haven't change one bit you stupid shark." I growled.

He glared at me and didn't hesitate to grab my head and smash it down on the ground.

My head burst with pain but I did my best not to make a sound. I'm not giving him the satisfaction.

"Watch your mouth Reaper I might just kill one of the villagers."

I truly hate this but there is nothing I can do now.

He wrap his hand around my neck picking me up from the ground. I took slow steady breaths ignoring the pain.

"Let's go men, we have a new toy to play with." Arlong chuckled.

I glare daggers at him as he begun to walk tightening his grip on my neck but not too hard to break it.

They brought me to Arlong Park. I guess I did mess up in my whole plan of saving the island but someone had to kick Arlong off his high horse.

Arlong let me go and sat down on his chair.

His eyes full of pride of capturing me. I fought the urge to rub my neck as I look around Arlong Park. There among the fishmen stood Nami. Her eyes were wide and full of fear. Oh, that's right I'm in my child form.

Plus I am sort of tied, and I left my Admiral jacket back on the ship during my haste. I'm surprised that my hat is still on. Nothing on me really screams I'm dangerously powerful. I took a closer look at Nami.

Her light brown eyes and orange short hair don't scream I'm a witch. Her eyes may seem cold but deep in them I see pain. Luffy is good at finding this kind of people who need a hand. Someone to say I'm here for you. Knowing my reckless rubber boy, he is definitely on his way as soon as he gets himself a chef on his crew.

I sat cross leg forgetting the fact I'm wearing a skirt. Now I have to be patient and wait for the cavalry to arrive. This going to be a long day. Zoro, Mr. Bad-Ass- Hardcore-Swordsman, better do something. I can already tell Arlong is going to be a pain in the neck.

I let out a sigh and lay down on my back ignoring the looks I got from the fishmen. I close my eyes time for a nap.

Hikaru POV:

I gritted my teeth together as I widen my observation haki. That bastard isn't getting away from me. I will find him and rip him from the inside out. I never have let anyone live after seeing me. I always kill them all. This time I went against it not caring.

I growl as I took out my guns. This cannot be happening I can't sense him. Someone is blocking my haki leaving me blind. I landed on a rocky side of a nearby island. Only strong haki users can block another. I have been lacking on my practice but I'm still strong.

"Damn it!" I cursed.

I look around me desperate for the sight of black hair. This is getting me nowhere it doesn't matter how much I look. He disappear into thin air but how can a man his size just go poof.

Back in the ship he didn't show this kind of skill if he had I would have shoot him down within seconds.

My eyes widen as I felt a strong presence behind me. I waited patiently on my spot. I watch as the waves crash against the rocks spraying water on me. I, soon heard footsteps.

"Why are you here?" I asked without turning around.

I tried to hide the fear in me trying to contain it. This person has been one of the lucky ones to bring Chronos to her knees without even using half her strength. Icebreaker and Magma are equal in power to her. If she feels like it she can strike me down right now.

"No, hello?" She said in amused tone. "My, Lighting were not strangers to each other. I am quite surprised to see you alone. Usually you have that annoying Platinum hanging on to you."

I rub my finger against the trigger feeling every muscle tense up.

"I have orders to comply." I responded.

I could feel her cat eyes on me as she walk to stand next to me. Her black hoody covers her face well but I could still see her smirk.

"What business do you have here?" I asked her.

"Business?" She repeated and cock her head to the side.

I did my best to ignore the fact I'm close to shaking. This person has been known to kill her own comrades for fun. She is the reason we had to recruit Puppeteer. She ended up killing two weapons lost month. For us to die, we must take an incredible amount of pain and damage.

"I have none. I just thought it be fun to come here and save a rat from a wolf." She giggled.

I give her a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

At this point I can feel her powers surrounding me. I have no way of defending myself from this demon. She will get me and I can't even fight back.

She turn to me and let a chuckle.

"Lighting, a wolf like you shouldn't try to catch certain useful rat."

I aim my guns at her having only a second to shoot at her I did a back flip as electricity ran through my veins and into my guns. I crouch down ready to take her down. I heard the drops and my brain slowly registers the pain. As I come to realize my black hoody is cover in blood I look down My eyes widen at the sight of a black spear piercing right through my chest.

She hadn't even turn to look if she got me. Her body hadn't even shifted to attack me. The black spear had emerge from the bottom of my feet Shit she used my own shadow.

I drop my guns letting them return to my body. I felt my hands pin down as my shadow grab hold of them. I felt a rage burning deep inside me. She didn't even move a single finger. I tried to break free as I electrocuted my own shadow. White sparks went off.

"You truly are an annoying pest." She turns to me with a frown.

She lifted one finger and two spikes appear piercing my size. I cough up blood glaring at her.

"Why do you want Blackbeard?" I asked her.

"Simple he will let the key I need, to land in my hands. I just have to give him a helpful hand. Chronos is someone I particularly wish to break. I can just imagine it, her big brown eyes full of pain and despair." She giggles like a maniac.

"You want to break her?"

"Yes, Chronos is the only who never has been properly broken down. I have recently found one of her weakest points. Now all I have to do is use it."

She's talking about Monkey D. Luffy. I clench my jaw shut. I electrocuted my own shadow bringing my guns to my hands I shot at it until the spear and spikes disappear. I crouch down and pull the trigger happy to apply the same amount of pain she give me.

"Rail gun."

A line of lighting appears but it didn't go quite far. By a wave of her hand she uses her own shadow as a shield. I need to make an opening for an escape. My wounds will take time to heal.

"What a weak attack it just give me a tickle." She said as her shadow went back to normal.

"As expected from you, Shadow." I place the canons of my guns together as I brought them down to my side. I could feel the current of electrify running through them.

"Light saber." I said as the electricity took form of a blade.

My vision went blur. I blink it away focusing on Shadow. I can't leave any openings for her. She'll kill me if I hesitate.

"You better entertain me. I expect quite a show from you." She licks her lips as I caught the site of her emerald green eyes full of blood lust.

I won't be able to hold much longer without losing conscious. My wounds haven't close yet and the bleeding hasn't stop. In this situation I can't find a way out. I might die here.

Third POV:

Yuka turns her gaze towards the door were a man with a grin stood. His orange cowboy hat covered his eyes from her view. His hands in his pockets as he lean against the doorframe.

"Your back." Yuka said as she tilted her head to the side. "Why did you return so quickly?"

The man stays quiet as he turns his head to Fate's glowing golden eyes. She held her hand close to her chest it seem as if she were praying.

"You said Sora died in the future you came from. And thanks to your power you can open a door to anywhere you want to even to the past. You come here in order to save her." Ace spoke in a thoughtful tone.

Yuka had made sure to keep the part about his death to herself. She had threaten Fate if she even slipped one word she would throw her in a room with Chronos. She quickly agreed to keep her mouth shut.

"Yes I want a future were a Pirate King rules the seas." Yuka said as she did her best to hide a strawhat. She should have hidden it or burned it as the King instructed but knowing Chronos it's the only proof she has. Unlike Fate, Chronos will want proof to back up her story. Memories won't be enough to make Chronos believe her.

"From what I can remember, I can see why killing Sora would end the Pirate Era but as her older brother it is my job to protect her as my little sister. I should have made myself remember sooner to save her from the hell they put her through." He glare at the ground just at the thought of the torture Sora had to deal with.

"Chronos will always carry the scars. Their practically stitched into her skin no matter where she goes, the past will always hunt her." Yuka said in a well known tone.

As a matter of fact Chronos already carries to many scars, one day the Grand Master will destroy her from the inside out.

Yuka bit her bottom lip, it is sad but Luffy won't be the only one to pay for the consequences of messing with the World Government. Sora will pay the toll for both of them.

"Then I'll leave it up to Luffy to heal her. My brother can make the impossible happen." Ace said as he turn to leave.

Before he could even take a step Fate let out a loud shriek. Yuka stood up at once and run to her side pulling Fate into her arms. During visions Fate couldn't tell the difference from reality and the vision.

"What did you see?" Yuka ask as Fate's eyes return to their soft green.

She grab a fistful of Yuka's dress and bury her face in Yuka's stomach.

"C-Cerberus." Fate whimpered.

Yuka felt a chill went down her spine.

"If Sora dies Cerberus will be free."

Yuka rubs Fate's shoulder as she begun to think up ways to keep Cerberus in its cell. The three headed beast that took five years to lock away. Chronos, Icebreaker, and Magma had to team up and fought against the beast until they were all an inch away from death.

It will take Luffy a while to reach the Grand Line.

Yuka can't guarantee she will be able to get a hold of the King. Not to mention Chronos will suspect something if Yuka shows herself. Out of all the butterfly effects she could have cause by coming to the past. She had to cross her fingers in hopes it will be turning Monkey D. Luffy into a girl.

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! Real quick I just want to say this story will have its dark moments but there are also light funny moments in it. Please keep that in mind. The next chapter I work hard in it and I was inspire by a lot of stories similar to it. I'm so excited XD so many things are happening! ^^Again I hope you like it!**


	8. The King

Sora's POV:

You know when you get that feeling that something bad is about to happen? No matter what you do, it will happen and you will either laugh or cry?

Right at this very moment, I feel like I can throw the biggest tantrum.

Kicking and screaming until Arlong hands me over the Strawberry shortcake he keeps eating and rubbing in my face.

He is a demon. I can't move a single muscle, not even punch him much less save the love of my life from his claws. It's like watching a horror movie. He's torturing me and it's working. No, I am an Admiral, I am one of the strongest soldiers of the Marines.

Arlong shoves the dessert along with the plate into his mouth chewing it slowly and crunching every piece of the plate. My eyes widen as I watch him chew. My eyes get teary at the thought of that angel being eaten in such a barbaric way. He doesn't understand the meaning of enjoying each savory moment of a strawberry shortcake.

As soon as the bastard finishes, he orders one of his men to throw me into the cell. I didn't bother fighting back as the image of Arlong eating such a delicate thing in such a barbaric way replayed in my mind, filling my eyes with tears. I was grabbed by the collar of my shirt and was thrown into the room.

I land on my back and hear the door slam shut. I want to kill that bloody shark. Irritated, I close my eyes widening my observation haki combining it with Time Time devil fruit powers. The sight of a Marine Battleship comes into my mind. Commodore Purin Purin got the SOS of the villagers here.

It would be troublesome if he gets killed.

I need a battleship to send the Don Krieg pirates and these bastards to Impel Down. He's my ticket to getting out of doing it. Commodore, you've come just in time for me to use you.

I stand up with a grin as a Time Time door appears in front of me, I step in to face the sea in front of me. I stand on the battle ship about to get attacked by fishmen. I take out a lollipop and pop it into my mouth as I narrow my eyes at the sight of the chu guy. I swear I can't imagine this guy eating without kissing his food.

I sense one of his companions under the ship, if I have to guess, he's removing the rubber to make this ship sink. Not a bad idea, unfortunately, it messes with my own plans of using this ship. I snap my fingers making Chu guy's pants go up in flames. I take the chance to jump into the water.

I'm no match for a fishmen in the waters but at least I have a surprise attack up my sleeve. I take out Chronos and twirl it once. I feel the fire inside me building up as Chronos' blade becomes covered in flames. I find my target at the other side of the ship. Here goes.

I swing from the side, the blade hits him in his stomach. I push with all my strength sending him away by only a couple of inches. I swim up to the surface. Ah shoot, the octopus is trying to make a whirlpool. I wonder if I can cancel it with a fire storm? Nah, too much work.

I jump onto the ship as a bright idea enters my mind. I ignore the surprised looks I get from the soldiers. I guess they've noticed my presence this time. Chu guy is nowhere to be seen. I go to the back of the ship ignoring its crew. I'll save the small talk for later. I feel a little nervous doing this, and ashamed.

Still, I'm sure he won't mind, I'll do it once, maybe two more times. I make my hand into a fist, ignoring my blush. I hope Ace never finds out.

"Fire fist!"

I send the ship flying away from the whirlpool. I did my best to limit myself. I'm in my child form and my fire fist is worthless compared to Onii-chan's. Either way, the ship's out of harm's way.

"Admiral Hikari?" The Commodore says, shocked.

Oh good, he recognized me and he didn't call me a child. I can already tell this is going to be easy and painless.

"Commodore Puri Puri, what are you talking about sir, this is a little girl." One of the soldier says, confused.

Scratch that, it will be painful after burning that man's pants. Nobody questions me further about my child form.

"Commodore, I have orders for you and I'd appreciate it if you followed them." I twirl my lollipop around my fingers.

Something catches my attention, a flying ship, and one thought goes through my mind. Princess has arrived. That means he's got a chef, alright, I am getting a strawberry shortcake as soon as I'm done. I'm getting two plates to soothe myself from the trauma of seeing that shark eat such a masterpiece in such a tragic way.

"What are your orders Admiral?" Commodore Puri Puri asks me.

"For now, stay on standby until I give out the signal to come to Arlong Park." I answer as I let my red wings unfold from my back opening wide.

Today I'm not feeling patient, he's here and what matters the most is freeing her from her own hell. I hop off the ship and flap my wings. I understand Nami so well it's scary. I bet under different conditions we might have been friends.

I push myself to go faster. I'm positive Arlong's cronies went back to him about my interference with taking down the battleship. My men should be almost done with their part of the plan. All I have to do is keep Arlong's eyes on me. Come on you stupid shark, follow me.

I'll admit at moments like this, I'm happy to be an Admiral. I land on Arlong Park and brandish Chronos. Princess better hurry up. I'm close to losing myself to my own bloodlust.

Arlong looks at me with a grin. Oh, he hasn't received the news about all of his hostages being free.

Right at this moment, my crew is working hard to break the chains he created over the past eight years.

The villagers will be here soon enough to avenge Nami. I didn't get the chance to stop that bloody rat, but he'll pay for it in Impel down. I am on great terms with the warrant there.

"What's this, have you forgotten about the villagers Reaper?" Arlong asks with a cocky grin.

"Of course not, my crew has secured their safety. Now, there is nothing stopping me from frying all of you." I respond as I finally let my adult form take over.

I don't think they deserve mercy. I twirl Chronos and swing at the fishmen closer to me. I place the blade on the ground as fire surrounds it. I push forward with my foot sending a couple of fishmen flying.

Next, I open my hand letting out sparks of fire and snap my fingers giving them some third degree burns. They'll live, I might be pissed, but I'll hold back for my little crybaby princess.

I hold Chronos on top of me concentrating all of my fire into this one attack, I bring down my scythe on the ground splitting it in half. Dirt goes up into the air, there, now rubber monkey should be on his way. I'm only getting rid of the weaklings, he can have the officers and Arlong.

I let out a sigh as my body shrinks back and I place Chronos back in my sleeve. That should do it, I just cleaned a bit of trash. I see Arlong get up from his chair shaking in pure rage.

Oh, I pissed him off. I didn't even bother to move or take a step back. I only smirk as I watch Luffy punch Arlong sending him flying towards the other side of the park.

She ended up crying at the end, I was hoping to avoid that. I turn my head towards the gate of Arlong Park to see a teary eyed and runny nosed Nami. The sight of her made me instantly regret not getting at least another punch on Arlong.

"Don't you dare push me into the pool." I peek out the corner of my eye to see Luffy about to push me into the water.

He gives me a sheepish grin. Instantly, I notice Nami is wearing his precious strawhat, I should not be jealous. It is his to do as he likes, even give it to his girlfriend.

Although I'd rather see Arlong torture a strawberry shortcake then see Nami wearing that hat.

I shake my head, quit being an idiot, you've got asses to kick. I stretch my arms as I walk over to the villagers. At the same time, three fireworks go off.

I smile at the sight of them. The hostages have been saved and are secure. The villagers are being protected by my men. The captain Rat has been arrested, now he can't butt in. Which means there is no reason as to why Fluffy can't kick his ass.

I place myself on the sideline, it'd be great if I were eating a strawberry shortcake. I sit down leaning against the wall. I watch Luffy give Arlong a glare. I haven't seen him get this pissed in such a long time.

Last time I saw him this mad was when I still wore his strawhat and one of the village kids thought it'd be fun to wash it in the mud

After that, well, let's say he got a broken nose and his friends who were laughing at me all got bruises. I'm the one who provided the broken nose.

Luffy provided the bruises. But still, that was the first time I have ever seen him get really pissed off.

I sit tightly as water rises from the pool revealing the sea cow known as Mohmoo. I wonder if you cooked him if would he taste like fish or meat. I'd prefer if he tastes like fish, I can't eat meat. It tastes gross to me.

There's my number one reason I could never marry this rubber brain, he loves meat with a passion. Oh, the day he gets a wife, I can already tell she will realize the bottomless pit her husband really is.

Mohmoo starts to shake in fear at the sight of Luffy and Sanji. These guys must have met him before. By the looks of it, they must have done something to poor old Mohmoo.

The sea cow turns his back to them, ready to swim for his life, only to be stopped by Arlong.

"Mohmoo where the hell do you think you're going?" Arlong asks him with a glare making the sea cow freeze in terror. "Well, if you are going to run away. I'm not going to try and stop you."

The sea cow shakes even worse at Arlong's words. Poor thing, he must have seen the rage of Arlong. When this is all over, I might keep it as a pet if he survives Luffy's attacks. Mohmoo turns to Luffy and his crew with a growl.

"Alright, follow Mohmoo's lead!" One of the fishmen yells.

"Let's show these inferior humans not to mess with us!" Another one yells.

I wonder if I should give a helping hand. Zoro and Sanji put themselves in a ready stance to take on the enemy while Usopp screams in fear. Luffy punches his fists together and does something I'm positive is going to bite him in the ass afterwards.

He slams one foot into the ground and then the other one. He starts to twirl himself, his hands in fists, punching any fishman near him. He then grabs hold of Mohmoo's horns. This going to be bad, really bad. Poor Mohmoo is already crying.

Luffy raises him out from the water, ignoring Mohmoo's tears. Oh well, looks like I'm not keeping you as a pet after all, knowing how reckless Luffy is, this won't end well for Mohmoo.

"Gum gum pinwheel!" Luffy starts spinning while holding on to Mohmoo. At the same time, they are knocking out all kinds of fishmen in the progress. I dig my fingers into the ground.

Luffy let go of Mohmoo sending him flying back to the waters. He turns to Arlong telling him he came here to kick his ass.

I take out my handkerchief and wave it to Mohmoo. "Bon voyage, Mohmoo."

I turn my head back to the fight. Only the officers of Arlong park and Arlong stand. The rest lay down in bruises.

I notice he has not taken out his feet. Does he have another move to use on Arlong, but from that position he would have to stretch his arms. Plus, it might reduce the strength of his punch, stretching it far.

Octopus decides to attack them with his ink. For some reason, that does not sound like a good move, but apparently it blinds your opponent, since an idiot did not dodge it.

"Dodge!" I yelled at him.

"Yeah, that's the problem, I can't move or see." He struggles to free his feet.

I'm close to murdering him, I knew it. His idea seemed too good to be true. I get up with a sigh. I might as well go help him, with the situation they're in. I'm positive Arlong will use this to his advantage. Octopus takes the advantage of Luffy being blind to crush him with a piece of roof from Arlong Park.

I remove Chronos and get right next to Princess. You know, I'm starting to get the sense I'm prince charming and he is the maiden in distress. Oh, the irony. I cut the roof in half using Chronos as I glare at my princess. He just had to get stuck.

"Next time, make sure your attack has nothing to do with getting stuck to the ground!" I scowl at him.

"That was amazing, flame lady!" He grins.

"Admiral Hikari, weren't you chained up?" Arlong asks with a glare.

"I was but I got bored being stuck in one place." I whine as I twirl around Chronos.

Immediately, Usopp starts to pull Luffy, trying to get him out of the ground. Yeah, okay, I'm just going to replace him for now and get this over with.

"Ah, flame lady don't attack Arlong, he's mine!" Luffy yells.

I should have known it wasn't going to be easy. Wait a minute, what am I doing following his orders, I'm an Admiral, I'm fighting whether he likes it or not. Plus, too bad, I wasn't stupid enough to get myself stuck.

I ignore him and get into a ready stance. Attacking the officers first is a waste of time, kicking Arlong's ass and getting them to stop seems more fun. I do a flip over the Arlong officers, ignoring the glares I get from a certain rubber boy. If looks could kill, I would be dead.

"Arlong, I'll be your opponent." I tell him while finishing off my lollipop.

"What a coincidence, I was thinking the same thing." Arlong stands cracking his fists.

I put Chronos back into my sleeve, it's better to fight this on an even level. The fight will last longer, and I get to punch him as much as I want.

He didn't waste any time trying to rip off my head I did a side step dodging his sharp teeth by a hair. I take the chance to punch him in the chest and send him flying to his beloved Arlong park.

I peek through the corner of my eye to see Usopp and Chu had left. Zoro and Octopus guy are fighting. Sanji and fin guy are also having a fight of their own.

Arlong stands up in rage as he brings his fist down I do a backflip dodging. I counterattack with a kick to the face. I do another backflip and land on my feet. That's when I notice something. Sanji's nose is bleeding and Luffy's as well. Although, he was trying his best to hide it. What in the world is wrong with them?

I didn't get to question them as Arlong throws punches at me, I quickly use observation haki, dodging every punch. I land a punch to his stomach making him cough up blood.

I swallow hard at the sight of it as my bloodlust from before makes itself known. If I keep punching him I'll see more, I want him to scream in pain. I want him to beg for his life. I want to take my time in torturing him as he screams and cries in agony.

I feel my eyes go red at the rush of excitement going through my veins. A giggle slips out from my lips as I think of painting this entire park in red. The fire in me burns brighter, not being able to contain it, I transform into my adult form as I take a couple of steps back.

I breathe deeply, trying to calm myself down. I can't afford to go into Reaper mode. I'll destroy this entire island. I sink my nails into the palm of my hands. I have to finish this quick. I need to return to the Grand Line at once. I forgot to visit Dr. Vegapunk for my shot of the month. It's a tranquilizer for our bloodlust.

A weapon's bloodlust only grows, if we ignore it, it just builds up to the point we go mad wanting to kill and destroy everything in our sight. I need another lollipop. I remove a lollipop and pop into my mouth savoring the grape taste.

That's when I finally see the grin on Arlong's face.

I glare at him as I kick him on the shoulder only to be blocked by his arm. I pull my hand back as fire licks my knuckles. I punch Arlong on the chest again but he learned his lesson and dodges it by getting into the water.

This is going to be harder than I thought. My whole body seems to be on fire, containing it now after getting a taste of Reaper mode seems impossible. Flashes of burning this place down and killing everyone keep playing through my mind. I can do it, I have done it countless of times.

I could feel Chronos' blade's cold touch radiating off its own bloodlust. Then I feel it as if it were a pin stabbing my mind. I turn to Luffy, his eyes are empty from any emotion. He stretches out his arm and grabs the collar of my shirt. He pulls me back to him making us fall to the ground from the force of his hand stretching back.

"Don't make such an angry face, flame lady." He grins.

I didn't say anything to him, instead I got up and stamped my foot on the pavement. I made a couple of cracks on it. I clench my hand into a fist and bring it down on the floor breaking Luffy free.

I take a couple of deep breaths trying to shove down the bloodlust. I push him to the side just in time to take on Arlong's shark darts. I feel his sharp nose pierce my chest. I crash against the Arlong park.

I'll admit that flipping hurt. I stand up ignoring the blood and pain. Only to stumble down, I guess he did get me good. I fight the urge to heal myself, if I let any of my flames out, the bloodlust will take over my mind. I laid down and closed my eyes tight.

I curl myself into a ball as I fight hard to contain my bloodlust. I was careless, I should have seen Dr. Vegapunk after seeing that stupid Aokiji. I might be more of a danger to the villagers than Arlong. I bite my bottom lip trying to concentrate on the sounds of fighting.

Luffy must be fighting Arlong now. Cheeky bastard ended up getting his way. I smile keeping my eyes closed. I hope none of this goes to his head about beating up the rulers of East Blue. Don Krieg and Arlong aren't in the same level as some pirates in the Grand Line.

He has a long way to go before he even reaches my level. Till then, I guess I can save him, but even if I think that I can, the minute the Grand Master whispers an order to me I'll do it whether I like it or not.

I make myself take a nap letting the pain take me. I drift off to sleep knowing Luffy could take care of Arlong and save Nami. I wonder if I can be saved from the chains of the Grand Master.

I doubt it.

Papa tried and he paid the price for it. All of us are demons who crave the sight of blood. We crave to see people suffer and have their eyes full of misery. Yet, I keep hoping I'm still human, I want to be at least normal. I hate the change of look people give me.

In Rosalia, no one ever saw me that way. I was the troublemaker or the daughter of a knight. I was never seen as a demon. I remember everyone accepted my parents with open arms even when they knew they were pirates.

I slowly drift off to sleep.

Third POV:

Yuka's eyes open with a snap as she rises from her bed to the window of the mansion. She looks up at the sky to see it covered in clouds. Her lips form a frown, a storm is always a bad sign. Well, not always, back then it was a good sign.

That night, King had appeared just like a lost soul searching for its path. She wanted nothing more than to send him off, to kick him out the door, but something kept stopping her. Maybe it was the broken look in his eyes or the fact that he never grins, only when he talks about one person.

Chronos. He talked about her with such a soft look, it didn't matter if it was about the good parts of her life or the bad parts. He would grin and you could clearly hear the love he had for her. Yuka wanted nothing more than to see him grin more. She did it one night, she asked him the question she had been dying to ask.

"Say, what would you do if I told you that I can give you the power to see her again?" She questioned him over dinner.

The fact he stopped eating to look at her with hope made her smile.

"I'll open a door for you to the past. Then you can change the future we have now. Create the future she wanted." She continued.

His eyes were full of tears by the time she finished. He wiped them away with the back of his hand. He placed a hand on his old strawhat.

"Yuka, what do I have to do to change this?" He asked in an excited voice.

"It's simple really, all you have to do is merge with your past self. Your current memories and power will be fused with your younger self." She exclaimed.

He grinned as he finished his entire meal. The whole time his grin never disappeared.

As soon as they were done with dinner, Yuka took him outside of the house. She reached into her chest providing a key made entirely of glass. She held out the key in front of her and twisted it, opening a door.

Yuka looked up to the sky to see the rain pouring down on them. She turned to the boy and grabbed him by the wrist pulling them both into the past. She let go of him once the door disappeared.

She looked around to see they were in Windmill Village. The boy laughed at the sight of his hometown. Yuka tried to grasp as much information as she could of the time and place. She frowned and turned to the boy.

"Apparently Chronos has been taken, but you can still save her." Yuka said with determination.

She will help him, even if it means going to the ends of the world to make sure this boy never stops smiling.

He turned to her with a disappointed look but quickly began to plan.

"I'll meet Sora at the Baratie." He thought aloud.

"You must remember to keep this all a secret, don't let it slip you come from the future." Yuka said as she pinched his cheek and pulled it.

"I got it, I got it." He chuckled.

She glared at him and pulled his cheek and let go. She watched with satisfaction as his cheek snapped back into place, making him fall on his butt. She quickly grabbed his strawhat.

"We will have to tell Chronos eventually about our secret. For now, let me hold onto your hat as a proof." Yuka quickly said as the boy reached for it.

He gave her a stiff nod and stood up dusting off his clothes. She started to walk towards the mountains. His younger self must be up here sleeping. He quickly followed her with a rush of excitement, making his heart beat faster and faster.

They soon arrived at the mountain bandit's house. Yuka placed her key on the side of the house, she twisted open a door to reveal three little boys sleeping. She quietly walked around the two older boys and pulled into her arms the youngest.

At his touch, she could feel the energy of a Weapon Contract. She smiled as she felt his warm breath tickle her skin. She took him outside and closed the door. The older boy looked at his younger self sleeping away.

"You have to wake him up to fuse both of your souls together." Yuka instructed as she placed the sleeping boy on the ground.

He rolled to his side mumbling something under his breath.

The older boy got on his knees and gently shook the sleeping one awake. His eyes fluttered open as he yawned. Yuka couldn't help but think how cute he seemed. The boy sat up still groggy with sleep as he looked around.

She giggled at the sight, she knelt down next to him. The older one paid no attention to her as he stared at his younger self.

"Hi Luffy." The older boy said with a grin.

The younger boy's eyes widened as he turn his head to the older boy.

"Who are you?" He asked in a sleepy tone.

"I'm you, from the future." The older boy answered.

"No way, that is so cool." The younger boy said with stars in his eyes.

Really, you're not even going to question him about it? You're just going to go with it? Yuka thought as she stared at the boy with dread. This might be even easier than I thought.

"Younger me, I came to tell you I was brought back to the past. Thanks to Yuka." He said pointing at her.

Yuka nodded at the boy with a smile.

"I want to change our future." The older boy said with determination. "Your future isn't a happy one. We lose all of our nakama."

Yuka took a peek at the older boy. He must be embarrassed, he came back specially for someone, but yes, also for his nakama.

"Sora too?" The younger boy asked.

Yuka bit the tip of her tongue to keep herself from laughing. He must have been in love with her for such a long time to even be asking for her already.

The older boy nodded with a sad smile

The younger boy's eyes got teary and seemed close to crying.

"But we can save her and our nakama. We can save everyone." The older boy reassured him.

"How can we do that?" The younger boy asked as he tilted his head to the side.

Yuka bit her tongue harder to keep herself from attacking the boy. He is so cute! I want to keep all of him to myself.

"I will give you all of my power and memories." The older boy answered as he extended his hand to the younger boy.

The younger boy took his hand, before they could fuse their souls Yuka interrupted them.

"I have to remind you of one thing, remember there are things that cannot be changed. There are events written in time you cannot change no matter how much you try. Please keep that in mind. I also need you to pretend and act as if you don't know anything about the future, otherwise Chronos will become suspicious of us." Yuka instructed as she poked the older boy.

"I understand, I'll be on my best behavior." The older boy chuckled.

"You must remember, Chronos might not even know of this because of my powers. All she has done, the lives she has saved, try not to save them yourself." Yuka said with a stern tone.

She might have said lives, but she meant Sabo's.

Both boys nodded even though the younger boy didn't get it.

Yuka watched as the older boy's body began to glow and disappear into the younger boy's chest. A pained expression covered the boy's features. He grabbed his chest as the memories flashed into his mind. Memories of his nakama, his adventures, and his family.

The boy turned to look at Yuka with a grin as his eyes were lit with excitement.

"Don't let Chronos catch you. I'm not sure what she would do to you."

After that night, she had contacted the boy a couple of times, always in the name of King. She didn't want to take any risks using his real name. Not even Fate had figured out her secret.

Thunder rolls through the skies as lightning flashes. Something bad will happen, maybe not now, but soon. So far Chronos has figured out nothing, but knowing that boy, he will let it slip out soon enough.

-Back in Arlong Park-

Luffy looked over to the part of the building Sora had crashed into. He furrowed his eyebrows. She hadn't come out at all. He wanted to use observation haki to sense her but remembered Yuka's warnings.

He turned to the pool with annoyance, he could finish off Arlong whenever he wanted but the chance of getting caught by Sora seemed too much of a risk to take.

Arlong tried another Shark dart on Luffy. The rubber boy easily dodged it and landed a punch on Arlong. He sent him flying to the building.

In all honesty, Luffy wasn't even trying, his mind kept replaying the bloodlust in Sora's eyes from earlier.

It's already happening, but still too early to tell. Luffy does his best to keep his body from running to check on Sora.

He grit his teeth together, even if she gets mad at him. He has been resisting the urge to touch, to show any affection to her.

Damn it all if he can't even get the chance to have one moment with her before the demons of her hell call her back.

Luffy turns to Arlong as he stands up with the Kirabachi on his hand. Finally, now I can kick his ass and check on Sora. Luffy grins at the thought. He jumps to the roof making sure Arlong follows him. Luffy broke into the cartography room.

He wasted no time in destroying the room as he threw punches and kicks throwing out the desk and bookcase. He has to destroy this room, she doesn't want to see it. He keeps going, ignoring Arlong's attempts to stop him.

Luffy stretches his leg up to the sky, bringing it down with such force. He slams his foot down on Arlong's back all the way down to the first floor of the building. Luffy lands on the floor as his leg snaps back in place.

He quickly jumps down using the holes Arlong created, he lands on the first floor. He quickly looks around noticing the building is close to collapsing. He finds her curled up in a ball and surrounded by a pool of blood. A chill goes down his spine at the sight of it.

He uses his body to protect her from the collapsing building. He holds her close to his chest with a grin. Finally, after all this time I can see you and touch you, Sora.


	9. A life without regrets

Third POV -At the Baratie-:

Luffy couldn't believe his eyes as a figure came crashing down on the Baratie. His face split into a grin as he recognized the long red hair and matching red eyes. The figure stood up and for a second locked her gaze on him.

She had quickly stood up and brushed the dirt off her hoodie. From outside, Luffy could feel the strong aura from Hawkeye as well as the screams accompanying his presence. The girl made her way out of the restaurant. Luffy followed her to see the Galleon had been cut in half.

This is just like last time, the only difference is that he can remember her. Luffy grabs hold of the ship's rail as Hawkeye and Sora fight in front of him. He feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand. The power between the two fighters is something truly amazing.

Luffy sees the annoyed look on Sora's face as fire surrounds her scythe. He just couldn't stop himself from grinning at the sight of her. He finally gets to see her after such a long time.

He's bombarded with the memory of the last time he saw her. That last memory of her dying in his arms flashes through his mind causing him to bury his fingers into the rail of the ship. It doesn't matter now, that will never happen.

Soon enough, Zoro interrupts their fight. Luffy had to fight the urge to rocket over and talk to Sora. He had to be patient in talking to her. But being this close to her, after ten years of waiting to see her again and not being able to, was absolute torture.

Sora attacks Zoro but stops her scythe an inch away from his neck. Luffy understood what she was doing but that doesn't mean he had to like it. She pulls back and allows Zoro to have his fight with Hawkeye. Luffy keeps his eye on the fight, from what Yuka said, his interference with the past will change the future.

Luffy clenches his jaw at the sight of Hawkeye cutting Zoro's chest. Blood gushed from his wound and Luffy couldn't take it anymore. He rockets himself over to the Galleon, ready to take on Hawkeye. Unfortunately, it did not go the way he planned. He landed on something soft and squishy.

He looks up to see a pair of red eyes. Luffy did his best not to blush as he finally notices he landed on Sora's chest. Luffy leans closer to her, this might be the only chance he'll get to be this close to her.

Sora opens her mouth to speak but closes it. Her cheeks redden, and Luffy has to admit she looks very cute. He wants to tell her everything. That there's nothing to be afraid of and I'll protect both you and Ace. But he never gets the chance, Hawkeye took hold of Sora pulling her into his arms.

Luffy shoots an annoyed look at Hawkeye. Of course the bastard would do that. Shanks might be okay with the idea of Luffy being with his daughter, but Hawkeye has never approved of it.

He turns his head to an injured Zoro. Luffy's hands form fists, he wanted to stop this fight but, at least, he warned Zoro about Hawkeyes strength.

"It's still too early for you to die. My name is Dracule Mihawk! Find your true self, true world, become stronger! No matter how long it takes I will wait for you in my strongest form! Surpass this sword! Surpass me! Roronoa Zoro!"

Luffy stands to see the blood on Zoro's white shirt and chest. Luffy has to keep repeating to himself: He's alive, he's still with me.

"Kid, what's your dream?" Hawkeye asks him.

"Pirate King." Luffy answers without any hesitation.

Luffy looks over to Sora to see her smiling. She remembers their promise. Luffy returns her smile with one of his own.

"Luffy! Can you hear me?!" Zoro calls out to him. Luffy sees Zoro's sword pointing at the sky.

"Sorry, for worrying you. If I don't become the world's greatest swordsman you'll be in a dilemma right? I will... I will never lose again! Until I defeat him and become the world's greatest swordsman. I'll never be defeated anymore! Any problems with that Pirate King?!"

"Nope." Luffy responds, grinning widely.

"You are a good team I hope to meet you again somewhere in the future. "

Luffy doesn't get the chance to respond as a certain redhead does a handstand and kicks Hawkeye into the remains of the Galleon. Luffy couldn't help but chuckle, same old Sora.

"My pocket watch give it back now." Sora glares at the swordsman.

Luffy understands right away why she kicked Hawkeye. No one touches Sora's pocket watch without her permission. He enjoys watching Hawkeye hand over her pocket watch with a sulky look. Apparently, it never dawned on him the girl would be capable of kicking his ass just for a pocket watch.

"Wow you're pretty strong." Luffy said amazed by the fact Sora kicked Hawkeye with such little effort.

But then again, Hawkeye has been known to spoil the girl rotten. Shanks nicknamed him Mother Hen for it.

It doesn't take long for Luffy to get in a fight with Don Krieg. Along the way he had to push Sora into the sea multiple times to keep her from interrupting his fight. Luffy kept wondering the whole time: how did he keep this girl at bay the first time this happened?

The fight drags on longer than he meant it to, but he had to make sure to keep the facade of a rookie pirate. He couldn't use his haki, second or third gear without Sora and the others growing suspicious of him.

It was all worth it in the end, because this time he didn't pass out from his injuries. Luffy grins knowing the next part is his reward for holding back in the fight and makes sure to play unconscious. He still wants the reward for beating Don Krieg.

He hears the door close with a click. Reflexively, his hands form fists while he tries to contain himself. Sora's haki grows small as she goes back to her child form. Luffy fights the urge to frown.

He feels the bed shift even though she's trying to keep herself off him. Luffy couldn't resist himself and opens one eye to see Sora's face glowing red. Her brown eyes close as she leans in closer to him. Luffy grabs a fistful of sheets as he closes his eyes.

This is actually more difficult than I thought. Luffy felt Sora's lips press gently against his, a quick peck on the lips and she pulls away sensing Sanji close by.

As soon as the door closes, Luffy opens his eyes ready to give the Baratie hell for ruining it all. He wanted the reward to last a little longer.

"SANJI! MEAT!" Luffy growls.

Sora POV:

I groggily sit up stretching my arms and let out a couple of groans. I look around confused. I'm in a white room, could I possibly be in heaven?

It would be a downer if I died at the hands of Arlong. Pff, yeah right, as if I could lose to such a big headed maniac. I kick off the pink blanket and get up stretching my legs. I catch sight of red on my white buttoned shirt.

That's right, that bastard pierced me with his stupid pointy nose. I grit my teeth. I am so going to break that nose and stick it in a place where the sun don't shine. I grab my hat from the side of the bed and put it on then pull the cream color curtains back to reveal a small office with three other beds.

On one of those beds is Roronoa Zoro. Oh, he finally got his cut stitched up. I find a mirror near his bed and look at my own reflection to see bandages wrapped around my chest, I give an annoyed look and rip them off before letting my fires burn away the cuts.

I throw the bandages in a nearby trashcan. Next to it, I discover my black boots. Oh awesome, I don't have to wait for the Doctor to come back.

Once I put on my boots, I open the door to be greeted by the sounds of celebration. Guess that means he won. I make my way to the docks while enjoying the music and the smiles on every villagers' face. This must be the first time in years since they've felt happiness.

I scan the docks for my battleship only to see two more sitting next to it. Commodore Puri Puri and the Captain Rat. I jump on board of my ship to find my Captain waiting for me. I take note of the black hooded figure crouched down on the rails of the ship.

"Scuro, why are you on my ship?" I growl.

"Better question is, will this man survive?" He grins at me.

I turn my head to my Captain, his eyes widen as Scuro's powers get to him. Force is more of a talented invisible weapon, on each hand he wears a silver ring with a sapphire stone imbedded into them.

I turn my gaze to Scuro.

"Cut it out already he's part of my crew." I respond, trying to sound annoyed.

"Senpai, don't be such a softy. Bastards, like him, deserve to be taught a lesson. Which is why I'm here under orders to teach a lesson to a certain little mouse and fish." A pair of golden brown eyes peek out from behind his orange locks.

He stands and shoves both of his hands into his hood's pockets.

"I don't see Lightning, nor did I catch her scent on this battleship." Scuro muses as he passes me to go stand on the other side of the ship.

My Captain falls face forward as he gulps for air. I ignore him and turn around to face Scuro.

"What do you mean?" I question.

I make my hands into fists while doing my best to swallow down my panic.

"Shadow played another joke on the Grand Master. She contacted Lightning using one of her victims to trick her into coming to see her, pretending she was Fate."

At the mention of Fate my eyes widen, I quickly compose myself in the hope of revealing nothing to him. Scuro senses nothing, instead he taps his foot to the music of the party.

"Shadow had her fun with Lightning. Now we're shorthanded by one person again." He tilts his head back to stare at the night sky.

"What the hell do you mean?" I demand through gritted teeth.

My entire body begins shaking with rage. Hikaru might be dead at this very moment and he's thinking about the pains of recruiting someone else to replace her.

"Senpai, I keep telling you, you're being a softy. Lightning won't die that easily. We haven't even found a body, but we do suspect a possibility of Lightning betraying us."

Within seconds I am in my adult form with fire surrounding me. I yank Scuro forward by his shirt collar, completely ready to bite his head off.

"Where the hell is my sister?!" I yell.

Hikaru isn't dead and would rather die than betray the Grand Master. She knows what the punishment will be. Hotaru's life.

Scuro grabs my wrist in a tight grip. His blank golden eyes burn into me.

"Chronos, Hotaru is in such good health at this moment. Her blue eyes are full of life. She is very excited to see the polar bears at the zoo. The Grand Master has even given her permission to go with her two sisters to the zoo and aquarium. Wouldn't it be such a waste if an accident were to happen, one that keeps Hotaru from going?"

I bite my bottom lip hard as tears well up. My grip on his shirt collar loosens and my legs buckle from underneath me. I close my eyes tight, letting the tears go.

"Now, now Senpai if you're good and behave yourself, Hotaru will get to go to the zoo with you." Scuro whispers in my ear.

I cover both of my ears and open my eyes. No, don't do that, I'll think you're her. I'll imagine she's here giving me one of her cold smiles as she whispers those orders to kill in the name of justice. I dig my nails into my own ears.

"I'll get her back, just please don't hurt Hotaru." I whimper.

Don't take another person from me. I hate this part of me. I can't move a single muscle to protest against this. One of my sisters might have found freedom far from this hell. I don't want to be the one to drag her back, only to have her be punished.

Scuro grabs my wrists and pulls them away from my ears. The music from the party swirls around my head, but I pay it no attention. My heart won't stop trying to jump out of my chest. Scuro knows I hate it when he whispers in my ear, because she does it all the time. One whisper from her and an entire island goes up in flames.

Scuro pulls away with a satisfied grin. He then jumps over to the other ships and disappears into the shadows. I make myself get up to check on my Captain. He's unconscious but at least he's still breathing. He'll probably have a bruise around his entire neck.

I walk towards my office on trembling legs. I close the door and slide down pulling my legs to my chest. Hikaru is alive, I know she is, because she's much too stubborn to die. I bet she's cleaning her wounds, waiting until she's completely healed to move.

I close my eyes and focus on the day I arrived at Windmill Village. Papa had another one of his hangovers and was sleeping it off. I had remained seated on the dragon figure of the ship, amazed by the night sky filled with thousands of stars. The ocean reflected the sky perfectly and made me feel like we were sailing through it.

I hugged myself trying to keep from freezing and rubbed my arms looking beyond the front of the ship, that's when I caught sight of an island. I grinned and turned to jump on the deck. I ran all the way to the Captain's quarters.

Inside lay my Papa, snoring away, while his strawhat covered half his face. In one hand he held a bottle of sake clutching onto it for dear life. I shook my head at the bottle, typical Papa. I got on the bed and started to jump.

"Land ho, Captain!" I yelled between jumps.

Papa woke with a start, his dark eyes opened in a snap as he sat up quickly thereby knocking me down on the floor. I gave him a dirty look.

"What was that for?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"That was for waking up your old man. Squirt, what I have I told you, don't wake me up. You wake up Benn first." Papa said pointing to the next room.

"Aye, aye sir." I saluted him before running off.

I opened the door to the men's' quarters with a slam. I had to do my best to dodge all kinds of sleeping pirates. Since I had no sake on me they would skin me alive. I found a trail of smoke leading to a sleeping Benn.

Geez, he smokes even in his sleep, Benn is really badass. I had decided that once I became a pirate that I would get myself a bad ass first mate. I wondered if Uncle Drake would take me up on the offer.

I just had to walk around Lucky Roo, who appeared to be eating a rack of meat in his sleep. He really needs to stop that, I kept getting scared he'd forget to chew and swallow it whole.

I got on Benn's bunk bed and gently shook him by the shoulder. Unlike Papa, Benn would give me hell for jumping on top of him.

"Benn, land ho!" I yelled.

His eyes snapped open and he sat up with all traces of sleep gone. He turned his head and stared at me.

"We better wake everyone up then, princess." He said with a smile.

He climbed out of bed and started to shake Lucky Roo awake.

"Land ho! All of you get to your positions. We have to anchor the ship!" Benn ordered loudly.

I smiled at him before running out of the men's quarters. I reclaimed my spot on the dragon's head. The island seemed closer this time. Soon enough, I'd be playing in the sand and exploring the island. I wondered if they'd have all kinds of different animals. I could see the lights from here, I hoped the place had a lot of kids for me to play with.

On the horizon I could see the sun peeking out. Above me, seagulls were flying up to the sky. It only took thirty minutes to arrive at the island. I jumped off the ship and into the sand. I let out a big laugh.

I looked up to see all of the Red-haired pirates looking down at me with relieved expressions. Honestly, they were acting as if I'd hurt myself. I did that a million times.

Papa jumped down from the ship, followed by Lucky Roo, Yasopp, and Benn. Oh right, the villagers might get scared of us. I grabbed Papa's hand and gave him a gentle squeeze.

He looked down at me with a grin. He shoved his strawhat on my head then pulled me into his arms, placing me on his shoulders. I wrapped my arms around his neck and saw that I had a better view of the place. From what I could see, it wasn't such a big place but it had this comforting atmosphere.

"Where are we going?" I asked Papa.

"Squirt, I'm offended that you even have to ask that question." Papa responded looking hurt.

I rolled my eyes.

"Right, so we're hitting the bar first." I answered and pointed to a building with a sign that read 'Party's bar.' I hoped they'd have lots and lots of sake. Those pirates could drink for days. Mama always made sure to buy the kingdom of Rosalia dry.

My eyes got teary at the thought of her. I bit my bottom lip, I couldn't cry, Papa had finally stopped crying, I couldn't ruin the good mood. So I took a deep breath and blinked the tears away.

I had decided to get back at them. I wouldn't ever forget the anger and I'd never forgive them. Every last one of them would pay for taking my mother from me.

Papa sat me down on the floor once we reached the bar. I didn't bother going in, knowing how papa is, he'd start to drink once he gets his hands on any bottle of sake. I started to run back to the ship. I wanted to be on the beach. I wanted to feel the warm sand between my toes.

I took a turn completely ignoring the ship and went straight for the sand. I fell to my knees digging my hands into the sand. I looked up to the sky to see rays of sunlight shining through the night sky.

I pulled my strawhat closer to my face. I allowed the tears to fall and hated myself for being such a coward. I could have saved my mama and my sisters. But I didn't, I turned into a coward at the last minute. I hid myself, thinking only of my safety. It never occurred to me Mama would lose.

I bit my bottom lip trying to contain my cries. I didn't have a right to cry when I did nothing to stop it, it was all my fault. Papa must have blamed me for being a girl, a weak and fragile girl. My shoulders shook as the tears came faster. I hugged my knees to my chest wanting to disappear.

I felt someone poke my shoulder gently. I tensed and tightened my grip on my legs.

"Why are you crying?" A voice asked me.

I quickly stood up and brush my tears away. I couldn't let Papa hear that I cried. I had to smile.

"I'm not crying." I responded in a weak voice.

"Yes, you are, I saw you." He said sounding mad.

I rubbed my eyes harder trying desperately to keep the hot tears from pouring.

"I am not crying." I argued.

I had to stop my tears. I was okay, I was fine, Papa needed me to smile and joke with him. I had to be a big girl, the kind that never cries. I needed to be strong for him.

"Yes, you are, I can see the tears."

Why wouldn't he leave me alone?

"No, I'm not, I just got sand in my eyes."

I bit the inside of my cheek trying to contain the sobs building up. I couldn't stop the tears or the grief taking hold of my mind. For the past two months I had withheld all my tears in the hopes of getting Papa to smile for me. I had delayed the chance to grief for the death of my own mother. Now I couldn't stop myself from crying for her.

It wasn't fair that they took her away from me. Who was going to tell me bedtime stories? Who was going to make me laugh when I got close to tears? Who was going to make me the world's greatest strawberry shortcake? Who was going to be my mother?

I cried until no tears were left. I poured out everything inside of me. I cried and cried for my mama to come and pick me up. I wanted to smell the soft lavender in her hair. I wanted her to tell me she didn't raise a crybaby daughter.

I'm not sure how long I cried. I just remembered feeling a pair of skinny arms wrap around me.

I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep until I smelled the scent of smoke in the air. Benn was near, he must have found me on the beach. I could hear the heartbeat of someone next to my ear. I snuggled closer to them wanting to sleep more.

"When she's asleep, she looks exactly like Scarlet." Papa said in a soft voice.

I felt his arms tighten around me as he tucked in my head under his chin.

"I don't know boss, she reminds me more of you." Yasopp said.

"No, she's exactly like Scarlet. Didn't you see how she got that boy under her spell. I can already tell she's going to be quite the heartbreaker." Benn chuckled.

"Benn, don't start giving me a headache so early in the morning." Papa whined.

I decided to wake up before they began talking about other weird stuff. As if I'd let a boy boss me around. I was going to be too busy searching for One Piece and becoming the Queen of the pirates. I wouldn't let something stupid, like love, slow me down and keep me from my adventures.

I opened my eyes and wiggled myself out of Papa's arms. He loosened his grip with a smile.

"Morning Squirt, sleep well?"

"No, your breath stinks of alcohol. It smells so bad I woke up." I responded.

I took the strawhat from his head to mine. He placed his hand on it making the hat go over my eyes.

"Papa." I whined as I pushed the hat back in place.

"I keep telling you, Squirt, it doesn't fit you, but you're too stubborn." He chuckled.

"Of course, this hat means the world to me." I smiled.

I finally noticed he's sitting on one of the barstools. I sat down on the counter feeling my stomach growl in hunger.

"Looks like Squirt is hungry." Lucky Roo said placing a plate on the counter.

I scrunched my nose at the sight of meat.

"Strawberry shortcake is all I will eat." I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest.

Papa laughed in a careless manner. He pulled me into his arms and twirled me around the bar, just like he used to with mama. I giggled as the men cheered on Papa.

Papa sat me down on another barstool. He grabbed a bottle of sake and drank gulps of it. Good old Papa, I could already tell Benn is getting ready for the hangover of the day.

The musician in Papa's crew took out his violin and started to play the song we all love. The true song of pirates, 'Binks' sake.' Papa wrapped an arm around my shoulders as he sang. I leaned my head against him.

That's when I finally noticed the boy standing by the swinging doors of the bar with his black messy hair and dark round eyes. He was probably one of the village boys.

Papa caught me staring at the boy.

"Come on in, boy, join the fun." Papa chuckled.

The boy gave us a wide grin and stepped into the bar. Papa kept me away from him for some reason. The lady of the bar also kept Luffy at a distance from all of us, even though it was pointless.

The kid kept bugging Papa about what it all means to be a pirate. The gleam in his eyes kept getting brighter as he talked with Papa about being a man of the sea.

He had better not get any ideas about finding One Piece.

That's right, back then, Luffy didn't even know about One Piece or Gold Roger. He didn't know anything about pirates until Papa came into town. I had to tell him about the greatest treasure in the world.

We were both walking around the beach. Papa's hat kept going over my eyes as I picked up my shells. Luffy sat down on a rock near the sea, his eyes gazing into the far beyond.

I turned to him, curious as to what he could be thinking.

"Sora, what's your dream?" He asked me, breaking the silence.

This was the first time he actually talked to me without receiving a glare from Papa.

I smirked at him.

"My dream is to become the Queen of the Pirates. I will find One Piece and show the world that I existed. I will show them it was meaningless to cast me away." I turned to the sea with a determined look. "I will not let my name be forgotten in the sands of time."

"Wow, you're so cool Sora." Luffy said. "But what's One Piece, a piece of what?"

I literally tripped on my own feet as the question echoed throughout my head. I couldn't believe he asked me that.

I went and sat down next to him, then looked at each of the seashells I picked out from the sand.

"One Piece is the treasure left by the Pirate King, Gold Roger. He had achieved it all: wealth, fame, and power. But many don't understand he had achieved something else as well. He had achieved in being the freest man in the sea. He had the most freedom in the world." I smiled as I felt Luffy's eyes grow wide with excitement.

"One day I'm going to gather up a crew and search for One Piece." Luffy said with a grin.

"Not if I find it first." I got off the rock and held the seashells properly.

"No way, I'm going to find One Piece!"

"In your dreams anchor!"

Third POV:

Yuka let out a sigh as she looks up to see the snow falling gently down. She bit the inside of her cheek as she feels a warm liquid trickle down her arm. She peeks at the body in her arms. The black hoodie covers half the face of the girl.

Yuka's green blue eyes narrow at the sight of blood dripping down the girl's chin. She turns her attention back to the snow completely ignoring the trail of blood she left with each step.

Her back aches from the girl's weight but Shadow could be catching up to her any time now. Yuka takes a deep breath. At this rate, both of them might get killed. She should have brought Fate with her, or Ace. In her current condition it will be difficult to dodge any attacks.

The wound in her stomach is still healing and Lightning is in no shape to take any more hits. Yuka grits her teeth, it's frustrating to not be able to do anything. Chronos is practically taking all kinds of hits to protect everyone. Her body has endured through every pain. It's irritating to see someone do too much to themselves.

Yet, it's more irritating to see that dumb rubber boy go through even greater pains in order to meet up with Sora and his nakama. Yuka focuses on her surroundings, from her upright view, she can see three mountains.

She understands it well, the meaning of self-sacrificing, but those two are the biggest idiots of the world. Pushing themselves to their limits and being the most selfish people in the world. All for the sake of living without any regrets. Live the life you want to.

Yuka leans on her side, against a tree, never loosening her grip on Lightning. A life without regrets is the kind of life I wanted with him. I wanted to die by his side and hold his hand through the whole thing.

Being the Ancient Weapon Keeper is opening doors to other worlds and time. Yuka loved her power, at first she thought it was the best power anyone could have. But soon realized it was a curse because, with the power to explore till her heart's content, she also gained limitless time. Yuka had become immortal.

She will never age, nor die. The other Ancient Weapons have their weak points such as aging. Their time will run out and someone else will gain their power. For Yuka, to have realized her looks will never change and she will never experience death, it meant utter hell.

Yuka pushes herself off the tree and wills her legs to keep moving forward. The snow had frozen her feet making it difficult to keep going. The snow is five inches deep, plus it seems a snow storm is coming.

Yuka searches her surroundings for any sort of shelter. She drags her feet, doing her best to keep going, thinking back to the day when she finally saw light. The day someone broke her free from the chains of her cell. That was the day she met someone crazy, reckless, and adventurous. He lives for the thrill of adventure.

That rubber bastard might just be the next Pirate King.

~Arlong Park~

The party went on for a whole entire day. The villagers celebrated their new found freedom. Luffy ate all the meat he could find. He frowned as he heard Zoro's screams of pain from the doctor's office. Poor Zoro. If only a certain redhead were here to relieve him of his pain.

Luffy bit into his meat, thinking back on his 'first' life. Then, he had no real strength to stop it from happening. His nakama were wiped out in front of him, one by one they fell at the hands of the Reaper of Pirates.

He remembers trying to fight her but he could never hurt nakama. Luffy thought through his plans once more. Nothing will change if he doesn't save Sora and her sisters. But if he does save them, he'll risk Hotaru's health. Not to mention, Hikaru will never follow him.

He sighs as he watches over his nakama. Sanji's glowing with happiness at getting to dance with so many ladies. Usopp keeps singing from his tower. Nami is nowhere within his sight, probably visiting her mother's grave.

He turns his head just in time to see Zoro stepping out of the doctor's office.

"So did it hurt?" Luffy asks his First Mate with a grin.

"What do you think?" Zoro glares at him before taking a swig of his sake.

Luffy chuckled and turns his attention back to the banquet in front of him. This time he was eating the ham melon. He would not stop until he found it.

"Oi Luffy, do you have the hots for the Admiral or something?" Zoro eyes him.

Luffy forgot all about chewing his meat and went into a coughing fit. He seriously didn't think he was that obvious. Well, last time he didn't know her and didn't even understand the feelings he had for her. This time it's confusing because, if his plans don't work out, it will happen again, Sora will go into Reaper mode and annihilate his nakama.

Maybe the past will repeat itself in this timeline. If it does, Luffy will have to repeat his actions, his anger and grief blinded him. All he remembers is the blood dripping from his hands and watching her smile at him with such grateful eyes.

_"Thank you for freeing me."_

"No I just think her powers are really cool." Luffy finally answered.

Zoro stares at him longer than necessary. He could tell something was bothering his Captain. But he didn't question him about it, when his Captain is ready to tell him, he will.

Luffy places his meat down on the table in front of him. The question that always lingers in his mind becomes present once more: Who will you choose? Sora or your nakama?

The answer is as clear as glass, his nakama.

Luffy takes a peek at Zoro from the corner of his eye. That's right, his nakama mean the world to him and a girl isn't going to change that. Which is why it's best to make an offer to the flame lady. He'll offer her a place in his crew.

Luffy grins at the sight of the battleship led by a small blonde kid. The rising sun stood behind it as a new day arrives.

He places a hand on his hat. This is it, he will start making a move to show Sora he's strong enough to protect her from her demons.

Luffy makes his way to the docks, ignoring the looks he got from the villagers. Soon his crew follows a step behind him. He could tell they were all feeling uneasy about meeting with an Admiral after seeing the kind of power she has.

They stop right in front of the battleship taking in the size difference between it and the Merry Go.

"Oi Luffy, why do you want meet with the Admiral?" Usopp asked in a nervous tone.

"I want to invite her to join my crew." Luffy answered simply.

"Are you insane!? She's an Admiral?!" Usopp shrieks at the thought.

Yeah, by force, she had no choice but to become the very thing she hates.

"I still want to ask her." Luffy said stubbornly.

"I want to meet her." Nami said as she eyes the battleship.

Before anyone else could argue any longer Luffy jumps onboard of the ship. There, he's greeted by the soldiers.

"Yo." Luffy waves at them." Is the Admiral here?"

He never got an answer as the soldiers charge for a fight. All of them raise their swords ready to take a swing at Luffy. They were all stop mid-swing by the swordsman of the Strawhat.

The poor Marine soldiers couldn't help but freeze at the glare from Zoro. That didn't stop others from trying to attack Strawhat. As much as they willingly admit they want to see the Admiral in her adult form. It always meant punishment for them.

Still, to get their asses handed by the pirates and the chance to see the Admiral in her sexy form seemed too tempting for the Marines.

In the end, their heads were filled with images of the Reaper of Pirates in her true form. Their attacks eventually had no force behind them. Soon they were all defeated within five minutes just in time for a door to open and reveal the very Admiral, herself.

* * *

**Yay! Another Chapter is done! ^^ I hope Luffy come out good I work my tears and blood into this chapter. A special thanks to my Aibou ShadowWolf0101! Thank for editing this chapter! I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Till next time! **


	10. Join my crew!

Sora POV

"Hurry, capture them!"

"Don't let them get away!"

"Keep them away from the Admiral!"

My eyes flutter open as I stretch out my arms. I blink my eyes a couple of times, trying to get used to the rays of sunlight pouring in from the windows in the back. I stand up ignoring the soreness from sleeping in an upright position. I should have gone to bed.

"What the hell are you doing men?!"

"I just really want to see Admiral Hikari in her adult form kicking the pirates' asses!"

"Captain, you pervert!"

I look down to see I'm still wearing my dirty uniform from my fight with Arlong. Curious about what's going on outside, but wanting to look professional, I take off my white button shirt and put on a different one.

I don't bother buttoning it up since I'm in my child form. I take off my boots unable to ignore the pain from wearing them. I open the door to reveal all of my men lying on the ground unconscious. Only three soldiers remain standing, still trying to hold their ground.

I finally take notice of the intruders on my ship and surprise, surprise it's Luffy and his band of misfits. It's too early to be dealing with this. I want to go crawl into my bed and sleep some more.

I clear my throat, getting everyone's attention, and freezing them in their positions.

I stretch my arms again while groaning. Popping my back feels good. I finally note the look of devastation that Luffy, Sanji, and my remaining soldiers have on.

"Sora-chan." Sanji begins in a serious tone. "That's not what I was expecting to see."

"Admiral, you're supposed to be in your adult form ready to take vengeance." My three Marine soldiers fret as they fall to their knees and punch the ground.

I must still be sleepy, or it's still too early to be dealing with this kind of crap. I let out a yawn and rub both of my eyes.

"Are you sure that's the Admiral?" I hear the orange girl ask Luffy.

"Yeah, she's just a kid." The long nose guy agrees.

I freeze in my spot as my hair turns from blonde to red. I grit my teeth together.

"She might look like a kid but she's pretty strong." Luffy chuckles.

That does it!

Without thinking, I change into my adult form. I put down my hands as my eyes turn red. Fire surrounds me, I try my best to suppress it.

"Who are you calling a kid?!" I ask through gritted teeth.

Sanji looks as if he got punched as he lands on his back with a fountain of a nose bleed. My three soldiers get hearts in their eyes.

What the hell is with them?

I don't get the chance to question any of them. An arm wraps itself around my shoulders pulling me to into their chest. I don't have to even guess who it is.

"May I ask what you are doing?" I ask, irritated.

"Oh, come on Senpai, it's not every day I get to see this side of you." Scuro whispers gently in my ear.

My eyes widen, I do my best not to show any fear. I bite my lip hard enough to draw blood. He's doing this on purpose, he wants to show my weak side. I stare at the ground and focus on the sound of the waves crashing against the battleship.

"I came here to talk to the Admiral." Luffy menacingly states. "If you wouldn't mind, please let her go."

"Don't feel like it." Scuro amusedly replies.

I don't get a chance to process what happens, my instincts make my body move to the side. Luffy punches Scuro right in the face. I take the chance to calm down my rapidly beating heart and return to my child form. That makes Sanji and the other three perverts cry in protest.

"I told you to let her go." Luffy's eyes are covered by his straw hat.

Scuro pays him no mind as he wipes the blood off his face with the back of his hand. By the way he's frowning, he isn't going to let go that easily. I better calm him down before Scuro decides to break every bone in Luffy's body.

"Barbara from the Sniper class shut you down." I do my best to stifle my laughter.

"S-she did not. I-I just picked the wrong time to ask her out." Scuro stutters, failing miserably to defend himself.

"She has a creepy eye and looks more like a guy than a girl." I chuckle.

"She is a very feminine girl, who happens to be a bit of tomboy." Scuro quickly defends.

"In my opinion, she is a dude wearing a mini skirt." I button up my white shirt with a smile.

"Do you even have evidence?!" Scuro yells.

I'm having way too much fun with this. Oh, revenge is a bitch. I am going to enjoy the look on his face. I grin at him as I get on my tippy toes and place my hand on his cheek letting the memory play in his mind.

3.

2.

1.

"SON OF A BITCH! WHAT THE FUCK CHRONOS?! YOU HAVE RUINED ALL OF MY DREAMS AND FUTURE PLANS! HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW SHE HAD A THING BETWEEN HER LEGS WHEN SHE HAS SUCH A SWEET SMILE! I'M GOING TO BE SICK!" Scuro screams at the top of his lungs and jumps off the battleship.

That did it for me, I fall to my knees and begin to roll around the deck laughing hard. Tears run down my cheeks and my stomach already hurts from all the laughing but it was all worth it.

My laughter subsides to giggling as I brush off the tears with the back of my hand. I sit up trying to contain it. Scuro might not have admitted it, but I scarred him for life, since he did the dirty daydreaming about Barbara.

Oh, Barbara, what's that between your legs? Scuro would say seductively to his lover.

It's my wiener. Barbara would answer as her face reddens.

"It's a wiener!" I half yelled, half laughed.

I beat my fist on the deck as I laugh harder at the thought.

"Umm, is she okay?

"Sora-chan?"

That brought me back to reality. I clear my throat and wipe away the tears. I do my best to stifle my giggling.

"R-right you came to see me." I giggle slightly.

"Yes, I want you to join my crew." Luffy states with a wide grin.

At once, all amusement leaves me, and the words sink in. I look up to Luffy's dark eyes full of excitement, both his hands rest on his hips, his grin never faltering.

I pull down my cap over my eyes. This is going to be tough, acting has never been my best subject.

"You have a coward and a liar as a sniper. Your navigator is cat burglar. Your swordsman used to hunt down pirates to survive. Your chef is a womanizer who falls for every girl he sees. Not to mention, the captain of this crew has brought danger upon his nakama by stepping on this battleship and practically declaring war on an Admiral."

I mess with my gloves, adjusting them. I reach into my sleeve bringing out the scythe known as Chronos. I twirl it once and hold it in front of me with the blade touching the tip of my boots.

Luffy doesn't seem offended in the slightest by my words. No, it seems more like he predicted I would pick on his soft spot for his nakama.

"You're right, but they're my precious nakama. Each one of them fits well in my crew. I can't think of having a crew without them. They each individually have a way of bringing out each other's specialties." Luffy replies in prideful tone.

I chew on my bottom lip as I notice the red faces of embarrassment from his nakama. I guess this is a first for them.

"A crew is meant to work together and help one another in order to survive the seas. I doubt they have yet to realize another thing." I turn my head to face them.

Usopp flinches when my eyes land on him. Nami holds her ground even though her eyes are full of fear. Zoro stares right back at me with a great force. Sanji has a love struck look and mumbles something about angels.

"You still haven't realized what your true ambition is right now. I'm positive each one of you has one, but there will come a day when you realize you were wrong." I take out a lollipop and pop it into my mouth.

Delicious, my mouth is bursting with watermelon flavor.

"True ambition?" Usopp repeats looking thoughtful.

"What do you mean by that?" Nami asks.

"Figure it out for yourself." I reply.

I turn my gaze to Luffy. I assumed he would just shrug off whatever I said but this time he seems to be thinking about it really hard. His face is turning red. Maybe he has a fever.

I twirl Chronos once more as I look around the ship to see none of my men are standing. They must have gone soft to have gotten their asses kicked this badly. I slam the hilt of my scythe to the deck making it tremble for a second.

Behind that slam, I laced a bit of Conquerors Haki to alert all of my men. It takes about a minute for them to wake up.

"Do you have an ambition, flame lady?" Luffy asks me.

I guess his brain is hurting from thinking too much.

"Nope, someone like me follows orders and completes them. There is no room for ambition in my head." I answer.

Hotaru staying alive and Hikaru's freedom are all I want. I don't mind giving up an arm or a leg for them, just as long as they're happy.

"You're lying." Luffy says in a serious tone.

I give him a small smile.

"Boy, what is your ambition?"

"Pirate King."

Again, he answers without any hesitation. I bite down on my lollipop making it crack.

"Then here is another piece of advice. You will have to sail the Grand Line. If the sea doesn't kill you, then the pirates, who have sailed the rough seas for years, will." I place Chronos on my shoulders. "Don't forget people like me who guard those seas and are set to destroy the flag you sail under. It takes more than just guts and brains to become the Pirate King."

I turn to my men, who've finally woke up from their nap. Good, my time is almost up and I haven't met with Little Boss yet. I have to hurry and return to the Grand Line.

"Make preparations, we set sail in a hour. I also want reports about the prisoners and the state of the island. I want Commodore Puri Puri in my office in the next ten minutes." I bark the orders.

"Admiral, you didn't give me an answer." Luffy whines.

I peek at him from the corner of my eye.

"You don't deserve an answer. Maybe in ten years, anchor. For now, I'm too busy to keep hearing you whine. "

Without any hesitation, I swing Chronos to the side taking them by surprise. I throw them out of my battleship. I stick out my tongue at them while waving.

I go to my office, completely aware of the rubber idiot making faces at me. I roll my eyes at him with a fond smile. I'm going to miss him, but I shouldn't be selfish.

I grab my Marine jacket and throw it over my shoulder ignoring the sudden weight of it. I sit down on my chair, looking forward to going to bed. I take a deep breath and start to read through my Captain's report.

He hasn't come directly to me about what happened last night. Scuro must have threatened him about it. I wouldn't be surprised if they transfer him to another base. I hope it's one here in East Blue. He's a good man and a perfect example of a Marine soldier.

As far as I can tell, Arlong and his men were arrested but one of them managed to give them the slip. Apparently, it was the octopus fishmen, Hachi. I'll worry about it later. All the money Arlong took from the villagers has been returned along with the money Captain rat got for keeping his mouth shut. The money Nami fought for was also returned to the villagers.

Seems like I won't have to even lift a finger. Commodore Puri Puri already has volunteered to take the prisoners to Impel Down. The Old Goat called me while I was asleep.

What the hell does Sengoku want with me? I've been good, so far.

I manage to read through all my Captain's orders just as Commodore Puri Puri reaches my office. I try to give him a smile, but I'm too exhausted to even do that. He sits down and immediately gives me a detailed report about getting new recruits all over East Blue. Since the mishap with Lieutenant Morgan and Captain rat, it would be a good idea to inspect all of the bases in East Blue.

I stretch my arms over my head trying to keep myself awake. Once Commodore Puri Puri gave me his report, he left to sail for Impel Down. Now, I just need to call the Old Goat about the bases in East Blue.

I grab the den den mushi with the words Marineford on it. I move the receiver closer to me. The snail starts to ring until it makes the clank sound.

"Reaper?! You better have a good explanation as to the reason you're calling this late!" The Old Goat shouts making the snail look scary-angry.

"Sengoku," I snap. "If you must know, I have been working my butt off over here. I arrested two big bounties in East Blue. There was also the issue of corrupt Marines I had to deal with."

I'm not in the mood to hear it, especially from him.

"Big bounties?" He repeats. "Honestly, Admiral Hikari, compare them to the level you're at. They should be just flies to you."

"Annoying flies."

"I already sent out Garp to escort ex-Lieutenant Morgan to Impel Down." Sengoku says as he calms down.

Alright! I got out of yet another Impel Down trip.

The snail's face changes to a very serious expression.

"What are your thoughts on East Blue's bases?" He asks me, thoughtfully.

"I, personally think you should inspect each base. The one for the job is Akainu. It would be great to have another Admiral come to East Blue." I reply.

Plus, there's the fact that that lava bastard knows how to really scare soldiers. I'm positive that in no time we'll have perfect Marines commanding each base.

"I agree with you. It's best to show support to the weakest of the Blues. You're the prime example of it. Your very presence got you the two biggest bounties of that area."

Wow. He just complimented me. And I can't even enjoy it because of a rubber bastard.

"Thank you, sir, it means a lot to me coming from you." I methodically respond.

"I look forward to reading your reports once you return to Marineford." With that said, I hear a clank as the snail's eyes close for slumber.

Lucky bastard, I want to sleep as well. I lean back looking down at the black paper on my desk. I grab hold of my pen trying to concentrate on writing my own report. But, the image of a straw hat fills my head. I lean against my chair letting out a sigh.

It was nice to see him. I wish I could have talked to him more, not as an Admiral or a Marine. I want to talk to him as the Sora from before. The one who had yet to gain any scars or heartbreaks. I want to erase each scar we received since the day they took all three of us.

It's funny, the whole time I was with him, my mind never wondered about being ordered to kill and destroy. I only thought about helping people. Until Scuro appeared, then my fear made itself known.

I glance back at the paperwork piled in front of me, already, wishing it was over. I write whatever I think is important and do my best to make it look like I worked hard and kicked ass. I would have, too, if a certain rubber idiot quit pushing me in the sea.

I hadn't realized nighttime had arrived until I looked out the window behind me. I stretch my arms in front of me, satisfied with my report. There, now time for a nap and a hot bath. I stand up pushing the chair back. I exit my office noting the temperature difference.

I make my way below deck amazed by the number of stars in the night sky. This must be one of those moments you can catch sight of a shooting star. A wish is something that shouldn't be wasted on me.

_"You're lying."_

Clear as a bell, his words ring through my mind. No, I'm not lying, I do not have an ambition. I open the door to my room to see a simple bed with white covers and a stiff pillow on it. On the right side of the room stands my locker. On the opposite is a door to my own personal bath.

I open the locker to grab a pair of underwear and my favorite white button shirt. I smile at the sight of it. I can always tell it apart from the other shirts by the smell. I grab the sleeve and place a gentle kiss on it. It still smells of cinnamon and vanilla.

A pair of golden eyes flash through my mind. I hold it gently to me thinking about the days Luffy's name held nothing in my heart. I try not to remember the one year I spent in East Blue. I've buried the memories for such a long time, made my heart go numb as my emotions were erased.

I felt nothing each time I went out on a mission, I kept reminding myself about the prize of a job well done. Hotaru gets her medicine and lives to see another morning. While Hikaru keeps a bit of her freedom. I never cared for my own happiness. As long as they were out of the harm's way, I was happy.

I place my clothes next to the sink. I take a deep breath and remove my gloves, pulling them by the fingers. The seal of the Celestial Dragons reveals itself, making my stomach churn. They slip from my fingers to the ground. I take off my blue skirt then my thigh high white socks. I start to undo the buttons with shaky fingers.

I take a deep breath and pull them off doing my best not to stare at the countless red dots. They go from my wrists to my arms covering practically half of my arms. All the times they withdrew blood from me. All the times they poisoned, fed me chemicals as they waited eagerly for the results.

I remove my red ribbons and place them next to my clothes. I step into the bath and enjoy the comforting feeling it gives me. I slide down making the water reach my chin.

My true ambition used to be finding One Piece. I wanted to show the world I existed. I wanted to make sure no one forgot the name Scarlett D. Jones, the former world's greatest swordsman. More than anything, I wanted to set sail with a crew in search of adventure. To live each day as if it were my last. I wanted a life with no regrets.

My dreams were endless, each day I would pop up with a different one. My excitement grew and grew endlessly. My thirst for adventure in the blue sea kept me up at night as I imagined each battle with my nakama.

_"I want you to join my crew." _

I feel my eyes get watery. I can't help but feel a rage build up inside of me. He didn't even recognize me. He just saw me as the cool flame lady but never as Sora from his childhood memory.

I hate this, I want to go back. Hawkeye was right I should have never come back to East Blue. Curse my selfishness in wanting to see him, all it did was remind me of what I can never have. His nakama are the greatest.

Zoro is a badass first-mate with an incredible goal, perfect for the future Pirate King's ship. Usopp may be a coward but he does have courage when it comes to his nakama. Nami is kind and a little tough, a navigator with a wonderful smile. Sanji has a heart made of gold for women but he still looks out for his captain. They're all perfect for the future Pirate King.

In a way, I am relieved because I know, for sure, Luffy has a great crew guarding his back. No matter what happens, they got him. I don't have to worry about him falling into the sea and having no one to fish for him. Now he has four people who can do it.

I wash my hair finally noticing how long it's gotten. It probably reaches past my butt already. I wash my body, next, doing my best not to linger on each scar I have from the Labs. I take the towel hanging from the wall. I get out of the bath as one memory passes through my psyche.

One of a grinning Luffy as a little boy looking out into the sunset. He turns to me with determined eyes. He places his fist on his chest in pledge.

_"I'll protect you from the world, itself. As long as you keep smiling for me. I don't like it when you cry."_

I dry myself off, going on autopilot, my head feels too heavy. I thought it'd be easier to let it go and return to being a mindless weapon. I follow orders, I don't think about being a pirate. I only think about making it through the day.

I have to focus on my task. I need to find Hikaru, every fiber of my being refuses to accept the silly notion that she's dead. Hikaru is many things, and one of them is stubborn. She is too stubborn to die.

I put on my clothes ignoring the drops of water falling from my hair. I will find her, then we will go to the zoo to see polar bears with Hotaru. My trip to East Blue will be nothing more than a dream I woke up from.

I get into my bed throwing the stiff pillows to the ground. I curl up into a ball and use my arms as a pillow. Being in this position with the scent of cinnamon and vanilla, I remember vividly what I did. I close my eyes hoping sleep will find me quick.

"Neko." I mutter to myself.

Sleep didn't find me, something else did, it was a feeling of the world crashing down on me. One minute I'm in my room on the Marine battleship, the next, I'm falling fast and I can't stop myself. Chronos' blade inches forward trying to materialize in front of me.

I open my eyes and before me is a memory playing itself. I look around trying to get a sense of where I am and who this memory might belong to.

The sky is filled with smoke and the dirt surrounding me has turned to ashes as a nearby volcano erupts. War. There is a war here, I can see the two groups fighting. My eyes widen as I realize who it is. At the same time my stomach twists into knots.

Glowing red eyes, full of blood lust, glance over to the volcano not caring about it. Her head tilts to the side with curiosity.

The two fire horns on her head along with a tail flickering in the wind make her seem as though a demon were running loose. The red dress she wears is torn up and has several burn marks. Her feet are bare as she takes a step forward with such grace.

I finally take notice of the corpses lying around her. One of them has a black afro and is already a skeleton. She cut his body in half, along with his sword. Next to him, lays a man that looks like a cyborg. His entire chest is covered in blood and I'm positive I can see his insides.

I turn my gaze to a crisp corpse whose long nose I recognize. In his arms I can see he's holding onto some sort of raccoon dog. The poor thing has also been fried and has several cuts on its arms.

A couple of inches from him, a corpse with three swords hanging from his waist kneels on the floor. I place a hand over my mouth, trying to contain myself from vomiting at the sight. Half of his body was burned to a third degree, his right arm has been sliced off.

I finally turn around to face two girls lying peacefully next to each other. One of them has familiar orange hair, and the other one has raven hair. They must have been defeated easily. The both of them were struck through their chests. They must have bled to death, but I don't understand, why go easy on them? The other corpses have more injuries than just one blow.

A scream of anger brings my attention back to the war. I turn my head to peer behind me, in a perfect line, rows upon rows of people wearing black hoods. I don't have to guess, I know they're weapons.

Between them and the corpses, stands a boy with a look full of rage as he blocks an attack from the red headed girl. Her eyes reveal nothing as she brings down her scythe trying to break down through his Armament Haki.

This can't be happening, this isn't real. This is all a dream, it has to be. I bite my bottom lip as the straw hatted boy pushes off the girl.

Before me, Luffy fights against me, in reaper mode. I never thought of the possibility of this happening. The Grand Master doesn't even know about his existence. As far as she's concerned, I erased myself from all the people I've had contact with. But the thought of fighting against him as a real demon, scares me. Maybe, right now she doesn't know, but the Grand Master's ears are sharp. It will just be a matter of time before she finds out. When she does, will I follow orders as always or will I try to make myself deaf to her words?

Soon the memory fades away as Chronos' handle brushes against my fingertips. I look down to my hands to see the scythe slipping out of my sleeve. I grab hold of it and twirl it once, placing it on my shoulders.

I can't hesitate about these matters. This is a memory as to what is to come from the future. Now, all I have to do is answer the question, will I fight back?

Yes, as long as my sisters are in danger, I will dirty my hands as many times as needed. I won't lose them again.

Third POV

A whimper passes through Yuka's tight lips. Shadow hasn't found her, instead, a pack of wolves have. They must have followed the scent of Lightning's blood. Said girl sleeps peacefully on her back without a care in the world.

Yuka frowns at the sight, she wishes she could go back to her warm bed in Alabasta. Unfortunately, Lightning had to cross paths with a mischievous fox. Yuka lets out another whimper feeling envy at the self-healing most weapons have.

She pushes herself to keep going, thinking of the promise she made to the King. No matter what, he's getting his happy ending. He will become Pirate King because, right at this moment, he holds the key to the greatest treasure.

No one is going to take his smile away. Not when he finally got to see his precious nakama and relive each memory he created with them. Right at this moment, he must be making his way to the Grand Line thinking of the enemies he must defeat yet again.

Yuka's legs buckle underneath her, her entire body is exhausted from running and carrying a sleeping Lightning.

It only took seconds for the wolves to surround her. Yuka tightens her grip on Lightning as she summons the bit of strength she has left, willing herself to stand up.

"Get outta my way." Yuka growls, frustrated.

Her white gothic kimono with red outlines had been completely drenched in blood. Her violet hair had come undone from carrying Lightning around. Her green blue eyes glare at the wolves. Her white heels with the red bow on each side of the heel were ruined from the snow.

The wolves snarl in response to her growl. They bare their teeth at her as they get in ready positions to take down their prey.

Yuka shoots a quick glance at Lightning's sleeping face. Aside from the cold look she has in her eyes, she's cute when she sleeps.

Yuka turns her head to the wolves, her mind works overtime searching for an escape route. From what the villagers told her, the only doctor on this island lives on a damn castle at top of the damn mountain. The only way to get Lightning help is by climbing up the mountain.

Sure, the obvious would've been to open a door at the top of the mountain but since Shadow was tracking her and might still be. It's too risky for her to open the door. Instead, Yuka went for the tough route in the hopes that the snow would make it harder to track her.

She never did think about the wildlife possibly posing a threat. Yuka takes a deep breath ignoring the pain in her lungs. Before the wolves even get the chance to attack her, she starts to run, not giving a damn if a couple of them chomp on her legs. She kicks them off hoping she isn't making Lightning's wounds worse. Yuka keeps running, keeping her eyes on the mountain.

Only one thought sticks in her mind. Chronos owes me a new pair of heels.

* * *

**Yay I got another chapter out! Thank you aibou! I hope you guys like it!**

**Till next time!**


	11. Meeting time

A girl stood in the middle of the plaza in front of the execution stand, where Gold Roger, the King of Pirates had once been executed. A soft wind blew making her grab onto the white hat with pink flowers in front of it.

She wears a white spaghetti strap sundress that reaches down to her knees. She tightens her grip on the pink purse hanging from her shoulder. Her brown eyes trace every metal piece up to the wooden stand. She could practically imagine the blood stain left by the Pirate King.

This is the spot where a crowd of people gathered to watch the birth of the Pirate era. The words of the Pirate King sent almost every woman and man out to set sail in search for the greatest treasure. Along with the treasure some person will find to earn the title, Pirate King.

She peeks over her shoulder to see a man wearing a black top hat with a set of goggles on it. She turns around to greet him with a soft smile.

He takes hold of her hand and places a gentle kiss on the back of it.

"It's good to see you, Red." The man grins back at her.

The girl rolls her eyes.

"Little Boss, when in public, we both agreed to call each other by our names." The girl takes back her hand.

She leans her head to the side eyeing a nearby cafe. She did her best not to drool at the sweets displayed in the window. Not having much patience, she hooks her arm around his.

"Come on, Sabo. I heard they opened this Cafe last week. Their strawberry shortcakes are to die for." The girl squeals in delight.

"Energetic, as always, but remember, this is a meeting." Sabo said, even though he was eyeing the sweets as well.

"Yeah, yeah let's go eat some sweets." She dismisses him with a nod.

Sora POV

It has been a couple of days since I left Cocoyashi Village. Today I finally anchored in Loguetown. The first thing I did, of course, was order my men to make preparations for our journey back to the Grand Line, since it is my duty as an Admiral.

Pfff, yeah right, I ran for the hills at the sight of the town of the beginning and the end. I put on pretty clothes as I changed to my adult form. Little Boss did say he wanted to talk to me. This is the spot he always meets me, in front of the execution stand. Once I spotted him, we went to a nearby Cafe.

I sat on a wooden chair enjoying my banana sundae. Today was warm enough to relax and enjoy ice cream. I look over to see Sabo staring at the execution stand with a thoughtful expression.

"So, what is this meeting about?" I break the silence.

He leans his head down on his elbow.

"It's about Luffy's parental heritage." He answers, eyeing his tea.

I take another bite of my ice cream. I guess Big Boss is worried about his son's safety. It must still sting not being able to see his son grow up. Only watching from a distance, praying for his safety.

I hadn't realized it, but now that Luffy is a pirate and making his way to the Grand Line, the truth about his father will most likely be revealed. Knowing him, he won't care much about it, but that kind of information will make the World Government take action.

Images of my nightmare replay in my mind. It is a possibility that I might get called out to hunt him for being Monkey D. Dragon's son. Luffy sailing as a pirate has already somewhat gotten the attention of the World Government.

"Don't worry, the World Government doesn't suspect him of being his kid." I finally responded.

I hadn't realized my hands were in fists. I grab a spoonful of ice cream wanting nothing more than to lock up the memories I made on this sea. The laughs and smiles, the good and bad times, I don't think I can lock them all up. Yet, I must.

"For now, yes, but later on in the future it might get out." Sabo says, worriedly.

"Then, I'm relieved, because he has two strong Onii-chans to cover his back." I smile at him.

He doesn't return it.

"He also has you, Sora."

I look down at the bowl of melting ice cream. My hat shadows my eyes, exposing nothing.

"Sabo, I won't leave them and I refuse to take on any sort of action that will put my sisters' lives in jeopardy." I place my hands on my lap grabbing a fistful of my dress

That's right. This is the decision I made. My hands are stained in blood, they're dripping with it. I can't forget, I might fear the demons roaming in that hell, but I am one of them. I became one of them during those ten years.

"You said Fate unlocked Ace's memories and she's offering an alliance with you." He summarized in a thoughtful tone.

I nodded my head, not trusting myself to be able to speak.

"Why not ally yourself with her?" He presses. "This might be your ticket out of this situation."

I stare down at my hands feeling the urge to snap at him for being an idiot. I've explained it to him countless times, but Little Boss is as stubborn as a mule.

"Sabo, Hotaru has a weak body and the only one that has ever helped her is Dr. Vegapunk. The medicine he makes for her is what's keeping her alive. There is also the fact that Lightning is missing right now." I answer.

I want to return to the Grand Line, my little sister might be dying at this moment and I'm eating ice cream. Plus, no matter how hard I try, I can't find her with my powers as Chronos. It's frustrating not knowing. This must be how normal people feel when they can't see the future. I don't like it!

"Don't worry, from what I've seen, Hikaru is very strong." Sabo reassures me.

I look up at him and see his grin.

Yeah, my sister has too strong a will to die. I turn my attention back to my ice cream, not minding one bit, to see it had completely melt. I take a spoonful of it enjoying the pieces of the banana.

"So, did my little brother mature?" Sabo asks in a teasing voice.

"Not one bit."

Still the same rubber brain worrying about his nakama. I take another bite of my ice cream tasting the bits of pineapple. I turn my gaze to the execution stand imagining Luffy on it, smiling that carefree smile. Will I be the Marine Admiral standing in the way of his dream?

"Did he recognize you?" Sabo asks me before stealing a bite of my ice cream.

I let it slide, after all, he's paying the tab.

"Nope, but he did ask me to join his crew." I reply in an amused tone.

"He probably fell for you at first sight, again."

My face went up in flames at his words. Impossible, that idiot wouldn't even know what love is. Heck, I bet my right arm he thinks marriage is the name of a dish. Luffy might be a master in fighting, but when it comes to emotions, his head is full of air.

"Don't be ridiculous Sabo." I puff my cheeks in annoyance.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did get feelings for you. As kids he would attach himself to you by the hip. No matter how much you beat him up, telling him you would never be friends with a crybaby. He still kept following you around."

True, I was always the winner in every fight. My fights with Ace and Sabo always ended in ties but with Luffy it was too easy. Not to mention Mama had Zero and Luna train me. They were bad at holding back and, at the end of the day, I would come back home with all kinds of bruises. I smile fondly at the memories.

"Well, he did sort of get a boost up, but I doubt he can beat me." I lean against my chair stretching my arms in front of me.

"I bet I can kick your ass."

"Dream on, Goldilocks."

We glance at each other and burst into laughter. This is what I needed, a reminder that I'm not alone. Little Boss and Big Boss are just a call away if things get too hard for me.

"Sora, have you thought of the possibility of Fate unlocking Luffy's memories?" Sabo asked me in firm but gentle tone.

The spoon slipped from my hands and landed on the ground. I pick it up with shaky hands only to drop it again. I bite my bottom lip hard, you idiot! I berate myself, of course, Fate will be capable of doing that. Ace will gladly help her with it.

"I-I didn't think about it." I stutter.

I put the spoon on the bowl and place it on the side of the table losing my appetite. I have to get back to the Grand Line. I have to find Hikaru and get Fate to back off.

"Would it be bad for him to remember?" He questions, softly.

"Of course it would be bad!" I snap.

I clasp my hands together in front of me. Luffy's the only one that can get in my way. All he has to do is give me his sunshine generating grin.

Golden cat-like eyes blaze through my mind. I can't repeat the same mistake twice. I have to fight him if it comes to it. I will fight him with all I've got, for my sisters.

"You're right," He agrees. "Forget I said anything."

"You're just trying to help out."

He places enough money on the table to cover the tab. He stands up from his chair and offers me his arm. I smile at him and hook my arm around his.

"So, how are things with Koala?" I smile mischievously.

At once, Sabo stiffens up and pretends to be interested on the displayed birdhouses. The pink blush tinting his cheeks doesn't go unnoticed.

"Oh, you know." He says, nonchalantly.

I narrow my eyes at him. Someone's got it bad.

"Know what?" I repeat.

He starts to walk faster forgetting I'm still holding on to his arm.

I let out a giggle and look around to see the town bustling. Thanks to Captain Smoker, pirates don't stop here as much anymore. I heard rumors about his devil fruit powers being powerful. Plus, he's a bit of a rebellious soldier, never following orders.

I bet that still doesn't stop pirates from sailing the seas searching for adventure. Many of them hold onto the hope of becoming the Pirate King.

"Big Boss is coming to Loguetown in the hopes of sneaking a peek of Luffy." Sabo says conversationally, as if we were talking about the weather.

I stop at a flower shop looking at the beautiful sunflowers.

"The rubber idiot should be making his way here." I inform him as I pick out a white rose. I pay the lady the belli for it.

I turn to Sabo and tuck it into a pocket of his coat. It suits him well.

"All I want is for him to at least survive Reverse Mountain." Sabo says, concerned.

"He has an incredible amount of good luck." I remind him.

He nods in agreement.

"How are you feeling about meeting with Ace?"

The question caught me off guard and if it weren't for the fact I was still holding on to his arm. I would have tripped over my own feet.

Shit! I forgot all about seeing him. Ace is going to skin me alive. Demanding to know why I erased his memories. Oh man, he might even beat me to a pulp. On second thought, I don't need to hurry back to the Grand Line. I can transfer to East Blue. I can make a living here.

"By your reaction, I'm guessing you forgot." Sabo chuckles.

"I'm going to die." I whimper.

Ace has never been a softy, the only affection he ever shows is by punching or kicking you. I'm dead meat.

"Who knows, maybe he's changed and will just hit you once." He says in a hopeful tone.

I turn to Sabo with hope in my eyes.

"You think so?"

"Maybe...Hopefully...Okay, just start praying."

"What kind of comforting words are those?!" I growl.

I might not even be alive to see Hikaru get married. But, who knows, Ace might have changed with only Luffy around. He must have become a totally forgiving guy.

Oh, wow, I can't even lie to myself.

Hikaru POV

I flinch at the sight of the sunlight pouring in from the window next to me. I sat up instantly regretting it as sharp pain travels down my spine. I curl up into a ball on my side letting the pain pass.

Shadow did get me badly. Damn it, I should have run the minute I felt her presence. I need to heighten my defenses. She broke my light saber as if it were a stick. I feel my red hair brush against my chin. It must have come loose from its braid during the fight.

Once the pain passes, I slowly sit up, getting a look around the room. There are two doors, one in front of me, and the other one next to me. Between them, stands a bookshelf absolutely full, there are even piles of them on the top and in front of it.

On the opposite stands a table covered with tubes and open books lying on top of each other. I notice different kinds of herbs crushed down to spices. I'm either in a witch doctor's house or a witch king. By the size of this room it, I must be in a mansion of some sort.

I look out the window to see snow falling lightly. It's been a long time since I've been on a winter island. Not that I hate snow, it just makes me feel colder. It's almost as if it's stealing the last bit of warmth kindling in my body.

"I see you're awake." I hear someone speak.

I turn my head to see a young beautiful girl with the face of an old witch. It seems, I was right, a witch doctor did treat me.

"Where am I?" I ask her.

She doesn't answer, instead she pushes me down into the bed tucking me in, it feels as if she were tying me to the bed.

"Kid, unless I see that you're in perfect condition, it'd be best to follow my instructions" The old prune scolds me before taking a swig from her bottle. "Now, you wanted to know the secret to my youth?"

No, I never questioned you about it.

"What is the name of this island?" I ask her.

I don't bother attempting to move, guessing she's more than capable of tying me down.

"This island doesn't have a name. It was removed when the King ran away with his tail between his legs, before a pirate attacked our island. The coward ran away and never came back." She seats, herself, on my bed.

"Now, you answer me this question, how the hell did you get this beat up?"

"I got in a fight with another soldier." I answer, simply.

The island where I fought Shadow has more of a tropical island atmosphere. I never saw any snow fall during my fight.

"You should give your thanks to my subordinate." The hag muses, breaking my train of thought." He found you lying on the snow a breath away from death. When he brought you here, I thought you were already dead. No matter how hard I tried, I could not find your heartbeat. Yet, you were still breathing." Her old, perceptive eyes stare me down, demanding an answer.

A heartbeat, huh, it's been years since I felt my heart jump. Once a weapon loses every inch of humanity their heart stops beating. The Grand Master once told me it's the symbol of our difference from humans. Dr. Vegapunk has been testing us, searching for the answers to his questions.

One of them is, why do our hearts stop beating when the rest of our organs still work? Sora once told me, it might be because we can no longer show affection or any sort of emotion. We just feel our bloodlust and the urge to destroy everything.

I retain silence, refusing to answer her question. The truth will get her killed by the World Government. There is also the length of time I've been unconscious. I must make my way to Alabasta and meet Fate.

"Are you going to explain to me why you're still alive?" The old bat asks me.

I turn my silver grey eyes to her.

"I'm a demon." I answer.

The old dame stares at me with a look of disbelief before bursting into laughter.

"You're a strange one. You'll fit in just fine here." She stands, still chuckling.

I sit up watching her, trying to figure why her face is shriveled when the rest of her body doesn't have a single wrinkle. I quickly lay down, just in time, to dodge a butcher's knife.

"Hey, I warned you, don't get up. Your wounds might reopen with the slightest movement." She points another sharp knife at me.

I frown. This lady might not be an old witch, if she is already ready to kill me for sitting up. I close my eyes following her instruction. I hadn't realized how tired I was until I fall into a deep sleep.

I dreamt of my short time in the Kingdom of Rosalia. The days my sister smiled so carelessly, the smiles she gives me now are too painful to even see at times. I dreamt about our cottage in the middle of a flower field. Where we sang and danced the nights away.

I didn't sleep for long, as the reminder of Fate waiting for me in Alabasta rang through my head like a warning bell. I turn my head to the side amazed at the sight before me.

A small raccoon dog stands on a chair as he places his paws on my forehead. Could he be checking me for a fever?

"Your nose is blue." I mutter.

At the sound of my voice, he realizes I'm awake. He scrambles off the chair making it fall backwards. He quickly runs to the wall to hide himself. Except he's doing it wrong.

We stare at each other, neither of us making a sound. Could this be her familiar? Maybe I was wrong, this old witch might just really be an old witch. And witches eat kids! Wait, I'm a teenager and I'm too skinny to fill her tummy.

I slam my fist on my open palm, that might be the reason to her youthful body. But she needs to work on her face, it looks like a mask.

"Hey you!" The raccoon dog yells at me. "Why doesn't your heart beat?"

This again? This is getting annoying. I was about to sit up but remember the crone's warnings. Instead I turn my body to face him.

"Why do you want to know?" I ask.

His dark eyes stare me down and for some reason I smile at him.

"You're very cute." I tell him.

I expected him to growl at me or make some sort of commotion.

"Shut up! Hearing you say that doesn't make me happy at all! Calling me cute doesn't make me happy, jerk!" He giggles doing some sort of dance, his cheeks red.

You suck at hiding your emotions.

"As for your earlier question. I'm a demon." I sigh.

I pull the covers closer to me. All of a sudden I got a chill. These wounds must be taking up most of my energy.

"A demon?" The raccoon dog repeats, shocked.

"I don't have a heart beat because I have already died. But for some reason I'm still here." I mumble as the darkness envelopes me once more.

This time I don't dream, it's actually rare for me to dream. I like not dreaming, it means I don't have hope. The hope to be free from this hell. Chronos always fights harder than taking on more missions.

My sister hides her pain with a smile, telling me it will be alright. There is nothing I need to fear. I feel the cold touch of my guns against my fingertips. The first time I was put in the White room I hesitated in pulling the trigger. Then, the image of Chronos taking down her enemies with such ease made me pull it.

I kept telling myself I have to fight harder. I have to stain my hands even more. I need to kill more, follow every order the Grand Master has for me. After all, I am just a weapon, my only job is to pull the trigger.

The third time I wake up, it's nighttime. I shift to lean against my elbows. I do my best to stay quiet in the hopes the old prune wouldn't hear me. I feel something snuggle closer to me.

Next to me, curled up in a ball lay the raccoon dog. I wrap my arm around him and pull him closer pulling the covers up to his chin.

"Doctorine." He mumbles in his sleep.

I rest my head on the pillow staring at the door. Fate's words echo in my head.

_"Blackbeard will be the cause of Chronos and Hotaru's death."_

I make my hands into fists. I'll kill that bastard before he even gets the chance to kill them. Fate's vision won't come true, even if it costs me my life, I'll protect them.

Third POV

Fate stands her ground staring up at the strongest man in the world, Edward Newgate. She prayed no one could see her body shaking in fear. The very presence of this man made her soul tremble. For someone to bring a weapon to their knees by mere existence is extraordinary.

She cursed herself for being petite, she barely even reached Ace's height. Now she has to face the mighty Whitebeard.

She swallows her fears and speaks.

"I'm here to ask you for help." She flinches at how weak her voice sounds.

Whitebeard stares her down before taking a sip of sake from the biggest bowl Fate has ever seen.

She felt Ace brush his fingers against her very softly. His hand felt warm and whatever fear she had vanished. She stares at Whitebeard with determination.

"Please help me save Sora." She bows her head at him.

Fate never expected him to rumble with laughter.

"Why should I help such a weakling?" Whitebeard asks her.

She chews on her bottom lip. Her eyes were already tearing up.

"I-I can't save her on my own. That's why, please lend me your strength." Fate bites down on her lip trying to contain the tears.

Her hands form fists, she ignores the way they tremble.

"Why should I?"

The question caught her off guard. Didn't Yuka tell her, Whitebeard sees Sora as his granddaughter. Fate grows defiant. She never believed him to be this foolish enough to question aiding his own family.

"She's always taking in all kinds of pain. She never asks for help and the only time she did, Sora had to watch that person die right in front of her eyes. She's sacrificing herself all the time for everyone. Never complaining!" Fate looks up to him, challenging the pirate through teary eyes. "She sacrifices her freedom for you, Red-Haired Shanks and her sisters! The reason she got caught by the World Government is because they threatened to kill you!"

Fate wipes the tears with the back of her hand. Stop crying, tears won't fix anything.

"Even if you ask for my help, nothing will change. That girl knows very well what she is doing." Whitebeard states, calmly.

I know! Fate wanted to scream. I know she doesn't care about taking all the pain. She knows what they're capable of because they have been scarred plenty of times. They have decimated her on the inside.

"Then it's a good thing my brother is coming. " Ace spoke fondly as he stares at the poster of a pirate by the name Strawhat Luffy.

Fate gazes at the poster of a grinning boy.

"Monkey D. Luffy." Fate mutters under her breath.

"Pops, are you sure about staying put?" Marco asks his Captain.

Whitebeard looks down at his sake lost in thought. "If I move a single finger to free her. They won't hesitate to kill Hotaru."

Fate takes the poster from Ace's finger feeling an anger burning from the pit of her stomach.

"What's so special about some rookie pirate?" Fate whines.

If it weren't for the fact that the poster belonged to Ace, she might have ripped it to shreds. I don't care who he is. Sora-chan is my best friend. I got to her first and I'm her bestest friend in the whole entire world. So, take that you snotty brat!

~Somewhere in East Blue~

Luffy lets out a sneeze as a chill goes down his spine.

"Oi, Luffy put on a jacket, it's getting a bit chilly and we don't need you to get sick!" Nami yelled at him from the other side of the deck.

Luffy rubs a finger under his nose as he makes his way to the men's quarters.

~Back in the New World~

Fate returns the poster to Ace, making a vow. The minute she meets this rubber monkey, she will thoroughly investigate him.

* * *

**A huge thank to everyone who has follow, review, and favorite this story THANK YOU!**

**and Thank you to my aibou ShadowWolf0101! **

**One more chapter and the Alabasta Arc starts! I'm so flipping excited ^^**

**Till next time! **


	12. Wanted poster

Sora POV

I watch as the arms of my pocketwatch tick by. A memory begins to show, one which I had completely forgotten and lay in the deepest folds of my mind. It was the day he let me watch him play the violin. His eyebrows knitted in concentration, but his eyes were closed as he lost himself in the music.

I smiled at him with a look of amazement. Neko's hairstyle earned him his name. I was sure if they could, his brown ears would perk up, listening closely to every note's hum.

I closed my eyes, making sure to memorize each tone. Neko never played in front of me. No matter how many times I begged him to, he would come up with an excuse to get out of it. Once he finished, I couldn't stop myself from clapping.

"Amazing, you're really good."

Neko's golden cat eyes gazed at me, making me feel shy all of a sudden.

"Not really, the whole time I was nervous, I think I messed up a couple of chords." He said sheepishly.

"Still, it sounded really good." I reassured him.

He finally smiled at me and sat down next to me on the porch.

I looked out to the waves of the sea. The full moon our only source of light. I turned my head to Neko, his eyes surveying the moon.

"I wish morning wouldn't come." He suddenly said.

"Yeah, me too." I nodded.

In the morning, the island we were standing on would be turned to ashes. All the people I saw at the market would be gone, no one would ever remember them. I bet nobody would even notice they're missing. The World Government is that good at making people disappear.

"But we have to follow orders, even if we don't want to." I stood up and turned to face him.

I was only twelve, but my height had barely changed over the years. Neko is older by two years and has always been taller than me. When he stood up I immediately felt like a shrimp. My head barely reached his chest.

"Then, don't forget to watch my back and I'll watch yours."

"Of course, I'll make sure you don't get a single scratch."

He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to him. Neko always did this before any testing was done back at the Lab. I did my best not to blush and return the hug. I could feel the beat of his heart against my cheek, the proof that we're still human.

The memory faded away like hosed paint. I close my pocketwatch and focus on the present. I'm still in Loguetown, Little Boss had left a couple of minutes ago. We didn't say much of a good-bye since I've never been good at it.

I change back into my child form and take off the white hat. I feel weird since my arrival at Loguetown, I feel as if a part of me is missing. I don't feel complete. I look down at my hands seeing the white gloves on them. The very sight of them make the feeling worse.

I frown, trying to find the reason of this feeling. I'm returning to the Grand Line, to my life as an Admiral. I'm the Reaper of Pirates and the Ancient Weapon Chronos. I follow every order and accomplish it. I don't think twice about killing. I kill without any hesitation, but back in Arlong Park my bloodlust had taken over.

I'm positive, if I had destroyed the island, no one would have cared. The World Government would have placed the blame on the Arlong Pirates. Somewhere deep in my mind, I knew that, but at the sight of Luffy I shoved down my bloodthirst. I didn't want him to see the kind of person I've become.

I stand up from the park bench and make my way to the docks. I haven't really thought much about Luffy coming to the Grand Line. Once he gets here, no matter what happens, I'll have to reveal the same fiendishness to him. He will see my hands covered in blood and my eyes exposing the demon inside. I place the hat back on my head. For once, I wish I had lost all of my humanity, the sound of my own heartbeat, it's unbearable.

Before coming here, I didn't feel human. My humanity had been caged within the deepest parts of my mind. Five years ago, a war erupted between us weapons. Some of us were fighting for our freedom from the Grand Master. Unfortunately, for the rest of us, we were all chained down by the threat hanging over our heads. Our homes, our family, our friends, all of them would pay the price if we did not obey.

I fought with all the people I had once called my nakama. I ignored their voices, they were meaningless to me. My freedom means nothing if my sisters aren't with me. I swung Chronos with such force cutting all my opponents in half. I ignored the blood spraying on my clothes.

Hikaru and Hotaru were alone for a year, while I was out enjoying myself. I let them suffer alone while I laughed and smiled. I can never forgive myself for letting them live through this hell alone. The fire inside of me erupted as the flames grew, turning everything within reach into soot.

I made a mountain of corpses that day. The war went on for a year, neither side refused to back down. The leader of the rebelling weapons was Chaos. Better known as Neko for me. I don't remember much about my fight with him. I had entered Reaper mode letting my hunger for blood run wild. He spoke, begging me to re-think everything, but I wouldn't listen to him.

Hotaru won't last a day without her medicine. Her body is weak and there are moments when she can't walk on her own. Other days she needs support from her sisters. I fought with all my strength, never holding back. I had grown to hate him for putting me on the spot. Creating a rift inside, to choose him or my sisters.

I stop atop a hill overlooking the docks, the sight of my battleship makes me want to cry. If I can't sail under my own flag then I don't even want to be on a ship. I look up at the sky, not a single cloud in sight. The sun shines brightly, as if it were mocking me.

_"Sora, join my crew!"_

Luffy's voice rings throughout my head. My eyes flood, I swallow the lump forming in my throat. Ten years, I waited ten years in hopes of him remembering and coming to save me. I wanted to be rescued and when Neko reached out his hand to me. I rejected him.

I refuse anyone's help, I turn my back on my own dreams. I've focused on my sisters' survival for such a long time. I'd forgotten One Piece and the title of Pirate Queen. Then, this idiot wearing a strawhat comes crashing into my world, bringing the light with him.

I smack myself, face reality . No one is saving me I've killed too many times to count. The blood on my hands will never wash away, they're colored red, permanently. I will keep killing, the mountain of corpses will keep building. I take a deep breath and start to walk again.

I'm being naive and that is going to get me killed. I cannot forget what the title of Chronos brings. I'm an assassin and a member of CP-0. I am an Admiral under the orders of the Grand Master. I am just a pawn for her to use.

I stop at the sight of a group of people gathered around the docks. I get on one of storage roofs, getting a better view of things. The Red-Beard pirates have taken a girl as a hostage and are demanding a ransom of one thousand belli.

I take out a lollipop and rip off the wrapper. I pop it into my mouth. I spat it out the minute the flavor of green apple exploded on my taste buds. Darn it, I'm running low on my lollipops if I'm already getting the green apple kind. My men had better remember to get every stinking lollipop on this island. I will not leave until every lollipop is mine! Viva la lollipop!

After doing a pose while holding the disgusting green apple lollipop, I rummage through my pockets in search of cherry flavor, sadly I find none. Son of a bitch, I won't last an hour without one. Oh well, I'm going to take it out on the Red-Beard pirates. Bastards are asking for it.

I jump off from the storage room and begin to make my way into the crowd. Being a small child has its bonuses, such as getting through a crowd without a problem, most of the time. I shove my way to the front with a couple of close calls. Elbows can be deadly.

The Captain of the Red-Beard pirates holds the girl close to him, holding a gun to her head. My eyes glow red at the sight of him. Chronos' cold touch brushes against my wrist. I could feel the inclemency radiating off it. I take one small step forward.

Poor Captain, he doesn't realize he made a grave mistake. I would have gone easy on him if I had a lollipop, preferably cherry. The fire inside me flares up at the thought of burning the bastard into charred flesh.

I focus my eyes on his gun. I smirk as he lets out a yelp dropping the gun. He cradles his hand close to his chest. The little girl takes the chance to make a run for it.

"Hey! Don't let the little brat get away!" The Captain barks orders to his men.

I extend out my hand as if offering my aid. Chronos' blade shines when the sunlight hits it. I take of the hold of the scythe, enjoying the shocked look on the idiotic pirate Captain's face. I guess it's not every day you see a scythe appear from a little girl's palm.

I twirl it once, setting the blade on the ground. I glare at the man.

"You got ten seconds to make a run for it." I smile at him.

His whole body trembles in fear. I let out a sigh turning into my real body. My hair turns red as the flames engulf me and Chronos. I turn my eyes to the pirate ship behind him. It's close to being a Galleon and the crew is a decent size. Too bad no one will get to lay their eyes on such a thing.

I crouch down bringing the blade to my side. I focus all of my flames on the blade, their heat radiates off it. I focus solemnly on the ship, I jump up into the air, ignoring completely the Captain Red-Beard. I bring down Chronos, seeing the blade grow twice the size of red fang.

"Dragon wing!" It cuts the ship in half, the fire spreads rapidly turning it into ashes.

I land next to the crowd, back in my child form. I take notice of my surroundings, a team of Marines has made their way to the harbor. Captain Smoker stands at the very front. I'm starting to wonder if that's his name with all the cigars on his white jacket. Plus, his smoking two at a time. Someone is clearly asking to get lung cancer.

I turn my attention to the rest of the Red-Beard pirates. They really hate the fact I cut their ship. I smirk and place Chronos on my shoulders.

"I went easy on you. I was kind enough to give you a ten second head start." My eyes glow as the savagery fills my head with ideas to torture them.

I tighten my grip on Chronos, the fire inside me overflows spreading through my body. I hate the fact I'm wearing a dress instead of my uniform. I would look much more intimidating in that. I hadn't even realized I went back to my adult form.

I need to head back to Marineford for my shot. It would be troublesome if I were to go into Reaper mode. Magma hasn't let me forget about the massacre. I twirl Chronos once, the sound of the blade cutting through the wind gives me goose bumps.

I jump into the air and bring down Chronos. Poor old Captain, he never saw it coming. His dark eyes stare at me until he goes limp. For a moment, I felt as if I had plunged Chronos into a rubber boy.

I took a step back as the rest of the crew ambush me. I turn my head to every side searching for an escape route.

They got smart on me and closed off any chance of escaping. I take out the green apple lollipop, I might as well finish it. I do my best not to spit it out. I slam the hilt of the scythe to the ground. I got on one knee, letting the flames consume me. Back then, the thought of this attack made me sick to my stomach. Now, I look forward to using it.

"Fire tornado!"

The flames grow as they turn into a tornado. The air burns as the flames keep growing. The smell of burnt flesh suffocates me. I stand up, taking back all the flames. The crew had been reduced to ashes, they were at the mercy of the wind, forgotten.

I look up, just in time, to see the Red-Beard pirates ship sink into the depths of the ocean. This my job as an assassin, to take out the trash as my Master puts it. The blood on my hands doesn't bother me one bit.

Third POV:

_"Oi, Luffy wakey wakey." She giggled in his ear._

_Luffy grinned and wrapped his arms around her. She let out a giggle as she place her tiny hands on his chest putting distance between them._

_"Now that you're awake I'm going to go wake Chopper." She said in a soft voice._

_Luffy tightened his grip on her and rolled to his side. He pulled her to his chest and placed a kiss on her forehead. He could already feel the heat of her blush._

_He opened his eyes to see her brown eyes looking at anything but him. Sora lay next to him in her child form. She placed her hands on his arms pushing them off her. She started to pull away slowly, not bothering to check if Luffy was watching her._

_Luffy chuckled as he pull her back to him. He buried his face in her neck._

_"Good morning Sora."_

_He felt her body melt at the sound of her own name._

_"G-good morning L-L-Luffy." She stammered._

_Luffy had to remind himself they were in the men's quarters. But it's hard to contain himself when she's right underneath him. He looked up to catch Sora staring at him._

_She quickly looked away and made her escape. She pounced on Chopper in his hammock, the poor reindeer got a rude awakening._

_He rubbed his eyes and snuggled close to Sora, used to her wake up calls._

_Luffy frowned and got up from his hammock. Sora wrapped her arms around Chopper, pulling him closer to her._

_"Good morning Chopper." Sora greeted him with a smile._

_The reindeer hummed in response as he finally gave up on the idea of sleeping. Sora let go of him and grinned at the cute reindeer. Chopper got out of the hammock, making his way to the bathroom. Leaving poor Sora to deal with their Captain._

_"Nami said to hurry and eat breakfast." Sora said turning her attention to Luffy._

_The rubber Captain grinned at her and lay down on the hammock, wrapping an arm around her waist. Sora blushed at the gesture, but knew better than to argue. Instead, she turned to her adult form and placed her forehead against his._

_"I love you my Captain." She said before placing her lips gently against his._

Luffy's eyes snap open, his hands frequently searching for something, until his mind clears up from sleep, he remembers. He had returned to the past in a mission to change the future.

He sat up and noticed he's the only one still in bed. He yawns as he makes his way to the kitchen. The moment he opens the door, the smell of breakfast hits him square in the face.

Luffy couldn't stop himself from the usual routine of seeking out his nakama. Zoro sat on the table drinking his sake, even if it is morning. Nami sat across from him reading the newspaper. On the floor, next to the table, sat Usopp working on one of his inventions. Sanji works in the kitchen as he prepares breakfast for his crew.

Luffy took a seat at the table, doing his best to forget the dream. He needs to forget all about Admiral Hikari. They were once nakama, but it was when they were kids. Now she's the enemy, the one who will take away his nakama.

Without him noticing, his nakama had picked up on his foul mood. A twinkle of mischief shined in Nami's eyes, her Captain had been pretty obvious for the past couple of weeks. He had been depressed since they left her hometown.

At first, she didn't get the reason as to why, until Sanji told her all about Admiral Hikari. From what she understood and saw, any idiot could tell their Captain felt something for the Admiral. She fought the urge to smile as she got an idea.

"Oh, will you look at that, Admiral Hikari in a two piece bikini." Nami said loud enough for Luffy to hear her.

The rest of the crew froze at her words. Sanji and Zoro stared at Luffy, curious as to what he would do. Usopp just wanted to see the Admiral in a bikini.

Luffy's head perked up at her words and he quickly turned to the newspaper. That can't be right, Sora would never wear a bikini, and if she did it would be in her child form. She thinks her adult form is annoying.

Luffy eyes the newspaper, the thought of seeing the very girl he was trying to forget in a bikini made it impossible. He made his hands into fists and willed himself to look away.

Nami turns back to the newspaper a bit surprised Luffy didn't take the bait.

Zoro took a swig of his sake, eyeing his captain. Last night during his sleep he kept muttering one word 'Sora.' The curiosity to ask his captain about it had been bugging him, but unless Luffy offered any information, Zoro wasn't going to question him. Someone else would.

"Hey Luffy, who is Sora?" Usopp asked as he stood up and made his way to the table.

To everyone's surprise the rubber Captain's cheeks flushed.

Nami put down her newspaper, giving Luffy her full attention.

Sanji steps out of the kitchen, curious as well.

Zoro glares daggers at Usopp for even asking. He could already tell his Captain didn't feel like talking about it.

"Someone I loved." Luffy answered simply.

His hat covers his eyes.

"Loved?" Usopp repeats.

"Yeah, she did something horrible and I can never forgive her." Luffy explains.

"What did she do?" Nami blurts, unable to keep her mouth shut.

Luffy stiffens at the question, memories of the battle flash through his mind. His nakama being hunted down one by one. Sora's cold eyes glaring at him as they fought. The way she smiled at him as she died in his arms.

_"Thank you for freeing me."_

Zoro slams the bottle of sake on the table, bringing Luffy to the present.

"That's enough Usopp." Zoro said, ending the conversation.

Immediately, everyone backed off, knowing better than to go against Zoro. Luffy gave Zoro a grateful smile, just in time Sanji started to set down breakfast.

Luffy looked around the table grinning the whole time. This feels perfect, this is where he belongs. And no matter what, he is going to change the future.

Hikaru POV

I twirl my gun faster and faster. The cold touch of the steel relaxes me, ensuring I could destroy any threat just by pulling the trigger. I turn my attention to the sleeping reindeer in my bed. I will admit he is quite adorable.

My body is only 60% healed, but if I were to meet up with Shadow, I'm not sure how well I could fight. There is also the fact I'm not completely sure how I landed on this island, I just remember Shadow cutting me up like any typical meat.

Other than meeting up with Shadow, I can't recall meeting up with anyone else. I stretch out my arms, I need to get out of this room. I'm close to losing it and blowing up this part of the island.

I gently pull the blanket and cover the young doctor. First thing's first, I most likely missed meeting Fate to talk about Chronos' past. Pity, but I can use this time to hunt down Monkey D. Luffy. Who knows, he might be a pest I need to take care of. I put away my guns and lay back down.

I refuse to accept the idea of a Weapon's Contract, if Chronos made one, I'll break it. I hate this type of life. I hate both of my sisters and sadly I still love them. They're all I have left of the peaceful life we once had.

I stare at the roof and think of the one person who almost freed us. Neko gave his life for us and almost succeeded, but Chronos will never accept freedom. Not unless it grants Hotaru's life and I agree. Any freedom that costs us our sister's life is not worth it.

I wonder how long I have to keep killing people as the price for my sister to get her medicine.

The door bursts open and the old witch enters, holding a bottle of sake. In the other hand she's holding the newspaper. She throws it at me.

"I thought reading up on the latest news might cheer you up." She cackles.

Without a word, I grab the newspaper. A single piece of paper slips out onto the bed. It must be the latest Wanted Posters. I flip it over to be face to face with a boy wearing a wide grin. The name underneath the picture makes my blood run ice cold.

MONKEY D. LUFFY

WANTED: DEAD OR ALIVE

REWARD: 70,000,000

I turn my attention to the newspaper and glare at it. This is the idiot my sister made a contract with. He's a pathetic scrawny boy. The amount for his reward must be a mistake. Either way, he's a threat to Chronos.

"How long do I have to stay here?" I ask the Old Crone.

"At least another two weeks." She answers before leaving the room.

I look back to the poster feeling my silver eyes glow.

Sora's POV:

I take a sip of my tea, I get to relax and enjoy Loguetown for another hour. Then I have to make my way back to the Grand Line.

"Admiral Hikari, it's good to meet you." Captain Smoker nods his head at me.

Oh yeah, completely forgot he followed me all the way up here. I thought he left back to his base. I take a bite of my Strawberry Shortcake.

"It must be rough, dealing with all the rookie pirates." I comment.

"It's fine, we can handle them." Miss Tashigi says while bowing to the main mast.

"Tashigi, put on your glasses." Smoker scowls at her.

"Oh, right." She mutters and puts on her glasses. Her cheeks flare as she realizes I was sitting on the other side of the battleship.

"As I was saying, it must rough, but I will admit, since you made Loguetown your territory, there aren't many rookies in the Grand Line." I take a bit of strawberry.

"True, but you still handle the pros." Miss Tashigi says as she sits down next to Captain Smoker.

I sip my tea and turn my gaze to the harbors. The complete silence makes me nostalgic. I think I like this part of justice.

"Yeah, but with the other three bastards it's not much of a challenge." I shrug.

"B-Bastards?" She repeats.

One of my men comes up to me and salutes.

"Ma'am the latest Wanted Posters have arrived." He informs me.

I hold out a hand as he hands them to me. I quickly scan through each picture and title. Not a single one of them seem promising. The last poster freezes my core. Staring right back at me, is none other than Monkey D. Luffy. The number of his bounty makes my eyes bulge.

"Hey, why did this one get a big bounty?" I ask, not realizing I had puffed my cheeks in annoyance.

"Apparently he took out the big shots of East Blue very easily." He responds.

"The hell he did!" I snap.

This isn't right, I was there, he took forever to finish off Don Krieg and Arlong. The bastard doesn't deserve that kind of bounty. I'm not sure if I'm jealous he already got a bounty or mad he got one.

"A-admiral?" Tashigi sputters.

I slam down the Wanted Poster on the table letting her take a look. That cheeky bastard doesn't deserve such a big bounty. I did all the hard work.

Heck, I bet I could get an even bigger bounty if the situation had been different. I would have even more of a badass first mate than Luffy. My crew would be legendary.

I sink my nails into my palm. Idiot, thinking about such silly things. Still, he did get a bounty already and he has yet to arrive on the Grand Line. I take another bite of my strawberry shortcake.

"Monkey D. Luffy." Captain Smoker mutters under his breath. "Another rookie pirate."

For some reason, the way he said it made me offended.

"Don't underestimate him, Captain Smoker. I can tell you, right now, it's important to keep an eye on all the rookies. The time to find the legendary treasure isn't that far off." I drink some more of my tea, eyeing the poster.

"Ma'am, the ship is ready to set sail." My Captain informs me from the other side of the ship.

I stand up and smirk as the wind blows gently.

"Captain Smoker and Miss Tashigi it was a pleasure meeting you." I hold out my hand.

"Admiral Hikari, the pleasure was all mine." Captain Smoker takes my hand and gives a firm shake.

Something in me could tell I would meet these two again. I don't need to check the future to be sure of it. Captain Smoker is known to rebel and never listen to orders.

"If you ever feel the need to change scenery. You're always welcome on my ship." I turn my back to them and head towards my office.

"A-admiral!" Tashigi calls out to me.

I turn my head to see her shaking. Okay, did I somehow piss off her by welcoming them on my ship? I hope not, I actually wouldn't mind having Captain Smoker on my crew.

"Yes?" I respond, feeling a bit nervous.

"I wanted to ask you something." She says, nervously.

I nod my head, beckoning her on.

"S-Scarlett D. Jones, was she the first to obtain the title as the World's best swordsman?" Her question caught me completely off guard.

I could not stop myself from laughing. I never thought someone would literally ask me that. I guess she should count herself lucky. Last time someone asked Hawkeye about it, he beheaded them.

Captain Smoker glares daggers at her and poor Miss Tashigi shifts her legs around, feeling uncomfortable.

"I have heard stories she was the best, but they say she is just a legend. I want to believe she is real because her existence proves women are equally as strong as men." She explains.

I remove my cap and run my fingers through my bangs.

"I'm the proof she existed." I finally answer her questions.

Her dark brown eyes fill with confusion before something flashes through them. I could tell Captain Smoker figured it out as well. His eyes change their perception of me. It's not surprising, every single higher ranking Marine throws a fit when finding out my parental heritage.

Akainu was one of the very first to try to kill me for it. I almost had him before the Grand Master stepped in. I place my cap back on, feeling weird not wearing it.

"Y-your Scarlett's daughter." Miss Tashigi states.

"That seems about right, but I will not say anymore about the subject." I end the conversation.

I finally went into my office and shut the door behind me. I look down at my hand to see I brought the poster of a grinning monkey along. I sit down on my chair behind the desk.

A knock derails my train of thought.

"Come in."

My Captain enters and salutes me.

"Ma'am we're set to sail." He repeats.

"Then set sail for the Grand Line." I order.

He salutes me, once more, before exiting my office.

My gaze falls back on the Wanted Poster. Right, time for my list of Things-to-do-when-returning-to-the-Grand-Line.

1\. Find Lightning.

2\. Find Fate.

3\. Kill Fate.

4\. Bury the body.

5\. Return to Marineford.

I can already tell this list isn't going to be easy. It's fine, I haven't had much fun for the past couple of days. I bet getting into some decent fights will improve my mood. I can already tell it's going to be fun.

Then my den den mushi begins to ring.


	13. Lightning meet rubber

Hikaru POV

For the past week I have been caged like an animal in this stinking room. I stretch out my hands beholding the winter island. Doctorine, Chopper told me her name after I called her the Old Witch doctor. The bruises she gave me are still healing.

I exhale into my hands, trying to warm them up. It is freezing out here, but it's better than being stuck inside that room. My wounds have healed nicely, I'm just waiting for Doctorine to release me.

I turn around to see Chopper playing in the snow. I get down on one knee and begin to roll up a ball of snow. It's been a long time since I made a snowman. Funny, I can't remember the last time I made one.

Chopper seems to notice I'm up to something, he starts to roll up a ball of snow as well. My gaze turns to find him smiling. This doesn't feel right, for the past couple of days Chopper has been stuck to me. I can't find a reason as to why this might be, I'm not a kind person. Doesn't he smell the blood on my hands?

I stop, satisfied by the size of my snowball. I grab Chopper's and place it on top of mine. The snowman looks too short and chubby. Chopper stares at it for a minute before laughing at our attempt to make a snowman.

I scratch my cheek feeling embarrassed all of a sudden for making a crappy snowman.

"He needs to be taller." Chopper empathizes by getting on the tips of his hoofs.

I chuckle, he really is enthusiastic about the whole thing.

I start anew on another snowball for our snowman. Chopper places his hooves next to my hands. It surprises me to see that he is finally at ease around me. I take down the snowman and begin from scratch, making sure it's taller than me.

This time our snowman came out taller and a bit rounder. Chopper gaped at it, this must be his first snowman.

"We need to make his face now," I crouch down to his level.

Chopper holds a hoof to his chin, thinking up a look for the snowman. Either I'm losing it, or Chopper truly is adorable.

"We can use rocks for his eyes and maybe a mouth too." He murmurs, thoughtfully.

"Let's also put antlers on him. I think it would look cool on him."

Chopper smiles at me before running off to gather the supplies from the nearby woods. I couldn't stop the smile tugging on my lips. I look over at the snowman, brainstorming when I see it fluttering in the wind, the sight of a skull drawn on it. It's a Jolly Roger.

My body responds before my mind can. I draw out one of my guns, ready to fire at my target. I narrow my grey eyes at it. The Jolly Roger is a skull with pink petals fluttering around it.

I rub my finger tip against the trigger. Why in the world is there a pirate flag on the ex-king's castle? The thought of it seems utterly ridiculous. I hear Chopper's footsteps near.

Shocks of electricity run through my body to the gun. All I have to do is pull the trigger. I call back my gun and start to pat down the snow balls. Chopper returns from the woods with a huge grin.

I can't stop myself from questioning him about it, "Is that your pirate flag?"

Chopper turns his head toward the awful thing. The sight of it made his grin widen. "That's Doctor's flag," he answers. The presence of happiness and sadness in his eyes, makes me drop the subject.

"Did you find good eyes for our snowman?" I return to my work patting down the snow and doing my best to mold the snowman into perfection.

It's weird, a determination to make the best snowman is set in my mind. I take off the scarf the Old Witch lended me. I wrap it around the snowman's neck.

"It looks good on him." Chopper goes into his heavy point. He hums as he makes a smile on the snowman's face, using small rocks.

I look through the sticks and branches he brought from the woods. This whole thing seems unreal to me. I'm waiting for it to end, for it to be a nice dream. I grab two branches and place them on Mr. Snow's head.

I can't stay here much longer. The longer I stay here, the greater chance Shadow will find me here. My mind wanders back to the memories of the Lab. Chopper and Doctorine have taught me one thing, not all doctors are bad. In Chopper's case, they can be cute.

We both take a step back to admire our work. The snowman isn't perfect, the eyes are crooked. The two snowballs I used are out of balance. His head is twice the size of his stomach. One arm is longer than other one. The horns are also out of balance.

I let out a sigh, about to admit we have created another disgrace.

"He's perfect," Chopper declares as he studies the snowman in different angles.

I open my mouth to argue, we should break him apart and start over, but Chopper's joyful face makes me bite my own tongue.

"Sure," I finally respond.

Soon enough he declares a snowball fight. The sneaky reindeer got me from behind. I'll never admit it, but I saw it coming. Without saying a word I move to counterattack on him.

We spend hours playing in the snow. The whole time Chopper sticks to my side, smiling. For someone so innocent to be having such a great time with a demon. This world is truly full of surprises.

The minute a yawn erupts from Chopper, I pull him into my arms. He snuggles closer to me grabbing onto my jacket like one would a safety blanket. I carry him to the castle and head straight for the stairs. I open the door to my room.

I place him in bed, but his grip on my jacket makes it difficult. Not wanting to wake him up, I lay down next to him. Chopper took it as a chance to snuggle closer to me.

"He really has taken a liking to you." A voice spoke.

I look up to see the Old Witch standing next to the bed, in one of her hands she's holding a bottle of sake. Her eyes soften as she gazes at Chopper.

"I don't understand the reason for his affection towards me." I mumble, feeling lost.

The Old Witch cackles, throwing her head back.

"I'm not surprised, without a heart, it's impossible to understand."

I frown at her, she makes it sound as if I just committed a crime.

She exits the room before I can question her about it. Feelings are the most confusing subject in the world. I don't understand most of them, anger and sadness are simple to get. Other feelings such as kindness, caring, and love are all confusing, especially love.

Getting angry is easy, you just feel your blood boiling, or the urge to rip the person who caused your anger into tiny little pieces. Sadness, when they somehow manage to get away. It has never happened to me before. I never let my target flee, till I met Shadow.

I close my eyes, giving in to sleep. I'll think more about it tomorrow.

The next day I woke up alone, with no little reindeer clinging to me. I get up from bed and notice the note from Doctorine. It seems she has gone to visit the towns around the mountains. Poor unfortunate souls that get caught by her.

After being her patient for the past few weeks I understand the pain of being under her care. I stretch my arms, hearing my bones pop. I begin hatching a plan to leave this country.

Doctorine lent me her library, I did a bit of research on a trip from this island to Alabasta. It would be a week at the most, maybe three days if I use my powers. Except the threat of being captured by Shadow hangs over my head. Shaking the worry, I decide I need a boat.

I slip on a black jacket the Old Witch gave me. I don't feel cold, but arguing with her will only give her more reasons to force me to stay. I grab a loaf of bread from the kitchen table.

I bite into it, amazed it's still soft and warm. The Old Witch can be mean, but she can be kind. I stop at the glimpse of a mirror hanging on the wall.

I stare at the girl with long red hair. I run my fingers through it, it's weird to have it down. My gray silver eyes are dull and cold. My skin is paler than usual, making me look ill.

I sigh, blowing away some strands of my hair. This won't do, I begin to tame my hair into a braid. I never like having my hair long, but the minute I mention getting a haircut, both my sisters throw a fit.

I could always ignore them and do it, but _she _loves to braid my hair. She would place me on her lap as she braided it. She took pride of my hair being as red as Papa's.

_"It's a sign of rebellion, Hikaru. Your red hair proves you're the daughter of a pirate. Be proud and happy of who you are, don't let anyone tell you otherwise."_

I wish it were that easy Mama. My hatred towards pirates conceals my jealousy. Sora wants to be a pirate, just like our parents. I've never said it aloud or admitted it to myself, but the idea of sailing in the endless blue sea, full of adventure. The feeling of freedom, no chains holding me down.

I hope we all find a way to escape, soon. I can see it in Hotaru's eyes too. The yearning to see the world. We're all daughters of pirates, it's in our blood to go out and set sail.

My hands clench, I'm becoming an idiot if I accept the idea. I will keep being the Grand Master's dog. I will keep killing till my last breath.

A door slamming catches my attention, as the entire castle shakes from the force. Looks like someone didn't pay for her service, I'm not surprised.

I head downstairs, ready to take Chopper from her before he gets blamed for the whole thing. I freeze mid-step. It's not the Old Witch or Chopper.

A boy wearing a straw hat with a girl strapped to his back is staring at me. A grin forms on his lips. I didn't get to register his next movement. All I felt were two arms holding me close to him.

"Hikaru," he says my name in a relieved tone.

"You have five seconds to let go," I warn him.

He immediately steps away with an apologetic grin. "I forget you're not a touchy person," he chuckles.

"Funny, I don't remember meeting a rubber monkey," I narrow my eyes at him.

The thought of fighting here will only get me a scowl from Doctorine. She's still out looking for victims. Which means, I need to protect the castle from strangers.

"Is Chopper here?" He asks me as he looks around for the small reindeer.

I arch an eyebrow, impressed he knows the little furball. "No," I answer, drawing out one of my guns.

A charge of electricity runs through my body to the tips of my guns barrel. I'm aware of the fact lightning doesn't affect rubber, my powers will just bounce off his skin. I clench my jaw, annoyed at the thought of being weaker than him.

"Monkey D. Luffy, you're a wanted man, by the World Government. I have every intention to take your head to my Master."

Still, the girl on his back will be affected by my powers. I've never fought with honor before. I do anything for the sake of accomplishing my missions.

"Hikaru," His tone, low and dangerous. "I won't let you hurt my nakama. I want to make that clear."

My eyes widen in surprise. The bastard is actually threatening me. None of my opponents have ever even bothered. I've never given the chance. "I wouldn't bother with threats. My hearing is selective." I draw out my other gun and raise both of them up.

His straw hat covers his eyes, making it impossible to read him. He walks past me, completely ignoring me. A rush of scalding rage courses through my veins. I turn to him, gritting my teeth.

"Don't tell me you're too much of a macho male to fight a girl!" I shout, making an echo go throughout the castle.

Luffy didn't bother to turn around to argue about it. He went upstairs, probably to place his sick friend in one of the many rooms of the castle. He really is treating me like a small child and a girl! No opponent of mine has ever dared walk away.

I hold my head high, refusing to cave in to whatever feeling this is. I follow up the stairs. I need to keep an eye on him, if he breaks something Doctorine will never let me hear the end of it. I lean against the doorway watching the rubber monkey tuck his friend in bed.

This can't be the man my sister would fall for. He's scrawny and weak, I feel no real power coming from him. Maybe the bounty the World Government made was a mistake. This man is weak, I can easily break every bone in his body.

"Your aura is incredible" He says, amazed.

He turns to face me with a silly grin. I fight the urge to pull out a gun and shoot him between his eyes. This guy is good at getting on my nerves. The worst of it all, he's not even trying.

"Of course," I finally respond."I am a demon, after all. I have been trained to be one of God's soldiers." I'm slightly perturbed to see a flash of anger in his eyes. I was hoping for a different reaction; with a new determination, I choose my next words carefully. "Pathetic, I was hoping you'd be stronger, but in the end you're just like any filthy piece of trash."

He lowers his head, letting his straw hat cover his eyes. His fists convulse at his sides. Exactly the kind of reaction I wanted from him.

He respires deeply, his fists stop shaking.

"Hikaru, I understand the things you went through. The pain and humiliation you were put through, but do you honestly believe killing pirates will make any difference?!" He looks up at me, his eyes pierce me.

I do my best to swallow down a lump stuck in my throat. What the hell is wrong with him? First he hugs me, relieved to see me, and now he's scowling at me. A current of electricity runs to the tips of my hair down to my toes.

"Who the hell gave you any right to lecture me?!" I yell, not giving a damn about the sleeping girl.

"I did, because I'm your captain." He starts to pick his nose, without a care.

The gesture pisses me off, more than his declaration of being my captain.

"You're not my captain. I don't follow brainless monkeys like you!"

I'm close to strangling him for being such an airhead. I don't even give a damn if the Old Witch punishes me. I'm dying to fill him with holes.

Before I make a decision, I get kicked across the room hitting the wall, hard. I stand up, unfazed by the whole thing.

"Cool down, girly," A certain witch cackles.

The Old Witch stands in the doorway, wearing clothes someone her age shouldn't dare. Behind her stands Chopper hiding on the wrong side. Seeing him makes me regret thinking of fighting inside his home. I glare at the ground like a pouting child.

"Oh, hey, old hag." Rubber monkey waves at the Old Witch.

I do my best not to snicker as Doctorine kicks him, sending him flying out the door. She's starting to grow on me.

"Hey, are you okay?" A concerned Chopper asks me.

His eyes scan me for any blood or bruising. I pet his hat and point at the girl in the bed. Doctorine is already doing a check up on her and begins to bark orders to Chopper.

Already knowing better from the many times she kicked me, I start to make my way out of the room.

"Kid," She calls out. "Keep the boy occupied."

A grin forms on my lips. Oh yes, I'll keep him occupied.

Sora POV

A part of me wants to stab her pretty hazel eyes. Her fingers run through the huge feline at her feet. The cat raises his head snarling at me. I'm not a huge fan of lions. I'm more of a dog person, they're good at eating my paperwork.

Magma's reddish brown locks are long enough to get on her chocolate cake. Her suit always reminds me of why everyone calls her the Sadist General. Her black leather suit clings to her skin, showing off all her curves and huge breasts.

I take a bite of of my strawberry shortcake. I look around the marine ship she got from the Grand Master. I do my best not to let my eyes linger on her newest bitch slave.

Prince Liam of the Empire Locust is known to be ruthless and merciless. His country's army is unstoppable. Every war they have fought, they have come out victorious. I heard they have fought off pirates and marines from anchoring in their Empire. As a warning to any visitors, the heads of all their victims are in display all around the island, as trophies.

Prince Liam has pale blue eyes that will freeze you to the spot. His long black hair is known to be drenched in his victims' blood. They say his strength is second to Whitebeard, but compared to an ancient weapon, his strength is nothing.

That's why I'm not surprised to see him naked on his hands and knees licking the dirt off Magma's knee high boots.

"Isn't he adorable?" Magma gushes, as if she were talking about a puppy.

The urge to stab her eyes becomes too much for me handle. My nails dig into my palms. My face reveals nothing, but boredom.

It's been three weeks since I entered the Grand Line. Magma had called me in, once her new pet spilled the beans about his country keeping soldiers of the Resistance. She called me in to check his memories.

The Resistance is another term of the Revolutionaries, the only difference, they're all formal assassins. The group is led by the oldest ancient weapon to exist, Madame Rouge. She's been fighting alongside Monkey D. Dragon since the war between weapons ended. Their goal is to bring down the World Government.

I trace the rim of my cup of tea. Two golden cat eyes flash through my mind, making my old wounds sting.

"Fighting soldiers from the Resistance won't be easy. After all, they were one of us until they turned their backs on our dear Grand Master." She smiles at me.

I feel puny compared to her. The chair she's sitting on seems more like a throne, specially with the coat of fur wrap around her shoulders.

"So, is Icebreaker and Gravity on their way?" I question.

I'm aware of the fleet of marine battleships surrounding us. Plus two Admirals are aboard in one of the ships. They're not even suppressing their power. Most likely, they're showing off for the members of CP-0. The way the situation feels is as if we're walking into war all over again.

My appetite is long gone, but I force myself to finish my strawberry shortcake. My whole body feels tense and my stomach is in knots. This doesn't even come close to the state I was in in the first war. I couldn't eat, I vomited whatever was in my stomach at the moment. I couldn't force myself to sleep at all. I was only fighting with willpower, alone.

This time is different, there's no Neko. I don't have to hesitate on whether it's right or wrong to fight. All I have to do is focus on assassinating every target on sight. I look over once more to the proud Prince Liam. Pity, according to Magma, he was easy to break. I don't blame him for breaking easy, she's a babe, Scuros words.

I stretch out my arms trying to get rid of the uneasiness settling on my chest. I should see this as a blessing in disguise, my bloodlust will be satisfied in this war.

"Yes, they are. Unfortunately, the twins will be joining us as well." She answers in an annoyed tone.

"Magma, have you heard anything of Lightning?" I ask, softly.

My eyes sting with tears. I need to check for myself, yet, I'm too scared of the chance of seeing a corpse behind my eyelids. I sip my cup of tea, doing my best to clear my head.

"No, I hadn't realize she was missing." Her careless response makes my blood boil.

I should have known better than to ask her. Magma lives on the battlefield. Whenever word gets out of a country rebelling against the World Government. Magma is sent to make the king her bitch.

If there is anyone whose hands are dripping with more blood than mine, it's her. She should be known as the Reaper.

"So, what are we going up against?" I ask, letting go of my humanity.

My eyes turn scarlet, fire licks my fingertips. The cold touch of my scythe makes me shiver.

"The sight of those pretty little eyes make my whole body tingle." Magma purrs.

Her bitch chuckles like a maniac at his master's words. Annoyance flashes on her face before she kicks him to the ground. She sinks the heel of her boot into his neck, choking him.

I watch the whole thing with a bored look. As for the marine soldiers, some of them look pissed, while others are shocked at the display.

"Magma, we need him alive. He's our hostage, remember?"

The plan is to act like any typical pirate and demand a ransom for the captive Prince Liam. We already predicted they'll point their guns at us. That's why, we will choose the palace for the negotiations to take place in. The faster we rip the dragon's heart out, the better.

"Ah, of course, he is my pet. I cant wait to shower his country with my meteors. Bringing the mighty Empire of Locust to its knees." The look in her face reveals the sadist in her.

I don't get why she called so many of us in. She hates sharing her prey with others. I take out my golden pocketwatch and open it. The arms ticking by hold my attention. My heart beats in time with each tick tock. I finally cave to my emotions and close my eyes. Searching through time for a girl with red hair and silver gray eyes. The minute I find her, my shoulders slump in relief, then I tense up at the vision.

Her body dodges a gum gum pistol coming from behind her. She does a backflip and lands on her feet. Her eyes glow silver as she takes aim and fires. Her attacks do nothing to the rubber boy. He grins, a cocky grin, making the girl growl.

She crouches down as lightning runs through her guns charging for her next attack.

Luffy smiles, pityingly. He stands still, ready to take on her next attack. Hikaru grits her teeth in frustration at his action.

"Rail gun!" Her attack shoots through, hitting the wall behind him. They're in a castle of some sort. She glares at him, as he stretches an arm.

"Oi, you're going to make the old hag kick us again," Luffy scowls at her as he notices the damage.

"Then quit dodging!" Hikaru argues.

"I keep telling you, I'm not dodging," Luffy whines.

She straightens up, her eyes shining with determination. She starts to shoot, hitting her target each time. Luffy lets out a chuckle each time until he finally falls to the floor holding onto his stomach.

Hikaru's cheeks turns red. She is doing her best to fight him with all her strength and he's laughing at her. This doesn't seem like Luffy at all. Plus, I'm close to using the time time door to reach out and punch him. I hate seeing her like this and he has no right to laugh at her. Hikaru let's her guns fall to her sides in defeat.

Luffy stands up once he calms down, the sight of Hikaru's red cheeks makes the amusement leave his face.

"It's not fun when you fight someone stronger than you. It makes you realize you're weak, but you also see you can get even stronger." Luffy's eyes wander to the figure standing near the staircase. "You call yourself a demon or a monster because people fear you. You start to use it as an excuse to keep away from them, but I think you can use your power to protect the very people who fear you."

Luffy's grin makes an appearance, making me smile along with him. I don't even think he's talking to Hikaru anymore. He's talking to the little guy in the staircase.

His next words make my jaw drop.

"That's why, you should join my crew and become my nakama." Luffy declares.

Great, my sister is going to shove her guns down his throat.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for taking so long with updating. T^T I hope you enjoy it!**

**Till next time ^w^**


	14. The War for Locust Part 1: Friends

**Hello everyone I'm shock to see so many of you have favorited and followed this story. Thank you! A million times thank you! I hope you all continue to enjoy this story. This chapter was hard to write. Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon. I'm working on it. ^^ As always a huge thank you to my aibou ShadowWolf101! Enjoy!**

* * *

Sora POV

I twirl Chronos as the flames inside me engulf my body. Magma's hair turns to lava along with her hands. As expected, the Sadist General didn't have the patience to wait. She shot the first canon, starting off our war.

The famous army of Locust met us head on, giving us no space to enter into their territory. Figures, they're a proud country.

"Look at this masterpiece, Chronos! Doesn't it turn you on?!" Magma's delighted voice rings out.

"You do realize we have to get rid of the wall in front of us," I whine. I bit my bottom lip as my old wounds hurt once more.

"Then, let's make them scream," Magma purrs.

We both took our place at the front of the ship. My flames grew around Chronos scythe. My instincts, as a weapon, surface, making my eyes glow. They brought this on themselves.

Magma turns both of her arms into lava. She raises them up as she grins in delight, watching balls of lava go up in the air.

"Meteor Rain!" She shouts, beginning our attack.

Her attack hit every ship in front of us. The screams coming from the ships made my scars throb. The reminders of the mistakes I made in the past.

_Neko._

Magma didn't bother to wait for my turn to attack. Her arms return to normal, and her own eyes glow orange. The sea began to shake, making waves throw all our ships off balance. I grab onto the rail.

"Lava Wave!"

At Magma's command, huge waves of pure lava appear from underneath the sea. It took down the front lines of the Locust army. Magma's eyes kept glowing as the lava wave continues moving forward, taking down half of the battleships. From behind me, I could hear our own soldiers screaming. She's not even sparing our own men.

"You idiot, you're going to destroy the island and our ships!" I yell at her.

Magma turns to me, her eyes wide and mad.

"My innocent pet, we don't need survivors." She giggles.

I glare at her, there are many innocent lives living in Locust. Children who haven't truly lived. The destruction of Rosalia flashes through my eyes.

I don't get the chance to take her down, the lolicon does it for me. Icebreaker places a hand on Magma's shoulder, freezing her completely.

"Whoa there, Sadist, we need survivors, specifically, weapons." Icebreaker blows a puff of smoke to her face.

Gravity stood next to me, likened to a dark ballerina. She cradles a bottle of sake to her chest. Her short brown hair curls around her face, giving her a look of innocence. Gravity is in the same boat as me. Her powers are limited by being in the form of a child.

"Yo, Gravy." I greet her with a nod.

"Reaper," She hiccups. "When the hell did you get a third eye?"

Son of a bitch, she's drunk.

"Gravy, give me the bottle." I extend my hand to her.

"Reaper, if you love that hand, you'll pull it back." Her green eyes glare at me.

We both turn our heads to the sound of shots coming from multiple cannons. The Locust Empire is taking this serious, unlike a certain sadist and alcoholic. At times like this, I question my own sanity.

I jump up into the air and increase the flames around Chronos scythe.

"Red Fang!" I cut each cannon ball in half making them explode in midair. I land in front of Gravy.

She turns her attention to the galleon at the very front of the Locust army. The dragon figure at the front of the ship is made of pure gold. The current Emperor loves to show off his power and money. I wonder if they're stupid or if they truly believe they can win. Still, it must have taken guts for Emperor Lee to step out of the safety of his palace.

"Gravy," Icebreaker calls out to her, "Break that damn ship, it's an eyesore and is barely holding any cannons."

No surprise there. The ship doesn't appear very stable to begin with. I bet with all the gold the ship contains, putting in cannons will make it sink. Plus, there's not even that much of an army aboard the ship.

"You sink it, my head hurts." Gravy pouts.

"That's because you drank twenty barrels of sake!" Icebreaker growls at her.

The Locust Empire must be getting impatient with us. They keep attacking us with pure fire power. Now, why in the world are they not bringing out the big guns?

"Oi, Icebreaker," I lock my gaze with his.

He gets the message and let's go of Magma, allowing her to melt the ice. She gives him a dirty look.

"Magma, didn't you say their generals were equal to the power of a Vice-Admiral?" I ask her.

She straightens her hat, following my gaze, staring at the Emperor's galleon. Her lips form a frown, these bastards are up to something. Icebreaker cracks his neck before placing his hand in front of him. A wall of ice covers our fleet from anymore attacks. Gravy goes up next, her green eyes glow purple as her silver bracelet shines.

Her power scares me the most, to die, feeling as if an elephant sat on top of you, breaking every bone in your body. Her power doubles gravity, bringing everything and everyone to their knees. She took out three ships on each side of the galleon. The ships crash down, the sight made me think a giant used them as chairs. I twirl Chronos as I search for my target.

"Chronos, focus on the enemy. They must have thought up a plan to bring us down." Icebreaker steps in front of me.

"Sure thing, boss," I take out my pocket watch.

I grit my teeth as I watch the bullet take out my middle and index finger. They really are taking this serious. I make my hand into a fist, my flames are already healing my injured hand. A weapon can lose a limb or two, if the cause of it comes from a normal weapon. Fruit eaters can tear off a limb and I would most likely bleed to death.

"Someone did their homework." Magma comments, teasingly.

I hold my pocket watch closer to my chest. Ah, it's covered in blood, losing two fingers is quite messy. I'm a little surprised they got through the ice wall. I close my eyes combining my haki with my time powers. Colorful images weave through my mind, a meeting between the Generals and Emperor Lee. I watch as they discuss their plan of attack.

I open my eyes and call back Chronos. I grab the den den mushi from a nearby table. Their plan might work if Magma and Icebreaker weren't here. They had hoped to surround us with a seastone net that each ship holds. They would surround us while aiming every canon at us. But that's a decoy, because the real firepower will be coming from behind. The Generals plan to take out as many battleships as they can.

"Icebreaker, they plan to corner us and take us out." I inform the lolicon.

He tilts his glasses down, revealing a pair of pale eyes, like the eyes of a corpse. They glow blue as Icebreaker finally gets serious. The sounds of explosion from behind us make me smile. I look down to the snail phone making faces for each explosion. Apparently, my call got through to the two Admirals.

I turn my attention back to Icebreaker, his pale eyes glow a soft blue. Magma pouts at the sight of them, but knows better than to complain. I let out a sigh, letting my body turn back to a ten year old. Gravy giggles in excitement.

"Ice Death." Icebreaker mutters underneath his breath.

Chills go down my spine as I watch each Locust soldier turn into an ice sculpture. Next up, Magma uses her lava wave to take out the rest of the ships, finally giving us an opening to the Empire of Locust.

Unfortunately, we don't get the chance to enjoy it. A huge tidal wave wipes out our entire fleet. Damn it! I forgot about the fucking Resistance army. The tidal wave takes down the battleship with all of us in it. They really did do their homework.

I swallow gulps of water, out of desperation to breathe air. I look around me to see the thousands of Marine soldiers swimming up to the surface. I push myself to swim ignoring the searing pain of my lungs.

My eyes widen as a whirlpool forms at the center of our ruined ships, sucking us all in. My vision begins to get black spots. I can't even call out Chronos.

This is my damn fault, I forgot about the damn Ancient Weapons on the enemy's side. Magma and Icebreaker must be cursing me off. I doubt they'll come and save me. I pray the alcoholic saves me.

I glare at the surface of the water. There, the son of a bitch is smirking at me. Standing at the center of the whirlpool is the angel of the seas, the Ancient Weapon, Aqua. Of course, they will send her after me. They had to send her, knowing I would be pissed at the very sight of her.

My vision finally turns dark, while I give her the finger.

Hikaru POV

I stood frozen in place, did he just ask me the dumbest question in the world? His brain has to be made of rubber as well. Only an idiot would ask me such a stupid question. Seriously, does he even get I'm trying to kill him? I feel another rush of electricity run through my whole body.

"You are an idiot!" I scream, making it echo throughout the castle.

That actually gets me a reaction from him.

"I'm not an idiot! You are!" He argues.

I can't believe this. I have been trying to provoke him for a while, and by calling him an idiot, he snaps at me for insulting him. I can say all kinds of crap and he would take it like a cool macho. But the minute I call him a name, he snaps.

"Did you fall on your head when you were little?" I ask, imagining the scene perfectly in my head.

His cheeks start to blush red as he concentrates on remembering.

"Are you kidding me?!" I screech.

I aim another shot between his eyebrows. I pull the trigger and, as expected, nothing happens to him. He just scratches the spot I shot. I have never met such an annoying idiot.

"What, I'm just trying to remember, but I can't really recall how many times I fell." He chuckles with a grin.

I glare at him long and hard. I put away my guns, finally accepting the fact he's stronger than me. I should have listened to Icebreaker and practiced my haki. Instead, I blew off all my lessons. My powers as lightning are unstoppable. No one has ever beaten me before just by standing and taking on all my attacks.

I bit the inside of my cheek. I can handle getting my ass kicked by Shadow, but only because she is a weapon. She's not some dumbass pirate. I clench my teeth and turn away from him.

"Oi, Hikaru." He calls out to me.

I don't bother to answer him. I walk straight out the front door. The cold air of the winter island blows gently, chilling me to the bone. I look down to see my jacket has a couple of holes from the earlier fight.

I stop at the edge of the mountain, looking down at the never ending white island. From this distance, the snow seems to be shining. I take another step, leaning forward, I jump off the mountain.

I land on a cold blanket of snow. I search around me for any signs of wildlife. The forest is too quiet, that's never been a good sign. It's the kind of calm before a storm hits. I look up at the sky to be greeted by snow.

I hold out my hand, capturing a couple of snowflakes. I watch as they melt away. I sigh and start to walk forward. I haven't figured out anything. I thought by meeting the rubber boy I would understand Chronos better. In the end, I'm more confused than before. He is an idiot, a downright airhead, an immature.

He isn't someone I would consider equal to Chronos. He's weak, even if he beat me. There are more powerful weapons that can destroy him with a flick of the wrist. I made my hands into fists; no, I want to be the one to destroy him.

He irritates me to no end. Yet, when he asked me to join his crew, a part of me wanted to say yes. I want to be free. I want to roam the seas. I punch a tree, irritated with everything. I should have fought harder back in the beginning. I could have freed us from this curse from the very beginning.

"I told you, moss head, you get lost just by taking a single step." Someone spoke, well growled.

"Shut it, shitty cook!"

I follow the voices in hopes to get directions to a nearby town. I need to begin preparations for my trip to Alabasta. Since, Shadow might be still searching for me.

I walk into an open field, at the center stood two figures glaring at each other. They look ready to rip out each other's throat. Maybe I should keep going, this could get messy. I don't need to be an eye witness.

The blonde's eyes turn into hearts, once he caught sight of me. He literally skipped over to me. His legs seem to have turned into a mini tornado.

"Hello, my darling angel." He squeals and grabs one of my hands.

"You got five seconds to let go or you're dead meat." I threaten him in monotone.

It seems he didn't hear me as he begins to talk about angels falling from the sky. Why do I have a sense of déjà vu? Oh, right, Platinum is always doing this sort of thing.

I place my other hand over his; his cheeks redden at the gesture. I shock him hard enough to make him lose conscious. Instead, he only falls to his knees, still conscious.

First, the rubber brain beats me by just standing. Now, this idiot isn't even phased by my electricity. What am I even doing, holding back my powers; I should just fry this guy.

I kick the guy in the stomach, making him crash against a tree. I call out one of my guns and point it towards him. I rub my index finger against the trigger; I never got the chance to pull it. I had completely forgotten all about the second figure.

I felt the cold touch of steel against my neck. I turn my gaze towards him. He took me by surprise, I've never seen green hair before. I look down at his sword, amazed by something else.

"In order to kill someone, you're supposed to use the sharp side of a sword." I mutter under my breath.

He seems a bit shocked that I even noticed his using the opposite side of the sword. I put away my gun and turn to him. The way he's holding it, he is a master of the sword, but nothing compared to her. In fact, he most likely hasn't seen a true master of the sword.

He backs off once he saw me put away my gun. He sheathes his sword into a white case. That's when I caught sight of the two other swords hanging by his hip. I have never heard of a swordsman using three swords.

"Hey, marimo, don't raise your sword to a lady!" The blonde man snaps.

I completely forgot all about him. I turn around and began to walk again in hopes to stumble onto a town. It's best to find my own way, instead of asking for directions.

"Wait, Miss," The blonde one calls out to me. "Do you know the way back to town?"

Definitely regret coming to these two for directions.

"No." I answer, not bothering to turn around.

"Then, let's stick together, a lady such as yourself shouldn't be running around the woods." The blonde one reasons with a gentle smile.

Men are all the same, I'm not some crying baby that needs to be protected. I bit the inside of my cheek ignoring the urge to pull out my gun. I focus on walking away; I use a bit of haki to locate the nearest group of people.

I rub my arms together trying to warm up. This coat is useless now; I take it off and throw it to the side. I use a bit of my power to warm up. I hadn't even realized I had melted the snow around me.

"Hey, wait, let me at least escort you back into town." The blonde one says as he catches up to me.

Following close behind him is the green headed one. I notice his keeping a hand on his swords. He doesn't trust me one bit. The thought actually makes me want to smile. Unlike the rubber idiot, he knows I'm not made of glass.

"I don't need an escort, but you're welcome to keep me company." I said in a non-caring tone.

This whole day is stressful, maybe I should have argued to let Platinum join me in this mission. She would have happily gotten rid of these idiots. Specifically Monkey D. Luffy, just remembering his stupid grin makes my blood boil.

"I'm sorry for the late introduction, angel, I'm Sanji" The blonde one introduces himself with a gentlemanly bow.

"I see." I keep walking, feeling the town closer now.

"I'm Zoro." Moss head mutters.

At the sight of houses made of bricks, I feel relief to get rid of them. I wander off, not caring if they follow me or not. If I remember correctly, Doctorine mentioned a nearby town having good maps for trips to Alabasta. Of course, I should also purchase a log pose.

Maybe I should search for unfortunate souls and torture them into taking me to Alabasta. It's been awhile since I killed anything. I stop in front of a building with a sign that reads "Library", finally I can start planning my getaway.

I didn't get to step a foot in as the sound of screaming catches my attention. I turn my head towards it to see a fight. A buffalo, no, a Devil fruit user and from the looks of it, a Zoan type. He's fighting against an army, but from what Doctorine said, the king fled.

Looks like he's returned, now that the danger is gone. He is here to retrieve his crown, country, and castle. I despise that kind of person, abusing your power in such a way.

An image of a woman wearing a crown with a red rose imprinted into it. Her warm smile as she held all three of us in her arms. The queen of Rosalia would have never run off like a coward. It's weird to be remembering such a thing.

I watch as a mob of people come to back up the buffalo. They're all fighting off the king, they're rejecting him. I don't blame them, a leader who abuses of his power, acting like such a spoiled brat. No, he's nothing compared to the ones I have to deal with on daily basis.

One of the king's lackeys pulls out his bow and aims his arrows to the oncoming mob. Impressive, he's using them as hostages from such a distance. I take out one of my guns, seeing the spark of electricity.

The lackey shoots his arrows with a smirk. I wonder which one is stronger, his arrow or my bullet. I smirk at the thought of his shocked face once he realizes. There is danger on the island; he brought his king to die by the big bad wolf.

I pull the trigger taking out all three arrows. I slowly make my way to stand next to the Zoan user. I twirl my gun around, enjoying the shocked looks on their faces.

"Wow, I never thought I would meet the cowardly king of this island." I speak as a rush of excitement pumps through my veins.

The buffalo turns to me with his jaw hanging open.

"Who are you calling cowardly king?!" The hippo screams, outraged.

"This is the king of Drum Island, his majesty King Wapol." The joker says, all smug.

"You better watch what you say, girly." Fro man smirks.

The mob freezes at my intrusion. The king and his lackeys seem to be frozen as well. I can't wait to hear the kind of screams they make.

"You are no king." I glare at them. "A king sticks through with his people, supporting them, devoting his life to them. His loyalty is equal to his people and from what I can tell, you suck as a king."

Wapol's face went red with anger. His entire body shakes as he turns to his men.

"Kill this girl." He orders through gritted teeth.

I pull out my other gun as the entire army of the coward king raise up their rifles. I crouch down ready to take them out with a rail gun. I have let too much time pass by. Chopper might be waiting for my return already.

The next thing that happens takes me by surprise. Zoro and Sanji appear from behind me. Sanji kicks away the soldiers creating a distance between me and them. Zoro draws all three of his swords taking them out.

"You bastards don't know how to treat a lady!" Sanji snaps at them.

My smirk turns into a frown, he cannot be serious. This again, I'm not a doll, I'm stronger than the both of them. I stand up ready to tell them off for even interrupting my fight. I can't get a single word out as someone's shoves down something on my head.

"Sorry about this Hikaru, but I want to make sure to kick them off of the island while we're still near the sea." A familiar voice spoke.

I look up too see a straw hat; I shifted it around to see Luffy cracking his knuckles. Right next to him stands a reindeer with a pink top hat. It's Chopper, but the way he looks, he's pissed off. Wait a minute, why is he here? Doesn't Doctorine need him?

"Man, kiddo, I ordered you to entertain the boy and you end up entertaining the town." Doctorine's familiar cackle makes me turn around.

"I did entertain him." I quickly replied, offended.

"You sure did, for two days straight." I stare at her, searching for any signs that she's joking. I hadn't even realized time had passed by. No wonder the rubber idiot kept whining about being hungry and tired.

I turn around to look at the rubber monkey staring down at the coward king. The king and his henchmen take a couple of steps back, I don't blame them, he can be scary.

"Hey, are you alright?" Chopper asks me as he scans me for any injuries.

"I'm fine." I pet him gently.

I haven't seen all his forms from his Devil fruit. This is the first time I've seen him in his Walking Point.

"Chopper, Wapol is yours I'll handle the other two." Luffy says with a serious look.

It was my turn to shove his strawhat on his head. I took out my two guns and transformed myself into my element of lighting. In a blink of an eye I stood between Wapol and his men. I took a swing at them with one of my guns, putting more distance between them and the king.

"Hey, Hikaru, I said I was going to take them on!" Luffy whined.

"Then next time, you should be faster rubber brain."

I turn my attention back to the lackeys. My hit had thrown them off into the woods. I need to hold back more of my power, otherwise I might kill them faster.

Out of nowhere Wapol started to laugh, hard tears were streaming down his face. He places a hand on his stomach. He stares at me with a look of victory. What the hell is wrong with this hippo bastard?

"I never thought I would meet one of God's greatest weapons out here in my own kingdom." His laughter turns into chuckles.

The words he spoke made a chill go down my spine. I tighten my grip on my guns, trying to stop the shaking. I should have known he's heard of us, weapons. Some of the kings around the Grand line have met us on some occasion, but I never thought one of them could be Wapol.

He's huge with a metallic jaw and wears a fur coat making him look like a dumb stuffed animal. He's not the kind of person the Grand Master would reveal our secrets too.

"As one of the weapons, you cannot hurt me. I am a member of the Reverie." Wapol chuckles with glee.

I glare at the ground, my entire body trembles. My eyes glow silver at the very thought of bowing down to this man. I put away my guns, against my own will. I fought the urge to kill him.

"That's right; don't forget your place, demon." His very voice made my skin crawl.

My place as a weapon is to obey and carry out every order. I'm nothing more than a weapon. I bow my head down, biting my bottom lip hard enough to draw blood.

"Don't call her a demon!" Someone shouted.

I look up surprised to hear timid Chopper defending me. He stood in front of me in Brain Point, arms stretched out. Never, in all of my years, has anyone defended me even once.

Wapol's smirk is replaced by a scowl.

"Are you going to let him talk to me that way?" The cowardly king stares at me long and hard.

If it were the Grand Master I wouldn't have hesitated to shoot down Chopper on the spot. Tired blue eyes flashed through my mind. I clench my jaw tight; Hotaru will suffer from my mistake.

I called out one of my guns. I shouldn't hesitate, I have killed thousands before Chopper. The corpses will continue to pile as long as the Grand Master orders it.

Everyone seems to be holding their breath, waiting for my next move. The single sound of my den den mushi breaks me out of my spell. I didn't hesitate to take it out from the pocket of my pants. I push the button to answer.

"I have no idea what's going on, but Chronos has been bitching at me to call you. Also, welcome back from the dead Lightning." The snail gives me a small grin. "Now, as for the situation you're in. These are the orders of our Master, let Wapol fall, he's no longer useful to us."

I glance over to a shocked Wapol. This must be a first for him. I turn to point my gun to the joker and fro idiot. The sound of movement brought my attention back to the den den mushi as a different person spoke.

"Hikaru, follow your own instincts until you reach Alabasta. I'll do my best to meet you up there." I could hear the screams of agony in the background. "See you soon."

The call ended with a clank. I'm curious as to what the hell is going on. I have a feeling Chronos isn't doing well. We have much to talk about once we see each other.

"What was that?" Wapol asked, pale as a ghost.

I put away my gun, feeling incredibly guilty of even thinking of killing Chopper. The fur ball has been nothing but kind to me.

"It seems the World Government has abandoned you, Wapol." Doctorine cackled.

Whether it was the guilt or the relief, I pulled Chopper into my arms giving him a tight hug.

"I'm sorry." I apologize in a soft tone.

I understand one thing about Chronos now. This is how she must have felt when she killed Neko. The feeling of helplessness as you kill the person, you once considered your best friend.

I felt something being shoved down on my head once more. I pull away from Chopper and look up to see an all too familiar strawhat. The look on the rubber brain's face; I don't think I have ever seen someone this pissed. Chopper wore the same face as he took out one of his rumble balls.

"Why are you mad?" I ask quietly.

If anything, they should be glaring at me for even pointing my gun at Chopper. I'm the one who didn't even hesitate to kill a person, who has been nothing but kind to me.

"Kid, even from this distance, I could see you shaking." Doctorine says as she places a hand on my shoulder.

I look up to her confused, that's not reason enough to not be mad. I open my mouth to argue with her.

"I can tell, you wanted to cry." She spoke softly.

She has to be lying, I have killed for years. I am a pro assassin. It makes no sense for me to cry. I don't get it, why are they all pissed off at Wapol? Not only that, but why would Chronos call me just as I was about to pull the trigger. I felt relief she called me, but I don't get it. Why am I happy?

Third POV:

Shadow grabs another book from the shelf. She flips through the pages in a careless manner, scanning the pages for one certain word. She throws it to the side, once she reaches the ending. It's never been easy to find the correct history of the world. Sure, the World Government can keep shoving the same answers down people's throats. The lies they feed to the clueless.

Shadow wandered to the next bookshelf. Her footsteps echoed throughout the empty library. She grabs a notebook from the table. One that had survived the fire, Shadow does her best to read the messy notes. Yet, the answers are all the same. Unknown, a total mystery, it goes on and on.

If only she can get her hand on the list of names of Gold Roger's crew. Things could be simple, but then there's the threat from her supposed Master. Sure, there is the old timers she could torture to get answers, but it would be too damn obvious. It would tip off the damn bitch of her doings.

No, getting impatient means getting reckless. Right now, things are going as planned. Blackbeard is turning out to be useful for now. All she needs to do is tamper with him. Check if he could be one of the Will of D. Not everyone with the D in their names has the power.

Shadow took out another book from the shelf in search of the word. She skims each page only to re-read if she caught sight of it. But it was always the same shit. None of it makes sense. Shadow threw the book against the wall. Her patience is close to snapping, again.

Maybe it's time to go after Nico Robin, again. She can read the gibberish in these books better than she can. But it's impossible to track her down. Once Shadow finds her, she disappears. It's always irritating. To get her anger out Shadow usually destroys every place Nico Robin visits.

No, if she goes after the only living person to read the Poneglyphs. The bitch known as her Master will get suspicious. Shadow starts to skim through each book. Something must be here, a clue left behind by the archeologist.

Shadow stops at the sight of a red book. It's not burned or damaged, it's in perfect condition. She takes it out and flips it open to the first page. Shadow's lips turn into a smile as she reads each word. Here, it's all the secrets of the lost kingdom, of the demon swords, and most importantly, of Chronos.

A giggle escapes her lips as she flips the pages. Of course, it should have been obvious, the reason the bitch keeps such a tight grip on Chronos. The idiot probably doesn't even realize it. She holds the power to destroy the World Government.

Shadow's eyes widen as she re-reads a certain page. It makes perfect sense, everything makes sense now. It was weird the Master knew so much about Chronos. But it makes sense because who would have known.

Shadow reads the whole page once more to herself, out loud.

"Ancient Weapon, Chronos. Human name, Ronald. Subject has died of a mysterious disease, the exact one that killed the last subject. We have concluded the only Ancient Weapon to be passed down from generation, to generation is Chronos. Each time the weapon is born, the Will of D appears. We are unsure as to the reason why, only each time it appears a great event in history is created. The last Chronos helped create the Pirate Era. He also left instructions for the next Chronos to take on. It makes no sense to us, but one thing is clear, the next Chronos will be the last of its kind."

Shadow closes the book, drumming her fingers against it. Chronos is the core to the mystery of the world. As the keeper of time she has recorded history into her brain. There is also another thing about her dear Sora; her power is different from the last Chronos.

Shadow has always seen her use fire to cover her scythe. Every single one of her attacks is involved with fire, but not even once has Chronos used her powers to control time. There are the couple of times she used a time time door, but that's it.

Shadow hums in thought as she shoves the small book into her pocket. More questions keep popping up into her brain. The answers will be found, it will take time. Shadow smirks, in the meantime, there are things to do. The first thing to do is make a list of every person with the initial "D" in their name.

Sora POV:

I cough up buckets of water. My entire body shivers, I bend over throwing up all the water. I really hate her. I'm going to behead her, the minute I recover.

"Wow, Senpai, Aqua sure beat you to a pulp." I look up to glare at Scuro.

I sit up, ignoring the headache. I take in my surroundings, Icebreaker froze most of the ocean. The ships on the Locust army have been taken out, mostly by Magma. The Marine soldiers and Locust soldiers are fighting on the shores of the Locust Empire.

I stand on shaky legs. Somehow, I made it to the docks. Scuro smirks at me, behind him is Chiaro. Oh, good, the twins are here. At least, we're mostly even with weapon force.

"What's the status?" I ask as I search my pockets for any lollipops.

"The Locust army has been dealt a great damage on a number of men. Emperor Lee has fled back to his palace, the Resistance is guarding him. Also, don't bother using your powers to read the enemy's movements chi." Chiaro answers as she hands me a lollipop.

I smile at her before popping the sweetness into my mouth.

"Why not, I'm the only who can find the Resistance's hiding spot."

Scuro turns to an oncoming attack of the Locust army. He waves his hand once, breaking every single soldier in half. The power of force, the invisible weapon, Scuro is the fourth person to scare me with his power.

"One of them knows how your power works. They're using illusions to misguide you chi." Chiaro answers.

We both turn to the sound of shots. I take a step back, letting Chiaro take it. She raises one of her hands in front of her; using the rocks around her, she makes a hand. She shields us with it, from the cannon balls. Chiaro's powers aren't that flashy, but when she fuses her powers with Doctor Vegapunk's brains it becomes terrifying.

"Who would know anything about my powers?"I press her, a bit annoyed.

No one has been good at blinding, but for them to be telling me to not even bother to check. I take out Chronos from my sleeve. I tried igniting my flame, but nothing. Aqua must have used blessed water on me. It renders a Devil fruit user or weapons defenseless for thirty minutes.

"There is one certain person, who saw all you could do back at the war chi." Chiaro responds as she shields us from incoming canons.

There are too many suspects, practically everyone saw what I can do. I revealed every single ace up my sleeve. I think I went into Reaper mode a couple of times. I shouldn't be shocked, now that I think about it.

"Senpai, I have been meaning to ask you, but how did it feel when you killed your lover?" Scuro asked in an innocent tone.

A chill goes down my spine as the past flashes through my eyes. I refuse to show him any weakness, I concentrate on igniting my flame. If I could just cover Chronos' blade in flames I'll be good to go. I try removing my limits, but nothing. Aqua must have planned to take me out first.

"Chiaro, I'm completely useless to fight. Aqua caught me with her stupid blessed water trick." I admit.

"Then, let's use the faster way of retrieving your powers." Scuro turns to me with a wicked smile.

This is going to hurt. I relax my posture in hopes of making it less painful. The faster way of reducing the thirty minutes is blood loss. Blessed water is an attack from the inside. Aqua uses her own blood to leave you defenseless. A drop of her blood on your skin or mouth affects you immediately. The only way to speed up time is getting her blood out of your system. Of course if you survive through the whole thing.

I bit down my bottom lip as Scuro cuts open my chest all the way to my stomach. I got down on one knee. Crap, if this doesn't work I'll be dead meat. I close my eyes focusing on my flames. Come on, ignite. I tighten my grip on Chronos. Please wake up and fight with me.

"Chronos," I spoke in a gentle tone. All at once, I felt my flames firing up. It engulfs me completely healing all my wounds and re-energizing me. I get back up on my feet taking off every single limit. I open my red eyes; I slam the hilt of my scythe against the ground.

"Emperor Dragon, One Head."

The fire surrounds me, becoming a part of me. Chiaro and Scuro have taken off, leaving me to deal with the surrounding troops. I smirk, it's been a long time since I have really let loose. The flames around me take the shape of a dragon. It roars once before taking out troops.

I felt my wings open up; I took off to the sky. If it's too risky to read the enemies' movements, I might as well take them head on. I swing down Chronos, guiding the dragon flame down to the Empire of Locust. It lit up every building on fire. I know I scowled at Magma about destroying the island, but using Aqua against me was a bad idea.

The palace of Locust, resembles Marineford, it's red with a dragon figures guarding each corner of it. At the main entrance, a fight has already broken out. I'll have to enter the palace from a different route.

I look down to see the Empire of Locust covered in lava and ice. I wonder which element this Empire going to end by. Will it be fire or ice? The sounds of screams mix in with the sounds of gunfire. The smell of gunpowder and blood is in the air. The cries of a child in search of his parents, it echoes through the streets. I'm very familiar with war, but it's something I can't get over.

Yes, Scuro, it did hurt, especially because I can't remember a single thing. Reaper mode makes me unconscious letting my instincts as a weapon take over. My bloodlust controls me, all I did throughout the war was kill every single person I considered my nakama.

I land quietly on the courtyard, on full alert for any soldiers on guard. Magma is dealing with Aqua, I can feel the entire island trembling. Waves of lava and water crash against one another, creating trembles. Above in the sky, I can see another fight going on is Scuro vs. Flow. Amazing, I haven't seen her in such a long time. Her blonde platinum hair resembles a halo perfectly. Her blue eyes glow gray as she sends a flying building against Force. Scuro uses his powers, destroying the building into millions of pieces. I dodge a couple of pieces falling from the sky.

This is truly amazing. I shake my head, this isn't the time to be amazed. I need to find Emperor Lee and the Resistance's army. A part of me hopes to persuade the army into backing out. The way things are looking out, this war might go on for awhile. I let out a long a sigh, this isn't going to be easy. I turn away from the fights and begin to take a step forward.

I freeze at the person standing before me. His cat eyes held my gaze. I couldn't breathe, the sight of them made me forget everything. I took a deep breath and spoke one word.

"Neko."

* * *

**Again, hopefully I'll be done with the chapter by tomorrow!**

**Till next time Lilly2011 ^^**


	15. The War for Locust Part 2: The Captain

Third POV:

Yuka puffed her cheeks in annoyance at the sight before her. The same green blue eyes she has seen a thousand times in the mirror stared back at her with a twinkle of mischief in them. She turns her attention to the lemon meringue pie, taking a bite.

She takes in her surroundings; she's currently in the island of Iris. It's a small island and there is only one town spread out through it. Luckily for the townspeople, the sea train runs through here, bringing them plenty of business.

"I'm surprised you're calm." Her doppelganger spoke in an amused tone.

Yuka refuses to acknowledge her. It was her idea to meet, but this person is good at getting on her nerves. The rattling of the dishes brought her attention to the neighboring island, the Empire of Locust. The World Government has already labeled it as a traitor. She wouldn't be surprised if they go as far as destroying the island.

"This is their twisted sense of absolute justice," the other Yuka asserts with a disgusted voice.

Both Yuka's turn to stare at the black smoke hovering over both islands.

"Both sides have Weapons and strong soldiers. The Generals of Locust have the same level of strength as a Vice-Admiral. There is also the fact they created a decoy to fool Chronos for a while." At the words of her doppelganger Yuka's hands shake.

"That was uncalled for, to go as far as using her own weaknesses against her." Yuka speaks for the first time since she entered the café.

The place is big enough to have the entire town throw a party in it. The smell of sweets mixed with coffee makes everyone drool. The lady of the place had welcomed Yuka with such a genuinely kind smile.

The other Yuka shrugs her shoulders, innocently.

"She brought it down on herself, killing her own lover."

"We both know that's a lie the Grand Master fed Chronos." Yuka snaps.

She's had enough of everyone pointing fingers at each other. Honestly, instead of being truthful, they all keep their mouth shut. Never offering their own hand. Of course nobody has the guts to step up for what is right.

"Such a pity, telling her own lap dog she killed her lover. Everyone knows Chronos could never hurt Chaos. She loves him too much." The other Yuka sighs.

At her words Yuka smiles. That's another lie, the girl might have gotten quite close to Chaos and, sure, they had the whole puppy love going on, but the way Luffy stares at Chronos. You'd have to be blind not to see it. Which brings up another problem, Luffy loves Chronos, but refuses to acknowledge the feelings of a lover. Instead, he sees it as love for nakama. Yuka had hoped he would grow up a little.

"I'm team Neko and I'm certain you're team Monkey." The other Yuka chuckles.

Yuka turns to stare at her own reflection. A perfect copy of her, except for the mole on her cheek, while her own skin is flawless.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Yuka asks.

"I'm talking about the love triangle in Chronos' life. There is the boy from East Blue, the rookie pirate, Monkey D. Luffy. Then, there is the most charming Neko with his beautiful eyes, and he is a total hottie." The other Yuka dreamily explains.

Yuka fought the urge to throw a knife at her. There is no competition, it's clear Chronos will pick Luffy. He has known her longer and received a kiss from her.

"Did you know they slept together already, I heard rumors of Neko proposing to her."

Yuka spit out her tea and started to cough.

"That's a lie." She said between coughs.

It has to be.

"Ask Chronos about it. I bet she still has the ring."

Another tremor hits, the sound of dishes breaking echoes through the Café. This one is stronger than the last one. It looks like they're wrapping things up if they're getting serious now.

"Tell me, if Chaos is alive, where is he?" Yuka asks quietly.

"Did you forget about Chronos' abilities when she's in her Reaper mode? Think about it, the Grand Master did everything in her power to erase Chaos." The other Yuka taunts with a smile.

Yuka glares at her reflection. Reaper mode is limitless, everything is possible when Chronos loses it. As she went down the list of possibilities, one of them stood out the most. Yuka went pale as her green blue eyes went wide.

"Don't forget who the members of Cerberus were."

Yuka stood up from her seat. There's too many damn problems and not enough answers.

"Why keep them around, when they're the ones who were the most corrupt, as the Grand Master put it?" Yuka stares down her doppelganger.

The other Yuka takes out a pipe and lights it. She eyes the sky as the smoke seems to be growing. The war must be getting bad. A stronger tremor hits, making the sign of the café fall. The lights hanging from the roof are next. They really aren't holding anything back.

"Now, that's a question." She finally mumbles.

Sora POV:

**~Three years ago~**

I press my fingers firmly against my right eye. At the rate it's bleeding, I might not last long. I jump back, just in time to dodge his sword. I held out Chronos in front of me, trying to stay conscious.

"I never would have guessed I'd have to push myself." He spoke in a tired tone.

Neko stares at me with a sad smile, I almost started to cry at the sight of it.

I rip my jacket using it to bandage my injure eye, well what's left of it. Neko had ripped it out of its socket. He lost himself to his bloodlust. I try using my flames to heal it. It only slows down the bleeding for the moment.

"I already told you I can't leave their side." I barely whisper.

He pulls back his sword channeling his black flames to it. I stand up from my kneeling position, my vision blurs for a couple of minutes.

"And I have told you a million times, I will protect you and your sisters. I won't let anyone hurt them. I won't hesitate to get rid of anyone who gets in our way."

He swung his sword forward I barely had time to counter it with Chronos' scythe. I can't hold it properly with only one hand. If I move my other hand, the bleeding will start again. I ignite my flame by force, ignoring the taste of copper in my mouth. The flames engulf Chronos, doubling its size.

I take one step forward breathing deep. I bring down my scythe, Neko didn't seem fazed by it. His golden eyes glow a vivid red, as his flames become stronger. Shit, my vision's getting blurry again. My grip on Chronos loosens, letting it slip from my hand.

My body leans forward, he's got me. I can't even dodge at this point. I close my good eye, prepared to feel the cold touch of death. Instead, I feel two warm arms embracing me tightly.

"I can't lose you." He whispers gently in my ear.

I wrap my arms around him, holding him tight. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this! I bite down hard on my tongue, holding in the tears.

"You have to go and sail the world. One of us has to go and become a pirate." I say, ignoring the way my voice cracks.

"You have to come with me!" He cries.

This is just like last time I was separated from my nakama. I bury my face into his shoulder the scent of gunpowder still lingers in his clothes, but the scent of cinnamon and vanilla overpowers it.

"I can't."

I won't leave my sisters, never. I let them go through hell while I was in East Blue. I let them suffer and cry, while I smiled and laughed. I won't let them go through anything alone, ever again.

"Hotaru can survive, we'll get the best doctors and she can finally see the world. Hikaru can see her father. As for us, I want to marry you, create a family together."

At his words, my entire face goes up in flames.

"Are you proposing?" I squeak.

"I suppose I am." He chuckles.

I can feel him nuzzling his face against my hair. My entire mind seems to have blanked. Marriage is something I've never thought about. I never even considered the very idea of being a mother. I'll definitely suck as a mother; I can't even be a good big sister.

"I'll be the worst wife ever." I comment.

"Of course, you can't even cook."

"I'll be a bad mother."

"Well, there was the time you couldn't even help out with bottle feeding Chris, but you learned." He says in a soft tone.

His words made the doubts disappear, but...

"I can't marry you." I finally answer and pull away.

Images of a strawhat flashed through my mind. The stupid grin he always wears when he was surrounded by his brothers. The way it takes forever for him to understand the situation. The airhead idiot can't even throw a decent punch. And, already, he promised me to gain the title of Pirate King in my place.

"Is it because of the boy from East Blue?"

My face resembles a tomato at this point.

"It's not him, I mean he's got a good heart. Luffy is my nakama and that's all he is." I respond, looking at everything except Neko.

"You said that, but the way you're acting is clear as crystal." Neko remarks.

"I don't see him that way." I mumble.

I'm not even sure why I'm overreacting. He is a rubber monkey who cries easily. That's all and a good nakama.

"Chronos," Neko calls me.

He places his hands on my shoulders. I look up to see his eyes closed. His lips press firmly against mine. My eye widens, once it registers in my mind. Neko is kissing me. I tense up, what the hell am I supposed to do?

He finally pulls away with a frown. I take the chance to take a couple of steps back. I'm still trying to get over the fact that my first kiss was with Neko.

"What would you do if it was Luffy asking you to run away with him?" He questions.

His bangs cover his eyes, giving nothing away.

If Luffy was here would I run away with him? The memories of the night they came for me flash through my mind. The corpses of the three brothers stand out more than anything. That's when my awakening happened. The answer is clear.

"No."

**~Present Time~**

I take another lollipop since the last one got lost on the way to the palace. I twirl Chronos before setting the blade on the ground next to my feet.

"You're not him." I finally say.

The fake Neko continues to stare at me.

I fire up my flames making the fire dragon encircle me. I triple its size, now isn't the time to let the past affect me. Easier said than done, with Luffy I pretty much screwed up there.

I push Chronos upwards by kicking it gently. I jump up and catch it, bringing it down on the fake Neko. The dragon flame follows Chronos, attacking alongside. Neko brought up his arms shielding himself the best he could.

Definitely fake, he would have countered my flames with his own. I caught sight of something shiny in the air. I quickly recognize it, but it was too late. Chronos' scythe had been caught between the metal strings. Only one weapon is capable of this. Honestly, the past is catching up to me faster than I thought.

"Hello, Steele." I greet him.

Fake Neko turns into a boy with dark grey eyes and messy black hair. The features of being a man disappear, along with the illusion. Steele is technically only twelve. He's still got his baby fat. The red hoody is too big for him, making him look even younger.

"Sora-nee, it's been too long." He speaks coldly.

Seriously, is everyone who hates me on this damn island. First Aqua hits me with her stupid blessed water. Now, Neko's younger brother is here too. I swear if Fate pops up next, I'll go into Reaper mode.

I focus all of my flames on Chronos' blade, burning away the metal strings. I landed a couple of inches away from him. In the past, Steele had been stuck to Lightning by the hip. I wonder if he's got feelings for her. Wow, now I feel shitty for ruining it for him.

"You don't have to call me that." I say.

"But I want to, your eyes show pain whenever I call you Sora-nee." He smiles innocently.

I scan the area catching a few glints here and there. He already set up all sort of traps for me. I can burn them all away with a fire tornado. I need to find the Resistance army and Emperor Lee. Otherwise, we'll have another repeat of the last Weapon War.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Neko. I know an apology won't fix anything, but I mean it. I wish I could have stopped myself back then." I say, truthfully.

"Don't apologize, after all, I'm the one who got freed, while you're still stuck in hell." He glares at me.

He moves a hand forward making all strings around him shine. He's wearing metal gloves with the roman number XIV engrave into the center on the back of his hand. His dark grey eyes glow orange.

I feel a whip hit me in the back, I'm sent flying against a nearby tower. I completely forgot he doesn't name his attacks, since he's too badass for it. I stand up, clawing my out of the wall. This is going to be tough, not just because he looks exactly like his brother. But because I know I deserve to be thrown around like a rag doll.

Hell, I'm close to going back to my child form and handing him a handicap on a golden plate. I'm such an idiot, thinking like this.

"I don't get why he ever fell in love with you. I have seen the way you are when you go into a Reaper mode. You're like a monster that only destroys and kills." His words pierce me.

It shouldn't hurt, being called a monster or a demon. But somehow, it's painful when it comes from people you trust. I release a sigh watching Chronos' scythe be engulfed in flames. I felt my own eyes glow. Now isn't the time for guilt trips, I have to find the Resistance.

I twirl Chronos, then take a swing at Steele. He smirks as he easily catches the scythe between his strings. I push it forward in hopes to break through it. Steele waves his hands creating a web around me. The strings dig into my skin, I hiss in pain.

The flames inside me erupt, swallowing me whole. It keeps growing, expanding throughout the courtyard. The dragon head lets out a growl, as it circles around the island. I can feel Reaper mode taking over. I bite my tongue hard, trying to stay conscious. If I go into Reaper mode this island won't last long.

Then again, the island has been trembling non-stop. Nobody is holding back at this point, everyone is letting their bloodlust take over. Both sides of this war wish to continue until they have slaughtered one another.

Steele kept weaving his string, trying to contain me in his web. His dark eyes begin to glow a golden yellow. The strings tighten their grip on me. He must be using Armament Haki to protect it from the fire. I glare at him, this brat isn't going to let go of me anytime soon.

A part of me doesn't want to fight him. I want to take on all of his attacks, I deserve it. I took away his brother. Hell, if Hikaru was taken away from me in the war, I would have hunted down the person responsible.

I need to end this fight, otherwise, more people would be victims to this war. Emperor Lee never suspected the war might end up in his Empire. He believed he could keep us at bay. He never even bothered to evacuate his people. Chiaro might have a point about someone messing with my visions, but I can't stop myself from looking. Plus, the suspect might be Steele, he knows better than anyone how my powers as Chronos work.

The entire island shook hard, making buildings collapse. One of them is the tower near us. I use the chance to break free. I angle Chronos differently wrenching it free. I cut down the strings just in time, as the tower collapses on top of us. I open my wings, ready to take off. I sneak a peek at Steele; he won't be able to dodge it. I grab his wrist and took off to the skies.

The sight of the island made my old wounds burn. It's already too late to even think about survivors. Magma has shown me again, how she earned her name of being a sadist. All around the island, three volcanoes have erupted, creating three columns of lava. I look up to the sky to see the fight between Scuro and Flow.

Scuro is holding on to his right arm. Flow's platinum hair is covered in blood. The shockwaves of their fight leave the sea shaking. Flow takes out several lit dynamites, using her powers she maneuvers them. Scuro, using his good hand, takes them, making some of them explode in mid-air. Flow uses the chance to get behind him. She takes another round of lit dynamites; they hit Scuro square in the back.

I hold out a hand in front of me shielding me from the explosion. Once the smoke clears, it reveals only Flow clutching her stomach. I hear a crash and look down to see Scuro has crashed against the street. I went down and landed next to him. I let go of Steele, not caring if he attacks me. I sit down among the ruins of the once proud Locust Empire.

Steele silently glares at me before taking off to the palace. It's pointless now; I can sense Gravy in there. I doubt the Resistance is still here. Aside from Shadow, Gravy is someone I'm relieved to have as an ally. My body changes back to a child. The flame inside of me dies down, letting me cool off.

I take out my pocket watch, I need to check if Lightning killed Luffy. I wouldn't be surprised if she did. My sister really hates being seen as weak, especially if it's a man. Not to mention rubber brain kept pissing her off.

Third POV:

Hotaru has always hated being seen as the weaker sister of the three. When you're the youngest, you're the baby. Always cared for, always spoiled, always protected. Nobody dares to even question perhaps the baby is sick of being seen as one. She understands about her health problems, but going as far as keeping her from the world.

Hotaru traces her fingers against the book's picture. It was one of her favorite presents from Hikaru. The book tells the tale of the King of the Pirates. She smiles as she flips to a page, a drawing of the Pirate King. Hotaru used to question her sisters about her parents. Her heart would be pounding as Sora told her the story of her mother being on Whitebeard's ship. Hotaru glanced at the door for a second. Nobody should be visiting her soon. Melody has gone to the kitchen to prepare her dinner. The servants have already tidied up the room.

Hotaru slips her hand under her pillow. Her fingers brush against the papers. She takes them out, keeping an eye on the door. They're wanted posters for Whitebeard, Red-Haired Shanks, Fire Fist, and Trafalgar Law. Hotaru had gained them over the years, from the newspaper. Her favorite has always been her father's. His grinning face as he hangs onto his strawhat.

Hotaru stares at the poster, the strawhat. In a picture from a couple of months ago someone was wearing the exact same strawhat. That person was grinning as well in the picture. Where did Hotaru see it? Melody always kept the newspaper in case Sora or Hikaru appeared in it.

Hotaru peeked over at the door once more. All the newspapers are stocked up on the right side corner of the room. The wanted poster must also be tucked in there. She pushes the bedcover off her and sets her feet on the floor. Melody might be back anytime soon now. Hotaru takes a deep breath and stands. She hangs onto the bedpost hoping her legs would stop shaking.

She slowly starts to walk keeping her arms levitated. Hotaru kept her eyes on the ground watching her own feet move. That's right, one foot in front of the other. It almost feels as if she were learning how to walk all over again.

Hotaru places her hand on the wall and takes a deep breath. Melody had forbidden her from getting out of bed. Hotaru couldn't help but whine about being in bed all day again. She understood it was for her own good, but it's boring.

She slowly knelt down next to the newspaper. She felt her entire body shake, it has been a while since she moved around the room. Melody had strapped her down to the bed once when she caught her walking around.

Once Hotaru settled down on the floor, she smiles. As a daughter of one of the Emperors, she should at least be able to walk. Hotaru placed a hand on her knee, being sick all the time and getting labelled as a weak girl. She never asked for any of this, more than anything, she wanted to sail the seas with her father. Hotaru dreamt of the day he would suddenly appear at her doorstep.

He would be wearing his grin as he beckoned her to leave this place. That would be something, to leave with her father and sisters. Sora and Hikaru couldn't disagree in wanting to leave. Hotaru isn't an idiot; she can tell something is up. One sister looks at her with hatred and anger. The other sister looks at her with guilt.

Hotaru began to look through the newspaper in search of her father's lookalike. Melody would let her see the wanted posters in case her father showed up. But nothing, it's always disappointing. Once she handed back the newspaper to Melody, a single paper slipped out, Hotaru glanced at it to see a boy grinning with such joy. If she didn't know any better, Hotaru would have thought she was staring at her sister, Sora.

Her sister used to smile like that, giving off such happiness. Hotaru bit her bottom lip, knowing full well she was the cause of her sister's smile disappearing. She stops at the sight of the lookalike wanted poster. Hotaru notices there is more pictures of the boy in the recent newspaper articles.

She reads through each title, amazed by the events the boy participated in. He took out the strongest pirates of East Blue. He declared to be the next Pirate King at Loguetown. At those words, Hotaru's heart beat faster. She dreamt of being on the Pirate King's ship. Hotaru never saw herself as a captain, but to be part of the crew of the Pirate King.

She heard the doorknob rattle. Hotaru quickly piled up the newspapers in a neat pile. She grabbed the articles of the boy. She pushed herself to get back on her feet. She tried her best to ignore the shaking and begun to walk. By the time the door had open, Hotaru had fallen flat on her face.

"Miss Hotaru," Melody's voice rang out through the room. "Are you alright?"

Hotaru sat up rubbing her nose. Melody kneels down next to her taking out her handkerchief. Hotaru removes her hand to show she isn't bleeding. Melody lets out a sigh of relief.

"Now, Miss Hotaru, how many times have I told you not to try and walk around by yourself? I understand you need to exercise, but still, wait for me to help you." Melody scolds her.

Hotaru bit her bottom lip. She nods her head in understanding. Melody gives her a small smile before wrapping her arms around Hotaru's shoulder. The girl refuses to let go of the wanted poster and news articles, she places them on her pillow.

"Who is this?" Melody asks her as she stares at the wanted poster.

"Monkey D. Luffy." Hotaru answers with a smile.

She grabs the wanted poster, tracing each letter of his name.

"Really, now, Miss Hotaru, I thought I told you not to read anything related to pirates." Melody snatches the wanted poster from Hotaru's hand.

"Wait, Melody, let me keep it. That boy, he's going to be Pirate King. I want to read everything about him, until I memorize it. I want to see what my captain can do." Hotaru said as she reaches for the wanted poster.

"Pirate King? Captain? What in the world are you saying, young lady?" Melody frowns.

Hotaru snatches back the wanted poster with a triumphant smile. She looks at the picture of the boy with a fondness in her eyes. She grabs the newspaper articles from her pillow. Hotaru stares at the picture of Monkey D. Luffy about to get executed before the lightning hit.

"It's simple, silly goose, I'm going to join Mr. Monkey's crew." Hotaru explains with glee.

Melody stares at her for a minute before fainting. This girl cannot be serious about being a part of a pirate's crew.

Hikaru POV:

I watch as Luffy pushes around the cowardly king's lackeys. I'll admit it with a bitterness, rubber brain isn't as weak as I thought him to be. The way he's fighting, you can tell he's just playing around with his opponent. No, not playing around, he's having fun with the fight. He resembles a kid perfectly, with that stupid grin.

"Hikaru, my angel, are you alright?" Sanji takes a knee grasping one of my hands.

"I gave you no permission to call me by that name." I quickly reprimand, taking back my hand.

My human name as I like to see it, it's my weakness. A reminder of what I was before the nightmare began. I rarely let anyone know of my human name. I'm quite surprised rubber monkey knew it.

Chopper turned into his heavy point delivering a successful punch on the cowardly king. So far, the king has eaten trees and parts of the town's houses. He created a cannon with the material he ate. Since then, Sanji and Zoro have been taking care of any stray cannonballs.

Zoro kept his eyes on me. For some reason it gives me the vibes, he sees me as a weak girl. I always hate how boys think they're superior to girls. I can beat every man on this island, except for one rubber idiot.

"What a waste, when it's such a beautiful name." Sanji mumbles under his breath before kicking away another cannonball.

I look down at the floor, feeling shy all of a sudden. I never thought of my human name being beautiful. Mama named me Hikaru because she said around the time I was born, the sun had started to rise. I never considered it anything special.

"That's the first time I've heard your name kid." Doctorine spoke from behind me.

I can hear the hurt in her voice, clearly. Which is weird, usually people are relieved I never give out my name. I don't understand, my head keeps going round and round. I can't seem to get a hold of my emotions. I blame the rubber brain.

"Luffy-san!" Someone screams from the side.

I turn my head to see a boy with a long nose and a girl with blue hair. She seems familiar to me; I can hear bells ringing in my mind. I stare at her as she makes her way to a front row seat of the fight.

"Vivi-chan, are you alright?" Sanji asks with heart shaped eyes.

Oh my, he is a womanizer. Never mind, I take everything back, I have a good grip on my feelings.

"I'm fine, Sanji-kun." She smiles at him.

The idiot blonde starts to spur out idiotic poems of her being a goddess.

"Hey, shitty cook, focus on the cannonballs." Zoro snaps at him.

I take out one my guns and pull the trigger without a second thought. The cannonball explodes before hitting its target. I need to work out some stress.

"No, let him take care of the girly girl." I say irritated.

I take the blonde idiot's place next to Zoro. He can play prince charming all he wants. I don't need an idiot to spur out such stupid things about protecting me. I'm not some damn damsel in distress. I feel a current of electricity running through me.

"Hikaru-chan don't dirty your pretty hands." Sanji argues with me.

He is the second person to irritate me. Luffy is good at it, it's like he was born to annoy me to death. Sanji, on the other hand, can't get it through his thick head I'm a big girl. I ignore him and take aim for the next incoming cannonball. I pull the trigger before either Zoro or Sanji can move.

"Oi, curly eyebrow, let her take your place. She's doing a better job than you." Zoro smirks.

Finally! A man who understands I'm not some fragile china doll. I couldn't help but smile at him. I'm glad someone understands girls can be strong.

"Yeah, curly eyebrow, let me take your spot." I turn to Sanji unaware I'm still smiling.

For some dumb reason Sanji's cheeks go red. The weather of the island must be getting to him. I'm surprised I completely forgot about it. I turn my attention back to the fight. Chopper is doing great at fighting off the King. His transformations are unbelievable. He has almost mastered his Zoan type Devil fruit powers.

"I've been meaning to ask you this, Tanuki. Could you be the yeti most of the villagers feared and hated?" Wapol sneers.

Chopper looks at the ground, making his tall pink hat cover his eyes. At once, I glare at every villager. I never had to go through that, but the scientists who poke me sometimes show fear. I tighten my grip on my gun.

"Yes, of course, your majesty. He's the monster everyone in the kingdom fears." Joker agrees with a chuckle.

I clench my jaw shut, my hands shake with pure anger. I can feel my eyes glowing as electric charges run down my body. I move my body with lightning speed. I did a handstand and kick the coward king up in the air. I call out my other gun. I jump up on top of him placing both of my guns on his head.

"You're dead wrong, Chopper isn't a monster when comparing him to the real thing." I growl at him.

I pull the trigger, blasting him to the ground. I landed next to the furball. Somehow, that wasn't enough. I want to do more things to the cowardly king, but this isn't my fight. I turn my head to Chopper. I feel my cheeks flare up at what I'm about to do.

"Chopper, you're my friend and you can call me Hikaru." I look at everywhere except him.

I hear a crash and the floor trembles. I look up to see Luffy beat up both Fro and Joker to the ground using his gum gum gatling. The pissed look in his eyes made me smile. I guess I'm not the only who got pissed off.

"Hikaru?" Chopper calls out to me, timidly.

"Yes?" I respond.

He smiles at me.

We both turn to see Wapol standing up, back on to his feet. Again, this isn't my fight. It wouldn't mean anything if I beat Wapol to a pulp.

"Wow, Hikaru, you're more amazing than I thought." Luffy remarks with a huge grin.

I turn to him with a glare, I haven't forgiven him for earlier. I put away my guns, with a huff.

"I still can't get over the fact your guns return to your body." He says with stars in his eyes.

I feel my cheeks flare up again. I'm not giving in to the compliment. He's a stupid rubber monkey, who I cannot take down. I refuse to look at him. Instead, I focus on the fight between Chopper and Wapol. Furball has taken his rumble ball.

The coward king starts to throw random punches out of rage. He must be really pissed at me. Chopper dodges each punch with ease. His eyes scan every inch of Wapol's body, he's searching for something.

"So, how is Hotaru?"

The question caught me completely off guard. I turn my head to Monkey D. Luffy. I stare at him with wide eyes. How the hell does he know her name?

"S-she's fine." I stutter.

I turn my attention back to the fight, this boy isn't as stupid as I assumed. Luffy might just be the kind of person my sister would fall for. In some ways, he's similar to Neko. Yet, at the same time, they're very different.

"Scope!" Chopper places his hooves in front of him, connecting the tips to each other making a curved square.

What in the world is he doing? The Devil fruit Chopper ate doesn't provide him any special beam. He's not a weapon either, I can't sense any bloodlust coming from him.

"It's his forehead!" Chopper yells.

Wapol fires the cannon on his right arm. He must be getting annoyed with the whole thing. You know the whole time they have been fighting, Wapol's lips move as he laughs and smiles. But I don't care enough to listen to the monologue of their fight. Wapol pisses me off just by standing there.

Chopper uses his jumping point, dodging the cannonball. He shifts to his arm point placing both of his hooves in front of him.

"Kokutei Rozeo!" I watch with great satisfaction as Wapol falls to the ground spitting out blood.

Chopper returns to his brain point, hanging onto his hat. I smile at him, I can't resist the cuteness of this furball. I run to him and pull him into my arms, hugging him tight.

"Good job, Chopper." I whisper, gently.

"Thank you, Hikaru." I feel him wrap his arms around me.

I hear cheering coming from behind me. I pull away and turn my head to see the villagers celebrating. The sight of their smiles and laughter. I pull out my gun and point it to the sky, I pull the trigger. The gunshot echoes throughout the village. The crowd quiets down, staring at me with shocked looks.

"Apologize to Chopper!" I yell at them.

Said reindeer looks at me with surprise.

The crowd stares at me for a minute before getting on their hands and knees. Doctorine chuckles as she watches the whole thing in amusement. Even Luffy nods, satisfied.

"We're sorry for the way we treated you all those years and thank you for protecting us." They all said at the same time.

Chopper pulls down his hat, covering his eyes. I could still see the redness on his cheeks.

"I-It's okay." He squeaks.

Luffy starts to laugh with glee. Zoro smirks at me, for some reason I feel shy again and concentrate on my gun. Sanji walks over to me with hearts in his eyes.

"Hikaru, you truly are an angel." He says in a dreamy tone.

I remind myself he's a womanizer. I refuse to fall for his silly flattery.

"Sure, sure." I mutter under my breath.

I put away my gun before I try to shoot the rubber monkey again.

"Hey, Reindeer, I have a question for you, would you join my crew?" Luffy asks Chopper with a grin.

He cannot be serious. I open my mouth ready to chew him out. Until I catch the sight of Chopper's face full of happiness. He wants to be a pirate. I bite my tongue, I have no right to stop him.

Sadly, I didn't have to say anything, the happiness in Chopper's eyes disappear. He looks down at the ground.

"I'm sorry, but I can't be part of your crew." He answers before running off.

I grab Luffy's arm stopping him from going after the furball. I watch as Chopper disappears into the woods. That idiot, I can see the tears from this distance. I let out a sigh, seeing my own breath. Now, to handle the things I came searching for.

"What is your connection to Chronos?" I turn to the rubber monkey.

He looks down at the ground with guilt in his eyes.

"I-I don't have a connection to her. I don't even know this Chronos." Liar.

This boy can't even lie to save his own life. He's sweating bullets and whistling.

"Really now, because I got information you know her very well from East Blue." I glare at him.

He pulls away from my grip, refusing to meet my gaze. I grit my teeth, he knows something. It couldn't be that Chronos really did make a Weapon's Contract with this monkey. I made my hands into fists. If I present this sort of information to the Grand Master. Chronos will be thrown to the Lab, again.

"Hey, Hikaru, don't give up hope." Luffy finally says in a serious tone.

I almost laugh at his words, doesn't he realize? I gave up hope, a long time ago. It's best to quit hoping to be free. Otherwise, you'll be met with too many disappointments. I cross my arms over my chest and look up at the sky.

"You're too late to be telling me that. I have already turned into a demon." I finally say as I turn away from him.

"You're not a demon! You're my nakama!" My eyes widen at his words, I bite my bottom lip hard.

Don't listen to him, remember your place. Alabasta, I need to go to Alabasta, right now. I need to leave. I have to go. The sky is covered in clouds, perfect to make a getaway. I don't understand any of this. I prefer to keep it that way. After all, my home is my prison and no one is going to free me from it. As long as I'm her older sister, Hotaru's wellbeing is my top priority. Whether I like it or not, it's the truth.

"Don't run away!" I felt my heart skip a beat. "I'm going to be the one to free all of you. Then I want you all to be a part of my crew."

I turn to him in disbelief. He cannot be serious, he must be joking.

"Don't you know the kind of monsters that keep me as their prisoner?" I croak.

I felt the tears building up, but I keep blinking them away. My entire body shakes at the thought of seeing this rubber idiot die at the hands of demons. I look down at the ground. I take deep breaths, trying to compose myself.

"Doesn't matter, I'm going to set you free and you're going to become my nakama." He grins at me.

"Idiot, I didn't even give you my answer." I mumble.

He laughs with such joy, I couldn't help but smile. He started to walk into the woods, most likely to search for a certain furball. Let's see if Chopper can say no to our idiot captain. Not that I'll ever admit it to him.

Now I fully understand why my sister could fall in love with such an idiot. She had no choice in the matter. Before she knew it, she probably had already fallen hard for him. I wonder if he even realized, he's quite the charmer. I can already tell he's on the road of creating a harem at the rate he's going.

I turn around to head towards the castle, but was instead greeted by a soft green coat. I take it and look up to see Zoro. I feel the urge to look down. What in the world is wrong with me? I raise my eyebrow at him in question. He's not even wearing a shirt.

"You might as well wear it. Our ship is nearby. I can get another one for myself." He explains quickly.

I want to argue that I'm capable of handling the cold. Instead, I put it on without a word. It's too big, I have to roll up the sleeves. It's soft though and warm.

"Thank you for the coat." I quickly murmur, refusing to accept the fact he makes me nervous.

He smirks at me, making me get a funny feeling in my stomach. I look down, pretending to be fixing my sleeve.

"No problem." He pets my head gently and takes off to his ship.

I bite down hard on my tongue. I am not blushing. My cheeks aren't red. I must have gotten another fever. I should have listened to the witch doctor and stayed in bed. I start walking towards the castle.

I notice Doctorine is taking care of the buffalo. His wounds don't seem to be too deep. Of course, he might get worse, having Doctorine as your caretaker tends to get you in a worse condition. I wonder who was dumb enough to give her a doctor's permit.

The girl with the blue hair caught my attention. She seems so familiar to me. I know I have met her somewhere. Didn't Sanji called her Vivi? I keep staring at her, I hadn't even realized I had stop walking.

"Don't worry, Vivi, Luffy said to go get Nami and wait for him." The boy with long nose says with a small smile.

"I understand. I can wait another day." The blue haired girl said returning the smile.

Looks like she's in a hurry to go. It must something urgent from the looks of it. I sat myself down on the staircase of the library. Since Doctorine is here, might as well wait.

The sight of a newspaper on the doorstep of the library, makes me pause. I grab it and stare at the front page. There is a picture of the blue haired girl staring at me. She's one of them, she's a noble. Vivi Nefertari, princess of Alabasta. I sneak a peek at the girl.

Monkey D. Luffy is starting out to be more of an interesting boy than I thought. I have read some news articles about his victories in East Blue. Thanks to that, I learned the faces of his crewmates. I can already tell the princess has been sailing with them for some time now. She is already familiar with them. There is no doubt she has already been charmed by the rubber idiot.

The thought of what my sister would do with this information makes me chuckle. Chronos is the jealous type. I might as well ask them for a ride. Things seem to get exciting when you hang around the rubber captain.

Sora POV:

Icebreaker and Gravy found me with Scuro. Once I saw Lightning's situation, I asked him about the Kingdom of Drum. He told me the Grand Master didn't care about it, since the king had disappeared.

I made him talk to Lightning to pass on the information. I couldn't help myself on telling her about my plans to Alabasta. From what Icebreaker told me, back before the war started. Fate had also called up Lightning to meet up in the desert kingdom.

"The Resistance army is putting up a fight. They haven't faltered at all against our strength. Magma injured Aqua enough to keep her out of our way. Flow, on the other hand, might be a problem." Icebreaker explains as he lit another cigarette.

Scuro glares at him. Flow had gotten him good with the dynamites. She ripped his stomach apart. Lucky for him, she used a normal weapon. The only problem is the bleeding hasn't slowed down. It will take a while for the injury to heal.

"Steele is also being a pain in the neck." Magma gives me a side glance.

I glare at her before turning my attention back to the palace of Locust. We're currently standing on the ruins of what used to be a church. Chiaro had called us. From Icebreaker's report, we're winning, but the palace has remained untouchable. Flow and Steele, along with other weapons have been defending it. I take out a lollipop and pop it into my mouth. I wonder how long we've been here, I forgot to keep track of time. I take out my pocket watch, thank goodness it still works after being underwater for a while. I open it to see it's five in the afternoon. Didn't we arrive here at nine at night?

"See, you stinking sadist, if you had just kept to the plan we would have had this done and over with." Icebreaker growls.

"What would be the fun in that?" Magma smirks at him.

Icebreaker's eyes glow before he takes out another cigarette and lights it.

"Then let's go with plan C." Scuro spoke for the first time since we got to the church.

I feel myself go pale. I made my hands into fists to stop them from shaking.

"Icebreaker, let's charge in through the front door. They won't see us coming. They're going to assume we're going to split up and try to take them out from different areas. We might as well charge in, since we're out of options." I explain calmly.

Icebreaker sits down on the benches that survived. He lets out a puff of smoke. I turn my head towards the front of the church to see it covered in thousands of candles. Some were still lit, others were broken into pieces. For some reason, I get the feeling I've seen something like this before. I push away the thought.

The roof had caved in, taking down half of the church. Almost all of the buildings in Locust have been left in ruins. Even though we're not fighting anymore the island still trembles as the war goes on.

Aokiji and Kizaru are taking care of the generals. As far as they're concerned, they're only to focus on taking out the remains of the proud army of Locust. So far, we have the advantage on that, but who knows for how long?

"Chiaro, didn't you say you got information on the leader of the Resistance?" Icebreaker asks, breaking the silence.

"That's right, chi." Chiaro spoke. "Right now, Madame Rouge is here, and from the looks of it, she's here searching for something, chi."

I bite down hard on my lollipop. Shit, shit, holy shit!

"You can't be serious!" Magma screeches.

Icebreaker folds his arms behind the back of his head. He leans against the bench, closing his eyes.

"That explains Chronos' misguided visions." He sighs.

"What the hell do you mean misguided visions?" I ask, a bit annoyed.

"He means Emperor Lee's plan. They intended to keep us occupied. Scuro and Chiaro saw through it once Aqua attacked us. None of the ships had a seastone net. There is also the fact that Emperor Lee was never on the battlefield to begin with." Icebreaker explains in an irritated tone.

I rub my thumb against the glass case of my pocket watch. Madame Rouge is one of the oldest weapons to my knowledge. I've heard of others, but there has never been evidence to prove their existence. Her power's weapon name is Mind Control. Lame name, but her power is nothing lame.

"I vote we should go to plan C. We have already spent more than enough time on this wasted land." Gravy spoke for the first time.

I turn my gaze to her. The whole time she stood in front of the painting of a meadow. The painting had already been ruined. The frame it was in had already fallen apart. The soft pink, yellow, blue, and purple of the painting reminded me of home.

"Are you sure about this Gravity?" I stood up from my sitting position.

"Yes, I'm done going easy on these merciful souls." She turns to me with her eyes glowing purple.

I bit my bottom lip.

"Playing both of our trap cards isn't smart, but this is the Resistance." Icebreaker stood up. "Gravity is right, let's show them the true power of the World Government."

"Come on, Reaper, let's show them our true power." Gravy says in a serious tone.

I let out a sigh, giving in.

"Alright, let's remove all of our limits." I agree.

Third POV:

Yuka took out the key made of glass. She watches as it shines in the sunlight. The promise she made to that person. Yes, that's why she chose to help the King. Chronos died with a peaceful smile the first time. It almost resembles him perfectly.

"I don't get the reason you keep helping them out." Her doppelganger frowned.

Yuka held the key closer to her. The last thing he left her. It proved he existed even if the World Government erased his very existence to the world.

"He would have done the same thing." Yuka responded with a fond smile.

"Is that why you're doing the impossible to save this Chronos?"

Yuka looks up to the sky to see the smoke getting darker. The trembles have subdued. Yuka didn't know whether to be happy about it or be sad. The outcome of war never comes out the way it's planned out. Chronos is most likely doing the most damage in this war. The Grand Master just loves to show off her pet.

"Yes, because Ronald wanted nothing more than to do the impossible. He wanted to give this Chronos' generation a chance. He created the Pirate Era for that purpose." Yuka answers. "I want to do things differently. I won't let the King down. I'll make sure the Queen gains the crown this time."

The other Yuka snaps her fingers once returning back to her original form. Her violet hair turns back to a long light pink. Her green blue eyes turn to a sky blue. The doppelganger places a top hat on her head.

"Our dear Queen must win this second round."

"Then do your job, Kat. Ronald left you instructions."

Both girls stare at each other, Kat stood up from her seat. She places a couple bills, enough to cover for their snacks. She smiles at Yuka and tips her hat.

Yuka watches as she walks away. Once Kat disappears from her sight, she stands up from her own seat.

"I better take care of Fate's screw up. There is no doubt Chronos will kill her before hearing her out." She mutters to herself.

She looks up at the sky once more. Yuka rubs her arms together, how long until the curse of the Time Keepers takes this Chronos away? Yuka tightens her grip on the glass key. It will eventually happen and when it does, time will be erased once more.

* * *

**Thank you for everyone who is reading this story. You guys make me grin like an idiot whenever I see the numbers grow for reading. My beta reader the epic! Super Woman! Most Awesomest! ShadowWolf101! Its working on beta reading the earlier chapters. She's so awesome! You guys should check her out! If you guys have questions about the story ask away!**

**Till next time! **

**Lilly2011**


	16. The War for Locust part 3: Grim Reaper

**Who is ready for another chapter?! Who will win this war?! Will Hikaru kill Luffy in the end?! **

* * *

Hikaru POV

Luffy had ordered me to go to the Merry Go. I didn't get to question him what that is? He had run off to get the reindeer doctor into his crew. Chopper should just agree to it, but he must have his reasons to reject the offer.

I look up at the night sky. I can't believe that in a mere couple of hours I will see Chronos. I haven't seen my sister in a long time. She's always away on missions. I rub my hands together to keep them warm. I'm relieved to finally be off this winter island.

I stop near the shore to look for Luffy's ship. I'm guessing he asked me to go to his ship. Then, he's really not accepting my answer to his question. The thought of him as my captain made me smile. I've only known him for a short time and already I want to be a part of his crew. I wonder how my sister succeeded in rejecting him.

My eyes land on a caravel with a figure head of a lamb. That must be it, the ship of the Strawhats. The Jolly Roger of a skull wearing a strawhat is a dead giveaway. I jump onboard, curious about the Jolly Roger. Why does it seem familiar to me? I feel as if I've seen it before. I can't remember where though. Someone wore that same strawhat.

The memory of the days Papa visited us in the Kingdom of Rosalia flash through my mind. That's right, he wore it and the strawhat was a present from Uncle Roger. Did Luffy meet my Papa somewhere? Is he the reason my sister and Luffy met?

I sat down on the ship's rail, refusing to look away from the pirate flag. I haven't seen Papa since Mama died. I hope he's alright, and is taking it easy with the alcohol. Sora used to always tell me when Papa came to visit it meant party time. I grab hold of my braid and flip it over my shoulder. Mama always told me I have Papa's red hair. The proof of my rebellion against the world.

The sound of splashing brought me out of my thoughts. I look down to the river that connects to the ocean. In the freezing water I see a giant duck flapping around trying to get out. Only an idiot would swim in the freezing water.

I took him out of the water once he passed out. Poor thing, he must have been in there for a while. He turned into an ice cube. I took off my green jacket and wrapped it around him. Maybe my powers can warm him up a bit faster.

I put both of my hands on his shoulders. I took a deep breath, letting out a small charge of electricity. The duck let out a scream. He must be thinking I'm cooking him. I pull away from him holding out my hands in surrender.

The duck gives me a once over before snuggling his head into my chest. I pet his wing in hope of getting him off me. I can only stand Chopper doing it. The sound of laughter caught my attention. I look over to the side of the ship.

Luffy and his crew made their way to the ship with smiles on their faces. Among them I see Chopper with tears running down his furry cheeks. A small smile is placed on his lips. Something must have happened to him.

The sound of cannons being shot made me look up to see an amazing view. The Strawhats looked up as well to see the blooming of a cherry tree. The mountains of drum look like a huge cherry blossom trees. I've never seen anything this beautiful in my life. I could hear Chopper sobbing loudly, I didn't bother to worry. His sobs are not full of pain, it's a different kind of sobbing.

It didn't take long for us to set sail from the winter island. I sat myself down on the ship's rail watching the island grow smaller and smaller.

"Alright, a toast to our two newest crewmates!" Luffy cheered with a raised mug.

I take out my gun and aim at him.

"I never agreed to join your crew!" I argue.

"I'm not taking no for an answer!"

"You can't force a person to join!"

Luffy gives me a blank stare, then his lips break into a grin.

"Sure I can, I'll make sure you join my crew!"

I let out a frustrated sigh. This idiot can't take no for an answer. I look over to Chopper to see him dancing with Usopp. At least he's having a good time with his new nakama. I put away my gun once Luffy went back to dancing.

"You might as well agree. Once Luffy makes up his mind on making you his nakama, there's nothing stopping him." The girl with orange hair spoke.

If I remember correctly, she was strapped to Luffy's back when I first met him. She must be the girl Doctorine took care of.

"I can't join. I have my reasons." I respond.

I turn my attention to the blue haired girl. I still can't make sense out as to why a noble would be willing to travel with pirates. I guess common sense doesn't have a place when you're traveling on the Grand Line. After all, I'm one of the most un-normal things in these seas.

"By the way I'm Nami, the Strawhat's navigator." Nami smiles at me.

I've never been relieved of not killing someone.

"I'm Lightning." I say.

I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders. The smell of alcohol reeks, making me scrunch my nose. A familiar laugh rings through my ears.

"Everyone call her Hikaru." He announces with a bright grin.

I elbow him hard in the ribs but he makes no sign of feeling it. I feel my eyes twitch in annoyance. I push him off me. I shouldn't be wasting precious time. I need to know if this man is a danger to me and my sisters.

"Now set sail for Alabasta!"

The rubber monkey's words freeze me.

"Alabasta?" I repeat.

The blue haired princess turns to me with guilty eyes.

"Yes, I must get to Alabasta right away." She asserts with a determination.

"Why?" I ask her, confused.

"A war is about to break out in my country and I must stop it." She answers.

Oh, that's right, in the article, I read about a civil war about to start in Alabasta. Still, even if she gets to Alabasta, the problem won't be solved. In fact, her presence might make things worse. A war is always unpredictable. Both sides enter a battlefield to win. In the end, no one truly wins, everyone must make a lot of sacrifices in war.

"I see." I respond.

For the rest of the night the party went on until two in the morning. I have to say I had forgotten how much pirates party. I ended up falling asleep in the women's quarters. I slept on the floor, not minding one bit. I have slept in worse places.

I woke up to the sounds of an argument. I was surprised to see I'm the only one still sleeping. I went out to the deck just in time to see Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper get their asses kicked by the womanizer.

I stretch my arms up hearing them pop. At the same time my stomach decided to growl in hunger. I didn't really eat much at the party last night.

"Good morning Chopper." I greet him as I walk over to him.

All of them turn to me, immediately Sanji's eyes become hearts. As for Luffy, I'm not sure what happened, his cheeks have turned red.

"W-why are you wearing that?" He stutters.

I raise a confused eyebrow. I look down to see the white tank top and pink shorts Nami lent me to sleep in. I notice my hair is loose from its braid. It shouldn't be a big deal to appear like this. I just woke up.

"Hikaru you look as beautiful as ever." Sanji declares as he turns into a mini tornado.

"Sure, sure." I mutter.

"Luffy, who is the cook of your ship?" I ask him, ignoring his question.

He points at Sanji.

Super.

"I'm sorry Hikaru-chan, but there are some shitty thieves who ate all of our rations while we slept." He growls while staring at the fishing trio.

A small quack made me look down to see the princess' duck with a huge bump growing on his head. Looks like there was another accomplice. My stomach growled once more as a reminder.

"Forgive me Hikaru-chan for making you go hungry." The womanizer apologizes with a quiver.

I stare at the boys fishing, well we are still in open waters. If I plan this right, none of us might have to go hungry. I walk over and lean over the ship's rail. I'm positive by laying out a perfect bait they will come out. I turn my head to Luffy as a plan forms in my mind.

"Luffy do you have a big net?" I ask him.

"Usopp has one." He points to the boy with the long nose.

"Good, I want you to lay it out on the deck." I instruct them.

"Sure, but what for?" Usopp curiously asks.

"For breakfast." I answer, excited.

I look up to the crow's nest, sensing the swordsman of the Strawhats up there.

"Hey Zoro!" I call out to him.

The green haired man jumps down to the deck, swinging around his white katana.

"I apologize if I'm offending you, but is it okay for you to cut up a fish using your swords?" I ask him.

A swordsman's sword is a part of him, it shouldn't be used as a knife to cut meat. But it won't be possible to place all of it on the ship without cutting it, otherwise it won't fit. I bit my bottom lip, maybe it wasn't a great idea to ask him to do such a thing.

"Sure thing." He answers with a smirk.

I fought against the shyness by turning to the chef of the ship.

"I can't wait to taste your cooking." I tell him with a grin.

I got on the ship's rail, I have to be the bait. It's hard to kill me anyway. I start to take off my clothes, I don't want to ruin them during my little swim.

"O-oi what the hell are you doing?" Zoro stutters.

"Hikaru-chan put back on your clothes." Sanji panics.

It's not a big deal, I'm wearing my underwear and a bra. It's just like me wearing a swimsuit. There's not even much difference between the two outfits. Ignoring both of their bickering, I dive into the sea.

The first thing I notice is the water is cold, but it shouldn't be as bad as the winter island. I swim downwards in search for the mightiest beast in the sea. A big enough beast should get us through the day. I have seen the amount Luffy eats within a day. He shouldn't be too hungry since he ate all of the food on the ship.

I take in my surroundings in search of a killing instinct. It should have gotten a whiff of my scent by now. Unless the only Sea King around is too far away to even sense me in the sea. I'll have to lure him out. I cut up my wrists, watching as my blood mixes in with the water. There, that should be enough to get a Sea King's attention.

Not even a second passes when I feel predator eyes on me. It seems this time they got a good whiff of me. Come on you giant fish, get closer. I stop moving around, holding myself completely still. I ignore the small charges of electricity on my wrist, they're already almost healed. I bite my tongue hard, ignoring the burning sensation of my lungs. I should have taken a bigger breath before jumping in.

Giant yellow eyes stare me down. He surrounds me, checking out his prey. He's got white and black stripes, he reminds me of a snake. He bares his sharp teeth at me, I couldn't help but notice I'm about the size of his tooth. Crap, I have to breathe soon, I purse my lips together.

Finally the Sea King seems satisfied in staring at his food. He opens his mouth, sucking me in. I place my hand by his nostrils, I let out a strong charge of electricity. I hear him let out a shocked growl. There, now I just have to kick up to the ship.

Once he passes out, he floats towards the surface. I follow close behind him, keeping an eye out for other predators. I don't want to lose my breakfast for the second time today.

I take gulps of air, the pain in my lungs subsiding. I turn my head to the unconscious Sea King. My stomach growls at the sight of it. Hopefully this will be enough to satisfy the rubber brain captain of the Strawhats.

I kick it up into the air, in no time Zoro starts to cut it up into pieces. I cringe at the sight, to make him use his swords in such a way. Before I return to Marineford, I should make it up to him somehow.

I jump back on the ship, landing on the rail. Luffy had already started to drool over the meat. Chopper and Usopp have stars in their eyes. They already ate and still want more. This pirate crew is filled with gluttons.

"Is it enough for breakfast?" I ask them.

Sanji turns to me with a huge smile, then all of a sudden his cheeks flare up. The cigarette he's smoking falls from his lips. His eyes widen in shock. I'll take that as a yes, it's enough.

Luffy caught sight of Sanji. His own eyes follow the cook's stare. The rubber monkey's eyes land on me, he quickly turns away pulling his hat over his face. They're both acting like idiots. I sat down on the rail of the ship letting my hair dry out.

"Hey, that was a good catch." Zoro says with a smirk.

I look down to see him sitting on the floor resting his back against the rail of the ship, his eyes closed. The guilt bubbles up in the pit of my stomach at the sight of the three swords.

"I'm sorry about making you use your swords to cut up a Sea King." I apologize in a guilty tone.

"Oi, don't apologize, I did what I wanted to do." He answers.

He opens his eyes to glare at me for a second, before his cheeks turn to a light pink. He quickly looks away.

"Why haven't you put on clothes yet?" He asks me.

"I want to get dry first." I answer, simply.

I start to ring out my hair. The chef of the Strawhats begins to prepare breakfast. I can smell the food, my stomach growls impatiently. I pat it softly to quiet it down. At least I'm not as bad as the trio standing near the kitchen.

"Crocodile is the hero of Alabasta?" Nami says, shocked.

I get up from my seat and walk over to the other females on the ship. Vivi sits on the floor leaning her back against the wall. Nami stands against the main mast with a worried expression.

"Crocodile?" I repeat, getting their attention. "You mean the Shichibukai?"

"You've heard of him?" Nami asks me curiously.

"Yes, my grandpa kicked his ass." I respond, fondly.

I remember Chronos tried to out drink grandpa that night. We partied for two days straight. It would have gone even longer, but we had been called in by the Grand Master. Grandpa can really drink when he gets into a partying mood. Which reminds me, I wonder if he has heard of what I did to one of his ships. It shouldn't even matter to me if I hurt him. Yet, my stomach twists into a painful knot.

"Grandpa?" Vivi repeats.

"You've probably heard of him. His name is Whitebeard."

A second didn't even pass before both girls scream in surprise.

"Whitebeard is your grandpa!"

"I've never heard of him having grandkids!"

Usually I keep these things to myself. I'd rather not say much about my pirate heritage. But what the hell, I get to rub it in their faces about being family to the big shots. Even if I have committed all sorts of crimes to their crews. Grandpa and Papa both must hate me for all the killings I've done.

"Hey, how long are you going to stay in your underwear?!" Luffy yells at me.

I had completely forgotten about wearing clothes. I look down to see my underwear and bra clinging to me, still soaked. As much as I would like to borrow Nami's clothes, I'd better just take off my wet clothes and put back on the clothes Nami lent me.

"First we'll stop the rebellion, if we can drive the Baroque Works out of Alabasta my country will be saved." Vivi brings me out of my thoughts.

I give her a look, she still believes stopping a war is a simple task. I ignore the rest of the conversation. The smell of food lures me to the kitchen. Before I even take a step forward, a certain red vest falls on my head. I took it off and look up to see a red faced Luffy.

"What are you doing?" I ask, confused.

Luffy peeks at me from under his hat.

"You look a lot like Sora." He says shyly.

"Well, she is my sister." I say while putting on the vest.

"You know Sora?!" Usopp screams in shock.

Immediately, I feel every crew member turn to stare at me with curiosity. Even Vivi who has been worried sick about her country is looking at me with interest. Have they all heard about my sister? I shouldn't be surprised, Chronos is an Admiral after all.

I nod my head at Usopp, didn't I just say she's my sister?

Usopp opens his mouth then quickly closes it once he catches Zoro giving him a glare. The curiosity in everyone's face disappear at the sight of Zoro's glare. He knows something about the rubber monkey.

"How is she?" Luffy asks me as he stares out towards the sea.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. She keeps everything locked up. Chronos refuses to share anything with me. Her pain and suffering, I don't know anything about it." I admit bitterly.

"Don't worry, I'll save her." Luffy says as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"Either your brain is made of rubber or you have no idea what you're getting yourself into." I snap, slightly annoyed by him.

He gives me his sunny grin at the same time Sanji declares breakfast ready. I follow everyone into the kitchen, completely ignoring Sanji's rant about me wearing Luffy's vest. I sit down just as Sanji places a plate of food in front of me.

"Hikaru, do you mind if we ask you some questions?" Chopper asks me from across the table, timidly.

"Ask away." I respond.

I take a bite of my steak, feeling the meat melt in my mouth. Luffy did well in getting Sanji as his chef. The cook had put sliced pieces of potato on top of the steak along with some red sauce.

"How do you that thing of putting away your guns into your body?" Usopp quickly asks with a raised hand.

I took another bite of the steak, giving me some time to think about my answer. Being truthful causes chaos, but I have this feeling the rubber captain knows everything about us weapons. He can easily tell his crew about us.

"It's like I said before, I'm a demon. I'm officially called Ancient Weapon Lightning. My guns are a part of me, I guess you can say they're my soul." I answer.

All of them held looks of interest. Specifically Sanji and Zoro, I don't even have to guess to know they want to see if they can beat someone of my kind.

"Why do you keep saying that?!" Vivi snaps at me.

Her brown eyes fill with rage. I completely ignore the way she's gripping her fork. I turn my gaze towards the monkey to see him eating happily away. For a moment I expect him to quiet down his crew.

"Is it because of your heart?" Chopper asks.

The question didn't completely catch me off guard.

"Yes," I answer, truthfully. "Before I had become a Weapon, I was human. Then one night I was killed to awaken my powers as a weapon. Every one of us have gone through it, even Sora."

At the mention of my sister, Luffy's pace slows down. He puts down his food with a frown. I'm not the only who caught him, all of his crew's curiosity turns into worry.

"Hikaru, the ones who killed you, are they using you?" Zoro asks with a serious tone.

I took a deep breath surpassing the memories of that night. I put down my fork, losing my appetite. The pain, the fear, and the anger boil inside of me. If only I had been stronger, I could have stopped all of us from going into that hell.

"Yes." I answer quietly.

I stand from my seat and leave the kitchen. I sit myself down on the ship's rail. I hope we're close to Alabasta. I don't think I can keep up being truthful.

Third POV

~Alabasta~

Fate gulps water. She could barely stand the heat of the island. She quickly gets envious of Ace's flame flame Devil fruit powers. She leans against her chair looking up at the clear blue sky. Ace had taken off once more. He's getting impatient about meeting his little brother and Sora.

The thought of the scythe wielder made Fate's heart ache. She couldn't help but doubt the whole plan. Chronos isn't someone you can persuade so easily. The war between weapons is plenty of proof.

Fate rubs a finger against her emerald amulet. Visions have been coming to her faster and faster. It had become quite difficult to catch all the information. One thing had become clear from all the visions, Chronos is suffering at the moment.

Fate felt her eyes sting with tears. This is what she hates the most about being a weapon, being controlled by people. No matter what one does, they end up being someone's toy. All weapons lose their own will once they turn. Not just weapons, but the people around them change as well.

She had never hated someone so much until the day they arrived at her village. Her father had appeared to her with a wide smile. Fate hadn't seen him for months now. It had only been two years since her mother had passed away. Her father had changed so much, getting drunk every night. Never coming home, staying in town at the island over.

Fate had gotten used to the routine. She didn't mind being alone, she welcomed it. She had taught herself to hunt and cook. She had just started learning how to sew, one of the elders in the village had started to teach her.

Fate stared at her father, surprised he even remembered her. The more surprising part were the marine soldiers standing behind him. Fate paid no attention to them, instead she focused on her father.

"Papa, what's going on?" Fate asked with a calm tone.

"Maggie, do you remember a couple of months ago you said you hit your head hard. The village doctor had been surprised to see you alive. He told us you should have died within seconds. Instead, you survived the hit." Her father said, excited.

"Of course Papa." Fate responds, getting scared of the look in his eyes.

"Do you remember telling me an amulet appeared from your chest?" Papa asked, eager to hear the answer.

"Yes Papa, I remember." Fate answered in a shaky voice.

The marine soldiers behind her father were staring at her with interest. Her father's eyes lit up, happy to hear her answer. She watched as her father turned to the marines with a pleased expression.

"You see, I told you I was telling you the truth." He turned his attention to her once more. "Maggie, where is the amulet?"

These people shouldn't know anything about the amulet. She had kept her mouth shut about the visions. She didn't tell him anything about her powers. Fate had proved to him she can take of herself. She didn't need him. Fate put her hand in her pocket grabbing the amulet tightly. They need to get out of her house.

"Get out." She growled at them.

She started to push her father out the door, but he wouldn't budge.

"Where is the amulet Maggie?" He glared at her.

Fate ignored it, doing her best not to crumble. Not after all the hard work she had done. She's not a crybaby, she's strong.

"Leave my house." She said, weakly.

The tears were building up.

Her father could see it as well. He slapped her hard making Fate taste copper. She crashed into the chair behind her, sending them both down to the ground. They can't take it, it's mine. This is my power, not theirs.

"Give me the fucking amulet Maggie!" He yelled at her.

Fate placed a hand on her swelling cheek. She bit her tongue hard refusing to tell him anything.

The marine soldiers pushed her father away from her. For a moment Fate thought she had been saved from his cruelty. Instead, she faced a different kind. One of the marine soldiers without a hint of hesitation thrust his sword into her chest.

Fate let out a scream from the shock. The tears poured down her cheeks, she clenched her jaw tight. Fate clenched her hands into tight fists. She watched as the soldiers took out the sword covered in blood. Fate let out a piercing scream before everything went black.

Fate took a sip of her coffee pushing away the memories of the past. Right now, she should be worrying about Chronos' wrath. It won't be long until they get here. Then everything will be revealed. Chronos will change her mind on the outcome of this future.

Fate believes that with all her heart. She can't be blind to the truth. Fate's visions have been showing the upcoming events. None of them will come out of it un-scratched. The one who will suffer the most is Luffy. If Fate has to guess, it's Luffy who will be making the ultimate sacrifice. Coming back to the past in hope of changing the future.

Fate looks up to see a familiar orange cowboy hat. Her depression disappears and is replaced by a smile. Maybe Fate should put faith on the strawhatted boy as well. Maybe he will save her best friend.

~The Empire of Locust~

Sora stood on of the towers of the palace. Her usually brown eyes glow red at the sight of the Locust soldiers guarding the palace doors. She lets out a sigh before popping her lollipop into her mouth. She takes out her pocket watch and opens it.

Three disks with pictures in them appear above the clock's face. She looks at each picture carefully. Reliving the moment each picture was taken. She smiles sadly as she puts away her watch. She takes a deep breath, trying to relax. Her whole body does the opposite, it shakes in fear.

"Come on, don't wuss out." She growls at herself.

A gunshot echoes throughout the empire. Sora grits her teeth. It was the signal to start the mission. Sora takes a deep breath then removes Chronos from her sleeve. She looks down at her scythe in fear. Sora forces down the lump in her throat.

She places a hand on the sharp edged blade of her scythe. She tightens her grip around it, cutting her palm in the process. Sora could already feel the fire in her changing, taking a different form. She feels the tears building up.

"Awaken Grim Reaper." She whispers gently.

A great fire engulfs her entire body. It continues to grow until her flames look as if they could touch the sky. They devour their surroundings leaving nothing but ashes in their wake. Sora's red eyes change into golden clock faces. Her flames change from red to white. The scythe of time takes another form. The handle of the blade turns into the skeleton emerging from it. From the skull of the skeleton emerges a crimson blade, replacing the old one. All traces of Chronos disappear.

A delighted smile graces the girl's face. She grips the new scythe twirling it around. The golden clock eyes tick by, giving nothing away. The girl giggles at her art work.

"My, my, what have you gotten into, other me?" She asks amused. "I do love it when you summon me."

The girl places a hand on her chest with a fond smile.

"Rest for now, I'll handle everything. We are two souls in one vessel. For now, that is. I'll let you control this body, until I grow bored." She looks down to see the red flames eating up the island. She slams the hilt of her scythe against the ground.

"Ragnarok!" She calls out.

The flames merge together forming a white dragon with burning blue eyes. It growls once making the ground shake. Grim smiles in delight at the sight of her pet.

"There's work to be done."

~Marineford~

The Grand Master traces her fingers around the glass. She sips from a cup of wine she brought in with her. The girl sleeping in the coffin looks peaceful. The fog she creates with each breath, makes the Grand Master smile.

Doctor Vegapunk had created the glass coffin for her dear Weiss. The Grand Master places her head on top of the coffin. She pets the glass as gently as if it were the girl. The Grand Master couldn't help but notice the silver pocket watch the girl wears around her neck, glowing. The smile on the Grand Master's face grows.

She must be having a blast. Her Weiss always loves to create destruction. That's what made her so special. She understands this world is their playground. The lives of humans are theirs to do as they wish. The Grand Master chuckles at the thought.

"Have fun my child, that body is yours to do as you wish." The Grand Master purrs lovingly. She presses her forehead against the glass. "No one can take away what was originally yours."

~Empire of Locust~

Every soldier of Locust stood in line ready to take on the intruder. The sound of screaming echoes as the intruder gets closer. The Soldiers take a couple of steps back at the sight of her red hair. All of them recognize it, the very sight of it makes them shiver in fear.

The girl's golden clock eyes glow with amusement. She turns her attention to the nearest soldier. The poor man pales in fear. He swallows hard and swings his sword forward. Grim lets out a chuckle as she caught the sword with her hand.

"You should know by now, it takes more than this to kill me." She grins at the soldier.

Grim angles her scythe before taking a swing at the man. She bury the tip of her blade into the soldier's shoulder. His grip on his sword loosens. Grim laughs as the man screams in pain.

"Here is a word of advice, don't let the blade of my scythe touch you. Otherwise you'll die within a second. You see, this scythe is cursed." She explains.

She sets an example by pulling out her blade, the man staggers for a bit then falls face forward. A bit of blood comes out from his blue lips. Grim turns to the army with a delighted look in her eyes.

"I suggest you watch yourselves."

Grim twirls her scythe once, she then places it on the neck of her next victim. The soldier could only stare at her in fear. Grim push forward her scythe beheading the man. She lets out a giggle as blood spouts from the body.

"I do hope you can entertain me a bit longer."

All of the soldiers look at her in terror. Her face had been covered in the blood making her look more sinister.

"Men! Do not fear her!" The General screams.

The soldiers tighten their grip on their swords. They all glare at Grim.

Somewhere near one of the towers stand Gravy and Icebreaker. Gravy takes a swig of her bottle as she watches the whole thing with a blank look.

Another scream echoes throughout the palace. Grim sinks her scythe into two men. She twirls them around, waving them as if they were rag dolls. Gravy takes another drink of sake.

"I'm surprised you're not whining about the change of plans." Icebreaker speaks.

He seems unfazed by the whole thing. Icebreaker lets out a puff of smoke. He has seen her far worse than this.

"Who is Grim?" Gravy asks as she turns to him with a glare. "And don't you dare lie about it."

He chuckles then kneels down next to her.

"Don't worry about it Gabriella. That monster is in control. I make it sound dangerous to the others because Grim doesn't consider us allies. She will see us as her toys." Icebreaker explains.

He caresses Gravy's cheek with a fond look.

"Don't call me by my human name." Gravy scowls at him. "You didn't answer my question."

Icebreaker pulls her into his arms. He runs his fingers through her hair. Gravy stiffens but did nothing to pull away. She lays her head on his shoulder.

"Ian," She whispers gently. "Stop, we have a mission to do."

Icebreaker kisses her forehead before pulling away. He straightens up, feeling cold already.

"While Grim distracts, we'll take care of the Resistance, the twins should already be at their assigned positions." Icebreaker reminds her.

Gravy places the bottle of sake on the ground. Her green emerald eyes begin to glow purple. Her child form changes into her adult form. Her short brown curly hair grows long. Icebreaker watches with a smirk to see Gravy's adult form.

"Let's get going before Grim gets a whiff of us." Icebreaker turns away from her.

Gravy peeks over at Grim once more. Grim had created a bloody massacre. Her hair had been soaked in blood. Gravy couldn't tell until she saw blood dripping from the tips of her hair. She turns her head towards Icebreaker. The man has always been good at keeping his mouth shut. He is very secretive when it involves the Grand Master.

Back at the front of the gates of the palace, Grim had grown bored. Killing a bunch of ants could be enjoyable. But it quickly had bored her. It's best to get this done and over with it.

Grim swings down her scythe cutting through the army of soldiers guarding the doors. The smile on her face seems to widen as more blood is spilled. She walks among the corpses like the angel of death. It had only been three hours since she took over the body of the Time Keeper.

Grim halts at the front door of the palace. She looks around the area, using her eyes, she sees everything. Past events and future events, nothing can hide from her all seeing eyes. Grim slams the scythe's blade into the ground.

"Mortem Ejercito!" Grim shouts.

The ground beneath her shakes as the dead begin to rise. The corpses around her begin to stand up. Skeletons appear from under the ground holding rusted swords. Grim turns her head to the doors to see the rest of the army of Locust.

She waves her hand giving the signal to her un-living army. They roar as they all charge towards the Locust army with weapons raised. Grim watches with amusement as both armies clash. She takes the opening as a chance to enter the palace.

She didn't bother with being sneaky. Practically every weapon here could feel the power difference between her and Chronos. She places a hand on her chest at the thought of her other self. The naïve and weak part of her. One day she'll get rid of her and take over this body.

She stops in the throne room surprised to see Emperor Lee sitting there. The old fool actually had the guts to stay and face his death. He's wearing old red Chinese armor. His gray hair is up in a ponytail. He's the only one left of the Locust Empire.

Grim's golden eyes twinkle in mischief. She twirls her scythe once feeling the white flames of her soul engulf the blade.

"Hiems Mortem!" She shouts in glee.

She jump into the air and brings down her scythe only to be stopped by a sword. It sends her crashing into the opposite wall. Grim quickly shifts her body to slam her feet against the wall. She swings down her scythe, cutting down the incoming arrow.

"My, I have just awakened, you know." Grim muses.

Standing before her are Saber and Archer. Saber glares at the girl, she moves to the side in time to dodge Grim's scythe. Archer quickly calls out another arrow while Saber and Grim fight.

"You know many people despise Chronos for all the pain she has caused. But the one behind it all is you." Saber grits.

Grim takes a couple of jumps back putting distance between her and Saber. She bit the inside of her cheek. Chronos is stirring in her sleep, if she wakes up it will mean the end of the fun. She grabs her scythe with both of her hands.

"Ice Falce." At once, the throne room freezes at Grim's command. The tips of Grim's red hair freeze as well. Grim doesn't seem to mind the cold one bit.

Saber on the other hand tightens her grip on her sword. She brings her blade close to her head seeing the reflection of her green eyes in it. She clenches her jaw, feeling irritated about the whole thing.

"Rabia Leonne!" Saber shouts, engulfing her sword in orange flames.

She swings her sword forward cutting through Grim's ice. She jumps into the air and twirls once gaining momentum. She thrusts her sword forward just as a lion made of pure fire emerges forward from her sword.

Grim's smile widens as she prepares herself for the damage. She pushes her scythe down into the ground, digging the blade into the ground. She stands on top of her scythe, she raises one of her hands in front of her.

"Ragnarok!" She calls out her own beast.

The great white dragon emerges from the scythe. Its roar makes its presence known to its opponent. The dragon wastes no time in clashing against the orange lion. They headbutt trying to overpower one another.

Ragnarok growls once, charging in. He bites down on the lion, overpowering it. Grim takes the chance to get off her scythe. She picks it up, raising the scythe above her head. Grim tightens her grip as Chronos' stirs even more. It won't be long before she wakes up.

"Torva Messor Vulnus!" Grim shouts.

The blade of the Scythe glows white as the flames increase. It triples in size, she brings it down on Saber.

The sword wielder quickly blocks it with her sword. She feels her arms shake as both weapons clash. She feels Leonne disappear as she focuses all of her strength on blocking. Grim must be getting desperate.

"Excalibur Harmonia!" Saber screams.

The sword begins to glow as different symbols appear on the blade. Grim grits her teeth, she's being forced to take a step back.

Saber smirks at her actions, she pushes forward. It shouldn't be long, Chronos will be awakening soon from her sleep. Grim must know it too by now. Chronos works perfectly for a vessel, but it's too much stress on the body. She can't stay in control for long without killing Chronos first.

Grim bit the inside of her cheek. Chronos is waking up, she can feel her scythe changing back. Grim pulls away, unwillingly. She takes a couple of steps back putting distance between her and Saber.

"Look's like you're running out of time." Saber smirks slyly.

"Unfortunately, the other me is waking up from her slumber but it would be a pity to leave without a grand finale." Grim twirls her scythe around her.

There is only one way to create a grand finale. She can feel the connection between her and Chronos becoming stronger. The both of them together are unstoppable. She slams the hilt of her scythe on to the ground.

This attack always leaves them both out of power. Grim knows it well, if she used the same attack she used in the war, it would leave Chronos' body vulnerable, but at this moment all Grim wants to do is kick their asses.

She feels the fire of Chronos burning brightly. Grim places a hand on her chest feeling Chronos wakening slowly. The flame of time grows bigger, lighting the scythe on fire. Grim notes of the red flames.

"Grim Tempore!" Grim shouts as she swings her scythe forward.

The ground underneath her begins to shake. Saber quickly grabs Archer and Emperor Lee. She drags them out of them throne room. Saber closes the door behind them, knowing it will be useless.

In the opposite direction where Gravy and Icebreaker fight against the Resistance army. They all had frozen once they started to feel the earth shaking, Flow's clear green eyes widen at the realization. Steele curses under his breath before grabbing Flow.

"Damn it, she's gone berserk." Icebreaker mutters.

Gravy turns her head towards the palace. She frowns as the shaking gets worse, this island won't be standing for long.

Chiaro and Scuro stop and turn towards the palace, both of them hold their breath. A cold breeze hits them, making them both shiver.

"Scuro, let's hurry up chi." Chiaro says in a quiet voice.

Scuro nods in response.

The twins turn towards the docks. The battleships were arriving one by one. A whistle echoes through the town as the cannons fire. They plan to take out any survivors. The Grand Master must have given out the order. It would be wise to keep the name of the World Government clean.

Back in the palace Grim feels the flames growing until she is engulfed by them. The flames grow and grow, they turn everything to ash. Grim laughs at the feeling of both weapon's powers. If there were just a way to get rid of Chronos' own will. She felt Chronos becoming lucid, making her presence known. Grim bites the inside of her cheek. She slams the scythe's blade into the ground. At the rate Chronos is waking up, she'll have to rush her finale.

The red flames soon devour the palace. It starts to spread out through the kingdom. The screams from the townspeople echo throughout the once proud Empire of Locust. They all run towards the docks desperate to escape from their fate.

Emperor Lee watches from his ship, horrified of seeing what had become of his own country and people. He slams his fist against the ship's rail. The Resistance had helped him to escape but had quickly left his side. Madame Rouge had gotten what she came for. The old hag only agreed to an alliance until she finished with her search.

He turns his head towards the front of the ship to see a row of battleships. The World Government isn't going to let him live to tell the tale. He should have known it would be useless to go against the World Government. But it was getting frustrated to be treated like a dog.

He looks over to his country, the red fire had spread out fast. Everything is turning into ash, soon nothing will be left of his country. He laughs a miserable laugh. He sacrificed so many of his people by getting cocky. The minute Madame Rouge made an alliance with him, Emperor Lee knew he could take on the World Government to retrieve his son. Not only did he lose his only child, he also lost his home.

Soon the battleships open fire against the galleon. Emperor Lee could hear his generals requesting orders but he couldn't hear them. He knew it wouldn't matter what they did, it was too late. His army has taken too many blows and his five generals has been reduced to two. The war has already picked a winner.

"Mundus flammarum!" Grim shouts, the flames increase.

Everyone who had gotten away from the island to watch as all the flames gather together becoming stronger. They could all feel the heat of the flames all the way from the ships. Soon they all erupted together creating a pillar of fire swallowing the whole Empire of Locust. The fire seemed to be burning even the sky away.

~Location Unknown~

In a different time and place stood a boy staring out through a clock's face. A frown forms on his lips as he stares at time. He's a mere boy, not older than eight. He takes out a golden pocket watch and opens it. The ticking of the clock fills the room.

He turns away from the clock's face to look over to the treasure behind him. He walks over to it and grabs a ruby. He twists it around seeing the light reflecting beautifully from the jewel. He throws it carelessly back into the mountain of gold coins.

"Roger," The boy calls out to the man sitting nearby. "I hope this plan of ours works out."

The man named Roger, grins in response to his friend's worry. He takes a swig of his bottle. He stands up from the mountain of gold. He places a hand on his friend's head, gently patting him.

"It will Ronald, I want to see it as well, the dream of freedom."

**Show of hands who saw this coming?! Anyway I'm done being dramatic ^^ A huge thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, or even read the story. Good news my awesome editor has edited the first chapter and the eight chapter of this story. Yay! Banzai! Thank you, ShadowWolf101! You guys should totally check her out!  
I dedicate this chapter to the latest persons who have favorited. I dedicate this chapter to lovinurbuks and Nutella Man! I hope you enjoy it! Next is the meeting between Fate, Sora, Ace, Luffy, and Lightning! Plus two extra especial guests! Can you guess who it is?!  
Till next time~  
Lilly2011 **


	17. Reunion

Third POV:

~West Blue~

Shadow glares down at the man. He is being such a stubborn fool. She watch as the blood drip down from his chin. She had lost her patience and took out a tooth. His lucky, she had calm down with the sounds of his screams. Shadow has always love causing pain to others. She had tie him down to the chair of his office. Shadow had been nice enough to kill his wife and children. She never tolerate having her fun interrupted. Of course she told the man, they're still alive, for now. Shadow grabs the butcher knife once more, she places it near his ear.

"I'm going to ask you once more, where is Nyx?" Shadow asked the man.

The man spit at her cheek. It seems the man has yet, to understand his situation. Shadow smile at him before chopping off his ear. It's quite easily really, is like cutting up a piece of paper. The man bit down hard on his tongue, muffling his scream. Shadow enjoy the view of the blood dripping from the new hole she made. She licks her lips.

"Geez, quit being stubborn and talk already. Or perhaps I should go see if your wife knows anything." Shadow teased him.

His wife wouldn't be able talk after all Shadow had cut off her tongue. She was annoying to kill, she almost ruin Shadows fun. Shadow had stab her in the stomach. The original plan was to slowly kill them one by one.

Yet, the moment she had scream to the children to run away. Shadow decided to punish the wife by cutting out her tongue. The look of fear in the wife's eyes made Shadow get chills down her spine. Shadow had enjoyed the children's to the fullest. She cut out their eyes, making the other one watch. The best part was making the boy eat his little sister's eyeballs.

Shadow let out a sigh at the sight of the man going pale. His losing too much blood, it won't be long until he dies. Shadow once more lost her patience. Her emerald green eyes turn dark, the last of her self-control. She tighten her grip on the knife.

"Start talking now!" Shadow growled.

She cuts off a finger, giggling in satisfaction. She waves her hand once, using the man's own Shadow against him. She changes the form into three tentacles. From underneath the man's chair they appear surrounding him.

"Now, where is Nyx D. Hamilton?" Shadow asks the man sweetly.

He glares at her refusing to speak. Shadow snap her fingers one of the tentacles cuts off an arm. The man lets out a scream, he thrashes against the chair, trying to break free.

"So, ready to talk?" Shadow asks him with a grin.

The man starts to laugh, he throws his head back. He laughs and laughs despite the condition his in. He look at Shadow with a grin.

"She's not even on this island anymore." He responds.

Shadow gritted her teeth together. She snaps her fingers once more cutting a leg and an arm. She grabs the man by his hair and pulls him closer.

"All you're doing is making it more fun. After all can you imagine the mountain of corpses I'll create while chasing her. Every person she talks, sees, and touches. I'll rip them apart from the inside out. Your family was just the beginning." Shadow tightens her grip on his head. "Now it's your turn."

Shadow thrust her hand into the man's chest, ripping out his heart. The man's face is frozen in pure fear. Shadow crashes the heart in the palm of her hand. She licks off the blood dripping down from her fingers.

"Idiot, you died for nothing, just the thought of the look on your sweet daughter's face, once she hears about this. The very idea makes it even more thrilling. For now, I'll give her an hour to get far away from me. It won't be much fun if I just kill her on the spot."

Shadows starts to cut open the man's stomach, using the butcher knife. She hums as she rips the man into pieces. She ignores the way blood splutters on to her white coat. The sight of the blood, makes her smile.

Hikaru POV:

I sat down on the rail of the ship, getting tire of being on the Merry Go. It won't be long until I see my sister and Fate. Then, I will get my answers about the weapons contract between Luffy and Chronos.

I look over to the captain of the Strawhats. He won't answer any of my questions. Then I get irritated right away and start to shoot him. I still get the feeling he does it on purpose just to annoy me. I watch in amusement as Vivi beat both the captain and long nose for using her duck as bait.

That's when Vivi caught sight of the steam coming from the ocean. She ran off to warn Nami about it. I let my haki expand, I need to practice if it's the only way to kick a certain rubber monkey's ass. I felt a small flickers of weak minds. Looks, like we'll have company soon enough.

"Have you ever seen this before Hikaru?" Chopper asked me, curious.

I didn't hesitate at all to take him into my arms.

"No, this is my first time seeing something like this." I answered.

"Nami said in ten thousand years from now, a new island will be here." Chopper told me with stars in his eyes.

"That's amazing."

The ship enter into the steam, all of us gag at the smell. I kept my eyes out in case of an enemy attack. I felt my eyes glow as a bit electricity runs through me. I was careful not to electrocute Chopper.

"We caught on Okama!" Both Usopp and Luffy screamed.

I turn my head towards their direction to see a man wearing too much make up and a pink jacket with wings on its back. Wow, this truly beats the steam I just saw. I have seen something more incredible today.

"Well aren't you a cutie." He winked at me. "I'd like to gobble you right up."

I felt chills go down my spine. I took out one of my guns ready to shoot him down. Chopper quickly hug me in his brain point to calm me down. Zoro walked over to me and sat down on the floor.

"His not worth it." He muttered under his breath.

"True but I've been dying to shoot at someone for a while." I responded.

"It be stupid to shoot him for calling you cutie." Zoro look up towards me.

For some reason hearing it from Zoro feels different. I put away my gun after thinking it over. Chopper satisfy to see I have calm down let's go of me. I have plenty of more targets in Alabasta. As soon as I decide not to shoot him, the idiot decides to hit Luffy. In one flash I have both of my guns out, aim at him.

"Oi, what the hell are you doing?"

"Wait, wait, wait, I told you it was part of the show." My eyes widen at the sight.

Standing before me is Luffy dress up in ridiculous clothes. I turn my head towards where the real Luffy sit amaze by the whole thing.

"Touch my left hand and it goes back to normal. This is the power of my Clone-clone Devil fruit powers." He explained as he places his hand on his cheek returning to normal.

He went around touching everyone. Once he got to me I dodge his hand and did a back flip landing on the ships rail. I glare at him, I already have that crazy dumbass imitating me. I don't need another one.

"You're such a party pooper, cutie." The Okama said with a pout.

I did my best not to take out my guns once more. Instead I went back inside into the gallery. There is going to be a lot of things happening. One the Strawhats will take Vivi to the kingdom of Alabasta and save her kingdom from Crocodile. Two, my sister is on her way here with answers I might not be ready to hear.

Sanji look up from watching the dishes. His eyes turn to hearts the minute they landed on me. I made my way towards his side.

"Here, let me help you with that." I took the sponge from his hand.

"No, Hikaru-chan, you shouldn't dirty hands doing this sort of work. I got it, why don't you sat down and I'll serve you some snacks." Sanji argued reaching for the sponge.

"Or we could do the dishes together, finish the work faster. Then we can both eat some snacks with tea." I started to wash some dishes, completely ignoring his red cheeks.

He open his mouth to argue but instead shut his mouth tight, once I glare at him. We wash the dishes in complete silence. The whole time Sanji kept glancing over at me with red cheeks. I don't get him if he has a fever shouldn't he lie down.

"Hikaru-chan, what Chopper said was it true?" Sanji asked, breaking the silence.

I sneak a glance at him.

"About what?"

He dry his hands off with a towel. He took his time taking out a cigarette and lighting it. The whole time I notice the way his jaw clench. Is it me or does he seen mad about the question.

"About being killed to be used as a weapon?" He finally asked me through gritted teeth.

"Yes." I answered.

Sanji punch the counter, surprising me.

"How dare they do that to a lady?!" He yelled in pure anger.

I look at him surprise to hear the anger in his voice. The door open to reveal long nose.

"Hey guys come to the deck." He said pointing to the outside with his thumb.

I dry off my hands with a towel Sanji handed to me. We must be getting closer to Alabasta. Sora and Fate must be there already. Soon, I'll get the answers about what everything is going on.

I follow Sanji to the deck to see the entire crew waiting for us. I wonder if we have arrive already to Alabasta. I quickly check my surroundings, one thing I notice straightaway the Okama is gone. Thank goodness.

"Oi, the Okama from before his Mr. Two from Baroque Works." Zoro quickly explained as he wrap a bandage around his arm.

"Then you pretty much give your enemy a handicap by letting him touch you. Now they can use Mr. Two against you." I responded.

"Your wrong about that, we also got a handicap. We work out a countermeasure for that technique of his." Zoro grab my arm and drew an 'X' on it.

I give him a confuse look about his artwork. If Crocodile is all that strong and sneaky as Vivi has been telling me for the last couple of days. He would certainly tell Mr. Two to just copy it. Zoro answer my un-spoken question by starting to wrap a bandage over it. I pull my hand back feeling quite silly for letting them draw on me.

"You do know he can't copy my powers. There is also the fact I only needed to get to Alabasta once we land. I will go on my way to find my acquaintances." I look down at the 'X' mark, questionably.

"Still it represents our proof of being nakama." Luffy said with a grin.

Zoro quickly finish bandaging up my arm covering up the 'X'. Yet I can still see it perfectly. For some reason it warms my heart knowing it's there.

I watch with great distress as my idiotic captain ran off into the town of Nanohana. I jump out of the ship, spreading out my haki in search for Fate. She's close by, knowing her she must already have guess I'll be arriving today.

"I wish he would pay more attention to the bounty on his head." Nami complained as she look at the town depressingly.

I agree the rubber monkey needs to be more serious. I slip on my black hoody, ready to meet Fate. I'm not entirely prepare to hear the answers she has of my sister but I still want to hear them. I turn to the Strawhat crew to see them all fire up to help their friend. I started to walk away, eager to meet up with Fate.

"Wait!" I stop and barely caught the little fur ball. Chopper hug me tightly, he sniff a couple of times. "You can't go yet, we haven't save Vivi's country."

I gently return the hug and patted his head.

"We'll meet later on. You are traveling along the Grand Line. Sooner or later our paths will cross again." I reassure him but it felt more as if I were lying.

Chopper finally let me go, rubbing the tears away.

"Then, see you later Hikaru." He sniffled.

"Yeah, let's meet again." I smiled at him.

I look over to the rest of the crew to see them discussing something important among themselves, perfect chance to slip out. Unfortunately one of them did catch my eye. Zoro stare at me with a blank stare.

I turn away from the Merry Go, feeling a weird heartache. It was a short ride with them to Alabasta but it felt longer. Maybe, just maybe I will join their crew someday, not just me but Sora and Hotaru as well. We are the daughters of pirates.

I made my way to town, keeping a low profile. If word has gotten out about my disappearance, I'm positive the Grand Master has send out her dogs to sniff me out. I can't return to the Holy Land just yet. I look around in search for the petite brunette.

I froze as I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I turn my head to see a girl wearing a white robe, covering her head and part of her face.

"Lighting! It's so good to see you!" She squealed.

She lifted her head up to reveal her beautiful green eyes.

"Fate." I nodded my head at her.

"Last time I saw you we were still the same height. Now, look at you, you have grown. I can barely reach your shoulder." She giggled.

I stare at her for a good while. I keep forgetting Fate is a very happy person. A complete opposite of me. No wonder she couldn't handle killing people and got out the minute she got the chance. She finally pull away, still smiling at me.

"Start telling me everything you know." I demanded, already impatient.

"Sure but let's go to a more private place. There is a cafe nearby. We can eat blueberry pancakes, while we talk." She pointed towards a nearby building. On the front of the cafe read a sign 'Golden Cafe' with a genie lamp drawn at the bottom of the letters.

It has been a while since I ate a blueberry pancakes. I'm the exact way as my sister I refuse to eat anything except blueberry pancakes. Strawberries are overrated, in my opinion.

"Let's go."

Fate enter the cafe making every man in there stare at her with heart shape eyes. I feel like I'm in a room full of Sanji's. I'm certainly going to miss the womanizer the least. I sat down at the booth across from Fates seat. I turn to stare out the window as Fate order us our ice tea and sweets.

"Are you really positive you want to know?" Fate asked in a gentle voice.

I turn my attention towards her.

"She's my sister, I won't let her carry all the burden any longer." I said with determination.

Fate let out a long sigh mumbling under her breath. Once the waitress brought us our food and drinks. She took a zip of her tea before she started.

"Sora lived a year in East blue before she was founded by the Grand Master. There, a fight between Icebreaker, Magma, and her broke out. During the fight three little boys were involved. Two of them are named Portgas D. Ace and Monkey D. Luffy. That's when it happen the weapons contract. Sora created it in order to save them, it work. But it must have cost her some of her life line." Fate paused to take another drink of her tea.

"She was successful, the proof is in the form of two wanted pirates. One of your questions should be answer by now. She never ate a Devil Fruit, Sora created a Weapons Contract but something didn't go right. She gain a different kind of power from it. It's just a theory but I think Sora made a Weapons Contract with one of the Demon swords."

I took a zip of my own drink. I gather and organize my thoughts. I figure Luffy had something to do with my sister. I cannot acknowledge the fact my sister created a contract in order to save her friend. She has always been the kind of person who is self-sacrificing.

"What to do you mean she made a contract with one of the Demon swords?" I asked quietly.

"The red flames burn everything away. They create the crimson nights making the shadows fade away." Fate answered in a serious tone. "These words come to me in one of my visions. It reveal to me the name of the Demon sword Sora made a contract. It's Fireheart but there is one thing I haven't been able to figure out. That's, where it's Sora keeping Fireheart since she is caring around Chronos in her body." Fate explained with a thoughtful stare.

More questions pop into my head then answers. At least I can accept my sister never ate a Devil fruit. Yet, I can't believe she doomed us from the very start. I place my hands on to my lap making them into fists. If I return to Marineford with this information the Grand Master will use her voice voice devil fruit powers on me. I'll have to admit the bitter truth to her.

"You don't have to go back to that hell."

I look up to Fate with curiosity.

"Look, the Resistance is making great progress were recruiting more and more members to the cause. I know about Hotarus health but recently we found a new weapon. She can save Hotaru." Fate quickly said.

"What new weapon?" I found myself asking.

"Ancient Weapon Healer, her name is Nyx. She recently awaken to her powers but she's still learning. From what I have witness her powers can heal any wound or illness. Her healing powers are limitless." Fate explained.

The answer we have been waiting for. This weapon might be able to heal Hotaru and free us from this hell. There is also the fact it might not work. As far as I can remember my sister has always been sick with fevers. Am I actually going to get to see my sister sailing the seas with the rubber monkey? The thought warm my chest and brought tears to my eyes.

"F-Fate have you really found a solution to our problems?" I asked her in a trembling tone.

She smile at me sweetly, she got up and sat down next to me. Fate slowly wrap her arms around my shoulders pulling me gently to her. She rub soothing circles on my back.

"Yes." She answered.

Her answer alone, made the tears fall. For the first time in a long time I felt hope. I bury my head into her shoulder, letting her comfort me. This nightmare might end soon.

Sora POV:

I drifted through the darkness, feeling relax. I can feel the fire inside me grow smaller. I'm scare it might blow out anytime soon. The thought makes me shudder. The coldness enveloping my insides is freezing me. I rub my arms together trying to warm up.

I slowly open my eyes and stare deep into the two golden clock faces. The girl smile at me, showing her perfect white teeth. Her white hair floating around her, giving her an angelic look. I think I've seen her before but I can't remember where.

"Don't worry Other Me, you don't need to know my existence not yet." She whispered to me gently her voice soft and sweet.

It started to become difficult to keep my eyes open. My entire body seems to be frozen. I let out a sigh, seeing my own breath.

"Sleep, I'll take you to the person most special to you." The girl giggled.

My body obey her orders, it automatically shut down. The darkness took over, plunging me into a deep slumber.

"_Yes, that's right I want to hurry and see him." _

The first thing I heard when I woke up is the waves splashing against the ship. The creak of the wood of the ship echo in the background. I slowly sat up ignoring the way my entire body ache. I look down to see I have turn into a mummy.

"Goldilocks has awaken." A voice slurred.

I turn my head to see Gravy laying down on a bed next to mine.

"Morning cranky-pants." I smiled at her.

She threw a red bag on my bed. I open it to see the treasure of a pirate. Lollipop gold mine! I rip open a strawberry one popping it into my mouth at the same time Icebreaker enter the room.

"Yo lolicon!" I greeted him cheerfully.

"For someone who almost died, you're too damn happy." He commented with a smirk.

"I survive the entire thing, that's what counts." I roll the lollipop around my mouth.

"I'm here to give you my report Admiral Hikari." Icebreaker handed me a folder.

"Can't you just read it to me?" I whine.

He let a long sigh as he took back the folder and open it.

"The Locust Empire has fallen, justice has been serve on this island. The Emperor Lee committed suicide, refusing to surrender to our troops. As for Prince Liam his whereabouts are unknown. The Resistance and Revolutionaries have been dealt major blows. We might be able to finally take them down in our next battle." Icebreaker summarize.

I stare at him for a long time. I let myself enjoy my lollipop a couple of seconds more.

"Now, tell me the truth." I ordered him as I went into Admiral-mode.

He took a cigarette place in his mouth and lit it up.

"Fine, Prince Liam was killed by Magma. Emperor Lee was burned alive courtesy of you. The entire Empire of Locust, you burned it all down to the bottom of the sea." Icebreaker summarize in a simple tone.

I bit down on my lollipop. At moments like these I would feel worse then dirt. Right now, I'm just eager to bust out and search for Lightning. I don't care about the fact I destroy an entire island and kill all of its people.

"Anything else?"

Icebreaker let out a puff of smoke.

"Your sister is waiting for you in Alabasta. The Grand Master has given orders to retreat her."

Of course she has, it's not all that surprising. I stretch my arms in front of me. I should probably sleep some more but I'm dying to see Lightning already. Plus I want to see Luffy, even though I promise myself I would stay away.

"I better get going, I need to see if I don't need to give Shadow a beating." I said feeling my eyes go red.

"Oh, before you go order one of your man to bring me a barrel of sake." Gravy said in her cranky tone.

No wonder, she's in such a bad mood. She also bribe me with the lollipops, better pay her back. Gravy is worse than financial sharks. She is good at getting on your nerves. I stood up from my bed, instantly regretting it.

I hang on to the bed letting the pain pass. I'll get some rest once I arrive to Alabasta. I stretch my legs along with my arms. That's when I took notice I'm only wearing bandages. From my knees all the way up to my neck, my arms are cover all the way to my fingers. Surprisingly, my tummy isn't bandage, I feel like I'm wearing a tank top and shorts.

"I'll send down your medication Gravy."

"I appreciate it Goldilocks." She wave at me with a small smile.

Icebreaker open the door for me. The fresh sea air made me smile. It feels great to be out in the sea. All around the ship is a fleet, this one seems to be at the center. I walk over to the ships rail, watching over the sea.

"Hey, look Admiral Hikari is up."

"Man, why does she have to be in her child form?"

"I can't help but feel she just keeps teasing us."

I immediately felt a vein pop. I snap my fingers catching their pants on fire. Icebreaker chuckle at the sight.

"You need to stop trying to kill your man."

"I will, when they stop being idiots."

I turn around to see three idiots rolling around the deck. I'm getting the feeling bling bling boy had something to do with this. On the other side of the ship stood Akainu talking to a couple of his commoners. I heard Whitebeards name a couple of times.

"So, Archer and Saber made an appearance before I blew the entire thing up." I finally said.

"I figure they would showed up. Saber is such a pain in the neck. Archer keeps falling her around like a dog. The both of them are the best fighters of the Resistance." Icebreaker look up at the sky watching the seagulls fly by.

"It was a sad day to see Saber leave us. She is the only person I can honestly say, I see as a rival. I have to say she's getting stronger but she still held back during our fight."

Saber was my number one choice to be my swordsman in my crew. Neko was my first mate, we believe we could create a pirate crew together. Those days full of dreams seem so far away.

"Next time she might go all out on you." Icebreaker mutter under his breath before going back to the room.

True, were enemies now, this is the reality of things. First Neko then Saber whether is Fate or Destiny this still sucks. Not to mention I had to see Steele, the little boy I saw as my own brother. I took another deep breath, I'm about to see Lightning I cannot be an emotional wreck.

"Hey, you," I called out to the closes soldier. "Take a barrel of sake to my room."

"Yes, ma'am." He saluted me then ran off to the lower deck.

I got on top of the ships trail. Right, to Alabasta I go, I jump off the ship spreading out my red wings. I took off to the sky ignoring completely the yells coming from my colleagues. They must have wanted to dump the paperwork on me. I wave my hand into a circle opening a time time door. I enter through the door to see the kingdom of Alabasta.

"I hope Fate hasn't found Lightning or even better isn't here. They better have not met. They better have not talk. And they better have not eaten any sweets without me!"

Hikaru POV:

For some odd reason me and Fate sneeze at the same time.

"I'm starting to get the feeling I'm going to meet death." Fate said as she rub her arms together.

"I don't think Death has been release from his prison." I said as we continue walking.

Fate had told me we had to go to a restaurant to get her companion. The way she said it made me suspicious there is more she isn't telling me

"I didn't mean that death." Fate giggled.

I wonder if she knows about my sisters and Luffy's relationship.

"Oi Fate, is my sister in love with Luffy?" I asked her in a simple tone.

I have no idea what happen, Fate suddenly trip on her feet. She fell down face first, making dust as she slid down to a stop. I knelt down next to her checking her for any damage.

"D-don't ask stupid questions." Fate stammer with a scowl.

I help her get to her feet as she dusted off her white robe.

"That's not really an answer." I said as she started to walk faster.

Fate turn to me, her cheeks puff in annoyance resembling a squirrel. I didn't get to question her about it as the sound of screaming caught my attention. Everyone kept pointing to the sky trembling in fear. I follow their gaze to see some sort of tornado made of smoke and fire. I took a closer look at the flames, inspecting the color. There too orange yellow to be Chronos, her flames are more of a red orange.

"I thought I told him not to make a scene." Fate grumble under her breath.

"Does you companion have to do with this?" I asked her.

"Yes, either a pirate or a Marine challenge him into a fight." She answered.

I open mouth question her about her companion. The words never left my mouth. I got thrown over someone shoulders like a sack of potatoes. I turn my head to meet the culprits smirk.

"Zoro, put me down!" I yelled at him.

"No can do, captains orders." He patted my butt.

My entire face went red.

"Who said, you could leave without captains orders." I head a familiar voice said.

I turn my head to see a mad Luffy.

"I never agree to be in your crew." I argued.

"I already told you I refuse your refusal." He grin at me.

My sister can't be possibly in love with this idiot. I finally notice their all running towards the docks. Sanji is holding on to Fate's hand, I can tell his enjoying the moment. I look up to see the tornado of fire and smoke explode.

"Wait a minute we can't leave what about Ace?" Fate asked.

"Don't worry my brother. He'll be alright." Luffy assured her.

It took me five minutes to understand what they just said.

"Your companion is Fire Fist Ace?" I turn my gaze towards Fate.

"Don't be mad, plus his different. His like the Strawhats, aren't you getting along with them? It's your anger towards pirates gone?" Fate asked in a hopeful tone.

I turn away from her, watching as the smoke from the explosion linger above the town. I haven't felt the urge to kill Luffy or his nakama for being pirates. I haven't even thought about it, the whole time I was too busy enjoying myself.

Zoro put me down once we reach the Merry Go. All of the Strawhats started to prepare for sail. Fate stood next to me, grabbing on to my hand. She watch me with a worry look. My eyes widen at the incredible feeling of power. I look up at the sky expecting to see an angel with crimson wings.

"Sora is here." Fate said as she search the sky.

"I'm not sure if I can meet with her." I admitted.

After all I have learn about my sister. I'm starting to understand why she kept East Blue from me. This atmosphere Luffy gives out of caring one another, the adventures, and being home. I turn my head to Luffy to see him starting at the sky. Did he heard us? Does he know Sora is coming?

"Luffy were all set!" Nami reported.

The rubber captain didn't seem to have heard her as he suddenly took off to the town of Nanohana.

"Oi Luffy!" Sanji called out to him.

"I wonder what has gotten into him." Usopp said as he watch his captain take off.

"We need to set sail before the Marines catch up to us." Zoro spoke for the first time since we got on the ship.

I thought about following Luffy into town but it wouldn't make a difference. I'm not sure what to say to Sora, I want to yell at her for doing too much. Yet, at the same time I want her comfort me. If she is here is for one reason to take me back to Marineford. But, now we might not have to follow orders. I turn to Fate, after all this time we don't have to fight alone.

Sora POV:

I sat myself down on one of the roofs of this lovely town. I took out an apple from a bag I bought, well stole. I bit into it enjoying the sweet taste. I can tolerate the actual fruit but never the actual candy. Ace, Luffy, Fate, and Lightning are here I can feel their presence. Now, the million dollar question is what the hell, did Fate tell Lightning. Most likely my relationship with the rubber brain but nothing less. I hope she just spill that cup of beans. But knowing the crybaby she must have said more than necessary.

I froze as I felt Luffy get closer to my location. As much as I would love to see him I need to figure out how to get my sister to quietly go with me. I already had a rough week and wish to go home to rest. Then I have to deal with Hawkeyes wrath. Hawky must have notice by now, I have yet to return to the New World.

I jump off the roof then landed quietly on my feet. The brown robe I stole cover my eyes upon landing. I should have gotten the kid size but I might need my adult form. I hid my bag of apples under my robe. I concentrated in tightening my limits, I don't need any more casualties. It was bad enough seeing Saber and Steele.

I made my way to the docks sensing Lightning and Fate close to the sea. They must be setting sail on one of the Resistance ships. I hope no other familiar faces show up. I took out an apple from under my robes. I nibble on it while figuring how to approach Lightning. I mind as well go in and get out.

I can use the, I'm-your-big-sister-card on her or the, because-I-said-so-card. Darn, I wish mom could have share more of her deck with me. Oh I almost forgot the, guilt-trip-card. Except I can say, 'I give birth to you dealing with the pain of natural birth, without any medicine.' Mama used that one line a couple of times on me. Maybe I should play good cop, bad cop. Papa did perfectly as good cop, being mellow and happy.

I stop at the edge of the docks, looking over the ship arriving to Alabasta. I took another bite of my apple, already craving for my lollipops. Unfortunately I did not bring enough to last me for this entire trip. I could get a strawberry shortcake but I have no money. I already feel bad about stealing things.

I pause on my munching as a caravel ship with a head of lamb caught my eye. In the ship stood my sister and Fate. Please tell me she did not unseal Luffys memories as well. Have I not suffer enough for this week? There is also the fact I got paperwork to do once I get back. Since every single Admiral is too lazy to sign some papers.

"Hey there, are you lost little girl?" I turn around to see three modern thieves. I wonder if they realize I can see their knives.

"I'm alright mister." I smile innocently at them.

"How about we go look for your parents?" One of them kneel down in front of me.

"No thank you." I answered, already seeing I have to kick their asses.

"Oh, come on kid, we know a good place to eat sweets."

As tempting as that sounds, maybe I should get the directions to the place first. It has been a while since I had my strawberry shortcake. My wounds are killing me, the painkillers have worn off. Usually, I can heal myself no problem but I'm low on fuel at the moment.

"I've best get back to my daddy." I responded with a smile.

I started to walk away, when one of them decided to be stupid. I felt the tip of the blade piercing my neck as a warning. I made my hands into fist ready to punch his lights out. Unfortunately I didn't get the chance as two fists collide against his face, sending him off flying. I turn my head to see my two idiots standing before me. Right behind them, the other thieves lay on the ground unconscious.

"Yo!" I greeted them.

"Flame lady it's good to see you again." Luffy flash his sunshine grin.

"Wish I could say the same." I muttered under my breath. "Fancy meeting you here Fire Fist Ace."

"Yo, Sora." He smirked.

I took out another apple and bit it hard. I tighten my grip on my bag of apple. Shit, the pain is getting worse.

"Oi, Flame lady are you alright?" Luffy asked in a concern tone.

I hadn't realize I was painting. I blink my eyes a couple of times trying to clear up my vision. The apple slip from my hand along with the bag. I fell down to my knees.

"Luffy, we better get her to your ship."

I wanted to argue with them about it. But I felt something warm trickling down my stomach. I move my robe to see my wounds had open up. The bandages were soak through. I look up to see two pair of shock faces. I open my mouth to reassure them everything will be fine. Instead my vision got even blurrier, it got harder to keep my eyes open. My whole world tilted to the side.

"Sora!" I heard the both of them yell before everything went black.


End file.
